Sakura e Tomoyo: A primeira vez
by Braunjakga
Summary: Tomoyo entra para a faculdade, deixando Sakura e as outras meninas muito tristes. Para aproveitarem o último momento com a amiga querida, Sonomi propõe que elas passem um final de semana no rancho das indústrias Daidouji. O afeto mútuo entre Sakura e Tomoyo só vai aumentar sabendo que resta um último final de semana juntinhas… - Sakura&Tomoyo
1. Prologo

Sakura e Tomoyo: A primeira vez

Escrita por Braunjakga

Formato: Longfic

Publicada simultaneamente no fanfiction(ponto)net, nyah e social spirit

(Qualquer uso fora desses sites está além do meu conhecimento ou permissão; as denúncias por plágio são encorajadas, caso os créditos não sejam reconhecidos)

Shipper: Sakura/Tomoyo

Sinopse: Tomoyo entra para a faculdade, deixando Sakura e as outras meninas muito tristes. Para aproveitarem o último momento com a amiga querida, Sonomi propõe que elas passem um final de semana no rancho das indústrias Daidouji. O afeto mútuo entre Sakura e Tomoyo só vai aumentar sabendo que resta um último final de semana juntinhas…

Gênero: Romance/Angst

Classificação: Para maiores de 18 anos (capítulo 27)

Para maiores de 16 anos (o resto da fic)

Spoiler: Todo o anime e o mangá de Sakura Card Captors.

Disclaimer: Sakura e Tomoyo não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, a primeira vez delas não seria sob circunstâncias tão angustiantes e urgentes. Todos os créditos são dessas quatro maravilhas dos mangás:

Nanase Ohkawa

Michi Nekoi

Satsuki Igarashi

Mokona Apapa

Feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP e aos personagens de Sakura Card Captors (e aos vinte anos da publicação de Sakura Card Captors pela Nakayoshi).

Notas iniciais do autor: Não esperem por sexo logo de cara nessa fic. Se quiserem sexo, pulem para o capítulo 27 (vai estragar o entendimento da história e o porquê da muito e muito explícita "hot scene" que eu descrevo lá). Se quiserem saber como veio a acontecer a primeira vez delas, leiam a fic toda. É um bom exercício fazer isso e deixa um ficwriter feliz com suas opiniões, mesmo que não tenham gostado, sabiam? (aliás, se vocês lerem a fic desde o comecinho, vocês verão que eu adiantei uma coisinha do meu projeto "Finalmente juntas"; vale a pena conferir se vocês quiserem ler uma história do ship Sakura/Tomoyo e quiserem me acompanhar)

A narração é em primeira pessoa a história toda. (Exceto o primeiro e o último capítulo)

~Prólogo~

"– _Sakura, minha mãe falou pra eu deixar meus cabelos grades que nem os da Nadeshiko!_

– _Os seus cabelos me lembram muito os cabelos da minha mamãe Tomoyo!_

– _Sakura… eu amo muito você!_

– _Eu também te amo muito Tomoyo!_

 _(– Pena que a Sakura está pensando em outra forma de amar…)_

– _Disse alguma coisa Tomoyo?_

– _Nada não; quando você for mais velha eu te falo!"_

– _Mangá, volume 2 (nova edição da JBC, de 2012), no incidente da carta flor_

 _Braunjakga fala a respeito do que vocês vão encontrar nessa fic:_

Olá pessoal:

Bem, faz um tempo que eu não posto uma nova fic. Fiquei prometendo pra vocês a segunda e a terceira partes da minha trilogia na fic "Primeiro beijo", mas agora ela está aqui, só pra vocês.

Quando eu comecei a escrever a fic "Primeiro beijo" eu ainda não tinha assistido todos os episódios do anime, e nem lido o mangá, mas eu achei fascinante todo o amor que Tomoyo demonstra pela Sakura, seja filmando a amiga, fazendo roupas para ela, enfim, comecei a torcer de verdade para o casal, com todo o meu coração. Mal sabem a minha decepção quando eu vi o último capítulo do mangá e o final do filme "a carta selada", toda aquela cena entre a Sakura e o Syaoran… nem gosto de me lembrar quando eu escrevo (hehe!), mas ainda há uma possibilidade aberta, principalmente no anime… (não que eu odeio o Syao, eu só não curto muito o ship dele com a Saku, ter aversão ao Syao é ter aversão à história de SCC! Afinal, ele tem sua dose de protagonismo).

Parei de assistir no episódio 39, quando ela captura a carta "nuvem". Parei pra pensar um pouco e disse pra mim mesmo "preciso escrever uma fic sobre as duas antes que eu desista! Afinal o Syaoran já estava começando a mexer os pauzinhos…". Sempre tive vontade de escrever uma fic, mas nunca pus no papel; foi só depois de ter visto as atuações de Tomoyo no anime que então eu decidi por essa ideia pra fora. Se eu tivesse continuado a assistir o 40, 41, quando a Sakura e o Syaoran ensaiam a peça e ela quase beija ele… eu nunca teria escrito essa fic, ainda mais uma trilogia! Mas eu escrevo sim, pois essa história de amor entre as duas para mim ainda não acabou; Tomoyo consegui manter preso dentro de si todo o sentimento que tem pela cardcaptor, mas a minha ideia é de que, com o passar do tempo, ela não vai conseguir manter isso preso dentro dela não, algum dia finalmente, e vai mostrar o seu amor pela cardcaptor.

Nunca vi Tomoyo falando no anime que "ama" Sakura, o máximo que eu já vi foram os elogios, mas no mangá, no incidente da carta "flor", ela falou; a cena foi "tesourada" no anime, mas a frase acima é uma reprodução fiel do que ela disse; eu me animei muito lendo o mangá, achei que as duas poderiam ficar juntas, mas fiquei chateado com o último volume. Antes que me perguntem eu nunca pensei escrever sobre yuri antes, nunca fui um fã do gênero, mas ao ver toda a devoção de Tomoyo, mudei de ideia. Mudei radicalmente de ideia depois que eu conheci a Tomoyo. Me apaixonei de verdade por ela e nunca gostei de um personagem de anime como eu gosto dela. Comecei a assistir animes como "Strawberry panic!", "Maria-sama" e gostei do que vi. Para quem não gostava do gênero, ver o amor entre duas mulheres me fascinou bastante. Sim, eu prometi que essa fic vai ser quente, vai ser, mas pra frente vou colocar dois momentos quentes (E mais um com a Meiling… hehehe!), o segundo vai ser a "hot". Eu me sinto com um pouco de vergonha, mas eu precisava escrever isso depois de tudo o que já escreveram sobre a Sakura e o Syaoran, eu precisava saber como fica, por isso essa fic é para maiores de 18 anos! Mas não pensem que vou fazer uma orgia, mas sim, eu escrevo sobre amor, e o "hot" é só mais uma forma de amor para mim.

Muito obrigado Tomoyo, por tudo, por eu ter te conhecido. Essa fic é um tributo ao seu amor pela Sakura, que eu acredito sim ser possível, "se você ousar!" (sim, que nem aquele verso da música do Tsubasa Chronicles). Acho que seu amor pela Sakura é mais antigo e genuíno do que qualquer declaração que o Syaoran disse, como você mesmo afirmou naquele dia na praia para a Sakura "é tão bom ter uma amizade longa assim", citando como exemplo a Chiharu e o Yamasaki.

Acima de Tudo Tomoyo, a felicidade da Sakura é a nossa felicidade, portanto, só queremos a felicidade dela, e eu vou falar na minha terceira fic como você vai ser feliz com ela… (é uma questão de crença isso, é como se fosse religião esse meu amor por esse ship, mas não sou um radical religioso fãs de TxE e SxS!).

Eu sei que eu não estou agindo de acordo como todo mundo pensa, acham que a história da Sakura e do Syaoran é bonita demais, principalmente quem leu o mangá, a cena final que ela corre até o ônibus para dar o ursinho para ele e a tendência natural é escrever sobre a relação dos dois, seja se conhecendo, seja em um casamento. Para mim, a relação natural sempre foi com a Tomoyo sendo feliz com a Sakura, com a pessoa que ela realmente ama, a pessoa para quem ela renunciou a sua felicidade par ver a amiga que tanto ama feliz, sempre ajudando ela, isso é natural para mim. O Syaoran passou por uma profunda mudança psicológica na trama, e isso é enfatizado pelas autoras, tudo bem, eu respeito isso, mas eu respeito mais ainda a profundidade de sentimentos da Tomoyo, a sua renúncia e entrega para Sakura. Amor pelo amor, sem esperar ser amada; para mim uma das formas mais sublimes de amor.

Para aqueles que odiaram a minha fic "Primeiro beijo" por eu ter ofendido o Syaoran (com a hashtag #ChupaSyaoran) eu peço minhas sinceras desculpas. Eu fui muito imaturo e inexperiente (mas tem um lado brincalhão no meio disso tudo antes de ser uma ofensa ao Syao), afinal vocês gostam dele, mas eu me redimi, sofri a mesma mudança psicológica que ele sofreu e reconheço que errei. Errei porque em muitas partes eu simpatizei com ele, seja por ele ser um garoto tímido e reservado que gosta de matemática ama a cor verde, seja pela maturidade e responsabilidade dele; não é fácil estar em um país estrangeiro que você não conhece direito. Por tudo isso eu peço desculpas para ele. Mas eu não posso deixar de ficar revoltado quando ele roubou as cartas da Sakura e quando ele chamou a Meiling para o Japão só pra dar uma bota nela. Eu gosto da Meiling e odiei do fundo do meu coração ver ela chorando no colo da Tomoyo. Por isso, não morro de amores por ele.

Bem, não vou me prologar mais. Quem gostou de mim continuem lendo; vou me esforçar para postar nas segundas, quartas e sextas. Quem não gostou peço para que leiam somente o primeiro capítulo apenas. Se eu conseguir satisfazê-los, se vocês gostaram da minha escrita (e me deixarem seu comentário) eu agradeço de coração. Se não agradeço da mesma forma.

Boa leitura!

– Braunjakga


	2. Lenço ensanguentado

Sakura e Tomoyo: A primeira vez

Escrita por Braunjakga

Publicada simultaneamente no Spirit e no

Capítulo I

~ Lenço ensanguentado ~

 _Marcela está no apartamento do irmão, analisando as caixas enviadas por Sonomi, enquanto Tomoyo conversa com a mãe e corre para o apartamento, em busca de Marcela:_

Barcelona, 20 de Janeiro de 2015, 14 h 15 min:

 _Tomoyo conversa com Sonomi_ _no celular_ _:_

– Mamãe, eu ainda estou sem acreditar no que você está me dizendo; você me disse que enviou todas as coisas que eu tinha encaixotado?

– Sim Tomoyo minha filha, enviei todas aquelas coisas que você guardava no sótão, as roupas que você costurou, os vídeos que você filmou…

– Os vídeos?

– Sim minha filha, os vídeos. A Marcela precisava saber disso, você precisava encarar isso.

– Mamãe, esses arquivos são uma coisa muito pessoal minha, você não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo! Você nem conversou comigo e já foi atendendo os caprichos da Marcela!

– Tomoyo! Você que não tem o direito de fazer isso com você mesma! Minha filha por quanto tempo você pretendia ficar escondendo isso de você, da Marcela?

– O tempo que fosse mamãe, o tempo que fosse…

– Pois esse tempo já passou Tomoyo! Eu sei que você já está sabendo pelos jornais que uma "certa pessoa" está pra vir pra Espanha, ainda no meio do ano e você sabe que "ele" vai vir acompanhado…

– Eu sei mamãe, eu sei…

– Você sabe que ela vai te procurar não sabe? Ela já sabe que você está na Espanha, você já recebeu a carta dela?

Tomoyo se cala por um bom tempo. Sonomi continua a falar:

– Tomoyo? Tomoyo? Está me ouvindo?

– Sim mamãe, pode falar.

– Ótimo. Eu não sei Tomoyo como você vive com uma pessoa durante tanto tempo e nunca tinha tocado nesse assunto com ela… Ela não sabe da Sakura não é? Pelo visto, pela forma como ela me falou ela não sabe de nada…

– O que você falou pra ela?

– O básico, mas deixei que ela visse o resto. Quando ela soube que você tinha guardada aqui em casa as coisas da Sakura ela me implorou para que eu encaixotasse elas e enviasse pra Barcelona. Demorou, mas deve ter chegado hoje de manhã pela hora daí, eu acho.

– Mamãe, você não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo!

– Eu mandei até mesmo o nosso cofre particular, aquele que está guardado o buquê de casamento da Nadeshiko.

– Você mandou o quê?

– Sim, eu mandei o nosso cofre particular pra ela, ela merecia saber.

– Eu estou vendo que a coisa é grave mesmo mamãe! Mamãe eu nunca vou te perdoar!

– Você que nunca ia se perdoar Tomoyo enquanto não encarasse esse assunto de frente!

– Eu não tenho tempo para falar com a senhora; tive um dia estressante na Ciutat esportiva, estava a caminho do ateliê da Daidouji até você arruinar o meu dia com esse telefonema! Vou correndo para casa tentar evitar o pior!

– Eu não enviei pro seu apartamento, eu enviei pra outro endereço que ela me deu.

– Outro endereço? Que endereço era esse? Quem era o destinatário?

– O destinatário ela me pediu para colocar "Pedro Enriquez Monserrat i Binyamin" e o endereço era…

– Pedro? É o irmão da Marcela! Dever ser o apartamento do irmão dela!

– Eu acho que é, ela já me falou que tinha um irmão chamado Pedro, e…

– Mamãe, eu vou desligar, não posso falar mais com a senhora…

– Tomoyo, olha o que você vai fazer, com você e com a Marcela!

– Mamãe, não se preocupa.

– Tomoyo eu amo a Marcela como se fosse minha terceira filha, nada de maltratar ela! Eu vou ligar pra Marcela depois, afinal são oito horas de diferença de tempo de cá até aí; amanha eu ligo pra ela pra saber como foi a conversa de vocês duas. Boa noite, pra você eu acho que é boa tarde.

– Boa noite mamãe.

Depois da conversa com a mãe, o frio do inverno em Barcelona parecia que tinha aumentado e nem mesmo as roupas que vestia conseguia impedir isso, apesar do sol que fazia. Mais do que isso, começou a sentir uma pontada de dor no peito e uma angústia que começava a consumir seu peito. Decidiu não perder temo, pegou a moto e partiu para o apartamento de Pedro, por mais que não quisesse ver aquilo tudo. Tinha que impedir Marcela e para isso pensava consigo mesmo:

"Parece que não existem coincidências no mundo, não é mesmo Sakura? Só o inevitável como você mesmo me disse; isso eu não podia evitar mais não é?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

 _Apartamento de Pedro:_

 _–_ Marcela você tem certeza do que você vai fazer?

– Maninho, não é uma questão do que eu vou fazer, eu já fiz! Olha aqui! Essas roupas, esses vídeos, as fotos das duas e ainda tem esse cofre! Eu já abri tudinho! Só falta eu ver alguns desses vídeos, ler um pouco dessas cartas… até o cofre com aquele buquê eu já abri… Achei estranho esse negócio de Cartas… Clow? Nunca ouvi falar sobre isso, mas eu pergunto pra ela…

– Você passou a manhã inteira vendo isso? Você não foi ao trabalho hoje só pra ficar vendo isso?

Marcela não responde nada, dá um sorriso pro irmão e põe a língua pra fora.

– Ah mano, ela é a minha patroa! A gente se acerta…

– Você conversou com a Tomoyo?

– Brother, eu não preciso conversar com a Tomoyo! Nós somos tão unidinhas que eu não preciso dizer nadinha pra ela! Ela vai entender e adorar ver essas coisas da Sakura que ela mesma fez e tanto fala e nunca me falou nada sobre ela! Mano você já viu a Sakura?

– Marcela, Marcela, vai com calma, eu tenho certeza que você vai ter uma surpresa com essas coisas. Fala com ela antes de continuar.

– Nunca! Nunquinha! Ela merece isso! Ainda mais depois de eu descobrir isso. Olha a Sakura cara! Olha lá no vídeo cara! Olha a cara dela! Olha as fotos dela mano, mesmo as de criança! Os olhos verdes, cabelo castanho curto com mechas…

– É por isso que eu pedi pra você conversar com ela antes de descobrir isso! Bem Marcela, eu não vou falar mais nada, tenho uma missa na catedral e amanhã vou pra Lleida. No sábado a gente se fala mais. Se quiser me manda um zap. Quero saber o que a Tomoyo vai achar disso tudo…

– Se souber! Eu sei o quanto aquela mulher é inteligente, é por isso que eu mandei as coisas pra cá! Hahahaha! Olha como eu sou um gênio mano! - Os olhos de Marcela brilham!

– Você é tão genial Marcela que se esqueceu da Sonomi. Você acha que ela não vai falar para a Tomoyo? Você acha que a Tomoyo é burra a ponto de não saber quem sou eu e que este é meu apartamento?

– Puxa… me esqueci! Hehehe! Mas até lá eu já vou ter visto tudinho! Todos esses vídeos e todos esses documentos, todas essas cartas! Vou descobrir, enfim, quem é Sakura Ki... no… moto! Eh.. eu acho que é assim que se lê esses kanjis…

– Eu acho que você vai ter uma surpresa, acho que você vai ouvir o que você não queria ouvir…

– Você quem pensa!

– Eu já vou indo Marcela antes que me atrase… que D'us te abençoe minha irmã e você resolva suas dúvidas, você e a Tomoyo…

– Obrigado irmão.

Pedro faz o sinal da cruz sobre a irmã, impõe as mãos sobre ela e parte para a catedral, desejando sorte a ela, mas antes passou por um apartamento para dar a unção dos enfermos. Pegou o elevador do prédio, chegou ao térreo antes de ir ao estacionamento no piso de baixo. Precisava esclarecer para o síndico do prédio que nada de perigoso havia naquelas caixas e entregar a documentação da alfândega provando isso. Ao chegar ao estacionamento, antes de entrar no carro, a moto de Tomoyo chega:

– Oi Pedro, como vai? Pena eu não ter tempo pra falar com você hoje… vejo que você também não tem…

– Oi Tomoyo! Não se preocupa. Com a tecnologia hoje em dia… Tem algo a me dizer?

– Preciso falar com a Marcela, ela está?

– Temia que isso acontecesse tão cedo… vejo que você já sabe…

– Estou vendo que a coisa é grave mesmo! Ela nem deve ter ido ao trabalho hoje!

– Ela passou a manhã inteira vendo aqueles vídeos, lendo aquelas cartas, olhando aquelas roupas… o meu maior medo é que ela não entenda nada e tire conclusões precipitadas. Ela mal sabe japonês e pode ficar imaginando coisas lendo aquilo…

Tomoyo olha para baixo, dá um suspiro e continua:

– Ao menos para ler falta alguns kanjis, mas ela ainda entende tudo o que eu falo…

– Tomoyo se você não tivesse vindo eu mesmo teria te chamado. Corre lá, eu não sei o que ela é capaz de fazer. Vou pra catedral. Sábado eu vejo vocês. Depois te ligo.

– Kami-sama te proteja Pedro.

– Eu acho que você vai precisar dele mais do que eu.

Pedro sorri, faz o sinal da cruz sobre Tomoyo, entra no carro e sai. A preocupação devorava o coração de Tomoyo depois que falou com Pedro. E a cada segundo que se passava Marcela tirava uma conclusão à sua maneira do segredo que Tomoyo guardou por tanto tempo de si e dela. E se culpava por aquilo acontecer. Precisava esclarecer as coisas para Marcela. Pegou o elevador e foi até o apartamento de Pedro.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

 _Com Marcela:_

A medida que o elevador subia o coração de Tomoyo sentia choques por dentro. O que mais preocupava não era Marcela descobrir o seu passado com Sakura, era ela, Tomoyo, ficar frente a frente com aquelas recordações de Sakura que não mais queria ver, aquele passado de cartas Clows, vídeos e roupas que fazia para a amiga. Como ela penoso rever aquilo tudo depois de tanto tempo, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas não podia mais evitar, tinha que encarar aquilo, tinha que esclarecer para si mesma tudo aquilo. E o destino havia chegado. Estava diante dela. Ou seria agora ou seria em Julho que teria que encarar Sakura novamente. Foi agora. Marcela há muito tempo merecia saber disso. Merecia saber quem era Sakura. Para responder essa pergunta Tomoyo não tinha a mínima coragem e a mínima vontade para isso. E agora já não tinha mais a opção de não responder. Pensava consigo mesma que enquanto o elevador subia, Marcela estava tendo um ataque de ciúmes e descontava sua fúria naqueles objetos cheios de memórias. Tinha que salvá-los, mas não queria vê-los novamente. O antigo amor em seu coração dava forças para andar, correr e se angustiar, por mais que não quisesse. Era o instinto de autopreservação das memórias agindo sobre si.

Cada carta que lia, a cada vídeo que via e a cada foto que olhava uma raiva crescia no coração de Marcela. Não suportou ouvir os elogios de Tomoyo para Sakura tais como: "Você é tão encantadora", "Você é linda, mesmo dormindo Sakura!", "Você é a salvadora da paz Sakura!", "Tá tudo bem Sakura? Se não tiver eu te faço companhia", "Sakura, eu gosto de você, é por isso que eu não posso parar de te filmar!"; elogios esses que nunca ouviu de Tomoyo durante esse tempo todo, por isso sentiu raiva e ciúmes. Começou a sentir raiva também ao ver Sakura vestida com aquelas roupas, espalhafatosas e chamativas, mas feitas com todo o carinho e cuidado do mundo, que só Tomoyo sabia fazer, como bem conhecia. A raiva dentro de Marcela crescia a tal ponto que pensou consigo mesma "Tomoyo deve ser doente mesmo! Passei cinco anos satisfazendo as ilusões dela! As doenças dela! Ai que ódio!".

Toda essa soma de raiva e ciúmes no coração de Marcela fez com que começasse a rasgar furiosamente as roupas que Tomoyo havia feito para Sakura. Queria mostrar pra ela as roupas em frangalhos. Uma por uma, começando por aquela que Sakura usa na abertura do anime, na primeira temporada. Era a que mais aparecia nos vídeos.

O elevador tinha chegado ao andar. Ao sair do elevador, Tomoyo correu velozmente até o apartamento de Pedro. Enquanto corria, a angústia que sentia aumentou, temendo que Marcela estivesse começando a destruir aquele passado que tinha posto no fundo do sótão da Mansão em Tomoeda e agora entrava em erupção a milhares de quilômetros de distância, no outro lado do mundo, coisa que nunca imaginou que pudesse acontecer.

Agora tudo estava feito. Estava na porta do apartamento. Tinha medo de entrar, mas precisava, enfim, entrar. Tinha que acalmar Marcela, encarar Sakura novamente, acalmar esses dois leões que duelavam dentro da sua alma e lhe tirava a calma. Ao mesmo tempo.

Girou a maçaneta da porta e viu a cena de terror especulada na sua mente. A raiva de Marcela não fez ela perceber quando Tomoyo entrou. Viu Marcela rasgando a roupa raivosamente, furiosamente, como se fosse um leão destruindo a carcaça de um cervo. Ao fundo se ouvia a sua gravação de Sakura dormindo. Quanto mais Marcela ouvia os elogios de Tomoyo, rasgava com mais vontade a roupa. Compreender isso era amedrontador e não conseguia achar palavras para conversar com Marcela. Esperou ela terminar de destruir a roupa, não adiantava falar, ela não ouviria. Só quando terminou de destruir e resmungar mil maldições contra Sakura, Marcela viu que Tomoyo já estava no apartamento, a observando. Tomou um susto quando se deu conta disso, sendo pega em pleno fragrante, destruindo as memórias mais preciosas de Tomoyo:

– TOMOYO! Há quanto tempo você está aí? – Dizia Marcela, surpresa e desesperada.

Tomoyo não falou nada. Ficou muda e fria, sem expressar nada. Marcela tentou se recuperar do susto e continuou, trêmula:

– Você mereceu isso! Ela merecia também! Quem me dera que ela estivesse aqui com você! Eu mostraria pra ela como as espanholas resolvem as coisas! Ia dar uma lição ou outra pra ela, ela vai ver só! – Disse Marcela, gritando e fechando os punhos.

Tomoyo continuou a não falar nada e nem mudou a fisionomia. Apenas fechou as pálpebras um pouco. Marcela se desesperou com o gesto de Tomoyo, se arrependeu um pouco do que fez, mas manteve a raiva na fala:

– Tomoyo! Isso era importante para você? Eu sei que sim, mas… você mereceu! Mereceu porque escondeu ela de mim esse tempo todo!

Tomoyo fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro. Marcela ficou mais desesperada, foi até Tomoyo, agarrando ela pelos ombros:

– Tomoyo fala alguma coisa! Tomoyo…? Tá vendo só! Você é desumana Tomoyo! Você não tem coração! Você não sente nada mesmo não é? Com a Sakura você era mais animada não é? Até sorria, mas agora nem sorrir mais você consegue! Eu estava certa no fim das contas! O seu coração ficou nas mãos dela por acaso?

As últimas palavras de Marcela fizeram Tomoyo reagir:

– Você não está aqui dentro do meu coração sentindo a dor que eu estou sentindo agora, a dor de rever isso tudo que eu jamais quis rever, de ver você se estressando com isso…

Tomoyo olhou firme para Marcela. Marcela se arrependeu ao ver o olhar de Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo… eu acho que a gente precisa conversar… eu me precipitei, eu sei, como a droga do meu irmão disse, mas eu não aguentei! Ver isso me deu muita raiva Tomoyo!

– Tudo bem Marcela, não vamos entrar em crise com isso.

– Tomoyo, já estamos em crise!

– Eu sei, eu sou a culpada, eu deveria ter falado dela antes pra você…

– Tomoyo! O que eu li e ouvi é terrível! Você nunca me elogiou da forma como elogia a Sakura, você nunca fez uma roupa para mim naquele ateliê, só pra mim… !

– Marcela, Você está se trocando por uma menina de 11 anos que nem está aqui com a gente? Você quer vestir essas roupas espalhafatosas e empoeiradas?

Marcela ficou calada. Baixou a cabeça e Tomoyo continuou:

– Vai deixar que uma menina de 11 anos estrague tudo o que vivemos juntas?

– Tomoyo… você nunca foi carinhosa comigo como você foi com ela… essa menina deve ter uns 28, 30 agora, não?

Tomoyo ficou calada. Marcela olha para ela com cara de interrogação:

– Ela não está aqui e isso é que importa! Não precisa ficar com medo dela. Eu não tenho mais 11 anos. Essa Tomoyo que você viu não existe mais…

– Mas e o carinho que você usou pra fazer essas roupas? E os elogios melosos que você dava pra ela?

– Sua boba! Eu já te dediquei muitas músicas minhas pra você, eu já te dei muitas provas pra você e mesmo assim você fica com esse ciúme todo O que está te faltando Marcela? Eu já te falei que essa Tomoyo não existe mais!

– Não existe mesmo? Tomoyo, essa é a Sakura? Olha a cara dela Tomoyo! Você está entendendo? Que loucura é essa? Você é doente Tomoyo?! Isso é doença, sabia?!

– Eu posso explicar…

– Você não pode explicar nada Tomoyo, está tudo claro demais para mim! Agora eu entendo tudo! Você nunca me assumiu em público pensando nela!

– Não é bem assim…

– Mesmo querendo esquecer ela, você sempre pensava nela quando me vê não?

Tomoyo ficou calada, baixou a cabeça e olhou para o lado. Marcela segurou Tomoyo pelos pulsos:

– Tomoyo olha pra mim! Eu estou tão assutada com isso tudo que penso que todas as vezes que você se deitou comigo foi pensando nela, não era? Imaginando que era ela na cama te satisfazendo… Responda Tomoyo! Não era!?

Tomoyo não afirmava e nem negava nada. Permanecia em seu estado de frieza, sem sorrir, sem expressar nada com os olhos, cabisbaixa. Como se nunca pudesse, fisicamente, se abalar por nada desse mundo; mesmo assim sentia uma dor grande no coração e as palavras de Marcela pareciam alfinetadas. Marcela ficava desesperada a cada pergunta que fazia, ainda mais com o silêncio de Tomoyo. Percebendo isso, Tomoyo se aproximou de Marcela e deu um abraço nela. Marcela ficou com muita raiva com o gesto, mas sucumbiu ao abraço de Tomoyo e abraçou ela também:

– Me desculpa Marcela, me desculpa. Você acha que eu não sinto nada?

– Tomoyo você faz uma cara de quem não sente nada!

– Marcela você me conhece há tanto tempo; você não percebe que eu estou me sentindo mal com isso?

– Eu tava precisando de um abraço; mas só isso não resolve não. – Marcela faz um esboço de choro, mas segura as lágrimas.

– Você sabe o quanto eu sei guardar os meus sentimentos, aqui dentro de mim… não sabe?… esse passado que você desenterrou corrói o meu coração, por dentro, você sabia?

– Você mesma me disse Tomoyo que os sentimentos que alguém sente são desconhecidos até por aqueles que sentem… eu não sei o que você está sentindo agora Tomoyo, tenho medo de saber… o que você sentiu esse tempo todo… comigo… com a Sakura…

– Marcela, não pense na Sakura… eu não quero pensar nela agora… e nem nunca quis pensar…

– Sério mesmo Tomoyo?

– Eu estou com você agora… eu nunca pensei nela quando a gente vai pra cama… não deixa ela ser uma sombra entre a gente…

– Mentirosa!

– É por isso não te falei nada pra você até hoje… tinha medo da sua reação… vejo que eu estou pagando as consequências de não ter dito isso…

– Tomoyo eu não entendo! Porque…?

– Marcela, acho que seu coração está cheio de dúvidas agora, não consigo responder a todas agora…

– Eu não consigo acreditar em você depois de ver tudo isso…

– Eu sei, me deixa provar vai? Mas primeiro eu quero, que você mande isso tudo de volta para o Japão… você abriu o cofre?

– Você acha que não? Foi a primeira coisa que eu abri. Eu encontrei um buquê de cerejeiras, uma borrachinha de coelho e dois lenços ensanguentados emoldurados em duas folhas de vidro; o sangue secou, mas tem duas letras escritas nos panos; um S e um T; o que é isso Tomoyo? São as suas iniciais e as dela não são? Eu tenho medo de saber…

Tomoyo ficou calada depois de ouvir Marcela. Soltou-se do abraço e ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo. Marcela podia não conhecer todas as faces das emoções de Tomoyo, mas sabia que aquele silêncio era grave demais e nunca tinha visto Tomoyo assim, da mesma forma que Tomoyo nunca tinha visto Marcela histérica daquela forma. Tomoyo ficou calada e cabisbaixa por uns cinco minutos, e nem Marcela ousou falar nada durante esse tempo.

– Esse cofre é tão difícil de abri que nem eu nem minha mãe conseguimos abrir ele direito. Não poderia esperar menos de você. É por isso que eu gosto de você Marcela. – Tomoyo dá um leve sorriso deprimido.

– Foi a primeira coisa que eu abri e esses lenços me chamaram muito a atenção…

Tomoyo dá um leve sorriso, mas mantém a cara melancólica.

– Tomoyo, vejo que esse lenço te traz memórias muito fortes da Sakura… e acho que suas também… porque você guardou uma coisa dessas com tanto cuidado?

– Esse cofre foi feito pra guardar memórias importantes…

– De que memória importante vem isso?

Tomoyo quis usar a sua sinceridade de sempre com Marcela, mas viu que não podia, Marcela não entenderia e isso só pioraria as coisas. Precisava trabalhar as suas palavras, preparar o espírito de Marcela para o que tinha que falar:

– Quer saber Marcela? Posso começar a esclarecer tudo pra você… começando por eles… Não tem problema não…

– Eu quero saber tudo Tomoyo; eu não quero segredos entre nós duas daqui por diante! Não me esconda nada!

– Está bem, está pronta para saber quem é Sakura Kinomoto?

Tomoyo foi firme na afirmação. Marcela sentiu a força nas palavras de Tomoyo e ficou surpresa. Arregalou os olhos em direção de Tomoyo, fechou eles por um tempo, baixou a cabeça, respirou um pouco e disse:

– Sim Tomoyo! Quero saber tudo!

– Vou dizer todos os detalhes, da relação especial que tive com Sakura e como essa relação criou esses dois lenços ensanguentados…


	3. A felicidade da Sakura

Capítulo II

~A felicidade da Sakura~

 _Tomoyo começa a falar para Marcela o que aconteceu antes de entrar para a Universidade…_

 _(a narração até o fim da história vai ser em primeira pessoa)_

Marcela, você já conhece sobre a minha vida profissional, meus estudos, minha carreira mas nada sobre a pessoa que me inspirou em todos eles, aquela que me inspirou em ir além de mim mesma. Meu ídolo. Essa pessoa se chama Sakura Kinomoto, Marcela. Eu já tenho o meu jeito, a minha personalidade, mas depois que eu conheci a Sakura acho que eu descobri em mim a capacidade de sentir, de amar além de mim mesma, da minha família, de tudo o que eu já tinha feito antes. Ela foi a minha inspiração para o que eu sou hoje.

Não vou me estender, não vou falar ainda sobre as nossas aventuras, nem sobre como a gente se conheceu; vou ficar muito repetitiva falando sobre isso. Não vou falar sobre as cartas Clow agora e nem das roupas, vou deixar pra mais tarde, isso é um assunto um pouquinho difícil pra falar agora, mas considere como parte das nossas aventuras juntas, como amigas.

O que eu vou falar pra você é sobre como em me arrependi de não ser sincera comigo mesma, de não ter dito nada pra ela quando eu tive a chance, de não ter confessado os meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Foi nesse momento que surgiram esses lenços. Foi nesse momento que eu quis definitivamente me afastar da Sakura e de tudo o que me recorda dela. As coisas da Sakura só me lembrariam o quanto eu fui covarde, comigo e com ela, e deixei ela escapar das minhas mãos.

Não foi hipocrisia da minha parte querer a felicidade dela mais que a minha e agora me arrepender um pouco desse meu raciocínio, eu tinha onze anos na época, mas eu sou capaz de ainda hoje dar meu coração pra transplante se ela precisar (tenho o mesmo tipo de sangue que o dela afinal). Eu me arrependo de não ser feliz com ela nesse instante, de não estar ao lado dela como eu realmente queria estar… assim como eu estou ao seu lado hoje. Se a gente não tivesse sujado esses lenços com nosso sangue eu não estaria ao seu lado Marcela, estaria ao lado dela!

E no momento que esse lenço foi sujo com sangue, eu me arrependi do que eu havia dito…, Eu me esqueci de ser feliz do lado dela e deixei que ela fosse feliz com outra pessoa…

Eu não sou uma menina estranha que se isola do mundo e enfia a cara nos livros, mas a minha vida era isso até eu conhecer a Sakura. Foi com ela que eu vi que havia um mundo além do que eu lia nos livros, um mundo pra ser filmado, visto, sentido. Se não fosse pela Sakura eu me consideraria eternamente uma princesa trancada no castelo a espera do príncipe encantado. Com ela eu quebrei minhas barreiras, meus limites. Eu não minto Marcela e nem quero me gabar quando digo que tinha uma menina na minha classe na época, o nome dela era Naoko Yanagisawa, ela sempre foi de ler muito, adora livros, sempre me falava que lia trinta por ano. Eu nunca falava quanto eu lia pra ela, ficava calada; mas ela, perto de mim, nunca chegou ao meu recorde de quarenta livros… e grossos que eu lia naquelas tardes frias sem emoção.

Eu não gosto de usar a palavra "crânio" pra me descrever, mas desde sempre eu sempre tirei a maior nota da classe, eu sempre fui boa em todas as matérias, nada era difícil para mim. Achava que os outros alunos eram mais lentos e menos esforçados do que eu era, achava que eu era a melhor em tudo e os outros piores do que eu, mas a Sakura me mostrou que eu estava redondamente enganada. O que adianta tirar as maiores notas da classe se eu não tinha a capacidade de amar?

Essa história começa quando a Sakura se apaixonou de verdade pela primeira vez. Fui eu quem ajudou a Sakura a encontrar seu primeiro amor de verdade, fui eu quem ajudou o rapaz que amava a Sakura a se aproximar dela, a falar com ela, a confessar para ela os seus sentimentos por ela. Fui eu quem fez a Sakura observar tudo de bom que havia nele, sempre elogiando ele para ela. Fui uma espécie de fada madrinha dos dois. Ele se confessou para ela, a Sakura ficou dias pensando no que ele disse, mas o rapaz se mudou e no dia da mudança dele, ela conseguiu se confessar para ele, expressar seus sentimentos por ele, entregar o presente que ela tinha feito a madrugada inteira com todo carinho para ele. Eu avisei para ela que ele estava de partida, ele não ia falar nada, mas graças a mim ela pode ser feliz e ele também.

Fiz isso porque a Sakura amava outro rapaz, mais velho do que ela, mas que não amava a Sakura como ela amava ela. Isso me deixava um pouco incomodada, e quando eu vi que esse outro rapaz tinha sentimentos pela Sakura eu pensei comigo mesma, se eu conseguisse aproximar os dois eu traria a felicidade verdadeira para Sakura, e para ele também. O único problema disso tudo foi que eu coloquei a felicidade da Sakura acima da minha, a dela veio primeiro, a do rapaz veio primeiro e a minha ficou pra trás.

Eu só fui perceber isso com o tempo. Depois que o tempo passou, a Sakura ficou mais animada com o relacionamento dela com o rapaz e esperava pelo prometido retorno dele da longa viagem que ele fez. Enquanto eu estava ao lado da Sakura, vendo ela esperar por ele, eu me dei conta do quanto eu fui idiota. Idiota porque eu ousei amar a Sakura e não mostrei isso pra ela. Idiota porque eu esqueci que eu amei aquela menina antes de qualquer um e dei preferência pros outros. Como que queria estar no lugar daquele rapaz… mas eu aceitei estar ao lado dela, esperar com ela pela felicidade, pela felicidade que eu achei que dei pra ela. Eu pensei comigo mesma "a Sakura nunca vai entender o meu amor por ela, é melhor que ela seja feliz com ele, eu vou ser feliz se ela for feliz… eu vou levar esse meu amor por ela para o túmulo"

Foi com esse raciocínio que eu tentei destruir o meu amor pela Sakura, mas o que eu destruí foi o meu amor por mim mesma. Enquanto a Sakura esperava por ele, eu desejei com todas as forças do meu coração não ficar mais do lado dela. Eu não queria ver mais o segundo capítulo daquele romance que eu ajudei a construir, aliás, que eu construí. Eu desejei do fundo do meu coração a felicidade da Sakura… com ele, mas desejei também não estar mais do lado da Sakura em mais nenhum dos momentos de felicidade dela com ele. Eu deveria ter cuidado com o que eu desejei, pois logo ele virou realidade.


	4. Pulando os anos

Capítulo III

~Pulando os anos~

 _Eu vou falar agora sobre como o meu desejo se tornou realidade, da forma mais dolorosa possível, para mim e para ela.._

A Sakura criou a mania de ficar fazendo "xis" em um calendário que eu dei pra ela. Ela me dizia que a mãe dela tinha o mesmo costume, contando os dias pra se casar com o pai dela. E Ela ficava anotando os dias que faltavam para o retorno do rapaz. Quanto mais ela riscava e contava os dias, os anos para ver ele, mas eu desejava me afastar dela.

Sabe Marcela, no Japão estudamos seis anos na escola primária, três anos no ensino médio e mais três anos de ensino superior. São doze anos de estudo antes de entrar na faculdade ou alguma universidade. Pra entrar na faculdade só tendo 18 anos ou com o certificado do ensino superior! O ensino superior não é obrigatório, mas necessário pra ingressar. Entrar em uma boa faculdade é uma coisa tão difícil no meu país que tem muita gente que se isola em um quarto, fica estudando até 20 horas por dia e dorme as outras quatro que sobram. Praticamente todo mundo faz cursinho, e pra passar faz a prova mais de uma vez. É bonito porque mostra que o esforço é pra todos, afinal tanto uma moça humilde e pobre quanto a filha do primeiro-ministro tem as mesmas chances, não tem essa de privilégios. Até mesmo eu, a filha da presidente da Daidouji, não tenho privilégios quando eu entro na faculdade. O lado ruim disso é o suicídio. Muita gente se mata porque não conseguiu ser aprovada na faculdade que queria, e somos os recordistas no assunto. Mas não quero falar nisso.

Quando eu fui ficando mais velha minha mãe sempre me falava na importância de estudar bastante para ser aprovada nas melhores faculdades. Destacava o histórico da família Amamiya dela, da Daidouji do meu pai, que a gente sempre foi aprovado nas melhores e era meu dever continuar esse legado. Minha mãe não esperava que isso fosse acontecer tão cedo.

Sabe, enquanto eu vestia a Sakura com as roupas que eu fazia, eu comecei a escrever bastante sobre moda, design, artes, cinema; tudo o que tinha a ver com o que a gente tava fazendo. Eu lia nos livros buscando inspiração pras roupas e filmagens da Sakura, eu costurava as roupas, editava os vídeos e escrevia tudo em um pequeno diário. Isso foi me dando mais ideias e começou a virar livros com o tempo. Escrevi três livros: um sobre filmagens com câmeras digitais comparando com as analógicas; outro sobre tipos de tecidos e seus usos e mais um sobre arte contemporânea. Encorajada pela Sakura eu publiquei os três. Ela leu os livros não entendeu "nadinha" do que eu quis dizer, ela riu e eu ri com ela. Nunca pensei que eu fosse fazer sucesso com eles, publiquei eles por publicar, pelo simples prazer de ver mais um sorriso da Sakura, de ver que as nossas aventuras juntas deram naqueles livros. Quando eu menos esperava o meu nome começou a circular na Universidade de Tóquio, a Todai, a mais difícil de entrar. Só quem vive no Japão sabe a dor de cabeça que é a Universidade de Tóquio. Ficar vinte horas estudando direto todos os dias é um inferno, mas no Japão as empresas julgam você pela faculdade que você se formou. Quanto melhor a faculdade, você vai ocupar melhores cargos na sociedade. Os melhores hospitais, emissoras de TV, montadoras vão te querer, tem posto pra tudo, mas não pra todos.

Mal sabe a surpresa que eu tive com aqueles livros que, pra mim, foi uma brincadeira de criança, eram considerados avançados pelos professores da faculdade. Ficaram mais surpresos ainda ao saberem a minha idade. Eu virei celebridade do dia pra noite na faculdade. Tudo porque Yohji Yamamoto em pessoa quis me conhecer. Ele me disse que eu tinha talento, capacidade, ele me achou uma "superdotada". A Sakura ficou assustada com isso, minha mãe ficou surpresa, mas se interessou pela ideia depois. Ele me propôs que eu não perdesse tempo, que eu tentasse ingressar na Faculdade, mesmo eu sendo jovem. Quando eu comecei o ensino médio eu estava com a Sakura e pensar me separar dela era uma tortura para mim. Mas, a medida em que a Sakura contava os dias para ele retornar pra Tomoeda, eu mudei de ideia e desejei estar a maior distância possível longe dela quando esse momento chegasse. Como eu disse, esse sonho se realizou em um passe de mágica.

No fim do primeiro ano do ensino médio, os professores souberam dos meus livros, do interesse que a Todai tinha em mim e me propuseram que eu fizesse o exame pra pular o ensino médio e fosse direto pro ensino superior. Era a minha chance de me afastar da Sakura. Era a minha vez de ficar vinte horas estudando e quatro horas dormindo. Só pra passar pro ensino superior. Só pra me afastar da Sakura. Mas é claro que eu não conseguia ficar afastada da Sakura por muito tempo, e nem ela de mim. Por isso, fui pra Quioto estudar no inverno pra prestar a prova, pra ter um pouco de paz; por isso eu não falei nada pra Sakura, minha mãe deu a desculpa pra ela de que eu estava cuidando de uns tios doentes meus em Quioto. Quando voltei de Quioto eu já estava no ensino superior. Não preciso dizer o quanto a Sakura ficou nervosa comigo quando soube disso, me lembro até hoje o que a gente conversou naquele dia:

"– Tomoyo-chan, você foi pra Quioto estudar pra aquela prova?

– Sim Sakura, eu fui sim, afinal eu precisava saber se eu estava pronta pra Todai como eles me falaram…

– Tomoyo-chan, você sabe que a gente não vai se ver como antes; você vai pra Seiju Tomoyo…

– Ora Sakura, a gente não vai ficar separadas não, ainda tem as grades, a gente vai poder se falar no intervalo…

– Tomoyo, você foi pra Quito e não me fala nada? Tomoyo, você é minha amiga, a gente sempre faz as coisas juntas, e…

– Sakura, aqueles livros que eu escrevi foram só uma brincadeira, mas quando a gente recebe a visita do Yamamoto-san eu percebi que as coisas estão começando a ficar sérias agora…

– Tomoyo, que seriedade é essa que você fala?

– Sakura, você precisa entender, a gente tá ficando velha agora, a tendência da gente é se afastar com o tempo, eu prefiro que seja agora, é menos doloroso…

– Tomoyo! Eu nunca quis me afastar de você! Parece até que você está querendo se afastar de mim…

– Sakura, isso não é verdade…

– É verdade sim Tomoyo, se você quisesse que a gente continuassem juntas você nunca teria prestado aquela prova!

– Mas Sakura…."

Ela não me deixou terminar de falar. Saiu correndo e escondeu as lágrimas do rosto. A Sakura nunca foi brilhante em observar as coisas e prestar atenção, mas odeio admitir, ela estava certa em alguma coisa.


	5. Nova realidade

Capítulo IV

~Nova realidade~

 _Na primavera seguinte eu estava na Escola Seiju de Tomoeda; eu tive que me readaptar a nova realidade que eu estava vivendo… e a Sakura também._

Eu tirei uma boa nota na prova. Prestei a prova em Janeiro e até os professores ficaram surpresos com a minha média. Eu podia ter apenas estudado um ano na Seiju, a escola de ensino superior de Tomoeda, mas os professores me consideraram jovem demais e me falaram que eu precisava de um pouco de maturidade. Por isso eu só consegui "eliminar" um ano da Seiju. Em dois anos eu teria terminado a escola e estaria na faculdade. Em dois anos o rapaz voltaria para a Sakura. Em dois anos ela terminaria o ensino médio e ingressaria no superior. Em dois anos estaríamos afastadas uma da outra… definitivamente.

Minha mãe ficou surpresa comigo, nunca imaginou isso de mim, nunca me imaginou ver longe da Sakura. Para ela nós éramos tão perfeitas e a nossa amizade tão bonita que ficava triste só de pensar que em breve eu estaria afastada de vez de Tomoeda. Por causa da minha entrada na Seiju eu parei de fazer o clube de música que eu tanto amo pra fazer um cursinho. Minha vida foi fazer escola até as quatro e cursinho até as dez. A Todai não era brincadeira e eu não poderia subestimar, por mais que a Todai quisesse facilitar as coisas pra mim. Eu recusei os benefícios que eles me deram e eles me olharam com mais respeito. Eu pensei comigo mesma: no dia que eu pôr meus pés na Todai vou virar uma princesa! (fiquei animada com a ideia, mas sabe como a gente é quando adolescente, sempre fantasiando muito!).

Como eu não podia fazer mais o clube de música, comecei a ter aulas de canto particulares. Eu amo cantar e não podia parar por nada desse mundo. Por isso eu estudei sozinha com professores particulares que a minha mãe pagava. Fiquei contente por pensar mais em mim e não atuar mais em conjunto no coral. Nos primeiros dias senti muita falta do meu grupo de canto, a gente tava tanto tempos juntos, desde o terceiro ano, e durante esse tempo eu virei a "craque" do time, a melhor voz. Foi uma perda grande quando eles souberam que eu ia pra Seiju. Na Seiju também foi muito doído saber que eu não faria parte do clube de música pra estudar pro vestibular. Sabe, nem sempre tudo o que a gente aprende no ensino superior serve pra gente passar na Todai, por isso tem os cursinhos.

Minha vida nesses dois anos virou uma rotina, mas eu gostava daquele metodismo todo. De segunda a sábado era escola e cursinho. No Sábado eu tinha aula de canto e no domingo fazia apresentações musicais ou eu descansava de tudo. Em uma dessas apresentações, minha voz chamou a atenção dos executivos da Sony, eu em senti "encrencada". Me senti assim porque eu estava me preparando pra assumir os negócios da minha família e não me tornar cantora, apesar de eu amar cantar; era mias um hobby pra eu aliviar a tensão e não via isso como profissão… ainda. Um dia eles chamaram a minha mãe e eu pra conversar nos escritórios deles em Tóquio. Fiz uns testes e eles me pediram pra começar a gravar algumas músicas. Minha mãe agradeceu, mas recusou, eu também, eu não queria começar uma carreira musical tão cedo, eu tinha uma faculdade pra fazer. Eles não desistiram e insistiram novamente pra mim e pra minha mãe. Eles me falaram que eu tinha talento, que eu tinha potencial pra ser uma boa cantora, bem, eu a minha mãe pensamos um pouco antes de aceitar, mas impomos nossas condições. Eu não queria ter uma carreira musical em tempo integral por conta da faculdade. Eu queria cantar também o que eu compunha. Queria que continuasse como um hobby antes de mais nada e eles aceitaram. E eles impuseram as condições deles. Como eu não queria uma carreira em tempo integral eles me propuseram gravar pra TV as falas dos comerciais; era a forma que eles encontraram de usar a minha voz e preparar o público pra minha chegada ao mercado musical e de me preparar também pra fama, pra encarar o público. Foi então que aos domingos eu comecei a ir pra Tóquio pra gravar… em dois anos, sem eu mesmo imaginar ou querer, meu primeiro CD estava pronto pra ser lançado (ele só foi lançado mesmo quando eu me mudei pra Tóquio, precisava ajustar os detalhes finais).

Aí você me fala "Tomoyo você não é exatamente uma cantora em tempo integral não? E as criações do Ateliê da Daidouji, de onde elas surgiram então?". O Ateliê da Daidouji só se tornou uma realidade porque eu não desisti de costurar. Além de cantar meus interesses sempre estavam na área de moda, design e arquitetura; tudo que me lembrava artes, construir alguma coisa, imaginar novas realidades… Nunca deixei de costurar e desenhar, pois era o que eu queria ser e fazer, fora assumir as indústrias Daidouji. Costurar, nem que fosse por uma hora por dia virou meu lazer, já que cantar e usar minha voz virou meu trabalho, meu primeiro emprego. Era minha válvula de escape no meio daquela rotina intensa de estudos e gravações. Em qualquer tempo livre que eu tinha na semana era o que eu fazia: desenhava, desenhava e desenhava.

Depois de tanto desenhar, eu mesma, depois de ouvir minha voz na televisão, quis tirar as minhas ideias do papel e ver elas funcionarem na prática, fazer um teste pra ver como e sairia, mas eu vi que precisava de alguém pra costurar pra mim e precisava de dinheiro pra financiar meus projetos. Essa vontade ficou me devorando por dentro, e depois daqueles dias de vontade, vi o contrato com a Sony como um presente no meu colo. Com as músicas e os comerciais que eu gravava começou a cair dinheiro pra mim. Agora eu tinha como patrocinar meus projetos e comecei a me sentir feliz por fazer dinheiro por minha conta. Com esse dinheiro que eu ganhava cantando, investi nas minhas criações (mas é claro que a minha mãe me deu uma forcinha!). Achei gente pra costurar pra mim e material pra comprar. O Daiki, a Mei e a Hoshi foram meus primeiros costureiros e modelos os primeiros funcionários da Daidouji. Começamos a fazer as coisas na minha casa e divulgávamos meu trabalho em Tomoeda. Fora isso a geente também filmava e fotografava casamentos, isso dava mais dinheiro pra gente. Eu entrava com o material e a criação e eles com a mão de obra. Assim começou a Daidouji Ateliês e eventos! Tudo isso graças a minha heroína, a pessoa que me inspirou a costurar, a filmar, a cantar… Sakura. Ironicamente eu ficava feliz por estar me afastado cada vez mais da Sakura e saber que esse afastamento me fazia ganhar meu dinheiro, realizar meus sonhos. Raramente a gente se via, só nos intervalos das aulas e nos domingos que eu estava de folga, quando eu deixava a Sakura saber que eu estava de folga. Quando ela insistia em me ver…

Eu já te contei da Naoko, agora vou te contar das minhas outras amigas. Tinha também a Chiharu Mihara e a Rika Sasaki. A Chiharu é uma menina alegre que adora agradar os outros e detesta mentiras. A Rika é uma menina madura e inteligente que adorava namorar gente mais velha do que ela; era a minha maior confidente depois da Sakura; ela me contava dos casos dela e eu contava pra ela do meu amor escondido, precisava de alguém pra falar. A gente também não se via direito, mas nesses dois anos eu falava mais com a Rika do que com a Sakura.

A gente começou juntas o ensino médio, mas elas continuaram o segundo ano e eu fui pro segundo ano da Seiju. Elas ficaram tristes em saber que não me veriam como antes, que a gente não se falaria como sempre. A escola Tomoeda e a Seiju ficavam uma do lado da outra, eram separadas por uma grade. No intervalo a gente conversava. Quando começamos o ano letivo na primavera a Sakura ficou um mês sem falar comigo. Isso doeu dentro de mim de uma forma… eu não quero nem pensar em quanto eu sofri com isso. Só sei que um dia eu não aguentei de tanta dor e, na hora do intervalo, eu fiquei olhando ela comer o obentou dela com as nossas amigas. Eu só fiquei olhando ela com as mãos na grade, e quando ela olhava pra mim, não conseguia comer direito. Quando ela me via olhando pra ela, ela se afastava, as nossas amigas insistiam em ficar, mas ela ia pra outro lugar. Isso durou uns dois meses, mas uma hora ela também não aguentou. Foi assim que a gente "reatou" a nossa amizade, antes das férias de verão naquele ano:

Dessa vez eu que tomei atitude. Resolvi atravessar a grade entre as duas escolas e marquei com a Rika pra gente comer o obentou juntas. A Sakura não sabia de nada, mas sempre procurava as amigas pra comer junto, e nesse dia ela não ia deixar de me notar:

"– Tomoyo, dever ser um máximo ser uma superdotada! Ter poderes que ninguém tem, poder pular três anos de escola! Que demais! – Dizia a Naoko.

– Eh, mas é uma pena saber que a gente está se afastando da nossa amiga querida, não e mesmo? O coral sente muito a sua falta Tomoyo, não apareceu ainda quem te substitua… – Disse a Chiharu.

– É muito bonito ver a nossa amiga crescendo gente, é tão encantador ficar mais velha; fico imaginando como deve ser viver da música, ganhar meu dinheiro; ah como dá vontade de crescer Tomoyo só de te ver! – Disse a Rika.

– Bem gente, precisa de muita paciência, dedicação e responsabilidade; a vida é corrida, mas a gente tem que ter força e encarar tudo com muita calma e amor pelo que a gente faz. – Eu disse.

– Mesmo sendo cansativo Tomoyo a gente sabe que no fim você vai ser feliz depois disso tudo. – Disse a Rika.

– A felicidade é uma das melhores coisas do mundo mesmo né gente? A Tomoyo vai chegar lá primeiro! – Disse a Chiharu.

– É tão excitante isso tudo! A Tomoyo vai entrar na Todai e no Mensa! Nunca tinha sentido tanta emoção acompanhando a história de uma amiga! – Disse a Naoko.

– E olha que eu não precisei virar nenhum fantasma pra isso, hehehe! – Eu disse

Todo mundo deu uma gargalhada com o que eu disse. Dentro de minutos a Sakura nos ouviu e correu até a gente com aquele andar barulhento que só ela sabe fazer que eu amo tanto:

– Pera aí gente, eu também quero rir junto com vocês! Então qual era a piada?

Quando a Sakura me viu comendo o obentou a gente parou e todo mundo estava esperando pra ver o que ia acontecer. Ela ficou estática me olhando com aqueles olhos verdes com a boca entreaberta. Eu tomei um choque com o que eu vi. Senti uma pontada no coração, mas só por ver aqueles olhinhos verdes eu fiquei feliz de novo, por mais que eu queira me afastar dela, eu simplesmente não consegui. Eu também fiquei parada olhando pra ela com a boca entreaberta, mas eu não me contive e sorri pra ela. Fechei os olhos e sorri. Como eu tava feliz por ver ela. Me deu vontade de chorar. Fechei os olhos só pra não me emocionar mais. Quando ela viu o meu sorriso ela ficou com cara de quem não sabe o que fazer, mas logo ela retomou a postura e me olhou com uma cara arrogante de superioridade que ela insistia em forçar, orgulhosa da sua ignorância:

– Então vocês estão rindo com as piadas da Senhorita Tomoyo Daidouji, herdeira da Daidouji companhias, ateliês, eventos, sei lá o que, sei lá o que, hein? Eu realmente não entendo essas piadas dessa gente inteligente demais, afinal que culpa tenho eu se ser burrinha, e…

– Sakura, eu não sou Leonardo da Vinci. – Eu continuei sorrindo para ela e ela continuou a falar.

– Ah sim, a senhorita é uma celebridade agora! Toda Tomoeda já ouviu a voz da grande Tomoyo na TV, no rádio, no iPod… começa assim, primeiro Tomoeda e depois o mundo…

– Quer vir comigo Sakura conhecer o mundo? – Eu queria gargalhar do que ela dizia, mas o que eu realmente queria era abraçar ela naquela hora.

– Conhecer o mundo? Ah é uma peninha, não quero mais problemas pra minha vida… mas do que vocês estavam falando mesmo com uma pessoa tão importante assim?

– Eu tava falando sobre mim Sakura…

– Ah com certeza, sobre você, sobre seus feitos grandiosos, como planeja vender um milhão de cópias da sua música na América, sei, sei, só coisa inteligente demais pra gente entender…

– Sakura, a gente tava falando sobre você também….

– Ah, sei sobre mim, que eu sou uma boa atriz, que ela me filmava direto agora nem me filma mais; mas vou logo te avisando que eu vou mandar meus advogados atrás de você se você não me pagar os royalties dos meus direitos de imagem, só coisa pra CDF entender… eu vou mandar o Kero-chan atrás de você…

– Eu vou te pagar com o maior prazer e vou dar doces pro Kero! – Continuei sorrindo pra ela.

– Com certeza vai me pagar, e tudinho ouviu?

– Você fica linda Sakura quando está sendo irônica! – Eu ri, mas eu quis chorar.

– Vamos indo gente, afinal a gente tá atrapalhando as reflexões da Senhorita Daidouji sobre o princípio quádruplo da razão suficiente, sei lá o quê, sei lá o que… tchauzinho!

Como foi bom ouvir e conversar com a Sakura, nem que fosse por um instante. Quando elas saíram a Rika deu uma piscadela pra mim e falou para eu esperar. Esperei uns dez minutos. Do nada a Sakura correu desesperada até onde eu tava e me fez a maior cara de brava. E me disse:

– Tomoyo-chan!

– Sim Sakura, pode falar?

– Tomoyo-chan…! – ela ficou sustentando a pose de durona, tentando me falar alguma coisa, mas sem conseguir falar… ela estava tão encantadora que eu, por instinto peguei minha câmera da bolsa e comecei a filmar ela:

– Você fica tão linda Sakura quando está brava comigo!

A Sakura se aproximou de mim e eu continuei filmando ela. Ela fechou os punhos e me disse:

– Vai me pagar tudinho meus direitos de imagem!

– Com todo o prazer!

Ela continuou parada, tentando falar, mas sem conseguir, até que eu falei:

– Vai me bater Sakura? – Falei sorrindo, com os olhos fechados; até levar uma surra da Sakura me faria feliz naquele dia.

Ela parou com a pose arrogante e me abraçou; me abraçou tão forte que quase me cortou o ar. Eu não aguentei e abracei ela forte também; nós duas começamos a chorar:

– Você sempre me filmava Tomoyo, eu estou com muita falta disso! Tou com falta de vestir as roupas que você fazia…. Como eu queri voltar no tempo Tomoyo!

– Eu também quero voltar no tempo Sakura!

– Tomoyo-chan, porque você mudou tanto comigo?

– Sakura, eu sou a mesma de sempre, não importa o que eu faça daqui pra frente, eu sempre vou ser a Tomoyo que você conheceu!

Depois disso gente ficou abraçada naquele estado até dar o sinal do intervalo. Sem falar nada. De repente ela falou:

– Promete que a gente vai se ver amanhã?

– Prometo sim Sakura.

A gente juntou nossos dedinhos, sorrimos uma pra outra e nos despedimos como se a gente nunca queria se despedir e acabar aquele momento juntas. As meninas olhavam escondidas pra aquilo tudo e só riram da gente, mais da Sakura do que de mim com aquela pose dela. Senti um alívio no coração e chorei muito depois que a gente se reencontrou. A Sakura também. Mais do que eu.


	6. Sonhos ardentes

Capítulo V

~Sonho ardente~

 _Conforme eu ia crescendo os sentimentos dentro de mim tomavam forma, e um deles me fez sentir como se eu fosse a pessoa mais suja do mundo…_

A Rika que me ajudou a conversar com a Sakura. Se não fosse a nossa toca de confidências eu não teria tido a coragem pra atravessar as grades da Senju e ido falar com ela; atravessar aquela muralha de sentimentos e emoções que se formou entre mim e a Sakura. A Rika não era nenhuma fofoqueira, longe disso, era a pessoa que mais queria ver bem eu e a Sakura. Ela me falava que a Sakura odiou saber da minha visita pra Quioto e queria me matar, queria brigar, discutir, xingar, tudo pra que eu não "caísse no papo daquela gente mais velha que achava que sabia de tudo e não entendia nada de sentimentos e amizade" como dizia a Sakura, mas depois de tanto ameaçar, ela só chorou, chorou, chorou… mais do que quando o rapaz se declarou pra ela e partiu…

Quando eu aceitei o conselho do Yamamoto-san pra ir pra faculdade eu pensei mais nos meus sentimentos, em mim mesma. Eu não aguentaria ficar com aquela emoção presa dentro de mim, eu explodiria só de pensar em ficar "segurando vela" do lado dela. Eu quero ser feliz com ela e não só do lado dela como um apoio de sofá. Eu quero ser a poltrona que ela se inclina pra relaxar, e não o copo que ela bebe pra aliviar a sede. Eu não queria isso pra mim, mas eu não podia mais bater de frente com aquela emoção linda que a Sakura desenvolvia pelo rapaz. Cada carta que ela recebia dele, cada ligação ela me falava, e eu me limitava a sorrir do lado dela e engolir meu egoismo. Me culpava por ser egoísta quando estava do lado dela e isso me fazia alimentar a fogueira da paixão da Sakura, então eu voltava a ser a amiga de sempre. Quando eu me afastava dela só eu sei o que eu sentia com aquela situação toda. Eu comecei a desenvolver um lado sombrio dentro de mim que eu nunca imaginei desenvolver. Era como se houvesse duas Tomoyos, uma boazinha amiga da Sakura e outra má que odiava aquela situação toda e tramava mecanismos e mecanismos pra ver os dois longe um do outro. Eu me detestava por sentir isso. Eu precisava me afastar da Sakura. Mas não conseguia.

O que me fez prolongar a minha amizade com a Sakura foi a Rika. A Rika me falou que Sakura estava tentando se afastar de mim, não queria saber mais de mim. Isso deixou a Sakura tão infeliz que ela quase entra em depressão. Ela ligava todos os dias pro rapaz, escrevia todos os dias, se sentia sozinha no mundo, mesmo com a companhia dos outros "amigos" dela, o "Kero" e o "Yue" (depois eu falo mais sobre eles), não era o bastante. Uma hora a própria mãe do rapaz ligou de volta e pediu pra ela parar e deixar o filho dela em paz um pouco e isso afetou a Sakura. Me perder era como se arrancasse um braço pra Sakura, me disse a Rika uma vez, já bastava ver o rapaz que ela ama longe dela, ela só tinha eu e a família dela no mundo. Ela estava tentando sofrer agora pra não sofrer depois.

Então eu resolvi ir pra grade e esperar por ela. Ela resistia a minha presença, mas não aguentou e nem ia aguentar. A Rika me falou se a Sakura não me visse mais iria pessoalmente na mansão ou na Seiju implorar pela minha presença. Isso doeu em mim. Eu não gosto de escândalos e nem de barulho, mas a Sakura estava disposta a fazer isso tudo por mim. Foi então que eu me arrependi amargamente pelo que eu estava fazendo, mas não podai voltar atrás, agora era continuar em frente e preparar os nossos espíritos para a nossa despedida, para o momento que a gente não ia se ver sempre, talvez nunca; precisava preparar uma espécie de meu "funeral" pra Sakura. Eu também precisava me preparar para isso.

No dia seguinte, quando a gente voltou a se falar, a Sakura me contou que chorou muito quando me viu de novo e falou comigo, me pediu desculpas por fazer aquela cada de durona e me falou que os direitos de imagens dela eram meus por direito. Ela desistia de me processar se eu fizesse uso comercial das imagens dela. Ela me disse que me amava muito pra fazer esse tipo de coisa, só por mim. Ela não fazia ideia de quanto amor preso dentro de mim por ela eu matinha trancafiado no meu coração. A gente começou a se ver todos os dias, na hora do intervalo. Aquilo era a alegria dela, mesmo nos dias tristes. Ela já tinha perdido o irmão e o primeiro amor dela (aquele rapaz que eu falei que ela amava e ele não amava ela da mesma forma) pra faculdade, ela já tinha perdido o "namorado" dela pra longa viagem dele, só tinha eu e o pai dela, fora o Kero, mas o Kero é uma outra história. A Sakura se sentia imensamente sozinha. Eu comecei a me sentir enormemente culpada por dar o golpe final pra depressão dela. Eu adiei o fim da nossa amizade… porque eu amo ela demais pra fazer ela sofrer… ser a autora do sofrimento dela é triste…

Quando começou as férias de verão a Sakura me convidou pra passar duas semanas na praia com as nossas amigas. Eu recusei e continuei estudando no cursinho, gravando e trabalhando pras agências de publicidade, agora em dobro. Mais dinheiro eu tinha pro protótipo do "Ateliê da Daidouji", mas eu me afastava da Sakura, mais aumentava a covardia em mim. Nesse momento a Sakura me fez jurar que eu passaria com ela os domingos, em tempo integral. Não tinha como eu recusar. Ela já tinha recusado ir a praia deixando assustada o pai dela… só por minha causa. Depois disso, eu nunca recusaria passar um tempo com ela. Quando passou as férias, pelo menos um domingo por mês era meu e dela, só nós duas. Tudo isso porque eu não suportava ver a Sakura deprimida. Principalmente nesse tempo de transformação que a gente tava passando, saindo da infância pra virar adolescentes…

Começar a ser adolescente era complicado, ainda mais pra uma garota. Os nossos corpos se transformam e os nossos sentimentos também se transformavam com ele. Como a Sakura não tinha a mãe do lado dela pra explicar as coisas pra ela, a gente teve que aprender juntas. Eu não ensinava nada a Sakura. Eu não precisei ensinar pra ela como usar um sutiã ou um absorvente. A gente meio que aprendeu juntas a passar por isso. A Sakura sempre me mostrava as mudanças que estava acontecendo com ela, tirava a camisa e se via no espelho na minha frente, sem inibição. Ficava admirada e espantada com o que estava acontecendo com o corpo dela, mas também ficava com medo, ficava com medo do futuro. Ela sempre me pedia pra ver em que "estado" eu estava, mas eu tinha muita vergonha de me mostrar pra ela, mas eu me mostrei, era a minha amiga íntima afinal das contas. O que mais preocupava a gente não era o tamanho dos nossos bustos, era quando aquilo tudo ia parar, quando as malditas espinhas parariam de crescer. Ela me contava que tinha que acordar mais cedo só pra estourar aquelas "porcarias" como ela me dizia. Eu falei pra ela parar com isso, senão o rosto dela ficaria marcado e eu dei creme e sabonete pra ela. Ela me agradeceu, mas, mesmo assim, isso não ia impedir de ela acordar cedo pra "destruir" as espinhas. Eu ri com o que ela disse, ela riu também, nós duas continuamos a ser amigas, agora mais que tudo. Apesar do pouco tempo que a gente tinha pra se ver, eu sentia dentro de mim que a nossa amizade só se fortalecia com o tempo, ao contrário de se enfraquecer com a minha "rotina", principalmente agora que a gente tava crescendo. O Kero, olha ele de novo, dizia que isso era bom e que os "poderes da Sakura" só aumentariam, porque os nossos corpos estavam amadurecendo e tomando a sua "forma final". Eu tinha medo de saber no que isso tudo ia dar. Eu tinha medo de continuar a minha amizade com a Sakura. Mas eu só percebi que jamais poderia deixar de ser amiga dela….

No meu aniversário, pouco depois das férias de verão, minha mãe fez um festão pra mim, pra ela e pras nossas amigas. A Sakura gastou toda a mesada dela e mais um pouco que o pai dela tinha dado pra comprar um par de brincos lindo folhado a ouro. Ela tinha vontade de me dar uma câmera de última geração, mas o dinheiro não dava e o pai dela não podia comprometer as despesas de casa com uma coisa tão cara assim. Como aquilo pesou dentro de mim, eu não resisti e chorei. Falei pra ela que se ela me desse um pedaço de grafite eu ficaria feliz da mesma forma. Só de saber que era dela, que ela pensou me mim quando me deu eu ficaria feliz. Ela chorou com o que eu disse, a gente se abraçou e todo mundo se emocionou. Eu tinha que dar um presente bom pra ela. Eu não podia, definitivamente, deixar de ser amiga da Sakura, não importa o que acontecesse. Mesmo que ela se casasse com ele eu não podia deixar de estar do lado dela dando apoio…. E fazendo o vestido de casamento dela e filmando tudinho! Como eu era feliz só de ouvir o nome da Sakura. Talvez seja isso o que as pessoas dizem, que é realmente amar alguém…

O problema desse amor, o problema de amadurecer eram as emoções. Quando a gente é criança é fácil amar uma pessoa, é fácil se declarar pra ela. Afinal os nossos corpos não se desenvolveram, não são capazes de sentir amor, implorar por amor, carinho, contato e afeto. Só um beijinho e entrelaçar as mãos bastam. Quando eu me tornei adolescente, o meu corpo começou a pedir por "novas sensações", eu me sentia suja com tudo isso. Me sentia suja em pensar as mais diversas formas de sentir essas "novas sensações" com a Sakura, e pra isso eu precisava tirar a roupa e imaginar, pra aumentar a intensidade dele. Eu tinha vergonha disso. Fiquei com vergonha até de tomar banho.

Foi a primeira vez que eu senti um sentimento aqui dentro de mim que eu não conseguia explicar com emoções, eu não conseguia expressar direito, eu não conseguia aceitar. Por mais que eu já tenha lido sobre isso era espantoso me pegar "excitada", excitada como dois adultos ficam um pelo outro, só querendo que seus corpos se unam. Eu estava "excitada" pensando na Sakura de uma forma que eu nunca pensei dela.

Eu reprimi com todas as minhas forças isso dentro de mim. Até que eu não aguentei. Ou meu inconsciente não aguentou. Quando começou o outono, uma noite, eu fechei os olhos e dormi. Comecei a sonhar. Estava em um lago azul, como se fosse saído de uma pintura. Estava cercada por água por todo o lado. Só havia um céu sobre minha cabeça e algumas nuvens. Nada de terra ou sol, só um imenso azul por toda a parte. Eu estava sem roupa, e meu corpo era um espetáculo pra água. Foi então que a água começou a se mover e eu sentia as ondas batendo no meu corpo. Eu não tinha vergonha nenhuma do que estava acontecendo. Do nada um brilho saiu do meio das nuvens. Eu não reconheci direito o que era, mas a medida que aquela luz se aproximava de mim eu pude ver que eu conhecia aquela figura. Era a Sakura. Sem roupa. Como eu fiquei feliz de ver ela sem nada, sem nenhuma das minhas roupas que eu fazia pra ela, como nós duas viemos ao mundo. Ver a Sakura daquele jeito não era novidade pra mim, ela sempre me mostrava como ela estava, como ela estava ficando com o tempo; era com se todas as vezes que ela se mostrava para mim se fundisse naquela única imagem da Sakura. Ela veio se aproximando de mim como um anjo, com asas. Ela estendeu os braços para mim e disse o meu nome, repetidas e repetidas vezes. Eu só sorria e queria desesperadamente aquele corpo junto do meu. Quando ela me tocou, quando ela ia me beijar, me tocar, senti um forte calor e pressão debaixo da minha barriga, fora o tremor e um profundo movimento dos meus pulmões expelindo todo ar que eu respirava, então eu acordei. Aquilo tudo durou um segundo, mas o calor na minha virilha ficou. Senti a minha virilha molhada também. Eu torci para que aquilo fosse um xixi, que fosse mais uma daquelas menstruações fora de época que eu tava tendo. Não era nem uma coisa nem outra. Era pior. Só depois de um tempo eu fui entender o que aconteceu e como se chamava tudo aquilo que eu senti naquela noite. Me senti suja pela primeira vez na minha vida, por ter tido meu primeiro orgasmo só de sonhar o sonho "sujo" que eu sonhei com a Sakura!


	7. Dias e meses

Capítulo VI

~Dias e meses~

 _Depois da noite que tive, eu passei a olhar a Sakura e a mim mesmas com outros olhos…_

O outro dia foi difícil para mim. Sonhar com a Sakura e sentir desejo por ela me fez parar pra repensar nos mais diversos tipos de sentimentos que eu tinha pela Sakura. Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim e me sentia com vergonha só de pensar assim da minha amiga. Eu pensei também se eu me sentia atraída por meninos, por homens… ou se realmente eu era diferente de todas as meninas que eu conhecia em Tomoeda. Eu ainda não conheci uma que amasse meninas. A televisão me dá muitos exemplos, mas ver exemplos na televisão, nos livros, nas revistas e sentir uma emoção dentro de mim são coisas diferentes.

No dia anterior eu não conversei com a Sakura na hora do intervalo. Só fiquei olhando ela da grade e ela ficou olhando pra mim. Quando ela se aproximou um pouco mais eu fiquei vermelha com a Sakura. Não que isso não tenha acontecido antes, mas agora eu ficava vermelha na frente dela; eu não queria que ela me visse assim, então eu corri. Depois eu liguei pra casa dela e disse pra ela que eu estava meio "incomodada" naquela tarde, mas que no dia seguinte a gente voltava a se falar. Pra minha felicidade ela também me falou que estava com vergonha de falar comigo ontem, ela tinha tido um sonho estranho que ela só contou pra Rika, pro Kero e mais ninguém, e eles tinham recomendado pra ela não falar comigo hoje. Eu ri disso tudo, mas fiquei também feliz por não ser a única que tem sonhos estranhos. Mas pela primeira vez eu não sabia o que a Sakura tinha sonhado. E nem quis saber. Como eu me sentia incomodada com aquele sonho, como eu me sentia mal em pensar assim da Sakura. Imaginar ela sem roupa na minha frente e ainda por cima desejar ela pra mim… desejar ver e sentir ela me tocando, me acariciando sem roupa… sentir aquela sensação estranha que eu senti, aquele choque, aquele calor debaixo da minha barriga como se eu fosse explodir, aquela febre repentina que depois desaparece, aquele suor correndo pelo corpo… procurei os sintomas daquela doença, neguei com todas as forças do meu inconsciente que eu queria, que eu queria… fazer amor com a Sakura!

Eu, durante muito tempo, neguei que podia fazer isso, que era capaz de fazer isso, que eu era capaz de querer isso… com a minha melhor amiga! A Sakura mais uma vez era minha heroína, me fazia despertar em mim uma coisa que eu nunca senti na minha vida, me fazia ir além de tudo o que eu já fui, agora ela agia dentro das minhas emoções, brincando com o meu coração. Pensei que eu estava ficando louca. Pensei em ir pra um psicólogo, um psiquiatra. Foi então que a Sakura, de novo, me fez mudar de ideia.

No dia seguinte a gente se viu, mas conversamos timidamente. A gente falava por monossílabas. Um "oi", um "bem", um "mais ou menos". Então eu decidi parar por aí mesmo. Tava ficando chato conversar assim. E nenhuma de nós duas olhávamos nos olhos uma da outra. Se a Sakura fizesse isso, com os poderes que ela tem, saberia o que eu estava pensando. Ela também devia pensar a mesma coisa.

Nos outros dias a gente conversou normalmente. Parecia que o sonho, que a gente tinha tido tinha acabado. Mas eu nunca iria me esquecer daquele sonho. Eu nunca me esqueci dele. Se eu tinha as razões do coração para me ver longe da Sakura agora eu tenho as razões do corpo. Depois de um tempo é que eu fui parar pra pensar no que eu tava fazendo. Eu tava agindo como uma idiota. Eu já reprimi muito a Sakura dentro de mim, mas agora eu não ia reprimir mais. Eu tinha que admitir pra mim mesma que o que eu realmente queria era me deitar com a Sakura, ter uma noite linda de amor com ela… Porque eu tenho agora um corpo capaz de desejar a Sakura. Ela também tem um corpo capaz de sentir desejo por mim, de suspirar, de gemer a cada toque de carinho que eu fizer nela, nos pontos certos, do jeito certo… Eu só no sabia quando isso ia acontecer como no sonho. Mas meu corpo não podia e nem ia continuar só sonhando com a Sakura. Ele ia fazer de tudo pra transformar esse sonho em realidade… se ela me desse a chance, me mostrasse que queria fazer amor comigo também… Por isso eu precisava me afastar da Sakura. Com isso eu comecei a perguntar pra mim mesma o que eu queria da minha vida… que tipo de mulher eu era afinal?

Enquanto o tempo ia passando, eu me perguntei se eu gostava mais de meninas ou de meninos. Isso eu só ia saber namorando. Ver homem ou mulheres sem roupa não ia me ajudar em nada e desisti da ideia de ficar vendo essas "coisas pervertidas" (isso não combina nadinha comigo; imagina se a minha mãe descobre depois!), mas eu tinha medo de namorar e a Sakura achar isso ruim. Eu tinha medo de me afastar dela o de ela achar que se eu estivesse namorando alguém ela pensasse que eu não amo ela. Oras eu tinha ainda uma ponta de esperança de que aquele pedaço de mal caminho me amaria um dia!

Eu parti pro namoro. Comecei a paquerar uma menina no começo, só pra tirar a dúvida. Da minha turma e mais velha do que eu! Achei que ela pensaria que o que eu estava fazendo era brincadeira de criança, mas ela reagiu. Recebi um bilhetinho dela enviado pelo destino (sabe como é escola, um mandando papelzinho pelo outro até chegar no destinatário, fora as bolinas de papel!), ela me pediu pra se encontrar comigo depois da aula. A gente se encontrou, trocamos ideias, falamos sobre nós, passamos o telefone uma da outra. Depois de dois dias ela ligou pra mim e me pediu pra me ver no domingo. A gente saiu pra passear, ela me pagou um sorvete, a gente ficou andando por aí, ate que ela me puxou pro bosque do parque do pinguim. Foi o segundo beijo que eu tinha dado em uma pessoa (o primeiro eu roubei da Sakura quando ela foi na minha casa desabafar a frustração dela de ser BV, me lembro até hoje como foi! Ela tentou, tentou, tentou beijar o rapaz que ela ama na última visita dele pra Tomoeda e nada! Roubei mesmo, beijei tão bem que ela gostou ainda por cima! Afinal, quem mandou ele não ter coragem? Mas eles se beijaram quando se despediram, quando ele partiu pra terra dele…).

Como eu não tinha tempo pra ver ela a gente terminou nosso "namoro" depois de uns dois meses. Ela me achava inexperiente e falou que eu precisava crescer um pouco, que eu precisava de tempo e experiência. Depois que a gente terminou eu não parei por aí e fui paquerar um rapaz do terceiro ano. Com ele tudo foi mais rápido, e logo no primeiro dia a gente ficou no parque do pinguim. Não durou dois meses, ele me achava também inexperiente e me falou que eu ainda não tinha tido a experiência de fazer "amor" com uma pessoa. Ele sentiu que eu não tava na dele e ele não tinha coragem de fazer isso comigo, mas ele me agradeceu por ter tido a experiência de ficar com uma "novinha" como ele mesmo me disse. Eu realmente não me sentiria confortável em fazer "amor" com ele. Nem em mil anos!

Depois disso eu não namorei mais ninguém, mas pude esclarecer minhas dúvidas. A minha primeira namorada me ligou depois que a gente terminou (a gente se tornou amigas depois disso) e sabia que eu tinha ficado com um cara mais velho. Eu falei pra ela da minha situação, falei pra ela que eu tinha dúvidas se eu gostava mais de meninos ou meninas, e conversar com ela naquela noite foi esclarecedor. Eu falei pra ela do meu sonho e ela me falou que aquilo que eu sonhei era normal, que todo mundo tinha tido um "sonho molhado" alguma vez na vida. Ela também me falou que em Tomoeda havia muitas outras meninas que gostavam de meninas e meninos que gostam de meninos, mas tinham medo de se revelarem, tinham medo da reação do pessoal da cidade. Ela me disse que tem uma parte no "fazer amor" com uma garota que é mais especial e "delicioso" do que quando se faz com um garoto (ela falou assim comigo porque eu já era uma adolescente e já estava crescidinha o bastante pra ter um papo a sério sobre sexo comigo!). Por fim ela me falou pra eu ter calma e parar pra pensar no que eu meu coração realmente queria. Eu parei pra pensar um pouco, passei mais de duas horas sondando meus sentimentos, mas no final de tanta reflexão eu só via a Sakura no final delas! Não que a Sakura fosse uma "trava" na minha sexualidade, mas… ela sempre foi meu sonho de consumo, aquele arco-íris que eu não conseguia pegar nos céus e tentava tocar; só por ela ter tanto simbolismo pra mim que eu mesma me "bloqueava" na época. Meu primeiro a…!

Mas é claro que a Sakura ficou sabendo dos meus "namoros". Ela ficou feliz em saber disso e me falou que não tinha problema nenhum em eu namorar uma garota. Pra ela era tão normal quanto namorar com um garoto. (fiquei em choque com a resposta dela, mas eu me lembrei que o Touya e o Yukito…) bem, depois eu falo deles, mas saiba que o Yukito foi o primeiro amor da Sakura e Touya é o nome do irmão da Sakura. Os dois estavam juntos. E continuaram juntos. Depois… ela não reagiu como eu queria que ela reagisse quando eu falei, mas amei saber que ela sentiu uma pontinha de ciúme com os meus namoros, eles tiravam o pouco de tempo que a gente tinha pra passar juntas, isso ela me disse depois. Ela me disse que era direito meu namorar e falei pra ela namorar também, abrir os horizontes, não se prender a um "fantasma". Ela prometeu ser fiel com o "rapaz" até o final, até a volta dele, então chegou a minha vez de desabafar e falar o que eu não devia. Falei pra ela que sentiria muito ciúmes de ver ela namorando com ele e qualquer outro rapaz, isso roubaria qualquer tempo pra gente ficar juntas! Primeiro ela discutiu e brigou comigo falando que eu que tinha roubado esse tempo, depois ela ficou vermelha com o que eu disse, me perguntou de novo e eu repeti. Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda e correu. Como eu fiquei feliz em ver aquele rosto corando com o que eu disse, com a minha silenciosa confissão de amor.

No outro dia ela ficou com vergonha de vir falar comigo, ficou pensando no que eu pensaria com a aquela cena toda, e eu falei pra ela que jamais eu pensaria mal dela. Foi então que ela quebrou o chão que eu me sustentava e falou pra mim que ama o rapaz, que era seu primeiro amor de verdade, mas que não podia ignorar tudo o que a gente tinha vivido e me lembrou do que ela me disse quando ele partiu: a outra metade do coração dela era meu. Eu fiquei vermelha na hora, mas simulei, peguei minha filmadora e disse que estava com febre e que não resistia em ver ela declarando o seu amor pelo rapaz. Ela aceitou a minha explicação, gargalhamos juntas de tudo isso e continuamos a viver, como sempre vivíamos nessa nova realidade.

Chegou o aniversário do pai dela, dia dos namorados, o aniversário do irmão dela, o white day, o aniversário dela, as férias de verão (que dessa vez eu fiz uma pausa de uma semana no cursinho e fui com ela na praia com as nossas amigas), o meu aniversário, o aniversário da minha mãe, o aniversário do Yukito, e vivemos aquele ano como se fosse o último das nossas vidas. E era o último mesmo. Depois disso eu só vi a Sakura de novo em duas ocasiões: quando eu ajudei ela a passar no vestibular e quando o rapaz pediu ela em casamento, perto da minha formatura. Fiquei com eles nesse período até o casamento dela. Mas nesse último ano nossas mãos nunca descolaram uma da outra…. Ela sentia que aquele seria o nosso último ano juntas, mas a medida que íamos atravessando os meses em vez de ela ficar triste ela ficava mais feliz, feliz porque sabia que o rapaz voltaria no próximo ano, e mais feliz ainda porque sabia que eu voltaria pra ela algum dia, só pra ela… pois tudo daria certo no final; vai dar tudo certo, vai ficar tudo bem, ela mesma disse ao longo desse ano.

Esperar pelo rapaz a fez ficar mais forte, mais confiante, e sabia que da mesma forma que ele se foi e ele voltou, eu voltaria também. Perguntei pra ela se ela viu o futuro e ela me disse que não, que era a metade do coração dela que me pertencia que dizia isso pra ela. Mas eu estava decidida a desmentir isso, a ficar afastada da Sakura pra sempre, por mais que isso doesse, comigo e com ela. Então chegou o dia da minha formatura na Seiju em março, mas antes teve a minha prova da Todai em janeiro. Eu passei com a nota mínima. Nas duas fases e quase que eu não passava. Eu me sentia aliviada pelo destino estar ao meu favor. Esse golpe final doeu na Sakura… e por sincronia em mim também. Mas a Meiling tinha voltado pra Tomoeda e eu voltei a pensar que o destino estava do meu lado, mais uma vez…


	8. Meiling, o retorno!

Capítulo VII

~Meiling, o retorno!~

 _Preciso falar um pouco mais da Meiling pra você e o quanto ela foi importante pra mim e pra Sakura na nossa juventude; ela é um barato! Ela sempre soube como alegrar o nosso dia! Ela sempre foi a minha amiga de longe que eu tive o maior prazer e cuidado de preservar a amizade com ela até hoje como você bem sabe…_

No dia da minha formatura na Seiju, Meiling voltou. Era é a prima do rapaz que a Sakura está esperando. Ela veio preparar o terreno pra volta dele. Enquanto estava de férias da escola dela em Hong Kong, ela resolveu algumas coisas pra volta dele. Precisava escolher um apartamento, comprar eletrodomésticos, mobiliar a casa. Apesar do curto tempo que a Meiling ficou com a gente na primeira vez que ela veio pra Tomoeda, ela criou raízes aqui, a cidade não era desconhecida pra ela e por isso a tia dela mandou ela de volta. Ela falou pra gente que ficaria apenas algumas semanas, mas fez um carão daqueles quando soube o que tinha acontecido nesses dois anos, comigo e com a Sakura:

 _Flashback da Tomoyo:_

 _(Casa dos Kinomoto - Sala)_

 _– Meiling-chan, eu faço questão que você fique aqui comigo na minha casa enquanto você prepara as coisas pra volta do Shoran, é melhor do que um hotel e você ainda tem a minha companhia… e a do Kero também… eu acho… – Disse a Sakura._

 _– Pode deixar, o Kero já tá comendo doces na minha casa Sakura! – Eu disse._

 _– Pode ser! Eu também tava com saudades daquele boneco feioso, mas acho que ele ia tentar me comer que nem ele fez com o Shoran quando ele voltou pra cá da última vez! É bom mesmo que ele não esteja aqui!_

 _– Tou vendo que vocês não mudaram nadinha um com o outro… – Disse a Sakura, fechando os olhos, fazendo um "não" com a cabeça._

 _– Que nada Sakura! Amanhã mesmo eu vou levar a Meiling lá em casa pra ver o Kero; as meninas vão adorar rever você! – Eu disse, sorrindo._

 _– Que bom, que bom, que bom! Eu estou de volta Tomoeda! A menina mais bonita, mais atlética e mais inteligente de Hong Kong e Tomoeda voltou pra fazer a alegria de vocês! Contemplem a minha beleza pessoal! – Meiling se levanta do sofá e fica fazendo pose._

 _– Vejo que você está animada Meiling, tá feliz por ver a gente de volta? – Eu falei_

 _– Meiling-kun, a gente fica feliz com o seu retorno pra Tomoeda! Aconteceu tanta coisa… você acredita que essa "feiosa" aqui acabou de se formar na escola e vai pra faculdade?_

 _– O que!? Pera aí isso não podia acontecer! Eu já falei pra você Tomoyo que a gente ia competir juntas pra ver quem tirava a maior nota na prova, não é justo, justo eu a menina mais inteligente de Tomoeda! – A Meiling me pega pelos ombros e fica me balançando. Eu só fiquei rindo disso tudo._

 _– Meiling, a nossa competição não era na música?_

 _– Isso Meiling! Coloca juízo na cabeça dessa menina! Você acredita que até comercial ela tá fazendo agora, olha lá na TV pra você ver! É a voz dela! – A Sakura faz uma cara de brava e aponta pra TV._

 _– O que? Como assim?_

 _Começou a passar um comercial de fraldas. Era a minha voz. A Meiling fez uma cara de choque, e depois ela fez aquela cara de tristeza de quem acha que está atrás de todo mundo que ela sempre faz. Ela ficou calada por um tempo, mas depois voltou a falar como sempre:_

 _– Isso não é justo… Mas espera um momento! Eu ainda vou passar a Tomoyo em um ponto que ela nunca se atreveu a me superar! – fala a Meiling com aquela cara de superioridade só dela!_

 _– E qual é esse Meiling?_

 _– Bem gente, eu não sei usar magia, mas eu sou de uma família de guerreiros, os Li, então eu estava pensando em entrar pro Exército!_

 _– Exército!? – Eu e a Sakura nos olhamos e ficamos surpresas._

 _– Sim, eu vou entrar pro exército. Ano que vem eu faço a prova pra cadete!_

 _– Cadete!?_

 _– É isso aí gente! Eu vou virar militar, vou salvar meu povo das enchentes, dos terremotos que assolam a China! Vou virar uma heroína e vou ganhar medalha com isso! – Disse a Meiling com os olhos brilhando._

 _– Eu acho mais fácil você virar policial em Hong Kong, é menos arriscado… - Eu falei._

 _– Eh, Meiling, eu acho que você superou a gente mesmo hein? Eu não tenho coragem nenhuma em ser militar! Hoe! Aquelas armas são assustadoras!_

 _– Pois é Sakura, só os mais valentes entram no exército! Hohohhoho!"_

Meiling sorriu, como se sentisse que venceu a gente em, pelo menos, uma coisa. Nem eu e nem a Sakura tínhamos interesse em armas. Aquela experiência toda com o juízo final fez a gente mudar de ideia. Eu procurei desviar as coisas um pouco e me foquei no rapaz que a Sakura estava esperando:

 _– Meiling, você não falou nada ainda sobre o Li-kun, como ele está? Ele vai entrar pro exército também ou vai continuar jogando futebol? – Eu perguntei_

 _– Ah, o Shoran! Nem tinha pensado nele ainda e estou aqui pra preparar as coisas pra ele! É mesmo! Ele não vai pro exército não. Depois da aula ele só fica jogando futebol; quando ele voltou da primeira vez que veio aqui, passou na peneira do South China AA e não faz outra coisa, ele fica falando que todo esse suor é pela Sakura…_

 _– Nossa, o Shoran só fica jogando futebol por minha causa? – A Sakura fica apreensiva e arregala os olhos. A Meiling fica séria, fanado do Shoran com um ar de melancolia (Ela nunca se esqueceu dele, até hoje):_

 _– Sim, ele já te falou sobre isso, ele prometeu voltar e vai cumprir a promessa Sakura; ele vai sair de lá e vai tentar peneira aqui no Tomoeda Rangers… – Meiling dá um sorriso pra Sakura._

 _– Depois de tanto tempo ele finalmente me ouviu… – A Sakura começa a chorar. – Ele vai voltar, agora é pra sempre; quando vai ser Meiling? – A Sakura segura as mãos da Meiling._

 _– Isso eu não vou falar, ele me pediu e é uma surpresa, mas posso adiantar que vai ser quando começar as aulas…_

 _– Ai, ai, ai, Shoran! – A Sakura fica deslumbrada – O mês vai ser longo então… – A Sakura fecha os olhos e coloca as duas mãos na bochecha._

 _Enquanto a Sakura ficava deslumbrada, eu via a Meiling retirar um maço de cartas da mochila; eu tento mudar de assunto e pergunto sobre o que ela tá tirando da bolsa:_

 _– Meiling, o que você tá fazendo?_

 _– Ah sim Tomoyo! Toma aqui Sakura, todas as cartas que ele escreveu pra você e que ele não pode entregar porque minha tia não deixou ou porque ele tava treinando…_

 _– Tudo isso? – A Sakura ficou vermelha. Era um bolo de cartas. Ela tirou mais da bolsa. Eu arregalei os olhos._

 _– Obrigada Meiling-kun. Vou ler tudinho com todo o carinho do mundo. Ah, meu Shoran, deve ter dado trabalho escrever isso tudo…_

A Sakura abracou o maço como se fosse um urso de pelúcia. Eu apenas sorria com tudo aquilo. A Meiling demonstrou um certo ar de descontentamento que a Sakura não notou com a cena toda. Eu estava descontente, mas contente com o sorriso da Sakura. A Meiling tirou a Sakura do seu "deslumbramento" (modo Hanyan como ela mesma fala):

 _– Sakura, me explica essa de a Tomoyo entrar na faculdade, eu ainda não entendi…_

 _– Eu não gosto nem de falar Meiling-chan, mas ela prestou uma prova aí, a conselho dessa gente sabe tudo, e pulou três anos na escola! Eu vou pro segundo do médio com as meninas e ela vai pra faculdade, ela vai me deixar sozinha Meiling!_

 _– Puxa vida! Eu vejo direto esse caso de superdotados na China também; tem um menino de 17 anos que já vai entrar no doutorado…_

 _– Doutorado!? – Sakura arregala os olhos e olha com tristeza pra mim. – Tou vendo que vou ficar sozinha Meiling, vou perder a Tomoyo mesmo…_

 _– Que nada! O Shoran vai voltar e vocês vão ficar juntos de novo… você não vai ficar sozinha não…_

 _– Mas e a minha amiga Meiling….?_

 _– E as outras meninas?_

 _– Só a Tomoyo sabia que eu procurava as cartas Clow…_

 _– Sakura, acho que você precisa compreender um pouco. Se o destino reservou isso pra Tomoyo é melhor a gente aceitar; não tem que ser forte, tem que ser flexível Sakura…_

 _– Ainda sim eu não me conformo._

 _– Sakura, uma porta se fecha e outra se abre; o Shoran está voltando, vai ser em Abril, quando começar o ano letivo ele vai começar com você. – Ela respira fundo e continua – A Tomoyo se vai; você vai encontrar novas amigas…_

 _– Não como a Tomoyo, Meiling…_

A Meiling aceitou a minha ida pra Todai com toda naturalidade do mundo. Achou que fosse o destino, mas eu nunca liguei pro destino, só pra minha vontade, mas eu fico receosa com o futuro. A Sakura fez uma cara que me fazia me arrepender as vezes da decisão que eu tomei. Depois que ela transformou as cartas Clow, o coração da Sakura virou um enigma pra mim. Eu não sabia o quanto a Sakura me amava, por mais que ela me falasse que metade do coração dela era meu, eu já tinha aceitado que ela não me amava como eu amo ela. E ao mesmo tempo, e não fazia ideia de quanto a Sakura me amava ou era capaz de me amar. Encerrei o assunto todo convidando a Meiling pra minha festa de "aprovação" que a minha mãe ia fazer pra mim no fim de semana:

 _– Meiling, quer vir no meu jantar de admissão? Vai ser daqui a um mês lá em casa, depois do aniversário da Sakura (dá o presente dela tá?); já convidei as meninas e minha mãe convidou os executivos da empresa; ela quer apresentar a filha dela pro mundo e fazer negócios; é um segundo baile de debutante, mas sem o baile, só a gente e os negócios…_

 _– Mas é claro que eu vou sim! Eu não perderia por nada desse mundo um jantar de admissão desses! Eu nunca fui em um! (Mas é claro que eu vou dar o presente da Sakura!… Todo ano eu mando uma coisinha pelo correio…)_

 _– É porque nunca teve um Meiling, não é uma tradição no Japão, é só um jantar de negócios; minha mãe que teve a ideia, ela está orgulhosa de mim e por isso preparou um…_

 _– Entendi… mas mesmo assim eu vou mostrar a minha beleza pros executivos! Vamos conversar mais sobre essa faculdade! Me diga Tomoyo, que faculdade é essa, como passaram esse tempo todo; eu vou contar bastante sobre o Shoran também, como ele se envolveu com futebol… é tão romântico! E mais uma coisa Sakura!_

 _– Hoe?_

 _– Não esquece de comprar uma camisa do Beckham; ele tá louco com aquilo tudo e acha que o Real Madrid (eu acho que é assim que se diz) vai contratar ele ainda esse ano! Compra uma do Real e coloca o número 23 e o nome dele nela! Ele me pediu pra não te falar, mas ele tá ansioso! Ele vai pirar quando ver isso!_

 _– Pode deixa Meiling! Ele vai ter uma surpresa daquelas!_

No dia que a Meiling chegou eu queria voltar pra casa. Ela não deixou. A Sakura não deixou. Ficamos a noite inteira, nós três, conversando no quarto da Sakura. O pai da Sakura advertiu a gente pra não dormir muito tarde. Mas a Sakura estava tão elétrica comigo e com a Meiling que a gente virou a noite e viu o sol nascer. Seis horas da manhã ainda era cedo pra gente…


	9. Princesa imperial

Capítulo VIII

~Princesa imperial~

 _Por fim, faltava apenas poucos dias pra que eu me juntasse a Todai… a festa que minha mãe me fez me sentir como uma debutante…_

Aquele cansaço todo que eu tive com estudos, prova, e testes finais tinha chegado ao fim. Depois que eu soube da minha aprovação em janeiro tudo foi festa, descanso e alegria na minha vida. A minha formatura na Seiju foi em março, no dia quatro. Foi lindo, muita gente chorou porque era despedida, muitos também foram aprovados na faculdade e estavam de partida de Tomoeda (mas só eu fui pra Todai! Como eu tava feliz!) a gente dançou, a Sakura foi o meu par, eu fui a oradora da turma, a menor e a mais jovem que eles já viram… As minhas aulas na Todai começariam no começo de abril, depois do aniversário da Sakura… e que aniversário que eu tive com ela! Mas antes, vamos ao que aconteceu depois da minha aprovação.

Na semana que eu prestei a prova, o meu cursinho terminou. A prova foi dia sete e catorze de janeiro e teve duas fases. Uma foi de múltipla escolha A outra foi dissertativa. Fui muito bem nas duas. Não fui a primeira nem a última, mas estava no meio daquele "recheio" de aprovados. O resultado oficial saiu no comecinho de fevereiro. Eu ria bastante disso tudo, eu era a "menorzinha" da turma de aprovados, e quando eu falei a minha idade ninguém acreditou. Como uma menina é aprovada na Todai tão jovem? Um espanto ficou na cabeça daquele povo todo, mas todo mundo esqueceu disso, a gente voltou a pensar na nossa aprovação e fomos comemorar no barzinho perto da faculdade. Mas é claro que eu não bebi um gole de saquê, só suco e olhe lá! Saquê só quando eu tiver vinte anos! Uma pessoa muito especial e importante pra mim, fora a minha mãe, sempre esteve comigo naqueles dias me acompanhando… não preciso falar o nome dela não?

O que mais me espantou é que ela não ficou mais triste ao saber que eu estava partindo de vez e aquela comemoração, aquela aprovação era a prova cabal disso, significava que, mais do que nunca já estava acertado pelo destino que eu me afastara dela… definitivamente se possível (a carga de estudos na faculdade é alta, isso significava que a gente não se veria mais como antes…). Quando ela viu meu nome na lista de aprovados, ela pulou de alegria mais do que eu, ficou mais feliz do que eu fiquei, saiu gritando que nem louca, me puxou de canto, ficou rodando comigo até a gente ficar tontas e depois a gente rolou grama adentro nos jardins da faculdade… abraçadinhas! A gente só parou quando a gente viu que a gente tava indo pro lago dos peixinhos! Puxa vida, era a chance de ser aprovada e me lambuzar toda de lama! Mas a Sakura soube perceber isso, por mais que aquela sapeca quisesse me lambuzar toda de lama só pra me deixar sem graça no meio do povo! Imagina a cena… mas ela foi junto pro barzinho comemorar também! (Nada de Saquê!).

Depois que a gente voltou pra Tomoeda eu perguntei pra ela porque ela ficou tão animada com a minha aprovação. Ela me falou que passar na faculdade era uma coisa muito boa e importante, e ela queria também passar na faculdade que ela queria fazer… só de me ver eu era a inspiração dela! De fã eu virei ídolo num instante… A Sakura sabia a importância de passar na faculdade porque ela me disse que queria muito ser médica, queria salvar vidas… como uma heroína que sempre foi! Pra mim e pra todo mundo que ainda vão viu o que ela fez por toda aquela gente… mas isso é outra história. Ela queria ser médica pediatra cardiologista e pronto! Passar na faculdade é outra história e ela estava ciente da responsabilidade, da pressão… e como a Sakura era meio "burrinha" as vezes, e imensamente sonhadora… (depois eu te conto Marcela sobre como a Sakura lutou pra virar médica e como eu me orgulho em ter ajudado ela naquele momento que ela mais precisou…), mas vamos a essa história primeiro…

Por incrível que pareca eu me senti com remorso (de novo) quando eu vi a Sakura feliz comigo, me vendo eu ser aprovada, e por um instante eu não pensei no meu afastamento, eu pensei mais em nós duas, no nosso tempo juntas, em tudo o que a gente passou como amigas… só a Sakura que me importava naquela hora… eu acho que ela deve ter pensado o mesmo. Aquele sorriso, aquele desejo de felicidade imensa, aquela renúncia (a Sakura deixou de ir num jantar na casa da Chiharu pra ficar comigo naquele dia) eram as marcas da nossa amizade. As lágrimas não tinham vez mais, agora tudo era sorrisos e eu só queria sorrir com ela… parece que as coisas mais mágicas só duram pouquíssimos instantes, e era isso que eu sentia na hora…

Como o cursinho tinha acabado e os exames finais da Seiju já estavam a caminho, eu tinha mais tempo livre, a tarde inteira livre. Com certeza a minha gravadora queria se "aproveitar" de mim, e, com certeza, eu tinha mais tempo pra participar da minha empresa, do meu ateliê, mas eu queria, definitivamente, passar todo o tempo que eu tinha com as minhas amigas e com a Sakura…

E foi isso que eu fiz. Dividi meu tempo com meus negócios, mas a maior parte dele foi pra Sakura… tinha dias que a Sakura passou uma semana inteira dormindo na minha casa naquele finzinho de inverno de fevereiro. E ela viu no que eu estava metida agora. Com mais tempo passando comigo a Sakura ficou mais compreensiva, mas, mesmo assim, ela não se conformava com a decisão que eu tomei. Teve uma noite que a gente dormiu juntas e ela me perguntou a exaustão porque eu tava fazendo aquilo. Óbvio que eu não falei a verdade pra ela, dei mais uma resposta ambígua pra ela que ela não engoliu. Meu arsenal de desculpas não funcionava mais com a Sakura, e ela estava decidida, que até eu entrar na faculdade ela descobriria… e eu tinha medo de que ela descobrisse mesmo…

Me matriculei na Todai ainda em fevereiro, e na matrícula, eles me falaram que as minhas aulas na faculdade de arquitetura e design estavam marcadas para o dia oito de abril, terça-feira, mas uma semana antes foi o aniversário da Sakura… vamos falar dele!

Aquele aniversário foi muito especial. Eu paguei por tudo, do meu bolso e com todo o prazer do mundo por tudo. Ela pediu uma coisinha simples, mas não deu… eu fiz o melhor que eu podia ter feito, que eu queria ter feito. O dia começou comigo, o pai dela, o irmão dela e o Kero! (ah, Kero!) dando maior susto nela, a gente jogou confete na cama dela, levamos buzinas pra acordar ela, ela acordou "zonzinha" com aquilo tudo; depois a gente levou um bolinho com duas velinhas pra ela assoprar; foi incrível aquela manhã e a ideia tinha sido todinha minha! A Sakura me deu um cafuné e tanto depois que se recuperou do susto e quis jogar o bolinho na minha cara só pra me deixar sem graça! Mas aí ela se arrependeu e dividiu o bolo comigo e com o Kero! Depois eu dei um banho de loja nela, compramos os presentes na hora, dei um banho de beleza nela, com cabeleireiro, manicure, pedicure, podólogos, massagista, máscara de beleza… ela ficou maravilhosa com aquilo tudo! A menina mais linda que eu já vi! Mais linda a cada ano que se passa! Eu não me seguirei pra deixar a Sakura assim… eu não me segurei pra deixar ela feliz! De noite eu levei ela pro festão no buffet que as nossas amigas arrumaram. Todo mundo tava lá, a Chiharu, a Naoko, a Rika, a Meiling… todo mundo! A Sakura vestiu um vestido magnífico que ela mesma comprou uns dias antes (eu não tive tempo pra costurar um pra ela do zero, mas dei meu "toque especial"). Mesmo assim ficou linda demais, parecia uma noiva no dia do casamento! A gente comeu e dançou a noite toda. No final da festa, lá pra uma da manha, ela chegou em mim e me disse:

"– Depois de amanhã é a sua não é Tomoyo-chan?

Eu fiquei corada com o que ela disse, então eu falei:

– Sakura, eu só quis trazer um pouco de diversão pra você aqui…

– Tá vendo Tomoyo-chan, mesmo você tentando fugir de mim, a nossa alegria ainda não deixou a gente… por mais que você tenha tentado… não fuja da felicidade Tomoyo-chan, ela vem rapidinho atrás de você… – A Sakura olhou pra mim com olhos estreitos, segurando as minhas mãos.

– E nunca tentei fugir de você Sakura… mas o que você quer dizer realmente com isso Sakura-chan?

– É o que a Sonomi-chan me disse; ela quer fazer de você na quinta tão bonita quanto as "princesas imperiais"; eu vou esperar pra ver Tomoyo-chan, vai ser a sua vez de ser torturada todinha por aqueles massagistas! Hehehe!"

Sim, depois do aniversário da Sakura, da minha aprovação e da minha formatura teria mais festa, mais dança e mais um momento com a Sakura juntinho dela! Um não, dois…


	10. Segunda festa de debutantes - Parte I

Capítulo IX

~Segundo baile de debutante – Parte I~

 _Eu nunca vou me esquecer daquele dia, foi o dia que o meu coração pesou muito nas mãos da Sakura… foi o dia em que a história desses lenços começaram…_

Quinta-feira, 3 de abril de 200X (nunca vou me esquecer dessa data, desses números!). O dia tinha chegado. Era uma manhã linda de primavera. Despertei às oito da manhã. Tinha tido uma noite muito tranquila, não me lembro de ficar preocupada com nada, mas as preocupações só apareceram quando eu comecei a viver aquele dia… desci pra tomar o café da manhã e encontrei a mesa posta pra mim na cozinha. A sala de jantar tava ocupada porque minha mãe ainda tava preparando tudo. Quando terminei o café, minha mãe me chamou para ver a sala de jantar. Meu primeiro "friozinho na barriga". Confesso que eu não sou lá muito chegada a surpresas, gosto mais de surpreender, eu fico toda inibida, eu nem me solto muito, mas quando eu vi a sala de jantar não teve como eu me espantar de susto e de surpresa.

A mesa não era a de sempre. Estava no estilo tradicional, baixinha, fazia com que nossos convidados se ajoelhassem pra comer. Mas o que mais me impressionou foram as cortinas. Todas na cor marrom com detalhes em roxo. Minha mãe falou que por serem as minhas cores favoritas não tinha como não acertar, mas o que me surpreendeu mesmo foram os retratos na parede. Ela tinha substituído tudo por retratos meus, só meus; e pintados a óleo ainda por cima! Tinha fotos minhas que ela transformou em quadros, comigo no clube de música, me apresentando no coral, com as minhas amigas na escola, gravando no estúdio, costurando, com o uniforme da escola Tomoeda, com o da Seiju, com roupa de banho… não faltou fôlego pra minha mãe me homenagear, e nem dinheiro! A imagem que ela mais gostou foi um quadro meu… com a Sakura. Foi baseado em uma foto nossa no festival de ano novo no templo Tsukimine desse ano; ela gostou tanto da foto que mandou fazer um quadro. Ela ficava na outra ponta da mesa, porque na cabeceira da mesa, que seria o meu lugar como minha mãe mesma disse, ficou um grande retrato meu, usando um quimono roxo. Eu nunca tinha tirado aquela foto, mas minha mãe me disse que o artista fez uma obra original, baseado no que ele já tinha pintado de mim. Foi o último quadro e o que mais deu trabalho pra fazer. Eu nunca tinha usado aquele quimono roxo, eu usaria ela naquela noite…

Depois de me mostrar tudo minha mãe me deu um abração, me disse que ficava muito feliz por mim e muito triste por me afastar das minhas amigas. Eu fiquei sem jeito com o abraço dela, mais sem jeito ainda em imaginar tudo aquilo, como seria aquele jantar, aquela festa que ela daria na mansão só pra mim… como eu iria me portar na frente daquela gente importante que ela tinha convidado? Não sabia, falei pra mim mesma que ficaria tímida na hora, mas depois me soltaria. Na lista de convidados, além das nossas amigas, tinham os executivos da empresa da minha mãe e os seus familiares, sabe, as esposas, maridos e os filhos deles (que já tinham a minha idade ou já estavam na faculdade) pra animar a festa um pouco. Tudo gente que eu não conhecia, mas passaria a conhecer. O jantar foi feito pra umas 25 pessoas, era o bastante, afinal a minha mãe também usaria aquilo como reunião de negócios dela, pra fazer negócios, discutir sobre trabalho, tudo o que ela sabia conversar… mas sem se esquecer que a festa era pra mim, esse era o principal motivo de tudo aquilo.

Então chegou a hora de eu me arrumar. Depois do almoço, eu tive o meu festival particular de "banho de beleza" que nem eu tinha feito com a Sakura. Fora o pessoal que a minha mãe arranjou pra preparar o jantar e decorar a casa, ela arranjou um pessoal só pra cuidar de mim. Eu sorri com aquilo tudo porque eu também tinha feito aquilo tudo antes com a Sakura, umas duas vezes, agora era a minha vez de sofrer um pouco agora. Quando eu saí daquilo tudo foi que eu tive a surpresa…. Com a decoração da minha casa! Com as minhas amigas.

A Naoko foi a primeira a chegar e foi recebida pela minha mãe. Minha mãe falou pra ela ficar à vontade, comer o que quisesse, ver os livros da biblioteca de casa, jogar videogame… a Naoko preferiu ir pra biblioteca "bisbilhotar" os nossos livros. Depois veio a Chiharu, a Rika e por

fim a Sakura com a Meiling. A Naoko ficou orientando elas enquanto a minha mãe coordenava a arrumação da casa. A Meiling já estava de retorno pra Hong Kong, passou o mês inteiro recebendo a mudança do "rapaz" e arrumando a casa que ele ia ficar. O Wei, o mordomo da família dela, veio uns quinze dias depois, pra arrumar a papelada: visto de estudante na embaixada, matrícula na escola média de Tomoeda… enfim, tudo o que a Meiling não conseguia (ainda, por causa da idade) resolver. Ela voltaria no mesmo dia que eu entrei na Todai. Nesse tempo ela dormiu na casa da Sakura e a gente combinou de irmos juntas pra Tóquio. A Sakura queria me acompanhar na minha entrada na faculdade nesse meu primeiro dia de aulas, mas ela também entraria no segundo ano da escola. Ele propôs "matar a aula", mas eu não deixei ela fazer isso, "ameaçando" ela, dizendo que ela não seria uma médica que ficasse fazendo isso. A Sakura concordou, mas ficou muito encabulada…

O jantar estava marcado pras sete horas, os convidados da minha mãe chegariam meia hora antes. Todo mundo tava me esperando sair do meu "ritual" de beleza, minha mãe ficou segurando elas pra que não me vissem. A Sakura era a mais ansiosa, mas ficou falando como sempre que eu estava sofrendo agora tudo o que eu tinha feito ela sofrer e ficava fazendo piada de mim pras nossas amigas! Eu pude escutar um pouco da conversa dela lá de cima enquanto eu me arrumava, a Sakura fala alto quando está animada. Eu sorria só de ouvir a voz dela.

Finalmente a decoração tinha acabado, a sala tava toda arrumada, as comidas já estavam na cozinha, mas só seriam postas na mesa meia hora antes. O meu ritual tinha acabado. O pessoal se foi e os funcionários da mansão ficaram pra trabalhar na festa. Eu saí do quarto e vi a decoração da casa: na escada, faixas roxas preenchiam tudo junto com uma série de magnólias japonesas que encheram a casa, como se fosse em uma igreja decorada para o casamento, o lustre tinha sido mudado para a cor roxa, soltando uma luz amarela arroxeada no salão principal. Tinha colunas na sala com tecidos roxos dando a volta em espiral, com pétalas de magnólias coladas nelas. Na entrada uma grande faixa estava escrita o meu nome com as palavras "parabéns Tomoyo!", escritas com uma série de pétalas de flores que minha mãe tinha conseguido arrumar. Tudo muito simples e elegante como eu sempre quis que fosse naquele dia (E que eu nunca consegui fazer!). Parecia uma decoração de natal, mas era a decoração que a minha mãe escolheu para me emoldurar naquele quadro vivo que se tornou a minha casa, o quadro que faltava na parede da sala de jantar.

Eu desci as escadas e não encontrei ninguém. Depois eu descobri que tinha sido ideia da Sakura aquele "sumiço", ela queria me dar o susto que eu fiz ela tomar no aniversário dela, mas quando eu desci da escada e ela me viu, segurando aquela buzina de spray nas mãos pra me assustar, ela parou logo no primeiro olhar dela pra mim. A minha aparência estava mais espantosa pra ela do que o susto que ela pensou em me dar. Ela ficou congelada, com aqueles olhos verdes imensos, tremendo, segurando aquela buzina nas mãos. A reação das nossas amigas e da minha mãe não foi diferente. Eu fiquei vermelha com aquilo tudo. Depois elas soltaram a voz, as expressões de espanto, e por fim a Sakura soltou aquele "hoe" dela, tão estridente que deixou a buzina cair no chão. O que eu usava não era um quimono comum, que elas também estavam usando; eu usava um "juni-hitoe". O que é um "Juni-hitoe"? Hehehe! É um quimono especial, só usado por pessoas de classes sociais altas e pela família imperial, e é só usado em ocasiões especiais. É pra lembrar o monte Fuji dignificado! Ele tem várias partes: um kosode (é como se fosse um quimono, só que mais largo nas mangas e mais curto embaixo, não é muito visível) todo marrom, com estampas de flores, um nagabakama (uma calça gigante, que se arrasta pelo chão) marrom, um Uchiginu (a parte visível do quimono, que dá aquele efeito camada e fica se arrastando no chão com o nagabakama), todo branco e estampado, um kouchiki (a parte que dá pra ver do quimono) todo roxo, com estampas de flores (magnólias, cravos silvestres e cerejeiras, tudo escolha da minha mãe). Sabe aqueles chinelinhos de madeira? Eu tava usando um também, eles se chamam geta! Meus cabelos estavam impecavelmente trançados, uma trança dupla que dava a volta e se prendia na minha cabeça como um coque, seguradas por um pente e dois "pauzinhos". Ufa! Depois de toda essa arrumação, eu estava pronta para o jantar. Depois que eu vi a cara de espanto da Sakura, eu entendi o que significava ser uma "princesa imperial". E como eu amei aquele dia! A última vez que eu me vesti com aquilo foi no casamento da Sakura… e taí outra história que mais tarde eu conto.

Só sei que quando a Sakura ficou congelada, lá parada, e as minhas amigas ficaram comentando baixinho sobre a forma que eu estava vestida, eu peguei a buzina do chão, apontei para a cara dela e só depois que ela foi reagir, mas aí já era tarde! Eu acabei assuntando ela mais do que ela queria ter me assustado com a buzina! Hehehe! A Sakura ficou zonza, as nossas amigas e a minha mãe riram muito com a cena, ela quis discutir, mas só de me ver bonita daquele jeito não quis estragar "nadinha", ficou chorando e se lamentando pelo "azar" de eu ter ficado tão bonita que ela não era capaz de aprontar comigo naquele dia! Fui eu que aprontei com ela. Minha mãe ficou espantada, afinal ela e nem ninguém tinha me visto assim. Conforme a hora ia passando, eu e nossas amigas subimos pro meu quarto e fomos servidas até a chegada dos convidados pelos funcionários da mansão. Ficamos conversando muito até lá, as meninas não paravam de me fazer perguntas, de me pegar, de me cutucar, me perguntando sempre o que eu realmente estava sentindo com tudo aquilo…

Por fim chegaram os convidados. Eram dez executivos, todos eles com suas esposas e três com seus maridos. Um deles trouxe seus dois filhos, um menino e uma menina. Três dos executivos trouxeram um só filho, dois meninos e uma menina. Todos vestidos muito tradicionalmente, com seus quimonos e tudo mais, apesar de ser uma reunião de negócios. E por ser uma reunião de negócios não veio muita gente jovem como eu, veio apenas os filhos mais velhos que queriam ser executivos como o pai, muitos deles já estavam na faculdade ou já tinham se formado. Só um ainda estava no ensino superior. Mesmo assim, minha mãe fazia questão de que aquele dia fosse um dia especial pra mim, pra minha família, e fez questão de chamar minhas amigas para partilhar isso com elas.

A Meiling ficou toda agitada com aquilo, não sabia mais como se comportar. Só de ver os convidados chegando e a minha mãe recebendo eles ficou toda sem jeito e envergonhada e não queria descer tão cedo. Ficou com medo por ser uma coisa tão formal. Eu não tive medo de descer, eu só fiquei com medo quando eu entrei na sala de jantar. Nenhuma delas estava enganada, muito menos eu, mas minha mãe fez questão de transformar aquela reunião em uma coisa pra me homenagear, a herdeira da família Amamiya e Daidouji, diante daquela gente toda. As minhas amigas não quiseram perder a chance de ficar comigo, sabendo que aqueles instantes eram talvez os últimos, elas só queriam um pouco mais de animação. A conversa rendeu naquele quarto e como rendeu. Agora era a hora do jantar.

Depois que a minha mãe recebeu os convidados, ela tratou de chamar a gente no quarto. Eu só sairia de lá às sete horas, um pouco antes de começar o jantar. Como o meu "juni-hitoe" se arrastava pelo chão, a Sakura se ofereceu pra segurar ele. Nós duas fomos as últimas a entrar. Fora eles, tinham três advogados que também foram chamados pela minha mãe, afinal era uma reunião de negócios que começava com um jantar. Estava tudo pronto. Minha mãe se sentou a direita da mesa, do lado da cabeceira. Depois vinham a Sakura, a Meiling, a Chiharu, a Naoko, a Rika fazendo zigue-zague e o resto dos executivos, terminando com os advogados. 32 pessoas na mesa. Como eu fiquei nervosa só de pensar nisso. Quando deu cinco pras três a funcionária me chamou. Todos estavam me esperando. Senti meu coração pulsando no meu peito. Chegou a hora. Mas antes, a Sakura me deu uma palavrinha amiga pra me tranquilizar um pouco:

"– Tá pronta Tomoyo-chan pra encarar todos aqueles executivos?

– Sakura… eu tou um pouquinho nervosa…

– Não fica assim não Tomoyo, eu tou aqui com você hoje, vai tranquila que tudo vai ficar bem…

– Você e seu mantra né Sakura?

– Que nada! Tem coisas que a gente simplesmente faz Tomoyo!"

A Sakura sorriu pra mim e segurou na minha mão, como se fosse o pai da noiva levando ela pro altar… eu fiquei vermelha na hora. Eu saí pela porta e a Sakura veio atrás de mim, segurando meu nagabakama e meu uchiginu. Na mesa de jantar. Meiling não falava nada e tremia como vara verde, talvez pensando sobre como eram formais as reuniões no Japão. A Chiharu e a Naoko conversavam entre si, animadas e impressionadas com o nível dos nossos convidados. A Rika ficou conversando com a minha mãe. A comida começou a ser servida, e só quando todos os pratos foram postos eu entrei na sala:

– Sonomi-san, estou vendo que tem bastante gente jovem aqui nessa mesa; são as amigas da sua filha? – Perguntou o Sato, um homem já idoso, careca no topo da cabeça, com cabelos grisalhos.

– Sim Sato, são sim, elas vieram aqui só pra passar mais um bocado de tempo com a Tomoyo!

– Estou vendo Sonomi-san, a sala está recheada de quadros da Tomoyo; ela já vai aparecer? – Perguntou a Suzuki, uma mulher já idosa, cabelos também grisalhos com os dois filhos do lado.

– A Tomoyo ficou muito bonita Sonomi-san nos quadros! Fico imaginando como ela de estar agora! Faz tempo que não vejo ela! – Perguntou o Takahashi, um homem de uns quarenta anos com a filha do lado, cabelos pouco grisalhos.

– É mesmo, a Tomoyo parece que tem uma grande amiga, também muito bonita! Olha como elas se olham com tanto afeto naquele quadro do fundo! – Disse o Tanaka, um dos advogados da empresa.

– Que bom gente! Eu amo demais aquela menina! Ela é a filha da Nadeshiko, o nome dela é Sakura… Essa foto foi no ano novo…

– Quanto amor você tem pela Tomoyo, Sonomi-san! Fez questão de fazer quadro a óleo dos melhores momentos dela! – Disse o Watanabe, quarenta anos, com o filho do lado.

– É bom ter uma amizade assim tão antiga! – Disse a Ito, uma advogada!

– A Tomoyo é mesmo popular né gente? Parece que todo mundo já conhece ela! – Disse a Chiharu, mesma idade que eu, cabelos castanhos com dois rabos de cavalo do lado com mechas em espiral. – Não é Meiling!?

– Ela é uma amiga muito valiosa! – Disse a Meiling, a encrenqueira de cabelos pretos e muito longos, envergonhada, parecendo que tinha "desaprendido" o japonês.

– Com certeza menina! A Sonomi é muito orgulhosa da filha que ela tem, não tem como a gente não saber quem é a Tomoyo! – Disse a Yamamoto, cinquenta anos, com o filho do lado.

– Mas a Sonomi se lamenta direto que ela era muito nova pra entrar na faculdade; ela disse pra gente que a Sakura ficou muito triste com a notícia! – Disse a Nakamura, quarenta e cinco anos, cabelos curtos.

– A gente é famosa entre vocês hein? O que a Sonomi andou falando da gente? – Perguntou a Rika, cabelos castanhos escuros, quase vinhos, quase pretos, na altura do pescoço! Hehehe!

– Até demais! Ela enfatiza bastante nas nossas reuniões a importância de sermos amigos e unidos pra gente tocar a empesa pra frente, se não houver amizade não tem com haver negócios; por isso ela usa vocês como exemplo! – Disse o Kobayashi, sessenta anos, careca.

– Fora a Nadeshiko, a Sonomi adora usar a Sakura como exemplo de amizade; mesmo com a Tomoyo estudando muito, a Sakura nunca deixou de se preocupar com a Tomoyo. – Disse o Saito, um dos advogados da empresa.

– É mesmo, é por isso que a gente tá aqui com a Tomoyo hoje, não só porque ela é nossa amiga, mas porque a Tomoyo sempre soube unir a gente, o nosso grupo, mesmo tendo se afastado da gente nesses últimos dois anos; vamos sentir falta disso. – Disse a Naoko, cabelos curtos, castanhos e com um óculos de Harry Potter na cara e um crânio de Hermione!

– É muito chato se separar de amigos que a gente convive ha muito tempo, por isso a gente procura arranjar um meio de se comunicar, de manter a amizade apesar de tudo… – Disse o Kato, um dos mais jovens, acho que trinta e cinco anos. Cabelos pretos em forma de tigela.

– Por isso eu sempre procuro entrar em contato com os meus; depois que inventaram a internet, não tem como a gente ficar distante mais! – disse o Yoshida, um homem de uns cinquenta anos, com o cabelo um pouco grisalho.

– Então Sonomi-san, já são cinco pras sete, quando vamos rever a Tomoyo e conhecer finalmente a Sakura? – Pergunta o Yamada, um homem de trinta e poucos anos, com os cabelos longos e uma barba curta.

– Agorinha mesmo pessoal, elas já devem vir, eu vou abrir a porta da sala; olha elas lá! – Disse por fim a minha mãe.

Eu fiquei feliz de saber o que as meninas estavam conversando, fiquei feliz de saber que elas conversaram com os executivos, não tiveram medo e agiram de forma natural, mas o medo do inesperado ainda estava presente no meu corpo.


	11. Segunda festa de debutantes - Parte II

Capítulo X

~Segundo baile de debutantes – Parte II~

 _Continuando a festa, agora foi a vez de eu entrar naquela sala e naquele jantar e receber uma baita de uma surpresa da minha mãe..._

 _Eu entrei naquela sala. Minha mãe tava de pé, o resto do povo, ajoelhado. A Sakura vinha atrás de mim. Eu andava devagar até que a minha mãe falou. Não teve como não ficar de queixo no chão: os executivos, os advogados, os filhos dos executivos; raramente viam um "juni-hitoe" se não fosse vendo a família imperial. As expressões de espanto eram visíveis nos rostos e os meus olhos roxos viram todo aquele espanto, aquelas caras enrugadas, os olhos arregalados… eu também fiquei espantada por dentro, mas me contive. As meninas sorriam com tudo aquilo. Por fim minha mãe falou:_

 _–_ _Senhoras e senhores, eu apresento a vocês a minha filhota que eu tanto amo e pra quem eu dedico esse jantar: Tomoyo – Minha mãe me deu um abraço forte na hora._

 _– Peraí, espera aí, eu também quero abraçar! – Disse a Sakura; ela veio e apertou a gente de jeito. A gente acolheu ela no nosso abraço. Depois a gente se soltou._

 _– Essa "fofura" que abraçou a gente é a Sakura! – Minha mãe apresentou a Sakura para os executivos._

 _– Oi, eu sou a Sakura; eu sou uma garota divertida que adora educação física e música e tá tentando entender a matemática; prazer em conhecer todos vocês! – A Sakura se apresentou pra todo mundo e todo mundo riu com ela. Como a Sakura fazia com que a gente se divertisse sendo simples como ela é!_

 _– Oh, então você é a Sakura! A famosa Sakura! - Disse a Suzuki, como se quisesse pegar nas bochechas da Sakura, como uma boa vó._

 _– Quem diria que uma moça jovem como essa é o nosso exemplo! A gente precisa se espelhar mais na simplicidade dos mais jovens! – Disse o Sato._

 _– Não só na simplicidade, a coragem e simplicidade também! Olha como ela se apresentou pra gente! Sem inibição! – Disse o Saito, impressionado com a Sakura._

 _A Sakura estava confusa com aquilo tudo. Ficou mexendo a cabeça por lados sem entender nada. Ela perguntou então porque era tão famosa entre os executivos:_

 _– Pera aí gente, vocês me dizem que eu sou o exemplo de vocês? Como que pode ser se a gente nem se conhece direito hein?_

 _Mais uma rodada de risadas toma a mesa. Depois da euforia, a Nakamura explicou tudo pra ela:_

 _– Ah, agora entendi, a Sonomi fica falando de mim na empresa é? Que bom, que bom, que bom! Tá vendo Tomoyo, não é só você que é famosa. – Disse a Sakura, apontando orgulhosa pra mim._

 _– Sabe Sakura, a gente pode conhecer a sua mãe antes do incidente que levou a morte dela… é uma pena ela não estar fisicamente conosco, mas o sorriso dela e a alegria dela foram todos para você! – Disse o Yamamoto._

 _– A Nadeshiko sempre está presente conosco; é incrível ver o quanto a Sonomi gostava da prima… agora a Nadeshiko vive em você Sakura! – Disse a Ito._

 _– Puxa gente, brigada mesmo por lembrarem tão bem da minha mãe! – A Sakura solta um fio de lágrima na bochecha, de tão emocionada que estava._

 _– E então Sakura, pretende seguir os passos da sua mãe e ser modelo também? A Sonomi fala direto pra gente que a Tomoyo ama vestir você, vocês poderiam fazer uma dupla e tanto… – Perguntou o Takahaski._

 _– Modelo? Bem… por agora não, quem sabe mais tarde… por hora eu só quero salvar vidas…_

 _– Salvar vidas? Que bom! O que vai querer ser Sakura? Bombeiro? Engenheira? – Perguntou o Yoshida._

 _– Eu quero ser médica… vou começar a estudar bastante pra isso…_

 _– Ah! Médica! Que fascinante! O que te levou a pensar sobre isso? – Perguntou o Kobayashi._

 _– É que eu e a Tomoyo, bem… a gente se interessou por salvar vidas há uns três anos atrás e… eu gostei! Só isso! – Disse a Sakura suando e piscando pra mim._

 _– É tão bom uma amizade assim… o que você acha Sakura dessa separação da Tomoyo? Semana que vem ela estará em Tóquio fazendo a faculdade e você aqui, ingressando no superior, o que está achando disso tudo? – Perguntou o Watanabe._

 _– É a maior burrada que ela fez… Sair do meu lado pra encarar aquele mundo selvagem de estudo, estudo, estudo sozinha… eu até agora não entendo isso direiro, mas um dia eu vou entender, não é Tomoyo? Você vai me explicar tudinho… – Ela olhou pra mim com uma cara de brava. Eu me assustei com a cara dela e concordei:_

 _– Sim Sakura, um dia você vai saber do porquê de eu fazer tudo isso… – Eu disse, com a cara entristecida. A Sakura fez um sim com a cabeça_

 _– Pessoal a gente tá falando muito da Sakura, a gente se esqueceu que esse jantar é sobre a Tomoyo… – Disse o Yamamoto._

 _– Yamamoto-san, não se preocupa não, a Sakura nunca me atrapalhou em nada não, acho até bom falarem com ela, perguntarem dela… são essas pequenas coisas que me fascinam na Sakura… e vejo que fascinaram vocês também – Eu disse, com o rosto vermelho._

 _– Você acha isso é Tomoyo? – A Sakura ficou vermelha com o que eu disse. – Eu só sou euzinha… – A Sakura coça a cabeça._

 _– É por isso… é por isso que eu te amo muito Sakura! – Eu disse, deixando os convidados boquiabertos. Eu só me joguei no vazio e disse. Minhas amigas pensaram que eu falei bem demais que parecia verdade. A Sakura ficou sem jeito, mas depois ela se recompôs:_

 _– Tomoyo-chan, esse é seu jantar Tomoyo-chan! Para de se declarar pra mim! – Disse a Sakura, ainda sem jeito._

 _– Sakura, que mal eu faço se você é uma pessoa tão fascinante? Quem mandou ser tão incrível assim!? Eu não resisto e te elogio mesmo! – Por fim eu disse. Tentando acalmar os ânimos. Minha mãe se encarregou de chamar a atenção pro jantar:_

 _– Pessoal, pessoal, a Tomoyo nem se sentou e o jantar está atrasado! Vamos comer, agradecer a refeição e quando o prato estiver na metade vocês conversam de novo._

 _– É mesmo Sonomi-san, ficamos aqui impressionados com a Sakura e nem nos demos conta! Não que isso seja mal. – Todos riram – mas vamos agradecer pela comida. Você faz Sato? – Perguntou a Suzuki._

 _– Ah, Sim, como o mais velho daqui eu começo a saudação!_

 _– Itadakimasu! – Todos nós dissemos. A gente continuou comendo, mas os executivos não se cansaram de perguntar e começamos a puxar conversa, dessa vez começou comigo:_

 _– Tomoyo-san, a gente vê que o afeto entre você e a Sakura é tão grande que impressiona; me diga uma coisa, vocês já tem namorado? – Perguntou o Kobayashi._

 _– Com certeza a Tomoyo tem talento e jeito pra ser uma princesa imperial! – Diz a Ito._

 _– Eu como princesa imperial? – Eu fiquei corada – prefiro ser a princesa de uma pessoa só… eu fico sonhando acordada, mexendo meus hashis no prato._

 _– Que lindo Tomoyo! – Disse a Nakamura._

 _– Bem gente, eu tenho namorado sim, mas ele tá muito longe, na China sabe? Mas ele me prometeu que semana que vem ele volta… só não sei o dia; a Tomoyo continua encalhada aqui e vai continuar encalhada na faculdade! – A Sakura sorri e aponta a língua de leve para mim._

 _– Sakura-chan! – Eu disse, com os meus olhos arregalados pra Sakura. – Não me encrenca não… – Eu fechei meus olhos._

 _– Ele tem a mesma idade que você? – Perguntou a Ito._

 _– Ele é uns quatro meses mais novo do que eu…_

 _– E por que ele está na China? – Perguntou o Kato._

 _– Ele tá resolvendo umas coisas, mas ele já tá voltando…_

 _– E você Tomoyo? Tem namorado? – Perguntou o Yamamoto._

 _– Eu tentei Yamamoto-san, mas o meu trabalho e meus estudos não deixou… mas… eu me interesso por uma pessoa… – Eu não resisti e falei e só depois eu fui perceber o que eu tinha feito._

 _– Uma pessoa! – Todos da mesa se espantaram com o que eu disse. Até mesmo eu. Até mesmo minha mãe._

 _– Eu quem é essa pessoa Tomoyo, a gente pode saber? – Perguntou a Suzuki._

 _– Bem… essa pessoa… – Eu gaguejei. Eu fiquei nervosa e todo mundo percebeu._

 _– Vamos mudar de pergunta: você é correspondida por essa pessoa Tomoyo? Perguntou a Ito._

 _– Se eu sou correspondida… – Eu fiquei em silêncio por um tempo. Aproximei minhas pálpebras, sem fechar os olhos, sorrindo, olhando pro meu prato. Só pensando na Sakura. – A pessoa que eu amo é feliz, muito feliz, se eu me declarasse pra ela, pode ser que ela não seja feliz como eu vejo ela sendo feliz e… eu só quero ver o sorriso dela… só isso, não importa que não seja comigo… – Terminei de fala e continuei olhando pro prato, com o rosto vermelho. Fiquei tão acanhada que ninguém mais se atreveu a falar nada. Então a Sakura apareceu:_

 _– Tomoyo… você tem que pensar um pouquinho em você as vezes, vai que com você essa pessoa fica mais feliz ainda… – Disse a Sakura, pegando nas minhas mãos. Ela pegou no meu queixo e me fez olhar pra cara dela. – Tomoyo… eu sei que é difícil pra você falar isso, mas não fica com vergonha da gente não tá? – A Sakura disse isso, sorrindo pra mim. E Como era bonito aquele sorriso. E como eu desejei que ele não tivesse fim. Foi o sol que me iluminou naquela mesa, naquela noite. Eu peguei nas mãos dela e disse:_

 _– Obrigado mesmo Sakura, valeu a pena o jantar só de ouvir isso…_

 _Todo mundo se impressionou comigo novamente. No fim, o Watanabe finalizou:_

 _– Só de ver esse afeto todo já basta qualquer declaração de amor! – Todos concordaram. A Sakura ficou muito envergonhada com isso e exclamou:_

 _– Peraí gente, eu não tou namorando a Tomoyo ainda não… Hoe! – A Sakura ficou sem jeito com aquilo. Todo mundo riu e a gente continuou a comer. No final da refeição a gente agradeceu, as funcionárias retiraram os pratos e a minha mãe me fez uma surpresa daquelas:_

 _– Gochisousama!_

 _– Então Sonomi, já está na hora de mostrar pra Tomoyo aquilo não… – Pergunta a Ito._

 _– Ah, Sim, sim, vamos lá; Ito, você trouxe a maleta?_

 _– Claro que sim Sonomi-san, a empregada acabou de me trazer… estão aqui os papéis._

 _– Ótimo, ótimo! – Minha mãe pega os papéis das mãos da Ito. Eu fico curiosa e pergunto:_

 _– Mamãe, que papéis são esses e porque eles tem tanto a ver comigo?_

 _–_ _Bem, antes dos papéis, tem o discurso que eu queria fazer… – Minha mãe pigarreia e respira fundo. Se levanta e começa a falar, com todo mundo prestando atenção. – Pessoal, além de esse ser um jantar de negócios, essa e também uma homenagem pessoal minha e das amigas da minha filha pela filha maravilhosa que eu pude ter a chance de ter. O pai dela não está mais aqui conosco, mas com certeza, onde ele estiver, ele está muito orgulhoso de você Tomoyo._

 _Todo mundo aplaudiu. Eu fiquei emocionada aqui por dentro. Falar do meu pai é uma coisa que a minha mãe quase não fala, falar dele nesse dia foi especial pra mim também._

 _– Continuando; ninguém na minha família e na família do pai da Tomoyo tinha ainda passado em uma grande universidade, ainda assim de primeira, a gente sempre contou com bolsas, com os esportes na escola… a gente sabe o quanto é duro passar em uma boa faculdade no Japão, agora passar na universidade de Tóquio, a universidade imperial de Tóquio, já faz dela uma princesa imperial pra mim; passar com a idade que ela têm agora é uma coisa que não vai se repetir tão cedo na nossa família… o que mais me fascina é… – Minha mãe quase começa a chorar. – O que mais me fascina é que essa menina, mesmo adolescente, criou uma empresa do nada, só com o talento dela, ela fica desenhando as criações dela, fica costurando… e então ela começou a cantar. Eu achava que ela era jovem demais pra seguir uma carreira musical, entrar na faculdade, mas só de ver o que a Tomoyo conseguia fazer, o quanto ela acreditava nos seus projetos, eu não resisti. Eu ajudei ela sim, mas da mesma forma que eu ajudei, colocando só 300 mil ienes (dez mil reais) no projeto dela. – Minha mãe começou a lacrimejar. – Ela fez aqueles 300 mil ienes triplicarem, ganhando seu primeiro milhão de ienes e me devolvendo tudo… – Minha mãe seca as lágrimas. – Eu recusei aquilo, não precisava me devolver. Os meus primeiros milhões só apareceram quando eu me casei e fiquei grávida da Tomoyo, e… saber que eu tenho uma filha tão talentosa pra guiar o futuro das nossas empresas, me faz ficar orgulhosa de ter tido a chance de ser mãe da Tomoyo… não falo isso por ganância, materialismo ou coisa do tipo, mas, mas, é bom ter uma filha como a Tomoyo, que inspira os outros com o seu talento, e que vai levar o nome da nossa família, do nosso clã adiante, continuando a nossa vida na terra… – Minha mãe desaba em lágrimas e eu vou abraçar ela. A gente fica em silêncio por um tempo e depois ela se solta do meu abraço e continua:_

 _– Ter muito dinheiro traz pra gente muita responsabilidade; ser a herdeira de duas famílias importantes dá muita dor de cabeça, mas eu pretendo unificar os negócios da Amamiya e da Daidouji em uma coisa só, e depois, eu vou entregar o controle da empresa nas mãos da Tomoyo; como a gente não tem ações na bolsa ainda, se a gente entrar na bolsa, ela vai ficar com 54 por cento das ações, quando ela fizer 30 anos ela já pode entrar na mesa de diretores, ela só vai assumir completamente quando tiver 35 anos, tiver todas as capacidades pra assumir as empresas, então eu vou pedir que a mesa de diretores teste ela e eu vou renunciar ao meu cargo como Chefe executiva de ofício e entregar a Tomoyo; está tudo aqui nesse contrato Tomoyo; esse é meu presente pra você, e tenho certeza que você tem idade pra entender tudo isso, toma, é só assinar; se não quiser assinar agora, não concordar com alguma cláusula do contrato e preferir ler antes, quiser chamar outro advogado pra te orientar, fica a vontade. O que importa é que eu faço isso por amor, por perceber o valor que está presente na filha que eu tenho…_

 _– Não se preocupa não mamãe, eu confio na mãe que eu tenho – Eu sorri pra minha mãe. – Afinal eu sou a continuidade dessas duas famílias importantes… meus filhos também serão um dia… – Eu tiro a tampa da caneta. – Onde é que eu assino?_

 _– Aqui minha filha. – Eu coloco o papel sobre a mesa e começo a assinar a papelada; a advogada dá uma cópia pra mim e uma fica com ela, pra autenticar na justiça. Todos aplaudem. O primeiro negócio da noite já tinha se concretizado: a sucessora dos impérios da Daidouji e da Amamiya já tinha sido escolhida e havia aceitado o desafio. Todos aplaudem e eu, mais uma vez, me emociono nos braços da minha mãe. Ela também chora nos meus ombros dizendo sem parar: "eu te amo muito Tomoyo, você é o orgulho da nossa família, pro seu pai também; seja feliz minha filha!"._

 _Depois de um tempo eu pude me livrar daquela reunião. A minha mãe e o resto dos executivos continuaram lá; eu e as minhas amigas saíram. Os filhos dos executivos também. Não que eu tivesse achando chato, mas, uma hora cansa, eu estava curiosa pra conhecer quem era aquela gente nova. Só foi eu sair pra que eles começarem a puxar assunto comigo:_

 _– Puxa vida! Não via a hora daquilo acabar! Eu pensei que cerimônias de admissão fossem mais legais – Disse uma entendiada Meiling._

 _– Depende; quando você tem a chance de fazer dinheiro, é legal pensar no que a gente pode fazer com ele depois. – Eu disse, sorrindo pra Meiling._

 _– Essa é a forma mais chata de fazer dinheiro então… – Disse a Meiling._

 _– Ah Meiling, tem muitas formas de se fazer dinheiro, tem a forma chata, a forma legal… tem forma pra tudo! – Disse a Sakura._

 _– Mas é sempre bom gente fazer dinheiro com aquilo que a gente gosta não é? – Disse a Naoko – Não me vejo fazendo outra coisa se não escrever…_

 _– É por isso que eu sempre digo que quanto mais a gente gosta mais legal é o nosso trabalho, não concordam? Eu tiro pela Tomoyo, ela ficou os últimos dois anos só fazendo aquilo que ela gosta, se não ela estaria morta de tédio agora… – Disse a Chiharu._

 _– É isso mesmo Chiharu – Eu disse. – Não adianta nada a gente fazer aquilo que não gosta, a gente fica com mais raiva ainda._

 _– É tão ruim a gente fazer aquilo que a gente não gosta… por isso eu só faço o que eu gosto. – Disse a Rika._

 _A gente ia continuar a discussão quando a gente é abordada pelos filhos dos executivos:_

 _– Oi, você é a Tomoyo não? Olá pessoal, Eu sou Takashi Suzuki._

 _– Eu sou a Yumi Suzuki. Prazer Tomoyo-san!_

 _– Muito prazer! Pelo que vejo vocês são bem mais velhos do que eu penso, não? São irmãos não?_

 _– Sim, Tomoyo-san, nós somos filhos da Suzuki. Eu Takashi já trabalho com a minha mãe, a Yumi tá fazendo medicina…_

 _– Medicina! – Disse a Sakura, animada – É muito difícil? Tem que estudar muito? Como é que faz pra passar na prova, diz vai?_

 _– Sakura, porque você não vai com a Yumi pro cantinho, ela pode esclarecer toda as suas dúvidas; pode ser Yumi. – Eu disse, buscando deixar a Sakura mais à vontade._

 _– Ah, sim, pode ser. Nunca vi alguém tão animado pra fazer medicina antes; vou adorar falar sobre o que eu faço pra você; vamos Sakura. – Disse a Yumi._

 _– Vamos sim! – Diz a Sakura, se afastando com a Yumi pro canto que eu tinha apontado pra elas conversarem._

 _– Minha irmã ama medicina, eu puxei mais a minha mãe e estou na área executiva._

 _– Alguma área em especial Takashi? – Pergunta a Meiling._

 _– Sim. Minha mãe tem uma empresa de peças fornecedora da Daidouji; eu sou engenheiro de produção, mas eu sou mais executivo do que engenheiro, só sou engenheiro pra "saber" no que eu estou me metendo…_

 _– Que bom Takashi; conta mais pra gente sobre o que você faz… – Eu disse._

 _– Bem… – Ele continuou explicando pra gente o que ele fazia, fazendo se aproximar da nossa roda os outros filhos dos executivos:_

 _– Você meche com produção? Prazer, sou a Hana Takahashi, minha área é a logística; minha mãe é distribuidora da Amamiya._

 _– Prazer, sou o Uchi Watanabe, eu sou encarregado área de informação da Daidouji, na verdade, da área de segurança da informação que presta serviços pra Amamiya…_

 _– E eu sou o Natsume Yamamoto; sou da área de construção; sua mãe sempre fala conosco quando vi abrir uma nova loja ou fábrica._

 _– Que bom! No futuro são vocês que vão fazer negócios comigo então hein? – Eu disse._

 _– Vocês que são chatos que se entendam… – Disse a Meiling, se retirando da discussão, indo pegar um copo de chá na cozinha._

 _– Não é chatice Meiling; você mesma não está aqui resolvendo as "chatices" do seu primo? - Disse a Rika_

 _– Claro que sim! Por isso que é chato! – Disse a Meiling._

 _Todo mundo riu. Na verdade, o que era chato pra Meiling era relembrar aquele sentimento todo aceso dentro do peito dela._

 _– É o que parece Uchi-san, Hehehe! É muito bom ser talentoso assim, já pensou fazer um teste no mensa? – Perguntou a Hana._

 _– No mensa? Eu não quero tentar isso ainda não… – Eu disse._

 _– Eu já falei pra você tentar Tomoyo; eu tirei 120 no teste, mas eles não me deixaram entrar… acho que você teria mais sorte do que eu Tomoyo… – Disse a Naoko._

 _– Eu não ligo pra essas coisas de ser superdotada; não me vale de nada receber um certificado do mensa se eu ainda… se eu ainda não resolvi o maior enigma do meu coração…_

 _– E o que seria esse enigma Tomoyo-san? É a complexidade do amor? Hehehe! É complexo mesmo entender o "bicho". – Disse o Takashi._

 _– Não é só isso Takashi… tem muita coisa dentro do coração… – Eu disse, corando._

 _– E que coisas seriam essa? Diz pra gente Tomoyo-san… – Perguntou o Natsume._

 _– Bem… – Nessa hora a Sakura veio radiando alegria e me salvou!_

 _– Oi oi gente! Eu tô encantada com a Yumi-chan! Medicina é uma coisa fascinante mesmo!_

 _– Conseguiu se encontrar Sakura? – Perguntou a Chiharu._

 _– Com certeza! Eu tava precisando ter uma conversa assim com alguém da área!_

 _– Sakura, você vai precisar ser boa em todas as matérias daqui pra frente…_

 _– Acho que vou começar a fazer um cursinho como a Tomoyo-chan fez, não sei se eu faço agora quando eu começar o superior ou quando eu terminar a escola; eu também tava pensando em trabalhar bastante pra juntar um dinheirinho pra fazer um cursinho… o que acha Yumi?_

 _– Você pode fazer as duas coisas Sakura; tem empregos de dias alternados e cursinhos de dias alternados; a Tomoyo fez um intensivo, mas se você se dedicar nos estudos e se empenhar, com certeza você não vai precisar fazer um intensivo… – Disse a Yumi._

 _– Tá vendo gente! Vai dar tudo certo! Eu vou conseguir realizar meu sonho de ser médica!_

 _– E salvar muitas vidas! Vai firme Sakura! – Disse a Yumi – Desculpa interromper, mas sobre o que vocês estavam conversando?_

 _– É que a Tomoyo tá encalhada e tá tentando encontrar um jeito de desencalhar, por isso ela não se acha superdotada! – Disse a Meiling, voltando com o copo de chá._

 _– Éh… tá todo mundo me encrencado ultimamente. – Eu disse, fechando os olhos e esfregando as mãos na bochecha. A Sakura me olhou com uma cara brava._

 _– Tá vendo Tomoyo! Eu te avisei, mas você que quis escutar aqueles "sabichões" da faculdade; deu no que deu, você vai continuar encalhada Tomoyo! – Disse a Sakura, zombando de mim. Eu só quis sorri com o que ela disse – E esse negócio de "mensa" sei lá o que eu não concordo não; o que adianta a gente ter QI de 150 e não agir como o nosso coração manda?_

 _– Você é uma pessoa muito romântica Sakura! – Percebeu o Takashi._

 _– Eu é? – A Sakura ficou vermelha – É que ultimamente eu tenho andado meio "apaixonada!" Hoe! – Sim, afinal o "rapaz" voltaria semana que vem._

 _– Mas nada se compara com a demonstração de amor que a Sonomi-san mostrou hoje; nem meu pai me deu como herança a firma ainda. – Disse o Uchi._

 _– É verdade; só de passar na Todai é uma honra; meu vô quando era vivo falava direto dos tempos dourados das "universidades imperiais". Uma pena a guerra acabar com tudo… – Disse a Hana._

 _– Nacionalista você hein Hana? – Eu disse – Mas é uma responsabilidade imensa que eu vou ter daqui em diante… – A Hana sorri._

 _– É bom você pensar assim! – Disse o Natsume._

 _As portas da sala de jantar se abriram e a gente percebeu que a reunião tinha acabado. A gente se despediu dos filhos dos executivos e dos executivos. Eles desejaram sorte pra mim e pras meninas e a Sakura trocou e-mail com a Yumi pra continuarem conversando. Minha mãe se despediu um a um deles e depois veio falar com a gente:_

 _– Tomoyo… me desculpa a brincadeira que eu fiz? – Diz a Sakura, sorrindo um sorriso de quem está envergonhada._

 _– Sakura, você não tem que se preocupar não; acho que você está certa sabia? Mas mesmo assim Sakura, eu continuaria encalhada, mesmo do seu lado…_

 _– Tomoyo… você não pensa em namorar não? – Disse a Sakura, com um ar preocupado._

 _– Quando a hora chegar Sakura, quando a hora chegar eu vou namorar… mas até lá eu vou continuar vivendo e pensando nos desafios que a minha mãe me mostrou e vou me preparando pra eles…_

 _– Tomoyo… vai demorar pra você assumir o lugar da sua mãe…_

 _– Tudo tem sua hora Sakura…_

 _– Eu tenho certeza Tomoyo de que quando a sua hora chegar, você vai ser capaz de arcar com essa responsa… eu só não sei Tomoyo-chan… eu só não seu ainda… – Disse a Sakura, sem o ar zombeteiro de antes, agora com um olhar mais triste depois da conversa com a Yumi, começando a entender o que era estudar pensando no futuro – Quando a gente vai voltar a se ver…_

 _– Sakura… eu só sei que daqui pra frente… só vai ter contrato pra assinar nas nossas vidas… – Eu disse, com a mesma cara melancólica, mas sorrindo de leve._

 _– Só vai ter contrato? Nossas vidas? – A Sakura fez uma cara de alegria num instante – Só contrato Tomoyo-chan? Eu vou tá junto com você assinando eles?_

 _– Não sei Sakura, mas vai ficar tudo bem no final. – Eu disse, com a mesma cara de sempre._

 _– Eu espero que sim Tomoyo… – A Sakura pega as minhas mãos – Tá começando a cair a ficha Tomoyo… do que é ficar longe de você…_

 _– Você não vai ficar sozinha Sakura, olha o Li vindo aí…_

 _– Eu sei mas… eu e a Yumi-chan… a gente conversou e…_

 _– Depois você me fala Sakura, a minha mãe tá vindo logo aí._

 _Minha mãe dispensou os advogados e veio conversar com a gente:_

 _– Olá meninas; desculpa se a reunião ficou chata. – Minha mãe olhou pra Meiling – Mas ela já tava marcada e eu aproveitei pra homenagear minha filhota – Minha mãe me deu um abraço pelas costas._

 _– Me desculpa Sonomi, mas eu não via a hora de ela acabar… – Disse a Meiling._

 _– Meiling e sua franqueza de sempre! – Disse a Naoko._

 _– É melhor ser franco do que ser falso… não concorda Rika? – Disse a Chiharu._

 _– A gente tava falando sobre isso agora mesmo… – Disse a Rika._

 _– Bem gente, tirando a reunião, gostaram do jantar? Gostaram de conversar com os executivos mirins? – Disse a minha mãe._

 _– Essa parte eu adorei! Amei conversar com o Uchi, o Natsume, a Hana e o Takashi; é tão bom falar com gente mais velha! – Disse a Rika._

 _– É, eles foram bastante legais, a Sakura não vai se esquecer da Yumi tão cedo, não é Sakura? – Perguntou a Naoko._

 _– É sim, a gente ainda vai continuar a se falar; "hanyan!" – A Sakura ficou deslumbrada._

 _– A Sakura e seus deslumbramentos! – Disse a minha mãe – bem meninas, vocês querem alguma coisa? Não se preocupem com a volta de vocês, deixem tudo por minha conta._

 _– Que nada Sonomi-san, a gente é muito grata pela visita e pela comida; afinal é nossos últimos dias com a Tomoyo. – Disse a Chiharu. A Sakura ficou triste._

 _– Mas sabe Sonomi, a gente podia fazer uma despedida mais animada, não acha? Com mais barulho, mais agitação… – Disse a Meiling._

 _– Você é uma encrenqueira mesmo Meiling! – Eu disse._

 _– A Meiling tem razão; a gente tinha que colocar um pouco mais de ação nesses últimos dias com a Tomoyo. – Disse a Naoko._

 _– Calma gente, é uma despedida apenas, não precisa ser uma coisa muito rebuscada… – Disse a Rika._

 _– Precisa sim! A Tomoyo é uma amiga muito valiosa pra mim e a gente tem que se despedir dela com estilo! Com fogos de artifício e tudo! – Disse a animada Meiling._

 _– Tem o Godzilla na parada? – Perguntou a Naoko._

 _– Tem até o digimon se puder! Mas o que eu quero dizer é que a Tomoyo e a gente merece uma coisa mais divertida… pra ficar de recordação, o que acha Sonomi?_

 _– Você é magnífica Meiling! – Minha mãe ficou segurando o queixo com o polegar e o indicador estendidos. Eu tive a quem "puxar"– Vamos ver… Ah! Eu tive uma ideia e acho que vocês vão adorar. – Disse minha mãe, estalando os dedos._

 _– E qual é essa ideia Sonomi-san? – Perguntou a Sakura._

 _– Vocês podem ter certeza de que é uma coisa que vocês não vão esquecer…_


	12. O rancho

Capítulo XI

~O Convite para o rancho~

 _Quando eu pensava que não havia mais ideias pra fazer uma despedida pra mim, minha mãe me surpreende novamente, dando asas aos desejos das minhas amigas…_

Foi muito duro me despedir das minhas amigas, mas foi preciso, se eu quisesse que aquele mundo novo abrisse as portas pra mim. Eu precisava me libertar de toda elas pra que eu pudesse apreciar aquela nova liberdade que eu tinha criado. Eu precisava, acima de tudo, me libertar de qualquer sentimento que eu ainda tinha pela Sakura. O problema foi justo me libertar de tudo o que me lembrasse a Sakura. Ela não me deixou… eu não me permiti me ver livre dela:

Flashback da Tomoyo:

 _– Meninas me escutem, eu tenho um plano perfeito pra deixar a despedida da Tomoyo mais interessante… – Disse a minha mãe._

 _– Fala Sonomi-san, estamos mortas de curiosidade! – Perguntou Meiling._

 _– Bem, o plano é o seguinte. Agora na reunião, me informaram que a Amamiya corp recebeu como pagamento pela distribuição dos produtos um rancho em Fukushima._

 _– Fukushima? Isso fica longe não… – Disse a Sakura._

 _– Sim, mas não é tão longe não, fica a duas horas e meia indo de trem-bala…_

 _– Tem algum negócio envolvido mamãe? Ranchos costumam ter animais… – Eu disse._

 _– Sim Tomoyo, já ia te falar. O proprietário que nos vendeu o rancho exige que alguém da empresa compareça lá pra assinar os papéis de propriedade. Não se preocupem, uma advogada, a Ito, vai com você e ela vai te orientar em tudo…_

 _– E a parte da despedida Sonomi-san? – Pergunta a Chiharu._

 _– Agora que chega a parte interessante: O rancho fica em Koori, uma cidadezinha perto de Fukushima, atravessada pelo rio Abukuma. O melhor de tudo é que o rio passa pelo rancho!_

 _– Hoe! – Exclama uma "deslumbrada" Sakura. – A gente vai poder nadar Sonomi-san?_

 _– Com certeza Sakura, com certeza! Quando chegarem na estação, o carro da Ito vai esperar por vocês. Leva meia hora pra chegar no rancho. Mas antes, eu vou dar um "dinheirinho" pra vocês comprarem umas "besteirinhas" que acharem necessário em Fukushima pra levar pro rancho._

 _– Sonomi-san pelo que eu conheço de ranchos, eles não tem quase nada, fora os animais… – Disse a Rika._

 _– Não se preocupa Rika, apesar de ser um Rancho tem uma casinha com dez dormitórios, uma minicachoeira particular e um sobrado nos fundos, perto do rio Abukuma._

 _– Minicachoeira? Será que é legal desviar o curso do rio pra esse luxo? – Pergunta a Naoko._

 _– Não se preocupe Naoko, eu tenho aqui comigo as licenças ambientais do rancho; pelo que eu vejo o antigo proprietário pagou os impostos em dia e conseguiu as licenças. O problema dessa cachoeira é que ela foi construída num canto muito inclinado e com muitas pedras, a correnteza nela é mais rápida do que a do rio… portanto cuidado quando nadarem por lá!_

 _– Sonomi-san, eu tou vendo que você não só quer que a gente visite o rancho e passe um tempo lá, a senhora quer que a gente veja como tá tudo por lá não é isso? – Perguntou Sakura._

 _– Na mosca Sakura! Eu quero que vocês me digam como está o estado de conservação do rancho, da casinha e do sobrado, dos celeiros e tudo o mais. Dependendo do que vocês me falarem eu vou repassar o rancho ou transformo ele em fazenda… tudo depende do que vocês me disserem…_

 _– Puxa vida Sonomi, a senhora não deixa de pensar em negócios por um instante mesmo! – Pergunta Sakura._

 _– É por aí Sakura, mas hoje eu estou inspirada, e eu aproveitei isso pra vocês curtirem um dia juntinhas com a Tomoyo, o que acham?_

 _– Eu concordo com a ideia; eu ainda preciso conhecer Fukushima! – Disse a Naoko._

 _– É sempre bom conhecer lugares novos no nosso país; quando eu era mais nova eu fui em Sapporo e achei lindo demais! – Disse a Rika._

 _– E quando a gente parte Sonomi? – Pergunta a Meiling._

 _– O que vocês acham de amanhã pela tarde hein? Eu despacho vocês pra Tóquio e ligo hoje pra Ito se adiantar por lá, comprar o básico sabe? Carne, arroz… depois elas esperam vocês chegarem e vocês compram o resto que faltar… ela vai ficar o fim de semana inteirinho com vocês!_

 _– Amanhã pela tarde! Puxa, nunca pensei que fosse tão cedo assim! – Diz a Chiharu._

 _– Não temos mais tempo a perder pessoal! Segunda feira a Tomoyo já estará na faculdade, eu já preparei o apartamento que ela vai ficar; vocês voltam no domingo de trem-bala. Depois, na estação de Tóquio, a Ito vai levar a Tomoyo e a Meiling pro apartamento e eu mando as guardas costas pegarem vocês e trazerem pra Tomoeda, o que acham?_

 _– É um bom plano Sonomi-san! Só de imaginar isso dá até vontade de iniciar viagem hoje mesmo! – Disse a Naoko._

 _– Eu tou pensando na farra que a gente vai fazer! Vamos fazer um churrasco grande pra nós todas! Eba! – Diz a Meiling, animada com a viagem. – Vou conhecer o interior do Japão…_

 _– Meninas, se precisarem levar alguma coisa pra lá me avisem agora, pois assim a gente se adianta ainda hoje… alguma coisa Tomoyo?_

 _– Mamãe, depois eu falo com a senhora…_

 _– Sakura?_

 _– Nada não Sonomi, eu só tou pensando em levar umas roupas básicas mesmo…_

 _– Não se esqueça das roupas de banho Sakura!_

 _– Ah! Isso eu não vou me esquecer não…_

 _– Meiling, se quiser, amanhã mesmo eu levo a sua bagagem pra Tóquio, vai ficar tudo no apartamento…_

 _– Pode ser Sonomi, eu já fiz a bagagem e vou levar o básico pra lá também; quando chegar lá fala com o Wei que ele libera, já vou deixar avisado com ele essa noite…_

 _– Ótimo! Rika? Chiharu? Naoko?_

 _– Eu só pretendo levar umas roupas também Sonomi-san. – Diz a Chiharu._

 _– Eu também estou com a Chiharu, Sonomi-san. – Diz a Rika._

 _– Ai gente, como vocês são sem graça! Cadê o som pra gente curtir a festa? E a diversão? Tem eletricidade no rancho né Sonomi-san?_

 _– Com certeza Naoko! Ate no sobrado tem chuveiro elétrico! Se não tiver uma TV vocês compram em Fukushima!_

 _– Que isso Sonomi-san, não precisa de TV não! – Disse a Rika._

 _– Pode deixar comigo Naoko, eu me encarrego do som e do resto, pode ser? – Eu disse._

 _– Pode sim Tomoyo, não vai se esquecer hein?_

 _– Beleza! Qualquer outro detalhe que surgir eu deixo com a Tomoyo! Não se esqueçam das suas máquinas fotográficas! Mesmo assim eu já mando umas com a Tomoyo, não é Tomoyo?_

 _– É sim mamãe, não tem como se esquecer disso!_

 _– Estamos acertadas então! Amanhã, às dez da manhã aqui na minha casa. O almoço é por minha conta. Deixem avisados os pais de vocês tá certo? Vocês ficam na minha responsabilidade…_

 _– Pode ser Sonomi! As dez então! – Disse a Sakura!_

 _– E mais uma coisa! Nada de Sakê pessoal, eu sei que a curiosidade é grande, mas até completarem 20 anos e estiverem sob minha guarda nada disso!_

 _– Mamãe, a senhora tem medo de que aconteça com a gente o mesmo que aconteceu comigo no barzinho em Tóquio? – Eu disse, sorrindo!_

 _– É só uma precaução Tomoyo!_

 _– Mamãe… eu sou responsável! – Eu disse, com meus olhos arregalados para elas. As meninas riram quando eu disse isso. A gente se despediu e as guarda-costas levaram elas pra casa. A Sakura dormiu comigo. A gente ligou pro Kero pra ele fazer a mala da Sakura naquela noite. No dia seguinte, a caminho de Tóquio, a gente passava lá pra pegar. A Sakura conversou com o pai dela naquela noite também e ele ficou despreocupado, ele confia na minha mãe. Um pedido da Sakura naquela noite tornou aquele fim de semana especial pra mim… e pra ela… (depois de um tempinho ele foi fazer efeito… em nós duas):_

 _– Tomoyo, eu quero ver as suas criações, tá? Eu quero que você me vista de novo quando a gente chegar lá… !_


	13. A partida

Capítulo XII

~A partida~

 _E esse foi o começo da minha jornada rumo a Fukushima, rumo as dimensões mais ocultas do meu coração…_

O que um ser humano pensa quando viaja? Que vai ampliar os seus horizontes? Que vai conhecer um lugar novo e gente nova? Ter novas experiências? Acontece tudo isso e mais um pouco, digo por experiência própria, e mais um monte de fatores que a gente nunca esperava que acontecesse; se for bom ou ruim só depende da gente, afinal o mundo nos oferece infinitas escolhas que nos levam pra um só resultado no fim de tudo. E no fim de tudo, o que espera pela gente de verdade, é o inesperado.

Eu e a Sakura acordamos as sete, escovamos os dentes, tomamos o café e começamos a levar pro caminhão e pra van uns eletrodomésticos que a gente achou conveniente levar pra Fukushima (ajudadas pelo pessoal é claro!): uma geladeira, uma televisão, um aparelho de som, um fogão, um micro-ondas. Na van a gente colocou alguns CDs, fitas cassetes de música e filmes, DVDs de filmes e coias que eu tinha filmado, umas maletas recheadas com as minhas criações, meu notebook, fones de ouvido, fontes de PC, aparelhos de cassete, DVD, discmans, e é claro, um monte de máquinas fotográficas e uma filmadora (todos digitais). Às dez o caminhão e a van saíram daqui. Em quatro horas estariam em Fukushima. Quando a gente chegasse tudo estaria pronto pra gente. Só não a comida. Mas a Ito resolveu se encarregar disso também pra deixar a gente despreocupada; eu e a Sakura só passamos pra ela a lista de compras, os empregados da Amamiya cuidariam de fazer tudo. A gente não se preocupou com os móveis não, minha mãe já tinha encomendado tudo pela manhã e quando a gente chegasse estaria tudo montado. Não que a casa não tivesse nada, não que o rancho estivesse "sujo", "imundo" e a gente tivesse que refazer tudo "do zero", mas minha mãe fazia questão de "remobiliar" tudo pra esse dia "tão especial", segundo ela. Se tudo desse certo aquele rancho seria o lugar das minhas férias de verão na universidade, pensou a minha mãe. O rancho tinha alguns cavalos, tinha uma cuidadora deles lá, mas em breve os cavalos seriam vendidos. Ela só tava cuidando deles enquanto eles não iam a leilão. Minha mãe falou que seria ótimo ter alguém pra ensinar a gente a montar lá. Ela não mexeu no sobrado, ele servia como casa pra cuidadora dos cavalos e estava impecável. Tinha até lareira lá no quarto dela. As malas com as roupas a gente levaria no carro.

Eu mesma ofereci as minhas roupas pra Sakura (uns vestidinhos lindos!), a Sakura aceitou e me agradeceu, mas ainda precisava pegar umas roupas íntimas, a roupa de banho (não dava pra usar as minhas né?) e o livro com as cartas Sakura, vai lá saber o que podia acontecer! A gente combinou de passar na casa dela quando a gente tivesse indo pra Tóquio, mas o pai dela apareceu lá às dez na mansão e levou a maleta pra ela. Cumprimentou ela, deu um abraço nela e mandou pra gente um recado do Kero: ele tava morrendo de inveja por não poder ir pra gente no racho! A gente riu de tudo isso, as eu pedi pra minha mãe entregar na casa da Sakura um monte de doces e comida. Tudo pro Kero, tudo por minha conta! O Kero ia adorar aquilo, mas a Sakura me repreendeu e falou que eu tava mimando ele demais. Falei pra ela que o Kero precisava, já que ele não podia ir com a gente. Ela concordou, mas pediu pro pai dela não deixar ele comer tudo de uma vez e deixar pros outros dias! O pai da Sakura sorriu, deu um abraço em mim e na Sakura, cumprimentou cordialmente a minha mãe apesar da cara feia dela e disse pra gente que a Nadeshiko, a mãe da Sakura, desejava sorte pra elas duas! A viagem seria inesquecível pra mim e pra Sakura. E como ela tava certa, mesmo no mundo dos mortos! (saudosa Nadeshiko, que os céus a tenham no seu ponto mais elevado!). A Sakura ficou feliz, eu também e ele partiu. Depois que ele partiu as nossas amigas apareceram.

O Pai da Rika trouxe elas de carro junto com a bagagem, pra falar a verdade, trouxe a Chiharu e a Naoko, pois ele não conhecia a Meiling. Minha mãe recebeu ele com muita alegria, se cumprimentaram e os empregados recolheram a bagagem. Na bagagem de todas não tinha nada de muito pesado, só uma maleta estilo bagagem de mão, com roupa pros dois dias que a gente ia passar lá. Só a Meiling tinha trazido bagagem pra um mês, a gente precisou tratar a bagagem dela de outra forma.

A Meiling ligou pra gente e disse que chegaria as onze, tinha parado pra resolver um probleminha. Ela chegou de táxi com o Wei, guardião dela, que tirou do carro umas três malas. Minha mãe já despachou as malas pra Tóquio, pro meu apartamento, porque na segunda ela ia pro aeroporto ao meio-dia pegar o avião dela. As minhas aulas começariam pela manhã. A minha despedida da Meiling seria quando eu saísse do apartamento. Na mão dela só tinha a mala com as roupas pros dois dias. Depois que todo mundo tava lá, agente almoçou juntas, nós seis com a minha mãe.

Terminando o almoço, minha mãe me encarregou das passagens das seis, O carro levou a gente pra estação de Tóquio, saindo da nossa casa ao meio-dia. Uma hora da tarde a gente já estava na estação de Tóquio rumo o Fukushima. Minha mãe me falou que no domingo ela iria pra Tóquio e me acompanharia nessa etapa. Eu só pude agradecer a ela por toda a dedicação dela com mãe e abracei ela antes de entrar no carro. Foram dois carros, um com a Rika, a Chiharu e a Naoko e o outro comigo, a Sakura e a Meiling. As duas conversaram o tempo todo.

Eu fiquei calada, olhando pra Tomoeda, aquela cidade pequena nos subúrbios de Tóquio cheia de lembranças que bem poderia ser mais um distrito da Capital do leste (na verdade, na verdade mesmo, Tomoeda só era mais uma cidadezinha da metrópole). Como eu ficava feliz em me despedir daquilo tudo, daquelas recordações, mas uma pessoa ao meu lado no carro me fez parar pra pensar que eu jamais me esqueceria de Tomoeda, eu jamais poderia negar as minhas origens, e eu nunca consegui fazer isso, por mais que eu tentasse reprimir isso dentro do meu peito:

 _– Olha tudinho tá Tomoyo, eu sei que você vai sentir falta daqui; algum dia eu vou sentir também quando eu estudar…_

 _– A Yumi te disse isso?_

 _– Claro que sim, e sabe de uma coisa Tomoyo?_

 _– Sim Sakura, pode falar?_

 _– Por mais que dê na gente aquela vontade louca de abandonar tudo e correr pra cá, eu vou me lembrar que aqui só foi o começo das nossas vidas; só preciso agradecer essa terra de Tomoeda por tudo de bom que ela me deu… você é uma delas Tomoyo! – Disse a Sakura, fechando os olhos com um ar de nostalgia._

 _– Não precisam ser tão dramáticas gente, vocês têm o verão inteiro pra matar saudades… – Disse a Meiling._

 _– Tudo bem Sakura, eu tenho muito a agradecer por Tomoeda… – Eu sorri, nós três sorrimos e continuamos viagem._


	14. Chegada em Fukushima

Capítulo XIII

~Chegada em Fukushima~

" _A Sakura tem uma sensibilidade imensa pra compreender as coisas; mesmo não compreendendo as coisas com a razão, a Sakura pode conhecer mais de uma coisa do que ela mesma…"_

A viagem de trem-bala foi mais rápida do que de costume. As quatro horas a gente chegou lá. O mais legal daquilo tudo foi colocar a cabeça na janela e ficar olhando aquela paisagem toda. Como era de praxe, a Meiling ficou reclamando do frio que fazia no Japão do lado da Naoko e comparando com o calor de Hong Kong, afinal a gente tava indo pro norte da ilha Honshu, é sempre frio no norte e o inverno mal tinha acabado. A Rika ficava na dela, só parando pra conversar com a gente quando a gente tinha dúvida de alguma coisa. Mais com a Chiharu que era o par dela. A Sakura ficou do meu lado… Apesar daquele trem voar a mais de trezentos, quatrocentos quilômetros por hora naqueles trilhos, a gente pode ver a paisagem. A Sakura parecia uma criança na janela. Eu só sorria. Perguntava de tudo, ficava encantada com as cidades, as fazendas que a gente via pelo lugar, os lagos, os rios, tudo era mágico para a Sakura. E como eu amo aquele olhar de criança dela que se admira com tudo. Pra Sakura tudo era encantador, tudo tinha o seu fascínio, era como se tudo fosse como ouro, em alguns casos era fácil ver, mas em outros precisava de esforço. Depois de um tempo ela se cansou daquilo e se deitou no meu colo. E eu ficava acariciando ela, recitando e contando nos dedos as cidades que estavam no nosso caminho. Saitama, Kuki, Koga, Yuki, Tochigi, Mooka, Utsunomiya, Otawara, Nasushiobara, Nasu, Shirakawa, Sukagawa, Koriyama, Nihonmatsu… todas as cidades da costa da prefeitura de Fukushima: Nahara, Tomioka, Okuma, Minamisoma, Soma… Nessa hora a Sakura acordou do meu colo.

Quando a Sakura acordou, ela me falou que estava sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça. Meu coração acelerou na hora e corri pra pegar na minha bolsa um remédio pra dor de cabeça. Ela me disse que não precisava, que logo estaria melhor. A Chirahu convenceu a Sakura a tomar o remédio, sem sucesso. A gente estava na altura de Okuma. A Meiling e a Naoko se admirava com as usinas nucleares do Japão. Quando a gente tava passando por Okuma, aconteceu o pior.

 _– Olha lá Naoko, olha lá, uma usina nuclear! – Disse a Meiling, admirada e apontando pra fora._

 _– Gente, ha duas horas vocês só ficam apontando o dedo na janela como se não tivesse visto uma fazenda, um lago, e ficam se admirando até uma vaca comendo capim! Como vocês são bestas! – Disse a Chiharu, levantando da poltrona, conversando com as duas atrás do encosto._

 _– Falou senhora madura! A Meiling nunca veio no interior do Japão, ela só tá conhecendo viu? E eu tou ajudando ela tá! – Disse a Naoko, fazendo cara de birra._

 _– Pessoal, vocês discutindo desse jeito vai acordar a Sakura. – Disse a Rika, apontando pra minha poltrona e da Sakura, logo atrás da dela._

 _– Agora não adianta mais Rika, olha ela acordando – Disse eu, tirando as minhas mãos de cima da Sakura e sorrindo com a galera._

 _– Oi, oi gente, onde a gente tá? – Disse a Sakura, colocando a mão na cabeça._

 _– A gente tá em Okuma, Sakura! – Disse a Meiling, ajoelhada na poltrona e conversando com a gente._

 _– Faz uma hora que você tá dormindo – Disse a Chiharu. – Tá sentindo alguma coisa Sakura? – Colocando a mão no queixo._

 _– Nada não gente, é só uma dorzinha de nada… – Disse a Sakura, com os olhos fechados, sentada na poltrona._

 _– Eu já vou pegar o remédio… – Nessa hora eu sou interrompida pela mão da Sakura._

 _– Não se preocupa não Tomoyo, eu já vou ficar bem… – Disse ela, sorrindo pra mim – o que vocês estavam falando mesmo hein gente?_

 _– Olha lá Sakura, a usina nuclear; a Meiling tava admirada com o Japão rural! – disse a Naoko, excitada, com os olhos fechados._

 _– Usina nuclear é? – A Sakura olhou para fora._

Quando a Sakura olhou pra usina, parecia que uma série de vozes tomou conta da mente dela, e ela repetia o que as vozes falavam. Só de ver a usina começou a sentir isso. A Sakura imediatamente colocou as duas mãos na cabeça com se estivesse sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça. Começou a gritar como se alguma coisa estivesse pressionando o cérebro dela e foi pro meio do corredor, assustando os outros passageiros. Todo mundo perguntava se estava tudo bem, se não precisava de nada, eu apenas agarrava ela, tentando acalmar ela, eu dizia que a gente ia parar em Fukushima e chegando lá gente ia procura um médico. Um dos passageiros era médico e pediu pra examinar a Sakura. Ele percebeu que a pressão dela tava alta, ela começou a suar. Nossas amigas ficaram apreensivas. Ela falava coisa sem sentido como "vamos correr daqui", "tá chegando", "a terra tá tremendo muito", "vai desabar", "vamos sair daqui que ela está vindo". Todo mundo pensou que a Sakura estava histérica o sofria de algum problema mental. Eu falei pro médico que isso nunca tinha acontecido antes, que a Sakura não tinha problemas mentais. Ele deu um anestésico pra acalmar a Sakura e eu imobilizei o braço dela.

Não adiantou, ela continuava falando e assustando os passageiros. A Meiling correu pro meu lado e tento conversar com a Sakura. A Rika ficou com o coração na mão. A Chiharu estava congelada e boquiaberta. A Naoko permanecia com os olhos arregalados. Eu fiquei do lado dela, segurando ela. Depois da anestesia a Sakura ficou falando "tá vindo, vamos correr daqui" repetidas vezes como se estivesse tendo alucinações. Do nada ela parou. Depois de cinco minutos ela acordou, confusa. Ela olhou pra mim, eu suspirei de alívio com as meninas. Quando ela se levantou e viu a usina de perto ela gritou "olha a onda vindo, vai explodir… a usina!" e então desmaiou. Muita gente ficou indignada com tudo aquilo e começou a xingar a Sakura, achou que fosse zombaria dela ficar "brincando" com uma coisa tão séria, ainda mais com uma insinuação de acidente com a usina. Muita gente naquele trem já sabia na pele o que era passar por um maremoto, um terremoto e odiou se lembrar daquilo ouvindo a Sakura. Eu tentei acalmar eles, mas os funcionários do trem transferiram a gente de vagão com a ira dos passageiros. Eu carregava a Sakura no ombro com a ajuda do médico. A gente descansou um pouco. Aproveitei pra ligar pra Ito do meu celular e pedi pra ela pra esperar a gente na estação e se preparar pra ir pro médico. Em dez minutos a gente estaria lá.

Chegamos na estação às três e meia, levamos a Sakura pro hospital particular das indústrias Daidouji pra fazer uns exames e o médico não detectou nada de anormal na tomografia e no eletro. Ficamos aliviadas, mas a Sakura continuava dormindo. Saímos de lá às cinco, e finalmente eu ficava aliviada por finalmente começar a minha folga. Era um prazer e uma dor no meu peito ficar do lado daquela criaturinha, dormindo que nem um anjo, ao meu lado… prazer por ser a Sakura, dor por não entender aquilo direito e nem saber quando ela ia acordar.

Eu só fui entender Marcela e aquela gente do trem também quase quatro anos atrás que o que ela viu no trem naquele dia não foi mera alucinação…


	15. A chegada no rancho

Capítulo XIV

~A chegada no rancho~

 _Nada deixou o meu coração mais angustiado do que o fato de a Sakura ter visto o futuro naquela visão, eu temia que ela fizesse isso, para o meu bem, para o bem dela…_

Duas horas e meia de viagem cansam. É doído ficar sentada durante muito tempo. É cansativo. As pernas doem, as coxas ficam comprimidas. Não é raro ter cãibras. É cansativo também traçar um plano e ver que ele não saiu como o planejado, não havia dado certo… Eu não estava tão animada com essa "cerimônia de despedida" que a minha mãe criou pra mim. As minhas amigas me fizeram mudar de ideia… a Sakura me fez mudar de ideia. Agora ela estava deitada, naquele leito de hospital, esperando os resultados dos exames saírem.

Minha mãe tratou de apressar tudo, ficou preocupadíssima com tudo aquilo. Mais do que eu, minha mãe era a mais preocupada com o sucesso da nossa viagem. Nada podia dar errado. Nada. A Sakura precisava ficar bem a qualquer custo. Quando o trem-bala chegou na estação de Fukushima, a Ito ficou muito apreensiva com a gente. O médico que atendeu a Sakura fez a bondade de me ajudar ela a sair da poltrona e levar ela até o carro. Eu segurava de um lado e ele de outro. Quando a gente chegou no carro (que era, na verdade, uma van) a Ito me passou o "relatório" das ligações da minha mãe. Quando eu e as meninas chegamos no Hospital, a equipe já estava posicionada pra atender a Sakura. A Sakura era paciente de urgência máxima, essas foram as ordens da minha mãe. Colocamos ela na maca e de lá, os médicos fizeram tudo.

E eu e as meninas explicamos pra ele o que tinha acontecido. Eles fizeram uma tomografia e um eletro da cabeça dela. O resultado saiu na hora e minha mãe acompanhava tudo aquilo em tempo real. Se a Sakura ficasse realmente doente com que cara a minha mãe iria se acertar com o pai da Sakura, o Fujitaka? Ela nem quis pensar nisso. Levaram a Sakura para o quarto, mediram a pressão dela, a temperatura e tiraram um tubinho de sangue pra examinar. A Sakura não reagia e eu não me desgrudava do lado dela. Felizmente não colocaram ela no soro. A Sakura estava serena, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam normais. Era só um desmaio. Como aquele povo não entendia magia, nenhum exame que fizessem descobriria o que a Sakura tinha: exaustão mágica. A Sakura desmaiou várias vezes na minha frente quando ela estava criando as cartas Sakura. Agora, como a Sakura era uma feiticeira poderosa, prever o futuro era fácil. Alguma coisa grave ia acontecer na usina de Okuma que a Sakura previu sem se esforçar muito. Eu fiquei com medo. A única pessoa que eu podia conversar a vontade sobre esse tema era a Meiling.

Durante a bateria de exames no leito da Sakura, eu saí do quarto que ela estava e fui ver como estava as minhas amigas:

 _– Gente, o que aconteceu com a nossa amiga Sakura? Nunca a vi assim? – Chiharu._

 _– Nossa amiga, a menina mais alegre da nossa turma… desmaiada, com dor de cabeça, no leito do hospital… nossas férias foram por água a baixo! – Naoko._

 _– Calma gente, calma, a Sakura só está exausta, logo, logo ela vai acordar! – Meiling._

 _– Exausta como Meiling? Ela quase vomitou com aquela dor de cabeça! Parecia que alguma coisa tava apertando a cabeça dela, eu só não sei o quê e eu temo pelo pior. – Rika._

 _– Não seja tão pessimista assim Rika! – Eu disse, reprimindo a Rika pelo meu tom de voz. – Eu conheço a Sakura como a palma da minha mão e sei que ela só está um pouco exausta; não pense no pior._

 _– Tomoyo, eu entendo o seu profundo respeito e amizade pela Sakura. Me desculpa se eu fui grosseira, mas meu pai é médico e já me contou casos assim, de dor de cabeça ou desmaios. Se a Sakura só está exausta, não deveria ter acontecido aquilo, aquela forte dor de cabeça que ela sentiu; isso é sintoma de outra doença, e das piores Tomoyo. Como o médico não detectou nada, só posso pensar que pode ser pressão ou outra coisa. Pensar que a Sakura agiu por pura esquizofrenia não passou pela minha cabeça, mas entenda! Eu também estou preocupada com a nossa amiga mais do que com essas férias, ela se tornou uma amiga muito importante pra mim também Tomoyo nesses últimos dois anos. Não consigo entender isso, só isso. Talvez a Sakura tenha algum outro tipo de problema que a gente desconhece…_

A Rika é muito madura e compreensiva. Eu agi no impulso naquela hora. A Rika se tornou tão amiga da Sakura do que eu e eu havia me esquecido disso. Eu só pude me arrepender do que eu disse:

 _– Me desculpa Rika, de verdade… – Eu abaixei a cabeça._

 _– Tomoyo não precisa ficar assim – Rika me abraça – Se fosse comigo eu também teria ficado assim, sentir que uma pessoa muito importante pra mim está passando por isso; eu só tou falando o que eu sei e o que eu sei é muito limitado Tomoyo; me desculpe você se eu te ofendi, se eu mexi nos seus sentimentos pela Sakura…_

 _– Que nada Rika! Eu só tou cansada, tou precisando descansar…_

 _Percebendo o tom da conversa, a Meiling me chama de canto pra conversar:_

 _– Tomoyo, vamos tomar um suco, um chá ou qualquer outra bebida? Eu tenho um dinheiro aqui e acho que dá pra comprar…_

 _– Traz pra mim também Meiling! Eu quero um chocolate e chá-preto, pode ser? – Diz a Naoko._

 _– Vi querer também Chiharu? – Pergunta a Meiling._

 _– Ah, sim, quero uns biscoitos e um chá vermelho. – Responde a Chiharu._

 _– Só vou querer uma água Meiling. – Diz a Rika._

 _– Ótimo, tou indo lá! Vamos Tomoyo! – Disse a Meiling, mexendo nos bolsos, tirando a carteira e conferindo o dinheiro. Eu segui ela e durante o caminho a gente conversou sobre a Sakura:_

 _– A Sakura previu o futuro não foi Tomoyo? Fez previsões sobre aquele povo todo de Okuma… eu só lamento que a Usina entre no meio… energia nuclear é tão perigosa…_

 _– A Sakura realmente viu o futuro?_

 _– Ela tem talento pra isso Tomoyo, o Shoran não tem tanto…_

 _– Porque Meiling?_

 _– Isso eu tiro da minha experiência com o Shoran. Eu sempre ficava grudada com ele, mesmo não tendo magia. Quando ele tava fazendo aula de divinação ele tentou prever o futuro e ficou com uma baita dor de cabeça. Era coisa simples e no fim ele deu uma descrição toda borrada. Ele disse que viu um tecido azul todo molhado e dez minutos depois eu caí no lago da nossa casa! Eu tive que me trocar toda, eu tava usando uma roupa azul…_

 _– Mas Meiling, a Sakura descreveu gritos, falou que a usina tava explodindo…_

 _– Tem vários níveis de divinação Tomoyo, os mais avançados fazem com que o vidente desmaia e durma por vários dias. Isso é, se ele tem uma descrição completa do evento que ele tá prevendo. A Sakura ainda não controla os poderes dela direito, ela vai ficar tendo esse tipo de visão incompleta, mas, pelo menos, o Shoran tá voltando pra ajudar ela…_

 _– Você tá me dizendo que a Sakura vai ficar uma semana de cama?_

 _– Não vai não, ela não viu o futuro direito, mas pra alguém que não controla os poderes direitos, ser capaz de se colocar na cena do desastre é incrível, nunca vi o Shoran fazer isso… daqui a pouco ela acorda, você vai ver só Tomoyo! Fica assim não tá? – A Meiling piscou pra mim._

 _– Obrigada Meiling! Só você pra entender mesmo a gente! Pobre Okuma… tsunami, desastre nuclear – Apoiei o meu queixo com as mãos._

 _– Isso fica entre a gente tá? Afinal a Sakura não falou ainda quando isso vai acontecer, mas, de qualquer forma, é bom ficar longe daqui quando um terremoto acontecer…_

A gente voltou pras nossas amigas e elas estava no quarto. O médico disse pra gente que nada de anormal tinha acontecido com ela. Ela só estava cansada um pouco. A Sakura ficou querendo abrir os olhos, mas não acordava. Fechou eles de vez e não respondeu mais. O médio autorizou a gente a ir, mas pediu repouso pra ela e nada de agitação até ela acordar. A gente deitou ela na van e eu fiquei deitada com ela na última poltrona, acariciando ela pra ver se ela reagia.

A Ito dirigiu a van até o rancho. Felizmente estava tudo pronto e arrumado. Os móveis já estavam montados, a comida comprada no armário e na geladeira, as camas armadas, os quartos feitos. A Ito estava em Koori desde ontem, preparando a nossa chegada Só foi a minha mãe ligar pra ela para que ela partisse no fim da reunião. Foram três horas que ela viajou de carro em uma madrugada sem trânsito. A Ito não se importava, ela trabalhava de noite e madrugada na Daidouji só verificando contratos e dormia durante o dia. Ela era noturna por natureza e gostava disso.

Eram cinco horas da tarde. A Sakura não tinha acordado ainda no carro, mas deu pra ver a dimensão daquele lugar enquanto a gente chegava. Era um rancho largo, vizinho de uma fazenda produtora de leite. O Rio Abukuma ficava um espetáculo com aquele por do sol, refletindo em suas águas os raios amarelo-alaranjados daquele fim de dia. Eu ficava imaginando como deveria ser aquela cachoeira particular que a gente tinha no rancho. Muitas árvores formavam parte da paisagem daquele lugar e eu gostei disso. O rancho era cercado por altos portões de madeira, protegidos por cerca elétrica. Tudo pra isolar os cavalos do mundo exterior. A casa principal ficava a vinte metros da entrada. O sobrado ficava há um quilômetro da casa principal. Era lá que se hospedava a tratadora dos cavalos. Seu nome era Umame Sasaki. Não, ela não era parente da Rika, o sobrenome dela se escreve com outros kanjis. Ela trabalha em uma fazenda daqui de Koori, foi contratada pela minha mãe dias atrás pra cuidar dos cavalos enquanto eles não iam a leilão. Ela era responsável pela alimentação deles, pela saúde deles (sim ela era veterinária, mas a área dela era adestrar e cuidar de cavalos). Tinha oito cavalos ao todo na fazenda. Minha mãe não queria ficar cuidando deles, era coisa demais pra cabeça dela. Era uma casa grande, vermelha por fora. No andar de baixo era formada por uma sala imensa, tinha cozinha e sala de jantar na direita e uma imensa Sala de estar na esquerda. Tudo já estava mobiliado e a Sala já tinha TV e um sofá bem grande que se dobrava em L. Nos fundos havia a área de lazer com uma churrasqueira. Duas escadas levavam pra parte de cima. A parte de cima da casa era destinada aos quartos e ao sótão. Eram dez quartos, todos de solteiro, mas que podiam ser adaptados. Cada quarto já tinha uma cama, um pequeno guarda-roupa com porta dupla e duas gavetas, uma cortina branca, um criado-mudo com um abajur e debaixo da cama tinha um saco pra dormir com uma lanterna. Afinal eu já tinha contado pra Ito que a Naoko tinha o costume de contar suas histórias de terror à noite. A casa inteira era cercada por uma área de descanso, bem coberta por um teto que ficava no térreo. apoiado por várias colunas. De fora, o teto era de cor preta. Nos fundos da casa, perto da cachoeira, haviam três celeiros, um silo e um estábulo pros cavalos. O rancho não era destinado pra agricultura, e sim pra pecuária, mas a Umame tinha cultivado uma pequena horta perto do sobrado dela com algumas verduras e legumes.

Quando chegamos em Koori, a Ito parou o carro bem na porta da casa principal. Ela, a Umame e as nossas amigas estavam prontas pra levar a Sakura pro quarto de cima, mas eu, por egoísmo mesmo e pelo prazer de segurar naquele corpo, por pensar mais me mim do que nas minhas amigas, segurei a Sakura nos meus braços com toda a minha força, retirei a Sakura daquela van e disse pra elas:

 _– Me deem licença, eu vou passar com a Sakura._

 _– Mas Tomoyo, a gente tá aqui pra ajudar, e… – Disse a Meiling, colocando as mãos na boca._

 _– Eu sei Meiling, eu seu, eu só quero fazer isso por mim mesma, só pra sentir um pouco de adrenalina e exercitar todos os músculos que eu puder sentir! – Disse eu sorrindo pra elas._

Eu fechei a cara e a Ito me guiou, até o quarto onde eu devia deixar a Sakura. As meninas não falaram mais nada. Não preciso dizer que a Meiling ficou profundamente incomodada com toda aquela situação, mesmo sem falar uma palavra, eu percebia pelos gestos dela.


	16. Conversa com Meiling

Capítulo XV

~Conversa com Meiling~

 _Eu sempre digo que o coração de uma pessoa é uma coisa indecifrável, mas a Meiling nem fazia ideia do que eu era realmente capaz de fazer:_

Eu passei as mãos no rosto dormente da Sakura, tirei um pouco do suor que cobria o rosto dela e levei ela nos meus braços. Eu queria parar o tempo naquela hora se eu tivesse a carta Clow "o tempo", mas só de me sentir o "Goku" naquela hora fez o meu orgulho oculto dentro do meu peito acender de uma forma que eu não imaginei. Fazer uma loucura de vez em quando é o que quebra a monotonia da vida. Eu estava louca naquela hora e usei toda a força da minha loucura pra levar a Sakura escada acima.

A Ito não falou nada. A Rika colocou a mão na boca. A Naoko só olhava. A Chiharu ficou murmurando alguma coisa que eu não ouvia direito mas entendia muito bem. Eu simplesmente seguia o caminho que eu tinha traçado e segui adiante com a Meiling me seguindo.

A disposição dos quartos era a seguinte: seis quartos voltados na direção do rio Abukuma (que ficava a uma milha da casa, mas dava pra ser visto, pois a casa ficava em uma colina) e quatro quartos para o lado da entrada. Duas janelas ficavam nas duas pontas do corredor, no final deles. Eu levei a Sakura para o último quarto da esquerda, voltado para o rio. Eu fiquei no quarto da frente. A Meiling ficou no quarto do lado do meu; do lado da escada. A Chiharu, a Naoko e a Rika ficaram nos próximos quartos do lado da Sakura. A Ito ficou no último quarto da direita. A Umame tinha o sobrado perto do rio, ela não ficou com a gente.

Levei a Sakura até o quarto dela, deitei ela na cama com todo o cuidado do mundo. A Ito tinha me deixado e foi ver como estavam as meninas. A Meiling ficou comigo. Cobri a Sakura com o cobertor e saí. A Meiling me chamou pra conversar com ela no quarto do lado e me fez umas perguntas:

 _– Tomoyo, a gente podia ter te ajudado, porque você fez isso sozinha? – Disse ela, se sentando na cama._

 _– Meiling, eu apenas queria fazer um pequeno favor pra Sakura e pra mim mesma… - Fechei a porta nesse instante._

 _– Que tipo de favor é esse? Eu não te entendo! – Ela abria os braços e fazia um não com a cabeça._

 _– É o favor de ficar com a Sakura o máximo de tempo que eu puder ficar com ela… ela que me fez prometer isso. – Eu cruzei os braços._

 _– Tomoyo, você passou a viagem inteira alisando ela, grudada com ela naquele trem… você agia estranho Tomoyo! – Disse ela, gesticulando com as mãos._

 _Eu entendi o que ela quis dizer. Fechei um pouco as minhas pálpebras e olhei pra ela de novo:_

 _– Meiling, eu sempre afaguei a Sakura, isso não foi a primeira vez…_

 _– Mas esse afago está muito estranho! Estranho demais! O que as outras pessoas que não conhecem vocês pensariam? – Ela continuava falando e agitando os braços._

 _Quando ela falou a última palavra, eu saí da porta e me aproximei perto da cama, onde ela estava. Olhei pra ela cara a cara. Nossos rostos estavam muito perto um do outro:_

 _– Pensaria o que Meiling? Pensariam que nós somos irmãs ou parentes… a gente é quase como parentes Meiling… é normal que eu faça carinho na Sakura…_

 _– Eu não tou falando disso! – Meiling soltou um grito e fechou os punhos na altura da cintura._

 _– Eu sei do que você tá falando! – Eu toquei no rosto dela com a minha mão esquerda – Pensariam que somos amantes, namoradas…_

 _– Bem. – Meiling olha pro chão – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, e…_

 _– Você tá protegendo ela Meiling – Eu sorri de olhos fechados – Protegendo ela de mim pro seu primo?_

 _Ela confessou a verdade, fazendo um sim com a cabeça. Eu tirei a mão do rosto dela:_

 _– Se eu quisesse, se eu quisesse de verdade, ela já seria minha Meiling… mas confesso que eu fui fraca, eu não fui corajosa o bastante quanto o tímido do seu primo…_

 _– Mas Tomoyo! Você sabe Tomoyo que foi a gente que juntou eles, e…_

 _– Você já se arrependeu alguma vez do que você fez Meiling? Da nossa troca de mensagens? – Eu toquei no rosto dela com a mesma mão, acariciando ela._

 _– Bem… – Meiling não falou mais nada por um tempo – Eu só quero ver o Shoran feliz Tomoyo!_

 _– Eu quero o mesmo pra Sakura, Meiling!_

 _– Mas você tá se afastando dela… ela tá muito triste com isso, ela me falou disso o mês todo naquela casa…_

 _– Isso é problema meu Meiling; eu me entendo com a Sakura mais tarde…_

 _– Tomoyo… você também… sempre teve sentimentos… pela Sakura?_

 _– Meiling, o que eu posso te dizer é isso! – Eu peguei na cintura dela e colei o corpo dela no meu. Ela ficou vermelha na hora, eu fiquei vermelha com o que eu estava fazendo. Ela gaguejou:_

 _– Tomoyo, o que é isso?_

 _– Cala a boca Meiling e me escuta… – Eu tapei a boca dela com meu dedo, com meus lábios, com a minha língua. Ela tentou me afastar com as mãos dela, mas a única coisa que ela tocava era os meus seios. Ela então conseguiu se soltar:_

 _– Tá louca é? Que é isso? – Ela limpava a boca com as mãos, com o braço._

 _– Calma que ainda não acabei de dizer o que eu tenho pra falar… – Eu empurrei a Meiling pra cama e me deitei no corpo dela. Continuei de onde eu parei. Agora, com o corpo dela a minha disposição naquela cama, eu não só beijei ela, eu provoquei ela. Toquei no abdômen dela, na virilha dela… nas coxas. Ela não ofereceu resistência, mas de vez em quando ela tentava me afastar, movendo os braços. Parecia que se eu quisesse, ela seria minha ali mesmo. Mas eu vi que ela tava assustada e a Meiling não curtiu a minha ousadia, eu ia estragar a nossa amizade e eu não tava a fim de fazer amor com ela naquele momento de tensão (e em nenhum momento) e soltei ela:_

 _– Que é isso? – Ela tava tremendo toda._

 _– Sabe Meiling, até que você beija bem sua encrenqueira! – Eu disse, passando a mão naquele rostinho dela. – Você tem um corpinho muito sexy sabia?_

 _– Você é maluca isso sim!_

 _– Meiling, você me conhece há tanto tempo; e nossos e-mails? E o ICQ? O Myspace? Quantas e quantas vezes eu já te disse que eu me sentia presa numa gaiola e tinha vontade de sair, cometer uma loucura nesses anos todos? Pronto! Eu cometi essa loucura… com você!_

 _Meiling continuava sem entender nada. Ela só me olhava Eu continuei:_

 _– Você não é a primeira Meiling, essa exclusividade é da Sakura!_

 _– Da Sakura? – Ela gritou, arregalou os olhos e apoiou o corpo na cama com as duas mãos, tentando se sentar, tentando parar o choque._

 _– Sim. Eu nunca te contei isso. Só a minha mãe sabe o que eu fiz com ela naquela tarde… na nossa casa. Agora eu acho que você me entendeu Meiling. Não tenho mais nada pra falar. – Eu fui até a porta. Quando eu girava a maçaneta ela continuou:_

 _– Tomoyo, eu não tou te reconhecendo, nem parece você…_

 _– Dois anos mudam bastante uma pessoa Meiling… desde a última vez que nos encontramos eu me transformei de uma criança pra uma mulher cheia de desejos e vontades… eu estou tentando controlar elas Meiling… – Eu fui até a cama e coloquei meu dedo na boca dela – isso fica entre nós tá? Mas saiba que eu não te beijaria fora dessas quatro paredes… – Eu passei a mão na coxa dela._

 _– Você não é a Tomoyo que eu conhecia…_

 _– Me desculpa Meiling, mas só de a gente amar, se apaixonar já muda muito a gente… eu não deixei de ser aquela CDF tímida que você conheceu… eu te conheço minha amiga, estou à vontade com você! – Sorri de olhos fechados pra ela._

 _– Eu confesso… que nesse tempo… eu já fantasiei muito com o Shoran também! – Ela segurou os punhos na altura do peito._

 _– Eu também minha amiga, eu também… agora eu não quero fantasiar mais… você me entende agora Meiling?_

 _– Te entendo perfeitamente Tomoyo – Ela se levantou da cama._

 _– Vamos Meiling, as meninas nos esperam; eu só posso dizer que… era eu quem deveria ter molhado os seus joelhos naquela noite… eu já aguentei muita coisa calada esses anos todos Meiling, eu tou querendo explodir com tudo isso… – Eu fechei os olhos e olhei pro chão._

 _– Nós duas Tomoyo, nós duas…_

Nos abraçamos e atendemos o chamado da Ito, que já esperava pela gente. Naquela hora a gente não era mais duas amigas. Eramos duas irmãs gêmeas que partilhavam do mesmo destino.


	17. O churrasco

Capítulo XVI

~O Churrasco~

 _O tempo em que eu estive desabafando com a Meiling foi o tempo necessário para aquela bela flor de cerejeira desabrochar novamente… nas minhas mãos._

 _A gente saiu do quarto e a Ito chamou a gente de novo:_

 _– Tomoyo, Meiling, as meninas estão esperando vocês, só faltam as duas pra preparar nosso churrasco._

 _– Já vamos Ito, espera um pouco._

 _Meiling se virou pra mim antes de descer as escadas:_

 _– Acho melhor você ficar aqui Tomoyo, esperando a Sakura acordar. Não vai demorar muito, ela já tá acordando; depois vocês descem e ajudam a gente._

 _– Como você sabe disso Meiling?_

 _– Levam de três a quatro horas pra acordar de novo quando alguém faz uma previsão; quatro horas é a sexta porção do dia, seis é o número do sol, o sol é o protetor dos videntes… já ouvi falar sobre isso uma vez no meu clã…_

 _– Isso não é nenhum mito? – Coloquei meus dedos no meu queixo, desconfiada da história._

 _– Pode ser… eu nunca vi ninguém desmaiar antes fazendo previsões; pode ser que você tenha mais sucesso acordando ela, vocês são tão próximas… – Ela sorriu pra mim e desceu as escadas. Fiz um "sim" com a cabeça e fui até o quarto onde estava a Sakura._

 _Entrei e fechei a porta. Sentei do lado dela na cama e fiquei afagando os cabelos dela. Ela não tava com febre, nem suava, nem acordava. Sussurrei algumas palavras no ouvido dela:_

 _– Sakura, você sabe que eu fico triste quando eu te vejo assim não sabe? Acorda vai, dá uma alegria pra essa amiga sua que te quer ver bem viu? Pras nossas outras amigas também… tá todo mundo te esperando lá em baixo pra gente comer o churrasco…_

 _Não sei se ela me ouvi, mas ela começou a reagir; respirou mais fundo e soltou o ar. Começou a mexer os braços como se estivesse despertando, e pra minha alegria, abriu os olhos. Ela, com as pálpebras semiabertas, virou o pescoço pro lado e pro outro e então ela me viu. Eu soltei um sorriso radiante, ela ainda estava confusa, mas esboçou um leve sorriso quando me viu. Ficou assim por uns segundos, eu peguei na mão dela, coloquei entre as minhas tentando aquecer ela. Então ela falou, lentamente, como quando a gente acorda de manhã:_

 _– Tomoyo-chan, eu dei muito trabalho pra vocês, não foi?_

 _– O único trabalho que você me deu foi subir as escadas!_

 _– Você tá me chamando de gorda é?_

 _– Que nada Sakura! Você me deixou com o coração não mão quando você desmaiou naquele trem; tá tudo bem Sakura? Tá tudo bem mesmo? Tá sentindo alguma coisa?- Eu aproximei no rosto dela segurando na mão dela._

 _– Tá sim Tomoyo, eu não sinto mais nada não; nem enjoo, nem dor de cabeça, nem dor no corpo…_

 _– Você sentiu tudo aquela hora Sakura?_

 _– Senti sim. Senti que minha cabeça queria explodir de tão pesada que tava; parecia que eu tinha uma bomba dentro da minha cabeça, sentia falta de ar, meu corpo todo doía, eu não conseguia enxergar mais nada…_

 _Eu fiquei doída por dentro com a descrição da Sakura. Fechei minha mão contra o peito, fechei meus olhos e falei com a Sakura com uma cara séria:_

 _– Sakura, nunca mais faz isso tá? Eu te proíbo de tentar prever o futuro! Olha como você ficou, deixou a gente preocupada!_

 _– Desculpa Tomoyo, eu não fiz por querer não, aquilo foi de repente; eu só olhei pra usina que eu comecei a ter aquelas visões…_

 _– Sakura, que tipo de visão é essa que você teve que te fez tanto mal assim?_

 _– Tomoyo, eu acho que… eu acho que eu vi o futuro Tomoyo; eu via Okuma alagada, tomada por uma onda gigantesca; as pessoas corriam desesperadas, a onda avançava e levava as casas, os barcos, tudo como se fosse brinquedo Tomoyo-chan! Eu tou preocupada com aquilo…_

 _– A Meiling me disse que o que aconteceu com você foi uma previsão mesmo; o pior foi quando você falou que a usina estava explodindo; isso é grave Sakura, uma usina explodir com um maremoto?_

 _– Foi isso que eu vi Tomoyo, eu estava na cena do desastre; eu via a usina explodindo lá longe, depois as pessoas corriam e gritavam de desespero, passando por mim, aí veio uma onda gigante e eu desmaiei; não me lembro mais nada…_

 _– Conseguiu ver a data Sakura em algum canto?_

 _– Eu acho que eu vi sim, só não me lembro mais…_

 _– A gente vai ter que evitar a região de Fukushima por um tempo… quando der aviso de terremoto na TV…_

 _– Pode ser Tomoyo, mas sabe de uma coisa?_

 _– O que foi?_

 _– Prever o futuro talvez não seja tão ruim assim; se eu consegui prever que o maremoto que vai atingir a usina de Okuma, quantas vidas eu não posso salvar com isso Tomoyo?_

 _– Sakura… o futuro é a gente quem faz… se você visse o futuro, você veria uma cena que ainda não aconteceu, ainda vai acontecer; eu fico pensando no nosso livre arbítrio Sakura, no nosso poder de decisão… com certeza ou a gente faria de tudo pra evitar, tentando desafiar o destino, ou a gente ficaria ansioso demais com aquilo; das duas formas a gente mudaria tudo e o futuro não seria tão claro quanto as visões; por isso eu não gosto de previsões…_

 _– Você não quer Saber o futuro Tomoyo, você acha que só a gente vivendo um dia de cada vez é o bastante? – A Sakura fica sentada na cama._

 _– Sim Sakura, um dia de cada vez; ver o futuro é bobagem; se acontecer alguma coisa com a usina e com Okuma, até lá a gente vai saber o que fazer… a gente já passa por tanta coisa Sakura aqui no Japão, a gente vai superar isso também._

 _A Sakura fica triste com o que eu disse e abaixa a cabeça. E toco na bochecha dela e peço pra ela olhar pra mim:_

 _– Não fica assim Sakura, você ainda não controla seus poderes; mas se você tiver outra visão dessas, ver uma pessoa prestes a sofrer uma tragédia e quiser falar pra ela, fala Sakura, não fica com isso preso dentro de você não; fala, tenta mudar as coisas e vê se deu certo. A gente sempre vai torcer pelo melhor Sakura, mas eu acredito que o destino não pode ser mudado… – Eu sorrio de olhos fechados pra ela. Ela sorri também._

 _– Tudo bem Tomoyo; mas eu sou daquelas que acredita que o futuro pode mudar sim, basta a gente ter muito amor Tomoyo, a gente pode mudar sim._

 _– Que tal você mudar esse destino de sono e cama pra um churrasco delicioso Sakura, vamos? – Eu me levanto da cama e estendo a mão pra ela._

 _– Vamos sim Tomoyo, vamos lá! – Ela se levantou da cama, eu penteei os cabelos dela e descemos as escadas juntas._

A Sakura não consegui mudar o futuro que ela viu. A usina de Okuma explodiu quatro anos atrás, vinte mil pessoas perderam a vida com o Tsunami. Não acho que a Sakura tenha desistido de mudar o futuro toda vez que tinha uma visão. Mas a proibição que eu impus a ela de prever o meu futuro, pelo menos deu certo, pois se ela visse o futuro, ela não teria deixado nunca eu sair do Japão da forma como eu saí.

-SCC(F):S&T:PV-

Descemos as escadas e eu mostrei um poco da casa pra Sakura. A Ito segurava as pontas na cozinha com as meninas:

 _–_ _E aí Meiling, como vai a Sakura? – Perguntou a Naoko, cortado a cebola._

 _– Ela tá dormindo ainda, eu pedi pra Tomoyo dá uma olhada nela; daqui a pouco ela acorda…_

 _– Espero que sim Meiling, você diz isso com muita fé – Diz a Rika, cortando a carne em cubinhos._

 _– Eu não digo com fé, mas com certeza Rika; deixa eu ajudar vocês. – Meiling pega os tomate_ _s_ _uvas e lava eles na pia._

 _– Esse desmaio da Sakura quase estraga nosso fim de semana; a gente já vai voltar pra escola e a gente ainda não fez nada ainda pra ficar de recordação pra Tomoyo; odiaria saber que a Saku_ _r_ _a ficou mal com uma viagem… - Disse a Chiharu, lavando as espigas de milho e colocando elas na panela de pressão._

 _–_ _Bem, se vocês odiaram imagina então a Sonomi como ficou; ela tava no intervalo de uma reunião quando eu falei pra ela; ela adiou a reunião só pra ficar acompanhando a Sakura. – Disse a Ito._

 _– Sério_ _Ito_ _? – Perguntou a Rika, fazendo uma cara de choque._

 _– Sim Rika, ela ficou no telefone o tempo todo esperando notícias; eu fiz o que eu pude fazer, ela ficou aliviada por saber que a Sakura estava bem no final!_

 _–_ _O problema é que ela não acorda; não sei o que vai ser do nosso fim de semana se ela não acordar; ainda a gente fica fazendo churrasco. – Disse a Naoko._

 _– Naoko, fica tranquila, eu já conversei com os médicos e eles me disseram que a Sakura está bem; ela só está tendo um sono profundo e nada mais; se ela não acordar amanhã a gente leva ela no médico, mas acho que não vai precisar…_

 _– Eu falei pra vocês que vocês se preocupam demais! Daqui a pouco vocês vão ver a Sakura entrar por ali e falar pra mim "Você previu o futuro Meiling, você é uma boa vidente hein?". – Disse a Meiling, gesticulando com a faca na mão_ _e apontando o dedo pra entrada da cozinha e olhando na outra direção. Quando_ _ela aponto_ _u_ _pa_ _ra a entrada a gente ouviu a última frase dela e a Sakura apareceu:_

 _– Você é uma boa vidente mesmo hein Meiling? – Disse a Sakura, dando um sorriso simples pra ela. Ela tomou um susto daqueles._

 _– Sakura, você está bem, você está bem mesmo? – Pergunta a Rika._

 _– Sakura, tá sentindo dor? A cabeça dói? – Pergunta a Chiharu._

 _–_ _Sakura, se precisar a gente tem uns remédios pra você aqui… o médico que receitou – Diz a Naoko._

 _Todas as meninas pararam o que estavam fazendo para ver como tava a Sakura. A Ito chegou até a gente pra saber como as coisas estavam:_

 _– Eu sabia, eu sabia esse tempo todo! Tá vendo? Agora vem ajudar a gente Sakura! – Disse a Meiling, mais animada que nunca._

 _– Esperem pessoal, eu preciso conversar com a Sakura. – Disse a Ito. – Vamos Sakura, vamos pra_ _s_ _ala. Vem você também Tomoyo. Meninas, continuem por favor…_

 _– Tá certo Ito, vamos pessoal, temos um churrasco a fazer! – Disse a Rika. O humor das meninas mudou muito com o despertar da Sakura. A produção do churrasco também aumentou._

 _– Sakura, eu não me apresentei pra você ainda. Sou Akane Ito, advogada das indústrias Daidouji. Sou uma das responsáveis legais para garantir a inclusão da Amamiya_ _no conglomerado_ _d_ _a Daidouji. Tenho 35 anos e sou solteira;_

 _– Eu tou namorando e meu namorado vai voltar esse mês pra mim… – Disse a Sakura, meio confusa._

 _– Você é uma graça Sakura! Agora eu entendo um pouco do porquê a Sonomi gosta tanto de você…_

 _A Ito era uma mulher jovem, apensar de começar a ficar madura. Tinha os cabelos pretos, lisos e curtos, que iam até o pescoço. Era magra, comia pouco e fazia caminhada pela manhã. Gostava de ficar acordada de madrugada, mas nos finais de semana acordava cedo pra correr. Adorava nadar, recebeu essa notícia da minha mãe como se fosse um presente pelos serviços prestados._

 _– Eu até consigo imaginar; me desculpa Ito-san por preocupar vocês, eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas…_

 _– Isso acontece Sakura, você não é a primeira pessoa a ter um mal estar no trem-bala; isso sempre acontece com qualquer um em qualquer viagem;_

 _– Eu sei Ito-san, mas…_

 _– Me chama apenas de Akane, Sakura – A Ito dá um sorriso._

 _– Então Akane-chan, é que_ _isso nunca aconteceu antes, eu devo ter p_ _r_ _eocupado muito você e a Sonomi-san, quase estraguei o fim de semana e…_

 _– Sakura, não se sinta culpada; se acontecesse alguma coisa nós iríamos voltar com certeza; ficaríamos frustradas, mas outra hora, com certeza, tentaríamos de novo… a sua saúde vem primeiro, não é Tomoyo?_

 _– Com certeza Akane! –_ _Eu fiz um sim com a cabeça._

 _– O que aconteceu comigo enquanto eu tava dormindo hein? Me levaram pro hospital é? Eu tou até com um algodão na veia e gel na cabeça…_

 _– Eles te examinaram Sakura, precisavam saber se estava tudo bem com você; felizmente não foi nada de mais, você não tinha problema nenhum, mas o médico mandou a gente te observar…_

 _– Observar é? – A Sakura tira um pouco do gel do EEG da cabeça e fica olhando pra ele. – Eu não gosto de médicos, mas tem horas que não tem jeito não é? – A Sakura dá um sorriso melancólico._

 _– Ora, olha o que diz nossa futura doutora… – Eu disse._

 _– Não é isso Tomoyo, é que é chato demais ir no médico e deixar vocês preocupadas_ _ao mesmo tempo_ _, e no final eu não tinha nada! Mas não quero falar mais disso; vou fazer o churrasco com as meninas… – A Sakura se levanta do sofá e começa a caminhar, com alguma dificuldade por causa do sono._

 _– Você realmente está bem Sakura? Se precisar a gente cuda de tudo e você fica aqui repousando…_

 _– Não precisa Akane-chan, eu já repousei demais naquela cama; agora eu quero ajudar as meninas, quem sabe eu não melhore…_

 _– É por isso que você encantou a Sonomi; tou satisfeita por te conhecer Sakura! – A Akane junta a palma das duas mãos. – Bem, vamos lá então você perdeu a paisagem, é linda Sakura, fora que a gente precisa planejar a diversão amanhã…_

 _– Eu tou doidinha pra conhecer!_

 _– Mais tarde eu vou ligar pra Sonomi e avisar que você está bem, Ok?_

 _– Ok Akane-chan! Eu preciso tranquilizar a Sonomi, ela deve ter ficado muito preocupada comigo._

 _– É o jeito da minha mãe Sakura!_

 _Nós três fomos até a cozinha._

 _– E então Sakura, Tomoyo, já pensaram no que vão fazer? – Pergunta a Meiling, preparando os espetos com a Rika._

 _– Tou vendo que vocês já adiantaram bastante, a Naoko já fez a salada, a Chiharu já tá preparando o milho… acho que vou fazer sopinha pra gente._

 _– Ótimo Sakura, eu faço o arroz então! – Eu disse, juntando a palma das mãos e fechando os olhos. Vamos lá?_

 _– E aí gente, como foi a vida de vocês pra cá depois que vocês saíram do hospital? – Pergunta a Sakura, curiando a geladeira, procurando os ingredientes da sopa._

 _– É tão bonita Sakura! A gente tá na parte alta do Rio Abukuma e tem uma cachoeira longe, perto da casa da Sasaki! Ela passa aqui! Fora que tem outra cachoeira logo mais, aqui perto, fora dos limites do rancho! – Disse a Naoko, desumbrada com o rancho._

 _– Vocês chegaram a conhecer o resto do rancho?_

 _– Ainda não Sakura, a gente ficou o tempo todo aqui com você. A Ito mandou a gente preparar o churrasco, ela tinha esperanças em você. A Meiling também, ficou o tempo todo dizendo isso. – Disse a Chiharu, levando a panela de pressão com algumas espigas de milho ao fogão._

 _– É mesmo Sakura,_ _e_ _a parte mais legal do seu desmaio…_

 _– Se é que teve parte legal Meiling… – Disse a Naoko, dando um beliscão na Meiling._

 _– … foi ver você sendo levada escada acima pessoalmente pela Tomoyo; ela parecia um Sayajin fazendo isso! – Disse a Meiling, falando mais que a boca._

 _– Meiling… – eu disse, toda corada,_ _sem saber o que fazer._

 _– Puxa Tomoyo, você me levou escada acima sozinha é? – A Sakura perguntou surpresa. – Eu não podia esperar menos de você Tomoyo… algum dia eu te carrego escada acima também. – Disse a Sakura, sorrindo pra mim. Eu sorri também._

 _– Só se for no casamento! – Disse a sempre imaginativa Naoko. – Seria uma cena tirada de um mangá shoujo-ai! Hehehe!_

 _– Naoko-chan! Eu e a Sakura falamos ao mesmo tempo. Todo mundo riu e a gente foi fazer as pequenas coisinhas, nossa pequena contribuição pro nosso churrasco._

 _-SCC(F): S &T:PV-_

Depois de uma hora tudo estava pronto. A sopa da Sakura cheirava, os milhos da Chiharu já saíam da panela de pressão, os espetos da Meiling e da Rika já estavam prontos, os queijos e a salada da Naoko estavam frescos, os ovos cozidos da Akane já iam pro espeto e meu arroz ficou no ponto. Era tão bonito ver aquelas meninas juntas, reunidas, trabalhando. Me sentia dentro de uma atmosfera boa, tranquila, favorável a tudo o que a gente fizesse. Tudo funcionava como uma linha de produção e tudo dava certo no final.

A conversa da gente não nos distraía, aliás, só animava mais a gente. Era tão bom estar no meio daquilo tudo, com certeza, sem a gente perceber, a gente já tava formando as memórias mais bonitas daquela nossa amizade. Só de lembrar disso era emocionante. Não raro eu deixei de perceber as gotas de lágrimas correndo nos rostos das nossas amigas em meio da nossa cantoria, dos nossos sorrisos. Elas diziam que era a cebola, mas eu sabia o quer era. Nunca nas nossas vidas tivemos uma coisa dessas e teríamos um momento assim de novo. Quando a gente foi pra praia no verão a gente sabia que a gente sempre se veria, mas todo mundo sabia que depois daquele fim de semana não tinha mais volta. Meiling ia voltar pra Hong Kong e ninguém sabia quando ela ia voltar pro Japão, apesar da promessa que ela fez de voltar de novo no verão. Meiling tinha uma vida a seguir, queria ser cadete e provavelmente talvez aquele fosse o último verão dela. A Sakura tinha o destino já traçado, a Rika era noiva, daqui a uns anos se casaria, a Chiharu e a Naoko tinham as suas coisinhas também. O que mais doía era que a gente tava juntas faz tanto tempo, era duro se separar daquela forma, mas o destino já batia nas nossas portas e eu era a primeira a atravessar por esse umbral.

Quando a gente terminou tudo, a gente foi até a churrasqueira, na parte de fora da casa, na pequena área de lazer daquela casa. Levamos tudo pra lá e a Umame apareceu com a lenha:

– Oi meninas, acho que vocês não me conhecem direito. Meu nome é Umame Sasaki. Sou veterinária daqui da região de Fukushima representando a casa de leilões; vou cuidar dos cavalos enquanto eles não são vendidos.

A Umame tinha 40 anos, viveu a vida toda no campo, adorava cavalos, era de um clã de cuidadores de cavalos. Vinha pouco pra cidade. Tinha cabelos castanhos, curtos até a altura dos ombros, bagunçados pelo vento e pelo ofício. Tinha olhos castanhos, era forte, mas não gorda, mas "cheinha". Gostava de ficar isolada, mas adorava pessoas e adorava conversar. Gosta de coisas pequenas, de ver as coisas crescerem, por isso começou a cultivar uma horta. Como todos nós, tinha seu hobby que era agricultura.

– Oh! Um parente meu aqui! Que bom! – Disse a Rika, maravilhada.

– O meu sobrenome se escreve com o kanji de "bambu" (笹) e o de "árvore" (木), e o seu? – Disse a Umame, sorrindo.

– Uma pena! Não somos parentes, o meu se escreve com o kanji de "ajuda" (佐) e de "árvore" (木); seria tão fascinante! – Diz a Rika, com um ligeiro ar de decepção.

– É mesmo! – A Umame desce do cavalo e retira os sacos com lenha do lombo dele. – A Tomoyo ou a Akane estão?

– Aqui Umame! Pode deixar a lenha com a gente. – A Akane sai da cozinha e pega a lenha com a Umame. A Sakura também ajuda e leva a lenha pra churrasqueira. A Akane acende o fogo e começa a preparar o fogo. A Meiling e a Rika levam os espetos paro o fogo. Enquanto os espetos não estavam prontos a gente enganava a barriga com o meu arroz, com o milho da Chiharu e com a sopa da Sakura:

– Itadakimasu! – Todas nós dizemos.

– Não liga não gente, as minhas sopas são de primeira! – Disse a Sakura, servindo a gente.

– Não sei Sakura, o Touya-san me disse que passou mal comendo uma sopa sua… – Eu disse, pra provocar a Sakura um pouco.

– Tomoyo! Não fala assim da minha sopa viu? Você sempre comeu ela e nunca passou mal sua malvada! Para de dar bola pro meu irmão… – Disse a Sakura, levantando a concha pra mim. Agora eu sabia que ela tava bem. Todo mundo riu.

– Ei Umame, é verdade que você é uma domadora de cavalos? – Pergunta a Naoko.

– Quase isso. Gosto de cavalos desde pequena. Meu pai era cuidador e eu me formei veterinária. Eu segui a carreira do meu pai; minha família sempre viveu no campo; já fui pra cidade pra faculdade, mas não me acostumei; muita muvuca, muito barulho e pouca simpatia! Cruzes!

Todo mundo riu. As perguntas continuaram:

– Esse racho é grande não é? Tá cheio de celeiros por aqui; será que nada foi plantado aqui antes? – Pergunta a Chiharu.

– Não, na verdade não. Esse racho produzia leite. Os celeiros eram abrigos das vacas. Tudo aqui era pasto. O antigo dono gostava de cavalos e fez aquele estábulo lá no fundo…

– Mas e aquele silo gigante lá do fundo Umame? – Pergunta a Sakura, se sentando na mesa com a gente.

– Aquilo serve para armazenar a comida dos animais. A ração dos cavalos fica em outra parte. Eles não comem qualquer coisa.

– As vacas já foram vendidas não é? – Pergunta a Naoko.

– Sim. Todas foram pra outras fazendas.

– Deve ser difícil Umame limpar toda aquela porcaria de cavalo; eu sei como é, a minha tia tem muitos cavalos na China de onde eu vim e é uma tristeza limpar tudo aquilo. – Pergunta a Meiling, levando alguns espetos prontos pra gente.

– Você é da China é? Que bonitinho! É mesmo, é chato lidar com isso, mas nem tudo é perfeito na vida; ainda bem que tem um outro tratador que me ajuda. Ele mora em outra fazenda aqui perto e ele só vai aparecer na segunda. Afinal são oito cavalos não é?

– É mesmo! A gente vai poder andar neles alguma hora Umame? – Pergunta a Rika.

– Amanhã mesmo; a Akane já me falou que vocês estavam pra vir e eu já preparei tudo; tem cavalo pra todas nós, afinal estamos em oito!

– Legal, legal, legal! – Disse a Sakura, animada comendo uma espiga de milho.

– Eu quero aproveitar tudo daqui gente, se eu pudesse hoje mesmo a gente tava nadando lá na cachoeira! – Eu disse.

– Calma gente, uma coisa de cada vez; hoje a gente vai descansar, vamos pensar na Sakura primeiro e olha que já é tarde. – Disse a Akane.

– Não se preocupa não gente, não deixa nada atrapalhar vocês não… – A Sakura fica meio triste.

– Sakura, eu já falei pra você não ficar assim; a viagem foi cansativa e tá todo mundo cansada aqui; vamos juntar forças pra amanhã, tá certo? – Eu falei sério com ela, tentando acalmar o coraçãozinho dela. – Se você ficar assim de novo eu pego um trem de volta pra Tóquio, me ouviu!? – Eu falei com a Sakura em tom de repreensão.

– Não fala assim comigo não Tomoyo, eu tava tentando dizer que não quero que nada atrapalhe vocês, é só isso tá? – Disse a Sakura, com um ligeiro ar de irritação.

– Escuta a gente Sakura, a gente só quer o seu bem, não seja cabeça dura! Tem condições Sakura de a gente prosseguir com isso se ninguém estiver bem? – Di6sse a Rika, reforçando o que eu disse.

– Bem gente, é que, é que… – A Sakura olha pra mim querendo chorar. – Ah, eu tou meio sensível esses dias gente… me entendam! – A Sakura cruza os braços na mesa e abaixa a cabeça sobre eles.

É claro que eu entendia ela.

– Sakura, foi semana passada que veio as suas e as minhas regras, não vem com esse negócio de sensível não tá. – Disse eu sorrindo, sendo um pouco irônica com ela.

– A gente te entende Sakura! – Disse a Rika.

– O mundo não vai acabar amanhã Sakura. – Disse a Chiharu.

– E nem a gente vai sumir do nada! – Disse a Naoko.

– Vocês são mesmo demais gente! As melhores amigas que eu já tive! – A Sakura sorri.

A Sakura traduziu com poucas palavras todo aquele ar que a gente criou fazendo aquele churrasco. Isso tocou a gente e a Akane percebeu:

– É tão tocante isso gente! Agora eu entendo tudo! – Disse a Akane.

Eu e a Sakura sorrimos com a resposta da Akane.

– Isso é tão "Sonomi", Akane, parece que eu vi ela aqui agora falando isso; é isso que acontece ficando do lado dela por tanto tempo! – Disse a Meiling.

Todo mundo solta uma gargalhada com o que a Meiling disse. A Akane era realmente uma grande amiga da minha mãe, sabia sobre a gente, sabia sobre a Sakura.

A gente terminou de comer o churrasco e fomos dormir. Ainda tinha sobrado um pouco do arroz, do milho e da sopa e a gente colocou na geladeira, junto com uns espetos que ainda não foram pro fogo. A Umame voltou pro sobrado dela. A gente foi dormir, mas foi difícil a gente ficar nos nossos quartos. Todo mundo foi pro quarto da Sakura pra continuar o papo. A Akane viu e deu pra gente os sacos pra dormir, mas mandou que a Sakura ficasse na cama, só por precaução.

A gente ficou conversando um pouco, mas logo as meninas voltaram pros seus quartos, mas os sacos de dormir ficaram lá. Não tinha graça aquilo tudo, pois a Naoko queria ficar assustando a gente e eu, e a Akane proibimos ela de fazer isso. A Naoko já tinha consciência disso. Eu terminei de arrumar os sacos e ia saindo, e a Sakura falou comigo:

– Você não vai sair daqui, não é Tomoyo? – Disse a Sakura, sentada na cama, cobrindo as pernas com o lençol.

– Você quer que eu fique Sakura?

– Claro que sim sua boba! Todos os dias desse fim de semana, não quero que você vá assim.

– Tá bom Sakura, eu fico, eu tenho que te acompanhar…

– Me acompanhar nada! É o seu dever; quem manda se afastar, agora eu tenho direito a me despedir de você. – Disse a Sakura, fazendo bico.

Eu me deitei na cama com ela.

– Mas antes Sakura, você vai ligar pra minha mãe. Toma aqui o telefone! – Eu passei o celular pra ela.

– Deixa eu ver… alô, Sonomi-san…

A conversa de nós três se estendeu pela noite. Quando a gente foi ver era tarde. Minha mãe perguntou pra ela como ela tava, como se sentia, se não sentia mais nada, se tava tudo realmente bem, se ela tinha comido… a Sakura era oficialmente (mesmo não estando no papel) a segunda filha da minha mãe e minha mãe fazia questão de deixar isso claro pra ela. Quando a gente terminou a conversa já era de madrugada. Sempre foi um privilégio pra mim ficar do lado da Sakura. Eu me senti um pouco "culpada" por ser insensível e dura com a Sakura naquele momento de separação. Eu precisava dar uma chance pra ela e pra mim pra aproveitar tudo aquilo, aqueles poucos momentos com ela… Acho que a Sakura, inconscientemente, ouviu meu silencioso pedido de desculpas, meu silencioso arrependimento. Quando ela já tava dormindo, inconsciente, ela se agarrou a mim e não quis mais me soltar. Eu só tinha a agradecer por ter uma pessoa assim como amiga. Eu só tinha a maldizer por amar aquela menina e sentir "desejos" por ela a cada toque que ela dava no meu corpo, que eu dava no corpo dela… desejar que aquela mão que agarrava a minha barriga deslizasse por ela até embaixo… não era a Sakura que estava sensível naqueles dias, era eu; eu soube disfarçar isso muito bem, mas meu rosto vermelho me entregava…


	18. Café da manhã

Capítulo XVII

~Café da manhã~

 _As meninas estavam animadas demais para ir pro rio,_ _conhecer a cidade_ _e quiseram tomar café da manhã na velocidade da luz; eu não desejei nunca sair daquele quarto, eu não desejei me libertar do abraço apertado da Sakura…_

A Sakura era uma daquelas coisas que me faziam pensar se eu estava vivendo um sonho ou uma realidade, se eu estava sobre o efeito de uma maldição ou de uma bênção. Era o meu céu e o meu inferno. Eu pensava assim porque eu nunca deixei de amar ela. Se a Sakura nunca tivesse existido quem sabe eu não teria que encarar essas questões existenciais, mas se ela não tivesse existido alguma outra pessoa estaria no lugar dela. Eu teria que encarar essa pergunta do mesmo jeito. É uma daquelas coisas que não se tinha como fugir.

Estar deitada ali do lado dela de "conchinha" seria adorável se a situação não fosse outra. Se a Sakura fosse a minha namorada naquele momento, ficar só de conchinha não seria o começo, mas o final da nossa noite intensa de… ah, você já sabe o que eu tou querendo dizer. Ela ficou com os braços entre os meus seios, eu sentia as costas dela, com certeza ela sentia o volume dos meus cabelos, nada incomodava ela. Eu não sei o que a Sakura tinha na cabeça, se ela tava querendo usar de "ternura" comigo ou se ela fazia isso de propósito pra ver a minha reação. A minha vontade foi de "pegar" ela de jeito. Eu não podia fazer isso. Eu respeito ela e o namorado dela. Isso me torturava por dentro, isso me consumia, estar tão perto dela e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Eu estava louca com aquela situação, que tanto me oprimia.

Eu já tinha assumido pra mim mesma e me conformado com isso que eu desejava, há tempos, fazer amor com aquela criaturinha, me entregar pra ela, só pra ela, deixar ela fazer o que quisesse comigo, sem restrições, sem limite. Nada que ela fizesse me faria sentir mal. Como eu era pervertida quando eu queria ser. Eu era uma louca por aquela pessoa. Isso me faz lembrar de todos os dias que eu estava do lado dela, deitada com ela naquele ano. Eu tinha vontade de chegar e roubar um beijo dela. Eu perderia minha amiga fazendo isso e minha amiga não era menor que meus caprichos, meus desejos de adolescente. A felicidade dela era o superego que mandava no meu cérebro. Eu amava fazer café da manhã e levar no quarto dela, realizar esse capricho romântico meu. Mesmo dormindo tarde naquele dia, eu me despertei mais cedo que ela, mas não sai da cama pra não perder aquele momento tão preciosos que era dormir de conchinha com ela. Eu sorria por ser egoísta como eu estava sendo. Agora não era eu que queria que ela não perdesse o sentimento valioso de amar o rapaz. Era eu que não queria mais perder aquele sentimento tão preciso de deitar com ela, fantasiar com ela fazendo amor com ela; e como eu sonhei naquela manhã.

Meu maior medo era ela saber dos meus sonhos pervertidos com ela. Tem coisas que ficam com a gente e não precisamos contar pra ninguém, os breves caprichos que surgem na alma e que ficam na alma e não nos serve pra nada. Mas eu sabia da lenda que se duas pessoas dormirem juntinhas elas acabavam sonhando o mesmo sonho. Eu tinha medo disso.

 _– A Tomoyo e a Sakura não acordaram ainda? – Pergunta a Akane._

 _– Parece que não; quando aquelas duas se juntam sai muito fogo! Hehehe! – Disse a Rika._

 _– Bem, tou fazendo o café aqui, os ovos e o bacon já estão prontos. – Diz a Chiharu, no pé do fogão._

 _– Digo o mesmo das panquecas. – Dizia a Naoko, aos pés da pia, colocando molho nelas._

 _– Duas dorminhocas! Não duvido nada que passaram a noite todinha tagarelando e agora não acordam. – Disse a Meiling, preparando o arroz._

 _– Gente, eu tenho um plano infalível que vai fazer as duas acordarem… – Disse a Naoko, com os olhos brilhando, esfregando as mãos._

– _Ah! Já sei até o que é! – Meiling corre pro armário e pega uma panela e retira uma concha da gaveta. – Deixa que eu mesma faço isso!_

 _As meninas gargalharam quando a Meiling subiu as escadas. Todas acompanharam ela até a porta do quarto. Quando chegaram na porta do quarto, gargalharam tanto que Meiling teve que fazer um "psiu" de silêncio pra ver se elas se acalmavam. A Akane acompanhava tudo do pé da escada. Meiling_ _girou lentamente a maçaneta da porta. Ao terminar de girar, empurrou tudo de uma vez e se preparou pra dar um susto daqueles nas amigas dorminhocas, mas acabou encontrando no quarto nada mais nada menos do que eu de pé, aplaudindo a iniciativa dela e Sakura sentada na cama:_

 _– Parabéns Meiling, veio com despertador e tudo pra acordar a gente… esse é dos mais tradicionais! – Eu gargalhava._

 _– Mas isso não é justo, vocês já estavam acordadas! Meu plano foi por água a baixo. – Disse Meiling frustrada, jogando os braços pra baixo, segurando as panelas._

 _– Pensaram que iam dar um susto daqueles na gente_ _é? A_ _Tomoyo foi mais rápida e deu uma surpresa daquelas em vocês! – A Sakura sorria._

 _– Como vocês souberam que a gente tava aqui? – Perguntou a Chiharu._

 _– Eu já tava acordada; quando eu ouvi passos na escada e a risada de vocês eu acordei a Sakura e falei pra ela que vocês queriam assustar a gente; eu assustei a Sakura com o que eu disse e ela acordou! – Eu disse._

 _– Levantem daí, vai? A gente já fez o café da manhã de vocês suas preguiçosas! – Disse a Naoko, pulando sobre a cama._

 _– Já fizeram tudinho é,_ _e eu_ _espero que tenha ficado bom mesmo! – Disse a Sakura, jogando o travesseiro na Naoko. As duas ficaram fazendo "guerrinha". Daí eu peguei o meu e joguei na Meiling. A Akane apareceu e impedia a gente de "destruir" os travesseiros. A gente arrumou a cama, se trocou e desceu. O café estava delicioso, as meninas capricharam como a Sakura havia pedido. O mais bacana foi a gente planejar o fim de semana:_

 _– Itadakimasu!_

 _– Gente! Manhã de sábado! A gente já sabe o que fazer? – Disse a Naoko, passando manteiga na torrada._

 _– Ora Naoko, a gente vai andar a cavalo e nadar, é simples! – Disse a Meiling, cortando a panqueca._

 _– Mas eu ainda quero conhecer esse vilarejo de Koori, o pessoal daqui parece ser tão simpático. – Disse a Rika, passando geleia no pão francês._

 _– É mesmo, tem muita fazenda aqui por perto, o pessoal do campo é curioso; eu me lembro de ter visto eles olhando aquelas "forasteiras" da cidade quando chegamos. – Disse a Chiharu, comendo bacon._

 _– Sabe gente, é de manhã e eu gostaria de me refrescar naquela cachoeira um pouco; não que eu esteja com calor, é meio estranho isso na primavera, mas eu nunca nadei no rio de manh_ _azinha_ _, deve ser fascinante! – Eu disse, passando "nutella" no meu pão de forma._

 _– Eu gostaria mais de passear um pouco e depois ir pra cachoeira, eu adora passear e ver as casinhas e as vaquinhas! – Disse a Sakura, comendo arroz._

 _– Eh, pelo visto a gente tá num impasse daqueles! – Disse a Naoko._

 _– O que acha Akane? Você pode resolver isso pra gente. – Disse a Chiharu, bebendo um copo de leite._

 _– O que você decidir tá decidido! – Disse a Sakura._

 _– Bem meninas. – A Akane bebe um gole de suco de laranja. – Caminhar logo de manhã cedo é muito bom, muito bom mesmo, mas nadar na cachoeira é melhor ainda._

 _– Porque Akane? – Eu perguntei, passando mel no meu pão._

 _– Pelo seguinte: a cachoeira fica a uma milha daqui. Fica em um canto alto e cheio de árvores. Ela termina em uma outra cachoeira que vai direto pro rio. – A Akane toma um gole de leite. – Até lá dá uma boa caminhada e dá pra ver bastante a vegetação daqui. O bom de nadar agora é que está começando a esquentar e logo, logo é meio dia. – A Akane come um pedaço de pão. – Se a gente deixar pra mais tarde a tendência da água é esfriar._ _Como é primavera a água não tá quente ainda, tá na faixa dos doze graus. No meio dia vai pra vinte. A chance de pegar um resfriado é boa…_

 _– Eu acho que eu entendi você… você acha melhor a gente deixar a caminhada pra mais tarde porque ela pode esquentar a gente depois, não é mesmo? – Indaga a Sakura._

 _– Isso mesmo Sakura! Você entendeu o que eu queria dizer. – Disse a Akane._

 _– Tá vendo gente, eu também posso ser CDF! – Disse a Sakura, mostrando a ponta da língua._

 _– Fora também que a Tomoyo trouxe as criações dela e eu quer ver como vai ficar na gente as roupas da nossa amiga estilista! – Disse a Chiharu._

 _– É mesmo, tem um CD no meu quarto que é dela, eu escutei umas duas músicas ontem e ficou lindo Tomoyo! – Disse a Meiling._

 _– Brigada gente! Eu fico meio embaraçada com tudo isso. – Eu disse, toda vermelha._

 _– Vamos fazer tudo meninas! – Disse a Akane._

 _Todo mundo concordou. A Umame entr_ _ou_ _pela porta da cozinha no meio do nosso café:_

 _– Bom dia gente, como vão? dormiram bem hoje? – Pergunta ela._

 _Todas nós damos bom dia e convidamos ela pra comer com a gente. Ela aceita e começa a passar geleia no pão, apesar de já ter tomado o seu café._

 _– É bem silencioso Umame, muito bom ter vindo ao campo mesmo! – Disse a Rika._

 _– Eu pude ouvi o relinchar de cavalo lá longe! – Disse a Meiling._

 _– Por falar em cavalos, eu vim perguntar pra você Akane se vocês vão usar os cavalos hoje._

 _– Mas é claro que sim! E_ _u_ _não quero perder uma chance dessas por nada, fora que e_ _u_ _já montei em cavalos! – Disse a Meiling_

 _– Então bora ajudar a gente Meiling. – Disse a Chiharu._

 _– Com prazer! – retrucou a Meiling._

 _– Ótimo, vou colocar a cela neles; vão montar agora ou de tarde?_

 _– Agora não, elas vão nadar na cachoeira primeiro e mais tarde a gente vai andar de cavalo… bem mais tarde mesmo, as meninas vão fazer umas coisas antes, como caminhar… – Disse a Akane._

 _– Bem, eu já vou deixar eles prontos. Qualquer coisa é só falar comigo, eu já vou deixar eles soltos._

A Umame sempre liberava os cavalos pela manhã e recolhia eles nos estábulos ao cair da noite. Era pra eles andarem um pouco e se movimentarem. Quando a Umame saiu a gente terminou o café, lavamos a louça e arrumamos a casa. Foi bonito demais ver pelas janelas da casa aqueles oito cavalos correndo pelo campo. Só de ver eles eu senti uma ponta de inveja. Eu, da mesma forma que aqueles cavalos, queria me libertar das fantasias que tinha sonhado de manhã, encontrar algum canal pra poder dar vazão a elas, de preferência, o que doesse menos dentro do meu peito e no da Sakura. Naquela cachoeira, não pensei que pudesse ser tão direta e tão afobada pra ter esse desejo realizado, justamente com a pessoa que eu menos queria prejudicar com essas minhas fantasias.


	19. NO rio

Capítulo XVIII

~No rio~

 _Eu era uma adolescente em plena florescência dos meus desejos, dos meus hormônios, eu não conseguia segurar eles por mais tempo, uma hora eles teriam que se libertar de mim, e eles, realmente não quiseram ficar trancafiados dentro do meu peito…_

Ser adolescente, definitivamente é terrível. A gente começa a virar adulto, nosso corpo muda e nossos gostos amadurecem. A gente começa a chorar por nada, a sentir fome direto, nosso suor começa a cheirar mal. É terrível, principalmente pras meninas. Cólicas constantes e uma sensação de nervosismo e estresse que nos acompanha até a gente criar cabelos brancos. Isso não é nada comparado a complexidade que assume nossas emoções, nossos sentimentos.

Gostar de uma pessoa é uma coisa, sentir desejo é outra. Combinar as duas coisas é explosivo, é como ter uma fornalha acesa dentro da gente. Um fogo que não dá pra apagar de forma fácil, uma chama que incendeia e pressiona tudo a nossa volta. Eu não tava mais aguentando. Eu não sei até quando eu ia aguentar.

Eu não estava disposta a fazer uma loucura ainda. Mas bem que eu queria. Eu não ia fazer. Nem que meus nervos estivessem a flor da pele. Apesar da minha decisão, eu não conseguiria controlar a vermelhidão da minha face. Eu me sentia como uma panela de pressão prestes a explodir, decidida a não explodir por nada, eu só continuaria a soltar o meu vapor. Foi então que ela me chamou pra provar as roupas de banho:

– _Tomoyo-chan, você pode me ajudar a escolher as roupas de banho?_

 _– Sakura, não me peça uma coisa muito difícil, eu sou péssima para gostos…_

 _– Que nada Tomoyo-chan, eu só vou vestir e você vai ver se ficou bom…_

 _– Você pode fazer isso sozinha Sakura, é só se olhar no espelho…_

 _– Mas eu preciso provar Tomoyo-chan, pra saber como vai ficar em mim…_

 _– Sakura, eu não posso só escolher pra você?_

 _– Eu preciso provar Tomoyo-chan…_

 _– Sakura, eu não sou boa pra julgar roupa de banho não Sakura, eu quase nem visto elas… só vou vestir meu velho maiô marrom e pra mim tá de bom tamanho…_

 _– Ai Tomoyo, como eu gostaria de ser objetiva como você! Eu tenho tantos gostos, na hora não sei o que escolher…_

 _– Eu vou chamar a Rika pra te ajudar, tá bom Sakura? – Eu sorri de olhos fechados pra ela._

 _– Tá bom Tomoyo, se você acha melhor assim… – A Sakura ficou desapontada._

O problema, no fim, não era a Sakura, era eu. Eu não suportava mais ver ela nua na minha frente. Eu ia ficar toda vermelha. É torturante. É nessas horas que eu agradeço por não ter nascido homem… você sabe por que e eu não preciso falar aqui! Mas a minha cara tava lá pra me denunciar. Eu chamei a Rika e ela ficou ajudando a Sakura. A Sakura meio que fez uma "competiçãozinha" com os biquínis que ela trouxe pra ver qual ficava melhor. A Rika ficou dando a opinião dela e no final só sobrou dois. Mais enrolada do que ela foi a Meiling. Tinha trazido uma porção de roupas de banho, maiô, biquíni, até a hora da gente sair ela ficou enrolando. A Naoko usou um maiozinho azul água com babados que eu indiquei pra ela, ela não ia a praia com frequência, ela tinha comprado só pra essa nossa "férias". A Chiharu usou um biquíni listrado vermelho branco que o Yamasaki odiou, mas na opinião dela, ele amou já que, pra ela, o namorado só mentia. A Rika usou um maiozinho muito fofo, branco, com estampas de margarida. Eu fiquei com meu velho maiô marrom, eu já tinha tanto tempo ele que ele começou a apresentar ligeiros sinais de desgaste, mas nada comprometedor. A Akane usou um biquíni vermelho e preto. A Umame não veio com a gente, não tinha vontade de nadar tão cedo, ela só ia pro rio de tarde, mas não deixou de ser convidada.

Quando a Sakura chegou nas "finais" do seu campeonato privado de roupa de banho, sobraram um biquíni cor-de-rosa e um branco que a Rika tinha indicado. Ela vestiu e desvestiu as duas peças repetidas vezes na frente das nossas amigas. A Rika e a Naoko acharam que ela devia usar o branco. A Chiharu e a Meiling achou que ela deveria usar o biquíni rosa. A Akane não opinou e falou que com qualquer um dava pra ir. Ela já tava um pouco estressada com a enrolação da Meiling e decidiu que não ia mais opinar. Quando a Akane desistiu de opinar eu fiquei dando dica pra Meiling até ela se decidir por um biquíni vermelho que eu disse combinar com ela por ela ser tão esquentada. Ela ficou brava comigo, mas aceitou a minha recomendação. Foi então que a Sakura me chamou…

A Meiling ficou nua na minha frente diversas vezes e não me sentia mal. Não sentia nada. Só chateação por ela ser tão enrolada por uma coisa que pra mim era óbvia demais. Você deve se lembrar que eu beijei ela e me insinuei pra ela. Eu não tinha muita paciência pra explicar as coisas pra Meiling, ela ia gritar se eu falasse a verdade pra ela e chamar a atenção da casa pra boca dela. Foi por isso eu provoquei ela, beijei ela, instiguei ela… usei todo um simbolismo pra que ela me entendesse e ela me entendeu, entendeu a pressão que havia dentro de mim (ela não ia ficar gritando com meu beijo, porque ela aceitou o meu beijo e apesar de ser "direta", ela era reservada na privacidade dela). A Meiling era uma pessoa que aprendia mais com exemplos do que com teoria, mas aprendia, por isso fiz isso. Mesmo assim, Meiling nunca foi meu "objeto de consumo", mas bem que ela nunca deixou de ser mais bonita que a Sakura e ter um busto e uma cinturinha bem definida, como ela mesmo falava e eu mesma via. A Sakura me chamou. Eu não tinha mais saída. A Meiling, como minha amiga que sempre foi, procurou convencer a Sakura a não me chamar, em vão. Eu tentei falar com a Akane pra se decidir pela Sakura. Em vão, ela já tinha perdido a paciência com as "enrolações" que a gente fazia. A Akane, como boa advogada que era, era muito objetiva e detestava enrolações, no trabalho e na vida pessoal. Ela era muito exata pra uma profissão que vivia do relativismo das leis. Para ela, era isso que estragava a justiça e tornava ela cega. Daí eu fui pro quarto da Sakura… até a Meiling tinha se decidido e ela não!

 _– Sakura-chan, você tá perdendo pra Meiling, Sakura…_

– _Tá vendo Tomoyo, isso não teria acontecido se você tivesse me ajudado desde o começo… – A Sakura cruzou os braços e virou a cara pro lado, de birra._

 _– Mas Sakura, se eu tivesse te ajudado você, a Meiling estaria até agora escolhendo roupa de banho…_

 _Todo mundo riu com o que eu disse. A Meiling não gostou nada, nada:_

 _– É assim que você me trata sua traidora depois de tudo o que eu fiz pra você? Eu vou tomar uma água…_

 _– Mas você não me ajudou Meiling, só me encrencou ainda mais…_

 _As meninas não conseguiam parar de rir. A Meiling fechou os punhos e desceu a escada. Eu estava com um problemão…_

 _– Tomoyo, é só você me falar qual que ficou melhor, se o biquíni branco ou rosa, só isso._

 _– Tá bom Sakura, coloca o biquíni rosa pra eu ver…_

 _– Deixa eu dar uma virada pra você ver como ficou…_

Ela estava usando o branco na hora. Eu estava controlada. Na hora que ela retirou o biquíni eu mordi meus lábios, tentando me controlar. De onde eu estava as meninas não viam meu rosto de frente. A Sakura estava na parede de frente pra porta do quarto, as meninas estavam na cama ou na porta e eu estava sentada na cadeira, olhando pra Sakura. Se eu ficasse com o rosto vermelho só a Sakura veria. Eu rezava para ser por pouco tempo. Pouco tempo mesmo. Quando as pessoas ficam nuas parecem ser tão frágeis, tão delicadas, que faz parecer que qualquer coisa no mundo pode nos afetar. Cobertos por roupas criamos uma espécie de "proteção" ao nosso redor, criamos uma fantasia a nossa volta, um mundo só nosso. As roupas que vestimos mostram o que somos, o que gostamos, o que queremos. Cobrir o corpo é querer se proteger, do frio, dos olhares… despir é mostrar o que realmente somos, somos fracos, indefesos, somos nada. Vestidos, criamos uma atmosfera de honra a nossa volta, uma atmosfera que ninguém pode penetrar, nus mostramos que essa honra, por fim, não existe mais. Isso é, não com todos, não com a Sakura.

A Sakura é ferrenha em defender aquilo que considera certo, mas ela não tinha vergonha nenhuma de se despir na minha frente, na frente das nossas amigas. Vergonha nenhuma. Como se não tivesse nada pra esconder, e não tinha mesmo. Eu não entendia porque eu ficava vermelha se ficar nu era apenas isso, era tão simples e a Sakura não tinha vergonha nenhuma disso. Eu ficava vermelha porque eu não parava de desejar aquele corpinho só pra mim, ficava vermelha de me imaginar pegando nele, acariciando ele… eu tinha vergonha de pensar esse tipo de pensamento com a Sakura, tinha vergonha que ela desvendasse o meu coração. Ela se despiu com naturalidade e se vestiu com naturalidade também. Eu só olhava. Querendo babar, querendo tocar, querendo fugir daquilo tudo, querendo ter ela só pra mim. Ela se virou pra mim e me pegou vermelha. Só ela me viu:

–- _Tomoyo-chan, porque essa cara? Eu fiquei feia? Tá aparecendo alguma coisa fora?_

–- _Não Sakura, não… é que… é que ficou maravilhoso em você esse biquíni rosa, combina tanto com você…_

– _É mesmo Tomoyo? Gostou mesmo? Eh, eu acho que ficou bem em mim sim… brigada Tomoyo por me ajudar…._

Todas as meninas comemoraram a escolha da Sakura, se juntaram na cozinha e pegaram nossas cestas de piquenique, nossas bolsas, nossas toalhas. A gente colocou uma canga, uns bonés e uns chapéus enquanto a gente andava até a cachoeira. Antes disso, a Sakura correu pra me abraçar e me agradecer a fazer ela se decidir pelo biquíni rosa. Foi um abraço breve, mas suficiente pra sentir aquele corpinho colado no meu. Eu nunca tinha sentido o corpo seminu da Sakura, sentir a barriga dela, o umbigo dela, sentir os seios dela, que não eram tão grandes, mas provocavam um impacto grande em mim, dentro de mim. Aquilo me atiçou de vez. Ninguém viu a minha cara vermelha. Felizmente eu tinha a agradecer pôr a Sakura ser meio "tapada" as vezes e não perceber quando a gente gosta dela. Mas a Rika percebeu. Ela tava sentada na beira da cama. Ela me pegou. Quando a gente tava saindo, ela me chamou de canto:

 _– Eu percebi tá? Se controla viu? Não vai se precipitar… – Ela me disse._

 _– Posso conversar com você depois? – Eu disse pra ela._

 _– Pode sim Tomoyo, você é a minha amiga, não se sinta mal ao falar isso comigo viu? – Ela deu um tapinha no meu rosto e uma piscada e desceu a escada._

Naqueles últimos dois anos, a Rika foi um preciso ombro amigo. Ela nunca havia deixado de ser. Principalmente naquela hora que eu tanto precisei dela…

E, quando a gente tava caminhando pra cachoeira, eu me afastei um pouco da Sakura enquanto ela conversava com a Meiling. As meninas continuaram a caminhar, mas eu tive uma conversinha com a Rika durante esse caminha, uma conversa só comigo e só com ela:

 _–_ _Tomoyo… eu sei o que você está sentindo… eu sinto o mesmo que você às vezes… eu sou jovem como você apesar de eu ter esse ar de "madura que" vocês me dão. –_ A Rika sorriu pra mim e pegou nas minhas mãos. Ela sentiu as minhas mãos suando com o toque dela. O que me fazia suar daquela forma era os meus pensamentos libidinosos com a minha melhor amiga. A Rika era como se fosse um juiz que estava me julgando, muito além da minha própria consciência, subornada e subjugada pelos meus desejos reprimidos, que de tão reprimidos que foram, deram um golpe de estado na minha cabeça e assumiram o controle. Era um suor morno, pois eu tinha a certeza de ser absolvida por ela.

 _– O mais difícil Rika, é que a Sakura provoca… eu não sei o que tem na cabeça dela… –_ Eu soltei as minhas mãos das mãos da Rika, tentando fazer com que elas respirassem o ar puro daquela manhã.

 _– Não é o que tem na cabeça dela… é o que está na sua que não está na dela! – A_ Rika sorriu de novo pra mim. Ficar muito tempo "junta" do professor Terada fez da Rika uma fazedora de enigmas, que ela adorava resolver. Eu entendi o jogo de palavras que ela me propôs. Ela estava certa. A Sakura não sabia de nada, só eu sabia de tudo. Eu era uma idiota no fim disso tudo, porque eu agia como idiota. Eu dava bandeira, e a Sakura não descobria, nunca descobria como nunca descobriu meus sentimentos por ela, por mais que eu me esforçasse. Está na minha cabeça e não na dela… era a verdade que a minha ilusão não queria ver.

 _– É nessas horas Rika que eu desejo de coração nunca ter conhecido a Sakura!_

 _– É nessas horas que você deveria parar pra pensar que se não fosse por ela, a gente não tava aqui hoje com você, aproveitando esse dia lindo, esse sol maravilhosos… vira essa boca pra lá e agradeça do fundo do seu coração por amar a Sakura como você a ama. –_ A Rika sorriu pra mim de novo… Eu tinha que admitir, ela tava absolutamente certa. A Sakura era um fato consumado, eu não podia me livrar da presença dela tão fácil, eu não me livrei até hoje da presença dela, eu sempre senti que ela tava comigo, mesmo a milhares de quilômetros de distância dela. A influência dela sobre a minha vida é gritante. E a da minha vida sobre a dela também. Mesmo não sendo casada com ela agora é engraçado a gente parar pra pensar que desde sempre vivíamos uma pra outra… de alguma forma.

 _– Você tem razão Rika…_ – Eu dei um sorriso fraco pra ela, com o canto da minha boca. Eu não tava animada pra sorrir, meu sorriso era frio como a brisa daquela manhã. Mesmo não sorrindo como ela desejava que eu sorrisse, a Rika tirava dentro de cada palavra que eu dizia uma análise da minha mente, me fazendo recordar o que no fundo eu já sabia, mas me esquecia com a confusão que os meus sentimentos provocavam na mente da Sakura:

 _– Que nada Tomoyo! O seu coração é a coisa mais sábia que você tem, escuta ele, controle ele, transforme esse amor que você reprime em uma coisa bacana; há muitas formas de expressar nosso amor. –_ A Rika põe o braço direito dela sobre meus ombros e me puxa para ela; eu me desequilibro um pouco e acabo me apoiando no corpo dela; a gente caminha juntas abraçadinhas daquele jeito por um tempo, até que a Sakura percebe a minha ausência:

 _– Rika-chan, Tomoyo-chan, chega mais gente, não fica aí tão longe_ _não_ _, a gente já deve tá chegando. –_ A Sakura acena apressada com as mãos, mandando a gente se aproximar, ao mesmo tempo em que ela fecha a cara dela como se estivesse repreendendo a gente. A Sakura não queria me ver afastada dela nenhum instante daquele dia. Senti uma ponta de inveja naquele rosto, eu fiquei feliz em saber que a Sakura, talvez na minha cabeça, sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes por ver eu e a Rika abraçadas. As palavras da Rika me fizeram lembrar de uma coisa que eu sempre fiz: expressar o meu amor pela Sakura das mais diversas formas possíveis e uma delas era capturar cada movimento daquela criaturinha com as minhas lentes, com as minhas câmeras. Lembrei que tinha trazido ela na minha bolsa e que não tinha feito nenhuma imagem ainda daquela sapeca. Retirei minha câmera da minha bolsa, apertei o passo, cheguei perto dela, liguei e comecei a filmar ela:

 _– Sakura, faz aquela cara de brava que você fez pra mim e pra Rika; vai ficar maravilhoso nesse meu vídeo "Sakura e a cachoeira do Rio Abukuma"! –_ A Sakura ficava envergonhada de ser filmada por mim, dessa vez ela não ficou. Ela fez várias poses, ficou mostrando a língua pra mim, alargou a boca com os dedos da mão e mostrou a língua, ficou fazendo chacota de mim… essa era a minha felicidade. Aquela câmera sempre foi uma extensão não de mim, mas da Sakura. A minha forma particular de ter comigo aquela danada. Era com aquelas lentes que eu alcançava cada centímetro do corpo dela, cada passo, cada movimento dela. Se eu não podia expressar de forma clara o meu amor por ela, aquela câmera expressava. A Sakura nunca soube disso, mas, inconscientemente, sabia o quanto eu ficava feliz por filmar ela… ela só não sabia o que era pra mim filmar ela… Ela sorriu pra mim. Ela me agarrou pelo meu pulso e me puxou pra perto dela. Eu fiz aquela cara de surpresa que eu tenho de sempre, eu não sabia o que a Sakura ia fazer. Foi quando ela me agarrou pelo pescoço e fez cafuné em mim, como ela fazia com o Kero:

– _Isso é o que você merece por não ter me filmado antes! Você perdeu a cozinha, a nossa chegada, o nosso churrasco, tem ideia do que você está fazendo? –_ A Sakura brigou comigo e as meninas riram. Ao contrário de mim que tinha uma coisa com o que associar a Sakura, a Sakura não tinha nada pre se lembrar de mim, nada que ela olhasse no quarto e a fizesse lembrar que "aquilo me lembra a Tomoyo, porque eu sempre uso isso em atividade A ou B com ela", só as roupas que eu fazia pra ela, mas isso não era o suficiente porque uma sensação de vergonha enchia a alma dela só de ver aquilo. A minha despedida fez com que a Sakura considerasse tão importante que eu gravasse ela para que eu não me esquecesse dela, ela sabia o quanto aquilo era importante pra mim. A Sakura não dependia de objetos pra guardar as pessoas queridas no coração, a Sakura dependia de memórias. Se ela guardava alguma coisa no quarto, era porque aquele objeto recordava ela de algum momento importante que ela passou com alguém. Aquele cafuné que ela me deu era a forma particular de ela me falar e gravar na alma dela: "você também é importante pra mim, eu também não quero perder esse momento tão precioso com você".

O lugar onde a gente estava ficava peto das regiões altas de Abukuma. Essa região é parte das montanhas Ou. Esse grupo de montanhas fica na região de Fukushima, e nesse trecho do rio, o fluxo de água é veloz e inclinado graças as correntes dos rios afluentes, apesar de o rio ser plano na maioria dos trechos. O antigo proprietário do rancho fez um desvio no rio para que ele passasse pelas partes altas do rancho, que ficava ao pé da serra de Ou. Tudo por superstição, por acreditar que a água que circulava daquele rio dentro do rancho faria com que seus negócios "circulassem" também. Eu nunca acreditei em magia e superstição até eu ter visto a Sakura. Isso criou uma cachoeira dentro do rancho que formava um rio extenso, longo, e cheio de curvas e desníveis que se dividia em três na parte final, criando uma nova cachoeira quando a água voltava pro rio Abukuma. As rochas daquele rio artificial eram muito escorregadias pra qualquer um ficar de pé naquelas pedras, culpa da correnteza que alisava as rochas. A correnteza era suave e fraca no pé daquela cachoeira, mas aumentava de intensidade conforme o rio descia até o rio Abukuma. Qualquer cuidado era pouco, pois apesar de ser raso, escorregar por aquelas rochas perto do desnível era garantir ser levado pela correnteza só aquele rio sabe aonde. Havia muitas árvores no lugar, era como se fosse uma mini-floresta particular que havia. O único problema disso tudo, o único problema disso tudo mesmo, era que nós não sabíamos disso. Só quando a Sakura escorregou naquelas rochas a gente ficou sabendo dos perigos daquele rio "cheio de sorte pra dar". Mas se não fosse pelos perigos que aquele rio mostrou pra gente, pelo ato e pela postura de desespero que eu adotei, essa história não estaria sendo escrita… não dessa forma, não desse jeito.

Tudo aconteceu quando a gente chegou. A Sakura ficou animada vendo aquele rio, correu como uma louca e pulou naquelas águas, apesar de eu ter advertido ela pra ir devagar, porque a gente não conhecia o rio direito. Depois que ela pulou e ficou apressando a gente pra ir, eu desisti de advertir quando vi a Meiling pular também. Depois foi normal. Eu entrei por última.

A água daquele rio tava tão fresquinha e morna que eu também não resisti. Pulei na água e comecei a nadar. A correnteza desafiava a gente a nadar contra ela e foi isso que a gente fez. Nadamos contra ela, brincamos com aquela água, com tudo o que a gente tinha aprendido nas aulas de natação da escola. A Rika tava a vontade, nadava de tudo quanto era jeito, borboleta, livre, de costas, peito. A Sakura quis imitar e começou a nadar com ela. A Meiling ficou brincando de polo aquático com a Chiharu e com a Naoko, sem óculos, de goleira. Ela tinha trazido tudo aquilo na bolsa, o gol, a bola e era engraçado ver a Naoko tentar pegar a bola e não conseguir evitar os gols! Tadinha, ela não via nada direito sem os óculos e com aquela correnteza! A gente gargalhou muito com aquilo ao longo do dia. Ver a Rika nadando daquele jeito me fez lembrar a pessoa que ela tanto amava e havia ensinado tudo aquilo pra ela. Era um tributo que ela fazia por tudo o que havia aprendido e por todas as coisas boas que ele significava. Eu entendi aquele recado silencioso que ela quis me dizer e pedi a Akane que filmasse a gente. Ela tinha ficado na beira do rio, só deixando que a água circulasse sobre seus pés, relaxando eles. Aquilo era tão bom, sentir o rio fazendo cócegas na gente, nas nossas pernas… era como se aquele fluxo de água varresse da gente todo de sujeira que havia dentro dos nossos espíritos, era uma meditação silenciosa pra natureza, era uma oração silenciosa para ela. A gente ficou nesse estado de meditação pura até que a Sakura tentou ficar de pé dentro do rio quando a correnteza aumentou, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio perdido graças a correnteza, tentando se reorganizar pra acompanhar a Rika:

 _–_ _Peraí Rika, eu também sei nadar borboleta! Espera um pouquinho…_ Foram as últimas palavras que ela disse dentro daquele rio. Quando a Sakura tentou ficar de pé ela escorregou e foi arrastada pela corrente, caindo de desnível em desnível até o ponto em que o rio se dividia, sendo levada automaticamente pela corrente, sem conseguir lutar contra toda aquela correnteza. Só se afogando, só tendo o pulmão preenchido por água. A Sakura não era uma má nadadora, mas quando alguma coisa a atrapalhava, a sugava, ela perdia o controle e começava a afogar. A Sakura estava a mais de cinco metros da gente quando a gente percebeu o perigo. As meninas saíram da água de imediato e tentaram acompanhar a Sakura pela margem, sem sucesso. O desespero tomou conta do coração delas, e dentro do meu uma lembrança surgiu.

Eu me lembrei quando a carta água (depois eu te explico essa história, mas são os fatos e eu não poderia deixar de te falar isso) sugou o pé da Sakura na piscina. Ela se afogou. Eu a salvei. Se ela estivesse a mais de cinco metros de mim eu não teria conseguido isso… mas a Sakura estava a mais de cinco metros de mim naquela manha, sendo levada rio abaixo, sendo sufocada pelas águas daquele rio. Eu não ia deixar que aquele rio me tirasse o que eu tinha de mais precioso. Eu, na maior loucura do mundo, na maior coragem do planeta que eu tinha aprendido com aquela menina ao longo dos anos, esqueci dos meus limites e saltei de uma vez naquele rio, peguei impulso com a correnteza e fui atrás dela, com todo o desespero do meu coração, com todo temor. "Tem coisas que simplesmente a gente faz", ela mesmo me disse.

Eu não tinha medo do rio, eu tinha medo de perder aquela menina. Eu já parei pra pensar sobre o que eu faria se eu soubesse que a Sakura não mais respirava na face da terra. Eu pensei, e cheguei a conclusão de que não valeria a pena eu viver o que eu vivo sem ela… eu não sei se eu me recuperaria disso algum dia… por isso eu rezo para que eu seja a primeira a ir, não suportaria a dor de ver ela partindo.

As meninas tentaram me acompanhar, a Akane ligava desesperada pra Umame, mas a correnteza era mais forte e a minha vontade também. Felizmente eu tava vendo os cabelos da Sakura, depois eu vi apenas o braço dela erguido, indicando onde ela tava, depois eu vi apenas a mãozinha dela erguida acima das águas daquele rio quando eu me aproximei dela. A gente já tava chegando perto da foz, o rancho ficava a uma altura de dez metros do rio… eu não preciso falar que era comum ter pedras quando se está a uma altura dessas. Eu acelerei, sem temer as cãibras e mergulhei. Passei meu braço direito debaixo da axila dela e busquei encostar a minha mão o mais perto do meu ombro esquerdo, apertando forte o corpo dela contra o meu. Eu fui puxando aos poucos a água com a mão esquerda até eu alcançar a superfície. A corrente estava forte e eu nadei como uma louca até a margem. Meu braço estava doendo muito, eu fiquei muito cansada com aquilo mas a minha luta contra a água me trouxe a maior das recompensas.

Ver aquela criaturinha dormindo, inconsciente do meu lado foi meu presente. Ela fica tão linda quando está dormindo, parecia um anjo. Eu não podia me perder em devaneios, os pulmões da Sakura estavam cheios de água e ela não devia respirar faz uns três minutos. Eu tinha que agir. Apoiei a cabeça dela no meu colo, abri a boca dela e cruzei a minha boca com a dela, fechando o nariz dela, colocando dentro daqueles pulmões todo o ar que eu conseguia sugar. Eu fiz isso umas cinco vezes e nada. Comecei a ficar muito nervosa com aquilo. Eu tirei ela do meu colo e ia fazer massagem cardíaca nela até as meninas acharem a gente. Foi quando ela tossiu um monte de água que fazia ela parecer que estava babando. Era o sinal de que o que eu tinha feito tinha dado certo. Os pulmões da Sakura começaram a respirar. Eu saí de um estado de tensão extrema pra um de alívio em um instante. Era como estar no calor do inferno e ir para a brisa do céu em um segundo. Como eu tava feliz por ter tirado a minha princesinha daquele inferno. Era como se eu mesma estivesse saindo de lá.

Ela, aos poucos abriu os olhos e eu me aproximei do rostinho dela. Quando ela entreabriu os olhos e me viu, ela sorri, tocou o meu rosto com a mão direita, de leve, dizendo " _Tomoyo…_ ". Com toda a dificuldade do mundo, fazendo o maior esforço pra respirar. Aquilo era admirável, eu queria tanto filmar e não filmar aquele momento lindo… filmar porque era mais um momento de luta dela. Não filmar porque era uma situação de extremo desespero. Eu não me segurei. A adrenalina corria nas minhas veias e a ousadia corria pelo meu cérebro. Eu estava excitada. Eu retribui o sorriso dela, de leve. Toquei naquele rostinho dela que eu tanto amava com os meus dedinhos voltados pra dentro, com o lado de fora da mão. Eu não aguentei, eu precisava por pra fora todo aquele sentimento de alívio que a adrenalina injetou em mim… involuntariamente, eu dei o choque final para que a Sakura acordasse de vez, no meu coração e no dela:

 _–_ _Tomoyo… – A Sakura sorri de leve._

 _– Seu monstro espacial lindo! Você quer me matar do coração é? – Eu soltei um fio de lágrima com os olhos, lágrimas de alegria._

 _– Tomoyo… você me salvou… – A Sakura aumentou o sorriso, mostrando os dentes._

 _– Eu não sei o que eu faria se te perdesse, eu só sei que, não valeria a pena viver sem você do meu lado… sem saber que você esta bem…_

Eu não aguentei ver aquilo. Peguei no queixo dela e aproximei minha boca dos lábios dela. Ela começou a duvidar do que eu ia fazer com os olhos, mas depois ela apenas arregalou eles quando meus lábios se encostaram nos lábios dela. Depois tudo foi natural. Ela fechou os olhos, eu fechei os meus. Fiquei acariciando aquele corpinho que só ela tem e não fizeram outro igual. Eu coloquei a minha língua dentro da boca dela e senti a língua dela se afastando da minha, a barriga dela se contraindo quando eu tentei pegar a língua dela com a minha língua, quando eu acariciei o ventre dela com as minhas mãos até os seios dela. Senti eles enrijecerem nas minhas mãos. Senti uma sensação de vitória muito boa dentro de mim, por fazer aquela flor de cerejeira ficar excitada com meu toque sobre ela, com meu beijo… ela que tanto me fazia ficar excitada só com a lembrança do rosto dela. Tem muitas pessoas que gostam da Sakura, mas eu sempre fui e sempre serei a primeira a ter amado ela. Eu sabia que eu era a primeira pessoa a tocar ela daquele jeito, e eu fui a primeira pessoa que fez ela ficar excitada com meu toque… com o toque de uma pessoa. Nunca a Sakura foi tocada daquele jeito, com tanto desejo por alguém. Eu a excitava, eu a instigava com cada toque, e a cada toque que eu dava naqueles seios eu tinha vontade de jogar a minha razão no espaço e começar a despir ela naquela margem mesmo. Na hora, eu não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dela, mas eu percebi que ela estava aperando de leve o meu pescoço contra o rosto dela. Mas quando ela ia aumentar a pressão e eu estava no limiar da loucura, a Meiling aparece, com seus berros e gritos, (ah, aquela encrenqueira barulhenta!) injetando razão no meu cérebro e no dela, fazendo ela lembrar do namorado dela…

A Sakura me empurrou na hora. Fez cara de surpresa pra mim, arregalou os olhos e me peguntou na maior confusão:

 _–_ _Ainda é respiração boca a boca não é Tomoyo? A Sakura estendeu os dois braços dela, segurando meus ombros._

– _É o que você quiser Sakura, é o que você quiser… – Eu olhei pra ela com olhos estreitos e expressão triste. A Meiling quebrou meu encanto… e o dela também. Eu toquei de leve no pulso dela. O que eu queria dizer era "não se preocupa Sakura, eu só quero te ver bem._

A Meiling apareceu, viu a gente e berrou pras outras meninas localizarem a gente. Em poucos minutos elas apareceram. A expressão de alívio foi imensa no rosto delas, elas quase ficaram sem ar com aquela angústia dentro do peito. A Umame também apareceu. A Sakura se levantou, falou que tava tudo bem, falou que eu tinha ajudado ela, mas fez uma cara fria e distante pra mim que durou até o fim da tarde. Como a Sakura estava pensando que eu tinha me aproveitado dela, ela ficou chateada e não quis mais me ver ou falar comigo. Isso eu concluí pelas palavras que ela disse pra mim:

 _–_ _Depois eu quero falar com você tá?_ _Aliás, eu não quero falar com você!_ _Deixa eu me recuperar pra você ver só! – Ela disse pra mim em tom de repreensão._ _E então fugiu._

A Akane não quis que a gente ficasse mais no rio e mandou a gente voltar. A Umame ficou dando bronca na gente o caminho inteiro de volta. A Meiling olhava sério pra mim. O pior de tudo foi o que ela falou depois que a gente voltou; isso me deixou muito preocupada:

 _–_ _Eu vi tá, eu vi o que você fez… você beijou ela sim que eu vi! Eu quero explicações Tomoyo, ela é do meu primo tá? – A Meiling falou gritando, cuspindo em mim, gesticulando os braços, com o dedo médio em riste._

Aquela manhã foi uma daquelas manhãs que eu desejei nunca ter vivido. Eu tentei fazer o bem, mas acharam que eu estava fazendo o mal… se ao menos me entendessem, e essa é uma das coisas que poucos conseguiam fazer, e a pessoa que mais me entendia estava de mal comigo quando eu mais precisei dela, por minha culpa!


	20. O almoço

Capítulo XIX

~O almoço~

 _Eu não sei o que me fazia tremer mais naquela tarde, se as reprovações da Meiling ou o espanto da Sakura; seja como for, eu não consegui digerir o almoço daquela tarde direito…_

O cheiro do almoço daquela tarde me animava. Era a chance de eu ver a cara da Sakura depois de eu ter salvado ela do rio. A da Meiling também. A Chiharu e a Naoko, por mais que tenham se esforçado por fazer aquela comida, sabiam que nem tudo era paz. Elas viram quando a Meiling gritou comigo, elas viram que a Sakura não queria falar mais comigo depois do nosso retorno. A mente imaginativa das duas não conseguia entender mesmo o que se passava entre a gente. Se eu tinha salvado a Sakura ela deveria ter se sentindo grata por isso, as a reação dela foi o contrário. Depois que a gente voltou, a Sakura se isolou no quarto. Não queria falar com ninguém. A Meiling fez a mesma coisa. O que não pensar disso tudo que elas estavam fazendo?

Teorias e teorias fervilhavam na cabeça da Naoko, da Chiharu, da Rika, da Akane. Elas continuaram a fazer o almoço, eu continuei ajudando elas. A Umame ficou com a gente e trouxe verduras fresquinhas da horta dela. A Akane ousou e foi atrás das duas.

A Akane foi primeiro ver a Sakura. Era a segunda vez que alguma coisa de grave acontecia com ela nessa viagem. Ela achou que a Meiling tava fazendo birra à toa, e depois foi falar com ela:

– _Sakura, tá tudo bem? – A Akane se sentou do lado da cama da Sakura, fazendo carinho nela como se fosse uma filha. A Sakura estava deitada de lado, de costas para ela._

 _– Tá sim Akane, não aconteceu nada não… – A Sakura não mudou de postura durante todo o tempo que a Akane tava com ela._

 _– Sakura, é a segunda vez que você quase se machuca aqui, eu fico preocupada, eu não sei o que se passa…_

 _– Eu escorreguei de uma pedra Akane e a correnteza me levou…_

 _– Sim Sakura, eu tenho que agradecer aos céus que a Tomoyo consegui te alcançar; nós ficamos desesperadas sem saber o que fazer!_

 _– Eu entendo Akane… eu entendo…_

 _– Porque você não quer ver a Tomoyo, Sakura, ela salvou a sua vida? Eu não entendo a sua reação, ela tentava falar com você e você se afastava dela, justo você que queria ficar um bom tempo com ela…_

 _– O problema foi ela ter me salvado Akane-chan…_

 _– Sakura, eu não te entendo, sua vida é muito preciosa pra gente; porque você diz isso?_

 _– Eu digo isso porque eu não entendo a Tomoyo! Pronto! Me deixa quieta um pouco Akane… – A Sakura se cobriu e agarrou o travesseiro com mais força._

 _– Sakura, eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês depois que ela te salvou, mas eu só sei o que eu vi: eu vi a Tomoyo pulando naquele rio com toda a coragem do mundo, temendo te perder, falando pra ela que fazia aquilo pela pessoa mais preciosa pra ela… A gente não teve coragem, eu não tive coragem… pensa bem Sakura antes de julgar a Tomoyo com tanta severidade… ela sofre com isso também…_

 _– Eu não entendo a Tomoyo…_

A Akane resolveu deixar ela sozinha; se levantou da cama e fechou a porta. A Sakura ficou lá. A Meiling saiu do quarto dela e veio falar comigo, a sós, fora da casa:

– _Tomoyo, me diz que eu não vi o que eu vi você fazendo…_

 _– Eu fiz exatamente o que você pensa que eu fiz… – Eu olhei séria pra ela. O olhar de fogo dela diminuiu de intensidade diante das minhas afirmações. Meiling estava estressada e nervosa com tudo aquilo, me ver beijando a Sakura foi um choque pra ela. Ela nunca teve coragem de beijar o primo dela como eu beijei a Sakura. Eu continuei:_

 _– Não foi a primeira vez tá? Eu já te falei isso…_

 _– Você sabe o que tá fazendo? Tá destruíndo tudo o que a gente construiu juntas – A Meiling olha pra mim com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu fui muito dura com ela:_

 _– Meiling, se você já derramou todas as suas lágrimas pelo Shoran, eu não derramei as minhas ainda. Elas estão presas aqui dentro de mim. Eu não eliminei todo esse meu sentimento e ele explodiu dentro de mim, estou cansada Meiling de ficar me escondendo, aquele estresse todo que eu passei tirou um pouco da minha razão, eu confesso, e se você já se libertou de todo o sentimento que você tinha pelo seu primo o problema é seu! Nosso "projeto" está de pé, porque eu me "derrubei" pra manter ele de pé, deixar ele de pé, mas parece que você se esquece disso…_

 _– Eu não me esqueci do que você me disse não…. – Meiling abaixa a cabeça._

 _– Então trate de levantar essa cabeça e ajuda a gente fazer o almoço; vamos, a Sakura não resiste a cheiro de comida e eu quero ver ela fora daquele quarto…_

 _– Tá bom então… – Eu seguirei as mãos da Meiling e arrastei ela comigo pra cozinha._

Cheguei na cozinha e via a Chiharu pegando as panelas, a Rika preparando o peixe e a Naoko aproveitando o arroz que sobrou de ontem. Ela colocou um tempero bom e uma cebolinha que deixou um cheiro incrível pela cozinha. A Akane também tentou ver se a carne que tinha sobrado na geladeira dava pra fazer um novo churrasco mais tarde. A gente concordou que seria bom terminar de comer a carne de noite e deixar o peixe pra domingo, porque pelo que a Akane tinha comprado, a gente podia comer peixe no sábado, mas a carne a gente devia comer no domingo. Segunda-feira não devia sobrar mais nada.

Pensei que passar o começo de tarde naquela cozinha seria mais fácil, mas as "benditas" especulações da Naoko me deixaram estressada. Eu não podia calar ela, eu não podia tirar a liberdade de pensamento dela. Ela tinha direito a pensar tudo o que fosse. Principalmente, principalmente depois de eu ter dado tanta margem pra especulação que eu dei:

 _– Pobre_ _Sakura! Primeiro foi o trem, agora vem isso… aonde é que isso vai parar? – A Naoko pega a panela de arroz de ontem e acende a boca do fogão destinada a recebê-la. O arroz ainda tava branquinho e começou a cheirar depois que a Naoko colocou tempero e um pouco de água nele. De tudo o que eu queria ouvir naquela tarde, o que mais me irritou foi ela…_

 _– Gente, isso é grave, isso me preocupa, eu tou começando a achar que as especulações da Naoko são sérias mesmo! – A Chiharu abre o armário e retira as panelas vermelhas de lá, colocando-as sobre a mesa. A Chiharu foi infectada pelo "vírus Naoko" e começou a pensar "torto" também._

 _– Não sei não gente, eu fico com um nó na garganta só de pensar nisso, pensar que a Sakura não tem um mínimo de paz. – A Rika tava tirando as escamas do peixe. Ela sabia fazer um peixe como ninguém, e o melhor de tudo era Salmão!_

 _Eu e a Meiling entramos na cozinha. Meiling ficou com a cara baixa, não querendo falar com ninguém, profundamente chateada por eu ter beijado a Sakura. Ela pegou as cebolinhas e começou a descascar em silêncio. Só pra me provocar, abriu a boca pra perguntar pra Akane se ela já tinha ligado pra minha mãe:_

 _– E aí Akane, já ligou pra Sonomi de novo? – A Meiling falava com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Eu senti a pele das minhas costas arder como se eu tivesse levado uma chicotada. Na verdade eu tava nervosa mesmo, sentindo uma "corrente" que eu não sabia se era de eletricidade ou sangue subir pela minha espinha. Os hormônios da gente são incríveis quando a gente menos espera…_

 _– Eu não vou ligar pra Sonomi de novo, isso pra mim é birra de vocês! – A Akane falou duro com a gente. Ficou séria, sem mexer os lábios, sem alterar a expressão. Eu senti que a respiração dela estava rápida, apensar da calma que mostrava ter._ _A pela da sua bochecha parecia mais magra, de tanto ar que ela estava sugando – Eu não entendo como uma pessoa salva a outra e fica com essa cara de birra, preferindo morrer do que ser salva! – A Akane bateu a porta da geladeira com força, não raiva. Pensou que relaxaria naquele fim de semana, mas a gente só trazia problema pra ela. A Akane não tinha paciência com jovens. Era ela quem cuidava dos estagiários e aprendizes da Amamiya. Isso tirou o pouco de paciência dela. Até com a gente. Devia ser por isso que aos trinta e cinco anos nunca se casou. Nem teve filhos. Mas_ _m_ _a_ _n_ _tinha uns "rolos" ativos… O que mais chateava ela foi a forma fria como a Sakura me tratou… depois do nosso beijo. Isso irritou ela. Ela sabia que eu tinha feito alguma coisa com a Sakura… só não sabia que eu tinha beijado ela. Isso a Naoko quase descobriu:_

 _– Gente, eu tenho uma teoria! – A Naoko ajeitou os óculos do rosto com o dedo médio da mão esquerda, enquanto mexia o arroz com a outra mão. Eu apenas escutava ela, preparando a salada com a Meiling,_ _imersa no cheiro daqueles legumes._

 _– O que foi Naoko? – A Chiharu pergunta, virando a cara pra Naoko, colocando alho e azeite nas panelas do peixe e os legumes._

 _– É o seguinte galera: a Sakura não está triste com o que a Tomoyo fez não, muito pelo contrário, com o que a Tomoyo fez que ela ficou muito chateada… – A Naoko cruza o ar em volta dela com a mão que ajeitara os óculos. Acenava negativamente com a cabeça, mostrando um ar de dedução intelectual que só ela achava que tinha…_

 _– Isso não muda o que você acabou de falar… – Dizia a Rika._

 _– Pois bem! – A Naoko se vira completamente para a minha direção, tirando a colher da panela e colocando ela na pia, deixando o arroz cozinhar por si só. – Rika, se eu fizesse uma coisa que você não gostasse ou não tivesse preparada o que você faria?_

 _– Eu teria uma surpresa! – A Rika sorriu e fechou os olhos._

 _– Que nem quando você assusta a gente com as suas histórias. – Disse a Chiharu, levando pro fogo as saladas que eu e a Meiling cortamos._

 _– Isso mesmo Chiharu! – Naoko deu um soco na palma da mão esquerda com a mão direita. O sangue dentro do cérebro dela parecia circular em uma velocidade descomunal. – A Tomoyo não faria nada de mal com a Sakura… então eu posso concluir que…_

 _– … Ela deu uma bela de uma surpresa nela! Ai! – A Meiling terminou a conclusão da Naoko, e eu tratava de interromper ela com um beliscão daqueles no bumbum! – Doeu viu! – Ela ficou esfregando a mão na poupança olhando feio pra mim, eu só rachava de rir com ela._

 _– Elementar minha cara Meiling! – Falou a Sherlock Holmes, andando na minha direção – E o que podemos achar que surpresa foi? – Ela se encostou na mesa, apoiando as duas mãos na beirada, na minha frente._

 _– Pode ter sido um susto, uma frase no ouvido… – A Rika levou o peixa pra panela._

 _– Ela pode ter imitado um fantasma, a Sakura odeia fantasmas – Disse a Chiharu, mexendo no molho com a colher da Naoko._

 _– Pode ter sido uma birra de nada, uma "frescurazinha" qualquer… – Disse a Akane, dando um sorriso irônico._

 _– … uma mão boba nos países baixos, um beijo… – A Meiling terminou de me encrencar e queimar o meu filme! Se não era a Sakura era ela. Desci um beliscão nela no mesmo lugar. Fechei os olhos, a cara e dei, Ela subiu na ponta dos pés, fechando os olhos e gritando de dor. – Ai! Sua malvada! – Ela olhou pra mim com raiva, como se fosse uma criança levando bronca da mãe._

 _Torturar é um prazer, mas também_ _é_ _desumano. Ver a Meiling sofrendo com meu beliscão me fez sentir uma satisfação grande por dentro._ _Me lembrar que ela era minha amiga e que ela era muito bondosa e perdoadora me fez sentir culpada depois. A gente faz as coisas erradas pra depois se arrepender,_ _t_ _ípico de qualquer um! A conversa tomou um rumo acelerado:_

 _– Mão boba? – Chiharu._

 _– Países baixos? – Rika._

 _–_ _Beijo? – Akane._

 _– Duas meninas se beijando! – A Naoko fez uma cara de espanto tão grande, mas tão grande que eu me arrependi mesmo de beliscar a Meiling. Valeu a pena viver pra ver a cara dela. Ela colocou as duas mãos na boa como se aquilo fosse a última coisa no planeta que teria imaginado, justo ela que imagina demais…_

 _– É gente, vocês nunca viram não? – Eu só sorria, com o coração pulando no peito, me entregando, por fim, aquela brincadeira toda. – Suas homofóbicas! Vocês leem tanto mangá yaoi e ficam me condenando é? Vamos colocar o podre de cada uma aqui na mesa então. – Eu bati as duas mãos na mesa sentindo um leve ardor com isso. Se era pra lavar roupa suja como a Meiling queria, a gente ia lavar naquela casa._

 _– Tomoyo, era só uma brincadeira! – Chiharu._

 _– Tomoyo, esquece isso, não leva pro pessoal não! – Rika._

 _– Vocês estão com medo não é? Suas pervertidas, vão me pagar! – Eu disse. Era delicioso estar no controle da situação e virar o placar do jogo ao meu favor._

 _– Tomoyo, me desculpa vai? Eu não falo mais isso… – A Meiling fazia cara de cachorro pidão. Só por conta daquela cara eu desisti de falar o que eu ia falar._

 _– Mas Tomoyo; você beijou a Sakura? Na boca? Não que eu seja homofóbica ou coisa do tipo, mas… mas… ver nos mangás e uma coisa, ter na nossa família é outra… – A Naoko olhava cabisbaixa pro chão, deslizando a ponta dos chinelos no piso._ _Ela sentia um pouco de culpa, não pela minha opinião, mas por pensar que na nossa roda de amigas podia acontecer uma coisa assim. Justo ela, a mais imaginativa de nós!_ _Foi_ _então que_ _a Sakura apareceu, depois de tanta barulheira com o nome dela:_

 _– O que cês tão falando aí, hein gente? – Falava o meu anjinho, com a cara fechada do soninho que acabou de acordar…_

 _–_ _Você ouviu Sakura? – Naoko, colocando as duas mãos na boca._

 _–_ _Eu só ouvi vocês falando meu nome… o que vocês estavam falando de mim? – Perguntou Sakura. Ela fez uma cara de irritação pra gente, como estivesse sentindo dor de cabeça. Todas nós ficamos caladas. A cozinha parecia que havia feito um velório silencioso para o assunto que a gente tava falando. Era como se todas nós estivéssemos combinado por telepatia pra não tocar mais no assunto da sexualidade da Sakura e da minha, não na frente dela, nem da minha. Todo mundo concordou em ficar caladinha e não tocar mais no assunto. Pra não irritar a Sakura, que tanto foi perseguida por "forças do além" como a Naoko mesmo dizia. Pra não me irritar, justo eu quem deveria ser a homenageada daquele fim de semana. A Sakura precisou aparecer e fazer aquela cara pra que a gente percebesse que a gente mesmo estava estragando nosso fim de semana com aquelas perguntas banais, com aqueles julgamentos banais. Ninguém ali era juiz dos sentimentos de ninguém. Nem dos meus, nem dos da Sakura. A gente se entenderia, uma hora ou outra. Foi isso que aconteceu:_

 _– Nada Sakura, eu apenas tava falando com as meninas aqui que parece que você tá amaldiçoada Sakura! – Dizia a Naoko, suando um pouco nas extremidades da testa, inventando uma mentira na mesma velocidade dos sons das suas palavras. A Naoko era genial quando queria e uma completa idiota quando abria a boca._

 _– Como assim amaldiçoada? – Perguntou a Sakura. O semblante da Sakura mudou de uma cara de irritação para uma de dúvida. Os olhinhos dela se estreitavam com a ajuda das pálpebras, enquanto aquela boquinha que eu tanto amo era puxada pelos cantos na direção da bochecha. A Sakura não gostava de ser citada,_ _não daquela forma_ _. Ela sabia, com aqueles poderes dela, a natureza da nossa conversa, mas tudo ficou no inconsciente dela, v_ _r_ _iando dúvida na sua consciência._

 _– E que… Sakura, parecia que um fantasma tinha te possuído no trem! – A Naoko ajeitou os óculos e se aproximou da Sakura com passos lentos, erguendo os braços, deixando as mãos amolecidas, tentando imitar um fantasma, sabendo exatamente como assustar ela._

 _– E tinha puxado seu pé no rio… – Disse a Rika._

 _– E tinha entrando no corpo da Tomoyo quando ela pulou no rio! – Disse a Meiling._

 _A conversa acelerou na cozinha, a Sakura percebeu que todo mundo tava animada. Não sei por que, mas tocar no meu nome fez com que a Sakura despertasse de vez… pra nós. A Sakura ficou séria, sentiu o cheiro da comida, mas não ficou triste por não ajudar como tinha ficado na hora do churrasco. E nem nos ajudou em nada naquela tarde. Ela ficou naquele quarto por um simples capricho dela, como ela mesma me admitiu depois. Ela estava misteriosamente séria naquela tarde, não alterou sequer o tom e a fisionomia mesmo fazendo piada com a gente, mas entrou na brincadeira também:_

 _– E entrou no seu corpo também Meiling, não vi ninguém chegar aonde eu tava com tanta rapidez. – A gente riu. A Meiling era um poço de risadas infinito, que a gente explorava a vontade. Ela mesmo fazia a gente rir, não com um humor artificial e forçado, mas com a naturalidade dos seus atos afobados ela era naturalmente engraçada. E alegre. Uma alegria que permitia a ela não se abalar com nada desse mundo, que só se refinava com o passar do tempo._

 _– E você Naoko? Eu tou sabendo que tem um fantasminha debaixo da sua cama que fica te cobrando histórias assustadoras toda noite senão ele vai puxar seu pé! – Não teve jeito, a gente riu mais do que com a Meiling e ficamos zombando da Naoko: "um dia era da caça e outro do caçador", justo ela que assustava tanto a Sakura! A Naoko ficou vermelha, querendo esconder a cara na terra. A Sakura estava sarcástica como eu nunca tinha visto ela. E nem queria entender tão cedo._

 _– Sakura, a gente tá fazendo a comida, se você quiser esperar, fazer alguma coisa, fica a vontade amiga! – A Rika sorriu pra Sakura. O sorriso é um dos melhores remédios contra a acidez. Mesmo assim a Sakura quis fazer piada com a Rika, ficou falando "hum", "hum", mas não dizia nada. Falar da Rika era sensível demais, ela não merecia isso…_

 _– Hum… – A Sakura continuou – Hum… – Ela destampa uma das panelas e sente o cheiro do tempero do peixe da Rika_ _ao mesmo tempo que o vapor da panela sobre pro ar_ _. – Hum… tá bom mesmo Rika! Fiquei com fominha depois disso… –_ _Ela torna a tampar a panela de novo, alisando a barriguinha dela com movimentos circulares feitos pela palma da mão, passando a ponta da língua pelos lábios ressecados. A Sakura sentiu fome quando cheirou o peixe e ouvimos a barriga dela roncar. Ela deu um sorriso forçado que não combinava com aquela cara séria que ela fazia. Nem a Sakura suportou seu_ _próprio_ _sorriso forçado. Isso não combina com ela de jeito nenhum. Saiu da cozinha e só falou pra gente, de costas, andando pra mesa que ficava perto da churrasqueira: – Eu vou esperar aqui tá?_

 _Sentou-se no banco e ficou contemplando o horizonte, as joaninhas que pousavam no dedo dela, as formigas que caminhavam pela mesa buscando migalhas. Se permitia fechar os olhos, respirar fundo o ar do campo, degustar o cheiro das flores, ouvir o cantarolar dos pássaros que voavam acima dela. Eu fui até a porta e só fiquei olhando pra ela. Ela não mudou a expressão séria. Quando percebeu que eu tava olhando ela, ela ficou olhando pra mim por um tempo, com a cabeça em cima dos braços cruzados. Olhou pra mim como achasse que eu tinha a resposta de uma pergunta que ela se fazia há muito tempo. Estreitou um pouco os olhinhos dela pra mim, querendo fechar eles, abriu um pouco os lábios dela, puxando um pouco de ar, querendo falar alguma coisa, perguntar alguma coisa. Eu tentei fazer a mesma coisa, tentei chamar por ela, mas ela virou o rosto quando eu ia falar e não olhou mais pra mim._

 _Eu me sentia imensamente mal com aquilo,_ _fiz uma cara de tristeza daquelas,_ _e, por um momento, me arrependi um pouco de beijar ela. Me arrepender de beijar, tocar e excitar aquela deusa era loucura. Eu nunca me arrependi, eu só me arrependi de não ter ido a "fundo" naquilo. Mais loucura ainda era eu ver a Sakura séria e não poder fazer nada por ela. A Sakura fica séria daquele jeito quando alguma coisa angustiava ela, quando ela se depara com uma situação que ela se sente culpada por ter causado, de alguma forma, e não é capaz de resolver. Nem com as cartas. Eu sempre tentava ajudar ela_ _a_ _sair_ _daquela tristeza. Sakura séria sem ficar triste era estranho, ela sempre chorava, mas ela não queria chorar, eu não via isso no rosto dela. Ela só queria… me perguntar e nada mais. Conhecer a Sakura como eu conheço ela sempre foi uma vantagem pra mim, eu sempre conseguia me antecipar. Agora eu estava de pés e mãos atadas. A Sakura não ia querer a minha ajuda. Nem a da Rika._ _Não tinha o que ajudar. Eu tinha que me ajudar a me explicar com ela, de alguma forma._ _Ela me dominou, completamente._

 _– Itadakimasu! – Todo mundo disse._

 _Ninguém ousou falar com a Sakura a fundo. Nem ela com a gente. A comida foi servida e ela comeu. Saber o que ela tava pensando era nossa maior dúvida. Mesmo com a gente tentando conversar com ela, pedir a opinião dela, puxar assunto, colocar ela na conversa ela só dava respostas lacônicas, breves, monossilábicas. A Akane percebeu isso, e quebrou o gelo da Sakura de vez, com uma impecável elegância e simplicidade intelectual que me admirou:_

 _– Sakura, o gato comeu sua língua foi? – A gente quis rir com isso. Mas, pela primeira vez, ela dava um_ _meio_ _sorriso de verdade. A gente se alegrava._

 _– Não é nada não Akane-chan, mas é que… mas é que… – Ela pegavas as fatias de peixe com os hashis e levava à boca – Eu tou entendendo aos poucos, mas bem aos pouquinhos mesmo, como as coisas funcionam Akane-chan! – Ela olhou pra mim séria,_ _eu arregalei os olhos com a seriedade com que ela me olhou. Senti que com aquele olhar, ela estava começando a penetrar no interior da minha alma. Ela_ _prosseguiu_ _mastigando mais um pedaço de peixe, como se naquele mastigar ela estivesse mastigando, desintegrando meu coração, meus beijos…_ _degustando, analisando lentamente o sabor que eles tinham; percebendo, por fim, de que material eles eram feitos._ _A Sakura nunca foi brilhante, mas tenho que admitir, ela tava no caminho certo pra me entender. Eu tentei ganhar na "burrice" dela e eu vacilei, achando que eu nunca ia ser descoberta, que ela nunca ia perceber…_ _só depois que eu percebi que ela_ _tentou_ _entendeu tudo, da maneira dela, sem se aprofundar, mas me entendeu…_


	21. As roupas

Capítulo XX

~As roupas~

 _Se você me perguntasse o que foi da minha vida até o momento, eu posso te dizer com toda a certeza de que a minha vida sempre foi uma espécie de serviço sagrado que eu fiz integralmente a Sakura…_

Eu abri a maleta preta de metal, plástico e poliéster que eu trouxe comigo, com aquele cheiro de plástico de coisa nova, naquela tarde; confesso, que depois do que eu fiz com a Sakura, eu não tinha mais esperanças de ver ela usando o conteúdo dela. Ver ela falando que "está começando a entender aos poucos a verdade" me chocou um pouco. Eu não quero que ela saiba de um centímetro da verdade, e, até hoje, com todos os poderes mágicos que ela possui, ela nem descobriu… mas chegou muito perto.

Naquela maleta preta estavam as roupas que eu fiz pra Sakura. Só pra ela… só pensando nela. Não pense Marcela que as roupas que eu fiz foram as mesmas que você viu nos caixotes. Era costura profissional. Os primeiros frutos do meu trabalho como estilista. Tudo pra ela, só pra ela, pro prazer e deleite dela. Oferecidos pra minha deusa, como naquela história da torá que você me mostrou: Abel ofereceu o seu melhor para D'us. Eu me ofereci inteira pra Sakura, pra ela me apreciar. E como eu me deleitava de ver ela feliz. Depois que eu fui parar pra pensar que eu queria ver a Sakura feliz, desde que eu fosse a agente da felicidade dela. Eu era egoísta no final das contas e me orgulhava por pensar assim, por saber que eu era assim. Eu já dei tantos conselhos pros outros, pra não viverem jamais em função da vida de outra pessoa. Mas eu ousei amar, ousei viver em função da Sakura… desde que casa sorrisinho dela fosse eu quem provocasse. Com o tempo, até mesmo gostei de ver a Sakura sofrendo um pouco com as minhas palavras, com a minha distância. Era meu egoísmo saboreando a doce sensação de ser ele mesmo. Ele, por fim, havia se libertado das suas amarras que eu tanto impus sobre ele no meu subconsciente.

O meu egoísmo Marcela é como um grande ator, bebendo sua taça de champagne, em seu smoking preto impecável luzindo sua gravata borboleta igualmente preta; ele franzia a testa mostrando suas rugas, olhava pra mim com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, formada pelo loiro mais puro e o liso mais escorregadio. Com seus cabelos sempre lisos ele me oferecia uma libação daquela bebida cara e me fazia o convite "eu já me liberei de você Tomoyo, agora estou te aguardando aqui; quando, por fim, vai se declarar pra Sakura e tomar posse daquele coraçãozinho que é seu por primogenitura e direito?" Com a Sakura eu sempre fui sua primeira… em tudo o que você imaginar, até nossa adolescência. Eu dava um vago sorriso para ele dentro da minha alma e falava pra ele "depois". Ele me retornava "não me decepcione!".

Eu o decepcionei. Por isso estou com você hoje aqui Marcela. Na Catalunha e não no Japão.

 _Depois daquele almoço, eu apenas queria subir pro quarto e me deitar um pouco. (Eu já tinha uma alma de espanhola antes mesmo de vir pra Espanha!). Dormi. Uma pequena parte da tarde eu me deitei. Uma hora, eu acho. Depois me levantei, perturbada por aquela maleta preta. Por fim eu abri ela, ela insistiu tanto…_

 _Dentro dela havia as roupas que a Sakura tanto desejou ver do meu trabalho, minhas últimas criações. Eu não quis que ela visse as primeiras, porque eu não achava que estavam suficientemente boas. Essas últimas, por serem justamente as últimas que eu tinha feito eram mais atuais, mais maduras, mais modernas._

 _Estendi aquelas roupas sobre a superfície branca e forrada da cama. Todas elas eram pretas, sempre pretas. A primeira era um vestido preto, até a altura dos joelhos, do jeito que a Sakura gostava, acompanhadas por um meião da mesma cor, que ia até a altura dos joelhos. Era o estilo "menina mulher" da Sakura de ser. O segundo era uma roupa executiva. Um blazer feminino com uma calça social. Era o estilo "executiva" da Sakura; quem sabe ela não virava uma diretora de hospital no futuro? O terceiro foi um vestido longo estampado com flores bordadas em branco, com alças, sem mangas. Estilo "festa high sociey". O quarto foi um outro vestido, mas com mangas e sem estampas. O último foi uma caxarrel listrada em tons de branco e cinza e uma saia preta. Meu estilo sempre foi o dos babados e lacinhos. Meus tecidos favoritos sempre foram os de algodão, com alguns detalhes em poliéster ou outro material sintético. Até hoje. Algodão deixa as coisas mais fofinhas, me lembra as nuvens, me lembra as tardes de sol que eu ficava olhando pras nuvens do lado das minhas amigas, da Sakura. Essa é a minha assinatura como costureira. Até hoje. A fonte disso tudo se chama Sakura Kinomoto._

 _Fiquei olhando para aquelas roupas por um bom tempo. Depois eu me cansei e me sentei na cadeira. Segurei meu queixo com os cotovelos apoiados na coxa. Respirei fundo. Estava calma. Tudo aquilo me lembrava ela como não podia deixar de ser._

– _Ela nunca vai ver isso aqui, tudo por minha culpa! – Eu dei um tapa as duas bochechas ao mesmo tempo. Eu avancei demais, me mostrei demais e só quando eu fui ver aquelas roupas estendidas na cama eu percebi isso._

 _– Eu já tou vendo Tomoyo… – De repente ela entra no quarto e olha as peças de roupa sobre a cama, sem pedir permissão, sem bater a porta. Como sempre fazia comigo, como sempre tinha de ser. E como eu amava essa intimidade que ela se permitia ter comigo e que eu tinha o prazer de dar pra ela._

 _– Nossa Tomoyo! Que roupas lindas! – A expressão séria que ela fazia quando entrou se transformou em uma cara de alegria e espanto. Como sempre tinha que fazer aquela menina sapeca, isso não podia morrer. – Posso dar uma olhada Tomoyo?_

 _Podia? Era dela, ela podia queimar aquilo tudo comigo junto que eu já tava feliz! Me doeu um pouco aquele formalismo que ela usou comigo. Ela entrou com tudo e pedia permissão pra pegar na roupa? Dá licença Sakura!_

 _– Sakura, eu já te falei que não precisa pedir permissão; pode ir lá, vai provar se quiser. Não são as roupas que você me pediu pra ver? Taí Sakura, só pra você, o melhor que eu fiz… – Eu me levantei da cadeira e indiquei pra ela com a palma da mão o caminho da cama. Eu dei um leve sorriso pra ela. Sorri porque ela veio no meu quarto. Eu só não parti pra cima dela e peguei na mão dela porque ela pediu permissão._

 _– Bem, Tomoyo, e que… e que essas roupas não são as mesmas que você sempre faz pra mim… parece roupa de gente chique… eu tive medo de tocar e você ficar brava comigo… – A Sakura falava meio sem jeito comigo, envergonhada. Ela ficava esfregando a ponta dos pés no piso de madeira, tirando os pés do chinelo que ela usava dentro de casa. Cruzava as mãos, os dedinhos atrás das costas, como se estivesse na frente de uma autoridade, sem saber o que dizer, o que fazer. Ah Sakura, se você soubesse como eu queria me portar na sua frente… mas você nunca soube e eu nunca tive a sua coragem pra me expressar assim pra você._

 _– Sakura, vem aqui. – Eu peguei nas mãozinhas delas com minhas mãos e levei ela pra cama. – Toca Sakura, vê como ficou. – Eu peguei uma das roupas e dei nas mãos dela. Ela tocava naquilo como se nunca tivesse visto isso, como se fosse coisa de outro planeta. Ela amava algodão também. Ela ficou surpresa com o que eu tinha feito. Graças ao bom Deus, ela sorriu. Aquele mesmo sorriso largo, puro que quase rasga a bochecha de tão bom que é. Eu pulei de alegria dentro de mim e emulei ela._

 _– Tomoyo, isso aqui ficou muito bom, muito bonito mesmo! – Ela tocava freneticamente, apressadamente em cada peça de roupa._

 _– Eu quero que você vista. – Falei pra ela com a cara séria. Ela olhou pra mim com uma cara de medo._

 _– Eu posso Tomoyo? – Ela abriu um pouco a boca, mas mantinha aquelas esmeraldas de olhos bem abertos pra mim._

 _– Quer que eu tire a sua roupa Sakura? – Eu fechei os olhos e sorri pra ela. Ela ficou séria com o que eu disse, a mesma seriedade que ela mostrou na mesa. Eu nem liguei. Eu agi mesmo e tirei a roupa dela. Só não o sutiã e a calcinha é claro! – Vou colocar em você tá bom? Qual você quer primeiro?_

 _Aquela cara de séria da Sakura não se sustentava. Se ela tava assim por conta do que eu fiz com ela no rio, agora eu não tinha malicia nenhuma. Ela sabia disso. Ela estava tensa, com os músculos duros, mas ela se permitiu relaxar, assim que viu que, na frente dela, estava a amiga que ela sempre viu, não a "pervertida" que queria ela só pra si. Eu despi ela com a mesma liberdade que eu despi ela outras vezes, com muito carinho e amor, sem malícia. Mas eu não consegui evitar ficar com o coração acelerado e com a cara vermelha. Eu temia que ela me visse assim. De novo._

 _Mas ela me pegou._

 _Quando eu comecei despir ela, quando eu comecei a vestir ela… os meus desejos, as minhas vontades e a minha capacidade de desejar a Sakura por inteiro emergiram na minha pele. Eu era um jovem cheia de desejos. Se eu sucumbi aos desejos do meu desespero, agora eu sucumbia aos desejos da minha calma. Era o mesmo desejo. O desejo nunca muda, só fica mais rebelde ou mais quetinho conforme a gente queira. Eu tentei reprimi-los o máximo que eu pude. O que eu consegui foi deixar as maçãs do meu rosto coradas. Ela notou. Ela sempre nota._

 _– Tomoyo, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Ela me perguntava, depois que eu vestia ela com o vestido preto curto. Ela tocou no meu rosto com as duas mãos, aproximando meu rosto do rosto dela. Ficamos a centímetros de nos tocarmos. A cara era a séria de sempre. A face dela não ficava corada como a minha. Era um rosto sereno, que sabia esconder bem as emoções que sentia. Ela era uma bruxa no fim das contas, eu era a trouxa!_

 _– Sakura, eu não quero formalidades com a gente… porque isso tudo Sakura? Você entra no meu quarto com tanta desinibição, me deixa te vestir sem nenhum pudor pra depois ficar me perguntando se eu posso fazer perguntas? – Eu perguntava com toda a calma do mundo. O hálito da pasta de morango que a Sakura usou depois do almoço era a atmosfera que eu respirava. Uma atmosfera pintada de vermelho que impregnava tudo ao redor. Como a minha face. Como o sangue que circulava nas minhas veias, nossas veias._

– _Você tá pronta Tomoyo pra eu te fazer as perguntas que eu realmente quero fazer? – Ela continuou segurando o meu rosto, aumentando a pressão dos dedos dela sobre a minha nuca. Senti que os olhos verdes dela se afastavam de mim cada vez que ela falava, mesmo estando com as nossas faces na mesma distância imposta por ela. Nem mesmo o volume dos meus cabelos foram um empecilho pra que eu sentisse, por meio do toque dela, que o que ela tava falando era sério mesmo. Eu estava preparada pra ouvir as perguntas dela? Com certeza, naquele momento não, mas a Sakura soube me preparar, de corpo e alma, mais tarde, pras verdadeiras perguntas dela._

 _–_ _Que perguntas são essas Sakura? – Eu perguntei, com toda a dificuldade do mundo. Eu não estava preparada. Senti meu ar me faltar quando eu falei. Ela percebeu. Meu perto apertava de angústia e ansiedade com o jogo que ela fazia comigo. Eu não tava preparada. Ela percebeu._

 _– Tou vendo que você não tá preparada. – Ela soltou minha nuca e se afastou de mim, sentando-se na cama. – Tomoyo, me diga: porque essa cara vermelha? Tem alguma coisa de errado comigo Tomoyo que eu não tou percebendo? Já é a segunda vez Tomoyo só hoje; pensa que eu não percebi na hora que a gente tava escolhendo o biquíni? – Ela colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos dela, me olhando fixamente. Senti que a minha amiga tinha desaparecido naquela hora. Agora estava diante de mim um juiz de frios olhos verdes, me julgando pelo meu pecado de amar. A Sakura tem olhos verdes quentes e intensos. Os olhos delas estavam frios pra mim e perderam todo o calor quando ela me olhava. Não via mais o calor dela. Só o frio._

 _– Sakura… – Eu peguei a cadeira, me sentei e respondi pra ela com a mesma frieza que ela me tratava, imitando a postura dela. – Eu fico encantada mesmo com você, mas fico muito triste com as suas desconfianças. – Respirei fundo e continuei. – Sakura, você cresceu e está se tornando uma linda mulher. Há dois anos que eu não te vejo sem roupa, não te visto como antes. Você cresceu tanto que fiquei com medo de errar as suas medidas. Mas vi que acertei. Eu só fico vermelha quando eu te olho… porque… – Eu parei pra respirar de novo. Baixei a cabeça e a Sakura percebeu. Não tinha baixado porque eu estava inventando uma mentira, não tinha porque mentir, ela ia perceber. Baixei por causa da vergonha que eu senti em me confessar pra ela… nem que seja um pouquinho._

 _– Continua Tomoyo; porque… – Ela segurou meu queixo e levantou a minha cabeça, alinhando meus olhos com os olhos dela. Ela não queria perder por nada a minha resposta._

 _– Sakura… eu gosto tanto, mas tanto de você que você nem imagina. Eu fico vermelha porque você me surpreende, você se renova sempre. Gosto de você por causa disso: você sempre me anima de uma forma nova, diferente, como as flores de cerejeira que nunca são as mesmas todo dia; acho isso encantador mesmo Sakura! Não tem como eu evitar… o que eu sinto por você a cada manhã, quando a gente gosta não tem mesmo não é? Saber que eu vou te ver, de um jeito todo novo, de um jeito todo seu – Eu sorri pra ela. – Você mesmo me diz isso sempre, eu quero te ver feliz sempre Sakura, a cada dia que se passa… só lamento Sakura, só lamento… que só estarei assim com você, junto de você por mais três dias apenas…_

 _Um fio de lágrima escorreu pela lateral do meu rosto, caindo em direção da palma da mão da Sakura. Quando a lágrima tocou nas mãos dela, a cara negra de séria dela adotou um tom mais violeta, azulado; e_ _l_ _a percebeu que eu estava sendo sincera, mas, mesmo assim, não saiu daquela redoma de desconfiança que estava ao redor dela:_

 _–_ _É por isso que você gosta de me vestir Tomoyo, porque você quer me ver diferente a cada dia, só pra te animar é? – Ela faz uma carinha de brava pra mim. Aquilo era sinal que o sangue voltou a circular dento dela, daquele corpo frio que duvidava de mim. Sentir alguma coisa já era sinal de vida, é prova de que a gente tá vivo. É prova de que as minhas palavras fizeram efeito nela._

 _– Eu te visto Sakura, pra te fazer feliz, pra te mostrar que o mundo é vasto e enorme; será que você vai me dar o prazer de conhecer ele um dia ao seu lado? – Eu segurei na mão que ela colocou no meu rosto e beijei a mão dela. Beijei as minhas lágrimas, sugando-as. O gosto salgado do meu choro contrastava com o cheiro doce de creme da mão dela. Aquilo era a minha felicidade. Ela estava escapando pelas minhas mãos._

 _A Sakura percebeu a profundidade dos meus sentimentos por ela. Ela pensou que ia me pressionar, eu senti que ela afundou no mar de palavras que eu falei. Foi então que ela se levantou, fez uma cara de espanto, me segurou pelos ombros e me abraçou. Eu retribui o abraço dela. É tão bom tocar aquele corpinho, sentir a orelhinha dela que eu tanto amo colada na minha. Respirar aquele perfume doce que ela usava. As minhas orelhas estavam frias, as orelhas delas estavam quentes. Senti o calor dela passando pro meu corpo, me aquecendo, me animando… e porque não me excitando? Eu também ficava excitada quando eu ficava com a cara vermelha oras!_

 _–_ _Me desculpa tá? – Ela apertou a minha nuca._

 _– Eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas, sua boba, pelo beijo desesperado que eu te dei… eu fiquei tão desesperada que não ia saber o que fazer se eu te perdesse…_

 _– Eu entendi Tomoyo, agora eu te entendi…_

 _– Entendeu mesmo Sakura?_

 _– Só um pouco, preciso entender um pouco mais dos seus sentimentos tá? Eu preciso saber se eu estou certa…_

 _– Certa sobre o que Sakura?_

 _Nessa hora, a Rika entrou no nosso quarto e pegou a gente se abraçando. Eu e a Sakura nos desfizemos do abraço e ficamos sorrindo pra ela. Ela ficou meio indignada com a gente por ver a gente feliz daquele jeito depois de a Sakura ficar sarcástica e fria com elas a tarde toda, mas ela ficou feliz. Colocou as duas mãos sobre a cintura e passou pra gente um recado:_

 _– E eu aqui ficando preocupada com vocês!_

 _– Desculpa Rika-chan! – A Sakura falou, coçando a cabeça._

 _– Mas, pelo menos, eu fico feliz em saber que vocês se acertaram… então, vamos andar de cavalo um pouco?_

 _– Cavalo? Puxa vida! – A Sakura deu um soco na palma da mão. – Você me veste de cowgril Tomoyo? – A Sakura segura nas minhas mãos e faz um olhar suplicante pra mim. Eu sorrio pra ela de olhos fechados._

 _– A Umame e a Meiling vão ensinar pra gente; vamos indo? – A Rika chamava a gente com as mãos._

 _A Rika percebeu que a Sakura estava vestindo uma roupa bonita demais, que ela nunca tinha visto. Ela foi até a cama pra ver melhor e apalpou o vestido que a Sakura, usava, sentindo a textura do tecido. A Sakura ficou vermelha e a Rika me perguntou:_

 _– Que roupas lindas Sakura; aposto que foi a Tomoyo quem fez; você desfila pra gente Sakura mais tarde? – Ela olhou pra Sakura, segurando no vestido, depois soltando ele, sorrindo pra gente._

 _– Claro que sim Rika, mas com uma condição?_

 _– Qual Sakura?_

 _– Você vai cantar pre gente as músicas do seu novo CD não é Tomoyo?_


	22. Andando a cavalo

Capítulo XXI

~Andando a cavalo~

 _Três coisas eu amava fazer pela Sakura: filmar, cozinhar, vestir. Todas elas com um só objetivo… a Sakura tava começando a entender o que eu estava fazendo com tudo aquilo…_

Ela então me pediu pra vestir ela de cowgril; como ela sabia que eu tinha trazido essa roupa? Como eu consegui trazer aquilo? Não sei, só sei que aquela foi a última, definitivamente, a última fantasia que eu fiz pra Sakura. Depois eu fiz o vestido de casamento dela. E nada mais. Mas vestido de casamento não é fantasia, não mesmo? É uma forma de mostrar ao mundo que você está assumindo um compromisso com outra pessoa. É uma veste cerimonial, prova que você está participando como personagem principal daquela cerimônia com o fim de criar uma família e gerar novas pessoas iguais a gente pra habitar a Terra. Qual era o sentido de vestir a Sakura de cowgril? Qual era o sentido de todas aquelas fantasias?

Todas essas perguntas têm uma só resposta, uma simples resposta de duas palavras: Pela Sakura. Mas a Sakura tem se tornado um motivo tão clichê, tão superficial ao longo dessa conversa que… que ela acabou me impedindo de ver o que eu realmente pretendia com aquelas fantasias. Roupas especiais pra ocasiões especiais foi minha primeira desculpa. Eu queria vestir ela antes mesmo de começar aquela aventura louca das cartas Clow (eu juro que te explico o que é isso, mas vou precisar da ajuda do Pedro…) Sem descansar, sem ganhar salário com isso. Não me venha com mais um clichê de que o meu salário era o sorriso dela! Era mais do que isso. Eu não recebi meu pagamento, nem nunca vou receber. É engraçado quando eu paro pra pensar que eu comecei a vestir a Sakura quando coincidiu de ela ficar procurando aquelas cartas. Aquilo acrescentou adrenalina nas minhas filmagens dela. Só isso. Sei lá Marcela, mas, sem eu perceber, acho que eu estava vestindo a Sakura com uma série de vestidos de casamento para o marido dela… do começo ao fim daquela loucura. Até mesmo ele eu fui capaz de vestir. Olhando pra trás eu vejo que eu fui uma idiota no final das contas, agindo como idiota, temperando a comida que eu ia comer demais pros outros comerem… e como comeram! (eu não estou querendo ser chula e obscena falando isso! É só uma figura de linguagem…) Não te digo tudo das minhas motivações, mas te digo um pouco Marcela: meu principal objetivo ao vestir a Sakura… era ter o prazer de tocar no corpinho dela (eu tenho direito a isso!).

Eu a vesti de cowgril. Ela ficou muito linda por sinal, mas como ela não era acostumada a usar jeans ela se sentiu meio sem jeito e achou que a calça tava colando demais no corpo dela, sufocando um pouco as pernas; ela quase me pegou Marcela, mas não pegou não! Depois que eu vesti ela e ela se olhou no espelho, eu nunca mais me esqueci do que ela disse pra mim, naquela tarde, até hoje eu guardo dentro de mim as palavras dela: "eu também gosto de ser tocada por você Tomoyo quando você me veste, você me faz me sentir tão bem com seu toque carinhoso; lembra a minha mamãe, sabia?"

 _Ela ficou linda de cowgril. Era uma calça jeans azul-marinho, com um chapéu country ocidental com uma alça que segurava o chapéu no pescoço em caso de ele sair da cabeça; acrescentei uma jaquetinha de couro_ _marrom_ _e uma gravatinha borboleta azul linda. A Sakura vestia uma camiseta xadrez, com listras azuis. Ela ficou encantadora como sempre. A Sakura não gostava de roupas que colam demais, só as meias longas que ela amava usar que cobriam o joelho. Elas permitiam que as pernas da Sakura respirassem ao menos._

 _Respirar. Era esse o mistério daquele fim de semana. A gente tava respirando como a gente deveria? Não e sim. Não porque já tínhamos inventado preocupações demais pras nossas cabeças._ _Eu não preciso falar aqui o que já aconteceu com a gente. Conviver com muitas pessoas é difícil, a gente precisa entender os defeitos um dos outros. Essa era uma lição que a gente tava aprendendo naquele fim de semana. Depois da nossa despedida, todas elas aprenderam, principalmente a Meiling e a Sakura._ _Sim, afinal a gente tava andando a cavalo. Andar a cavalo, sentir o vento da tarde, o sol das três horas batendo no nosso rosto. Era incrível, era uma sensação de liberdade tão grande que nos fazia voar. Voar como se voa na vassoura de uma bruxa ou no báculo de uma feiticeira. A sensação de se estar enfeitiçado, em um mundo onde tudo é a mais pura magia, era isso que encantava, era isso que agradava. A magia daquela tarde seduzia a gente e deixava tudo mais leve, tudo mais tranquilo,_ _tudo mais favorável._

 _Se o fogo do churrasco de ontem animou um pouco a nossa chegada, a água daquele rio, naquela manhã quase apaga o fogo da nossa alegria, mas o vento, o vento daquela tarde, o vento que batia nos nossos rostos era incrível. É assim que nos sentimos quando aprendemos coisas novas, é como voltar a ser criança, como reencontrar o primeiro amor. Comparado as minhas amigas, eu era privilegiada por saber meus sentimentos, voltar a ser criança, não lembrar apenas, mas ter meu primeiro amor do meu lado, renovando nossa alegria, minha alegria, com seu sorriso radiante. A Sakura, definitivamente, era a estrela que enchia de luz as nossas vidas._ _Minha vida._

 _Terminei de vestir a Sakura e a Meiling tratou de ir no quarto onde a gente tava, arrastar a gente pelo braço, nem que fosse a força. Mais ansiosa do que nós pra aprende_ _r_ _, estava a Meiling pra ensinar. A Meiling gostava de se sentir importante, ser importante. Eu e a Sakura ficávamos felizes por ver ela assim: feliz, apesar de tudo_ _, apesar da "encrenquice" dela:_

 _– Vamos meninas, a Umame já tá lá embaixo com os cavalos, só faltam vocês! – Ela pegou no braço da Sakura e arrastou escada abaixo. Eu fiquei olhando ela puxando a Sakura com meus olhos arregalados._

 _– Tá bom Meiling, tá bom, me solta um pouquinho pra eu poder andar… – A Sakura, definitivamente, não gostava de se sentir sufocada._ _Eu acompanhei as duas até a parte de fora e vi as meninas colocando as selas nos cavalos. Elas estavam deslumbradas. A Sakura parecia uma criança quando olhou pros cavalos. Ela ficava com aqueles olhos piscando, brilhando quando viu os cavalos correndo pelo racho. A boca da Sakura soltava um sorriso de um canto a outro do rosto. Não que a gente não tivesse visto_ _eles_ _antes, eles estavam soltos desde a manhã naquele rancho. O que animava era a possibilidade de montar neles, tocar neles. Isso era sonho, ver os cavalos era a nossa realidade._

 _Quando a Sakura tocou no cavalo pela primeira vez com o propósito de montar nele, a barreira dos sonhos entrava em contato com a realidade, fundindo-se no final, em uma mistura onde prevalecia a realidade e não o sonho. O sonho era imaterial, a realidade era palpável. Mesmo assim, os dois são fontes preciosas de experiências, se sensações. Não haviam diferenças. A diferença era no material que eram feitos. Os sonhos t_ _ê_ _m forma plástica, a realidade é fixa. Meu sonho, minha realidade, estava tocando naquele cavalo. E eu, queria apenas saber se o mundo dos meus sonhos e da minha realidade se completavam de alguma forma._

 _Haviam cinco cavalos marrons, um branco e dois cavalos pretos. A Meiling ouvia atentamente as instruções da Umame e ela contava sua experiência com cavalos na China. A Umame ficou fascinada com os conhecimentos da Meiling; ela foi nossa guia nas instruções._

 _A primeira lição das duas "professoras" foi ser amiga dos cavalos. Era importante a gente colocar a sela neles, falar com eles, acariciar eles e escovar eles um pouco. Era como passar a mão em um cachorro ou um gato. Eles ficam mais familiarizados com a nossa presença e menos assutados também, facilitando muito na hora da montagem. Depois elas nos ensinaram a colocar as rédeas, as selas e verificar a altura dos estribos. A Chiharu, a Sakura e a Akane ficaram ouvindo a Meiling. Eu, a Rika e a Naoko ficamos ouvindo a Umame._

 _Os cavalos eram mansos, pro nosso alívio, principalmente da Akane, que ficou bastante preocupada com a nossa segurança, já bastavam os sustos que a gente já teve. Não tinha risco de cair, mesmo assim a Akane forçou a gente a usar capacete, caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Eu acoplei uma câmera no meu, eu não poderia filmar e segurar as rédeas ao mesmo tempo. Meiling e a Umame sorriram pra ela, A Meiling, pra assustar ainda mais a Akane, falou que já caiu dos cavalos várias vezes quando era pequena e não aconteceu nadinha com ela. A Umame entrou na brincadeira da Meiling e falou o mesmo, só pra descontrair. A gente precisava se divertir com tudo aquilo, apesar dos sustos que a gente teve. Era o mínimo que a gente fazia, por nós, por mim, pela Sakura:_

 _– Então pessoal, vocês entenderam? – Falou a Meiling._

 _– Sim professora Meiling, a gente entendeu tudinho! Agora deixa a gente montar vai? Você me arrastou lá de cima pra ficar enrolando aqui embaixo! – Dizia a Sakura, segurando nos braços da Meiling, puxando eles. A gente riu, como não podia deixar de ser com as palavras da Sakura._ _As duas eram engraçadíssimas._

 _– Sakura! Eu devia te mandar pro cantinho da disciplina pra ter mais respeito com os professores! – A Meiling se virou de costas pra Sakura e cruzou os braços._

 _– Ah, mas que peninha, eu achava que os professores eram mais objetivos e não enrolavam tanto assim! – A Sakura cruzou os braços imitando a Meiling._

 _– Meninas, subam nos cavalos, vamos indo! – A Umame pôs o pé nos estribos e montou no cavalo. Ela era rápida, afinal, pra montar aquilo. Todas nós acompanhamos ela e montamos também._

 _A gente fez um circuito pela fazenda. A oito juntas. A Meiling e a Umame, por serem mais experientes, foram na frente. Nós seguimos atrás delas. Partindo da nossa casa, fomos em direção dos celeiros do rancho e do silo. Cada um ficava a 200 metros da nossa casa, segundo a Umame. A gente já tinha passado por eles de manhã, quando fomos para o rio. A gente pode ver mais de perto a madeira vermelha, a porta preta e as bordas brancas das janelas e das portas. Um típico silo ocidental cheio de forragem pra gado e algumas ferramentas que eram usadas de vez em quando pela Umame. O silo era enorme, tinha a altura de um prédio de cinco andares. Funcionava como caixa d'água e tinha indicadores de pressão a cada três metros de altura e uma comporta circular enorme e pesada, feita de ferro, de dois metros de diâmetro. Uma mangueira se estendia do silo pra horta da Umame._

 _Continuamos nossa cavalgada pela fazenda, subindo a planície que nos levava para o rio. A gente não entrou na parte das árvores não. Só passamos por perto, pois, segundo a Umame, era importante quando a gente passasse por um trauma que a gente passou pela manhã rever o lugar do nosso acidente e esclarecer de vez pra nossa "mente" que aquilo tudo não passava de bobagem, não havia mistério algum. Era como cair de um cavalo; se a gente caísse era preciso voltar a cavalgar, se não a gente nunca voltaria a cavalgar de novo. A Umame era muito religiosa, com certeza recebeu esse tipo de ensinamentos de seus familiares, que eram sacerdotes em um templo da região. Eu me lembrei do que eu "fiz" com a Sakura quando passei, mas ela me animou muito quando ela se aproximou de mim e falou comigo:_

 _– Eu te perdoo Tomoyo pelo seu atrevimento, tá? É a segunda vez que você me dá um beijo forçado, mas eu te perdoo e te entendo, tá? Mais tarde a gente se fala…_

 _Ela se afastou de mim e se aproximou das nossas amigas. Eu estava espantada. Não podia imaginar que ela me entendesse… mas eu já devia me acostumar: ela estava me entendendo, eu que não entendia mais ela._

 _Descemos a encosta da planície e vimos um pequeno sobrado branco na beira do rio Abukuma. Era a casa da Umame. Aquela era uma casa menor, reservada pros momentos que a gente quer ficar mais perto do rio. A Umame morava lá provisoriamente e trouxe pouca coisa pra casa. Era um sobrado com uma cozinha, uma sala pequena, escadas que levavam a parte de cima que tinha um quarto grande de casal e outro de visitante. Era bonitinha vista de fora. Tinha uma área de descanso e umas cadeiras. A gente pode ver a horta da Umame e de onde vieram os legumes que a gente comeu de manhã:_

 _– Aha! Então foi daí que vieram nossos legumes de ontem! – A Meiling apontou para a horta._

 _– Sim, foi daí mesmo Meiling? – A Umame sorria._

 _– Umame-chan, porque você não usa água direto do rio e resolve pegar do silo pra irrigar a horta? – Perguntava a Naoko, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas._

 _– Porque a água do rio está cheia de químicos e micróbios. A água do silo é tratada; isso poderia afetar a composição da terra, não e Umame? – Eu respondi, dando uma de CDF, piscando o olho direito pra ela._

 _– Isso mesmo Tomoyo!_

 _– Sua cabeça de ferro! – A Chiharu chegou perto de mim e me deu um leve tapa na cabeça. Eu sorria e fechava os olhos. As outras meninas vieram me provocar, me cutucar… Eu sorria, a gente sorria e a Akane advertia a gente:_

 _– Meninas, cuidado pra não caírem do cavalo!_

 _Pois é, com a nossa diversão toda a gente quase assusta os bichinhos! Se eles ficam assustados eles são capazes de derrubar a gente. Passamos pelos estábulos antes de voltar pra casa. Os estábulos não eram muito grandes, eram brancos, tinham duas saías em cada ponta do corredor e oito "casinhas" para os cavalos. As casinhas eram ventiladas por oito janelinhas nas laterais do estábulo, perpendicular ao corredor. A gente via saindo dos estábulos uma vala de drenagem com um líquido "esverdeado" que ia direto pro mato. A gente sabia o que era "aquilo". Depois que a Umame se mudou pra lá ela instalou o sistema de drenagem. Ela aproveitava a saída dos cavalos pra limpar o estábulo e colocar comida pros cavalos. Aproveitava também pra verificar a saúde dos bichinhos. Tinha uma pequena casinha de um cômodo, três janelas, duas de cada lado da porta e uma atrás, cheia de instrumentos veterinários que a Umame usava._

 _Nos estábulos, ela irrigava os quartos dos cavalos com um jato de água, depois escovava. A água não tinha como sair do quartinho e a Umame fabricou um sistema engenhoso que bombeava sabão e outros produtos de limpeza para água que saía do silo e varria o quartinho, sem se sujar muito. Eu fiquei fascinada com o sistema dela e desci do cavalo só pra ver isso funcionando. As meninas pararam também e me acompanharam. Voltamos e continuamos a cavalgar ate´chegar em casa._

 _Uma sensação boa, que começou na minha barriga e subiu por todo o meu corpo, me preencheu. Uma doce sensação de formigamento me preenchia com aquela tarde, com aquele sol, com aquela brisa. É uma sensação que acontece quando a gente tá daquele jeito, tocando na felicidade._

 _A felicidade, pra mim, era uma coisa que não existia no mundo por conta da maldade das pessoas. Mas de vez em quando ela atravessava o mundo que ela vivia e vinha_ _habitar no peito daqueles dispostos a recebê-la, abrigá-la como uma criança. Depois ela crescia e tomava forma dentro da gente. Ela só continuava vivendo se a gente alimentasse ela. Mas, diferente das outras coisas, a tendência dela era ficar mais frágil com o passar do tempo, precisando de mais cuidados pra mantê-la._

 _Quando eu filmava a Sakura com as roupas que eu fazia, era como se ela atravessasse um portal e entrasse direto no meu coração, sem pedir permissão, em uma situação e em um lugar muito familiar pra ela. Ser feliz era ver os parceiros felizes e receber um pouco dessa felicidade. Dar e receber, em um movimento contínuo. A Sakura era o sol, eu era a lua que refletia um pouco da felicidade dela pros demais…_

 _A gente terminou de montar e a Sakura veio até mim. Ela me segurou pelos ombros e olhou pra mim com os olhos quase fechados por conta das pálpebras. Aproximou o corpo do meu pra poder falar melhor e mais à vontade na minha orelha; eu como sempre, não podia deixar de ficar vermelha com tudo aquilo:_

 _– Você sabia Tomoyo o porque de eu ficar envergonhada com as suas roupas as vezes?_

 _– Não sei Sakura, você pode me dizer? – Eu segurei ela pela parte alta das costas, trazendo um pouco ela pra perto de mim, como num abraço._

 _– Porque você me fazia me sentir uma celebridade Tomoyo! Eu não me sentia bem com tudo aquilo, não achava que eu era aquilo tudo, mas depois me acostumei. Percebia que você queria me ver assim, me via assim; você me fez brilhar Tomoyo, muito obrigado, amiga, por me fazer sentir importante. Obrigada por me valorizar. Você foi como se fosse um sol pra mim._

 _Ela me abraçou. Eu abracei ela. Eu que te agradeço Sakura, por me dar a chance de gravar no meu coração os momentos maravilhosos que eu passei com você_ _por meio daquela câmera. Foi minha forma especial de te ter comigo, mesmo você não me entendendo o que eu sempre senti por você aqui dentro de mim…_


	23. Na sala

Capítulo XXII

~Na sala~

 _A tarde andando a cavalo foi muito especial pra gente, deu o ar que a gente precisava pra continuar seguindo em frente naquele fim de semana…_

A pequena passarela que a gente montou já estava posta na sala. Era um simples tapete vermelho de fibras sintéticas e pelo curto que se estendia da sala de estar até a parede da sala principal. Uma cortina dividia a gente, Permitindo que eu vestisse a Sakura com privacidade. Aquele simples tapete se tornou a passarela onde a Sakura desfilou pra gente as criações que e fiz pra ela. No fim daquela passarela tava a câmera que sempre filmava ela. Eu coloquei nas mãos da Naoko uma máquina fotográfica pra fotografar ela. Um complementava o outro. Só o fato de ela usar aquele tapete tornava tudo mais especial. Ela dava a magia que aquele fim de tarde merecia. Um sopro de felicidade sempre é bom em um dia recheado de preocupações. Os cavalos foram nosso primeiro sopro, o desfile da Sakura era nossa brisa, e mais tarde, bem mais tarde, a Naoko criou um furação que se amansou nas mãos da Sakura… nas mãos dela e nas minhas. As meninas ficaram sentadas no sofá marrom da sala, macio por sinal, mas bem duro e resistente a pressão que nosso corpo fazia sobre ele. Todas elas: Akane, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Meiling e até mesmo a Umame queria ver as minhas criações. Eu vestia a Sakura na sala de estar, onde estava a televisão.

Não era a primeira vez que a Sakura usava uma das minhas criações na frente das meninas. Ela sempre usou, em todas as vezes que ela usou a reação dela era a mesma. As mãozinhas dela suavam, o suor escorria pelo pescoço dela, eu sentia a pulsação dela aumentar. Eu envergonhava a Sakura, no bom sentido, por mais corajosa que ela fosse e gostasse de encarar os desafios de frente, ela ainda tinha seus "pontos fracos". Dessa vez ela se controlou um pouco. Era pra mim que ela fazia isso. Era nossa despedida. A Sakura não queria decepcionar. Me decepcionar.

 _– Você não é só uma celebridade pra mim Sakura… – Eu ajeitava o blazer dela, mexendo nas golas, na cintura, nas mangas… tudo tinha que ficar perfeito, só pra ela._

 _– Eu sei… – Ela se virou pra mim e me segurou pelos ombros, me olhando com os olhos estreitos. A bochecha dela estava vermelha. Ela também estava tensa._

 _– Porque essa cara Sakura, já passou da hora de não ter vergonha mais!_ – Passei o dedo pelo nariz dela e ela tirou as mãos dos meus ombros, sorrindo, de olhos fechados, se afastando um pouco pra trás. As vozes das meninas aumentavam de volume, pedindo a nossa presença. A Meiling gritava do outro lado "apareçam logo, vocês enrolam demais!" Eu sentia que a Sakura escondia alguma coisa de mim. Eu só não sabia o que, mesmo com minha capacidade de percepção, com o tempo, a Sakura começou a aprender a esconder seus sentimentos. E eu desaprendia a entender os sentimentos dela. Eu não me atualizei. Nem queria me atualizar mais.

 _– Nada Tomoyo; eu sei que não sou uma celebridade, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu sou… só pra você não é Tomoyo? –_ A Sakura se recompôs e deu uma piscada pra mim com o olho direito. Eu me assustei com aquilo. Eu estava dando bandeira demais pra Sakura me adivinhar. Ela estava certa.

 _– Você é sim Sakura… minha celebridade!_ – Eu fiquei vermelha na hora e meu coração acelerou mais do que o normal. Torci pra Sakura não perceber isso. Não deu.

 _– Sabia, sabia, sabia Tomoyo! –_ Ela deu saltos pela sala e segurou nas minhas duas mãos, olhando fixamente pra mim, com os olhos brilhando. Ela ia falar alguma coisa quando a Rika falou:

 _– Vocês são enroladas demais, gente! Aparece aí Sakura!_

Se era com a Rika a nossa demora era séria mesmo. A gente ouviu as risadas do outro lado da cortina e os argumentos da Meiling " _depois falam que eu sou enrolada! Olha elas!_ ". O clima era de paz e descontração. Elas só falavam isso pra fazer graça com a gente. A Sakura interrompeu o que ela ia dizer e simplesmente falou pra mim:

 _– Depois eu te conto Tomoyo!_

Ela saiu pela cortina e desfilou passo a passo. Como as grandes modelos. Como nas histórias que ouviu a respeito da mãe dela. Ela sorria e eu narrava:

– _Aqui na passarela se apresenta a grande modelo Sakura, usando um blazer preto, mostrando a nossa coleção de roupas executivas do ateliê Daidouji!_

Ela sorria, eu sorria, todas ficaram encantadas. Era fascinante ver a Sakura como a primeira modelo da minha empresa. Mesmo sendo uma brincadeira, pra mim eu já via isso como uma realidade. Apesar de eu não ser formalmente educada como costureira ou estilista, eu tinha feito um bom trabalho. Digno de ser reconhecido. Digno de estar entre os melhores. Detesto me gabar, mas eu fui um gênio! Meu trabalho naqueles dois anos, desenhando e costurando pra fora não havia sido em vão e poderia alcançar voos mais altos. Como eu tava feliz comigo mesmo e comigo apenas! Como eu era egoísta quando eu queria ser. Mas sempre foi você, Sakura, a grande mulher por trás de mim…

Assim aconteceu com as outras peças. O vestido curto, o vestido longo, o vestido estampado, a caxarrel. Se a gente parar pra pensar, foi bem curto o desfile, meio que uma coisa "cinco minutos de desfile e dez pra se vestir". Mesmo assim, a gente enrolou. E muito. Mas antes de desfilar com a caxarrel que eu fiz, a Sakura finalmente me falou o que eu queria falar:

 _– Eu sabia Tomoyo; essas roupas não são só pra mim não é?_ – Ela segurou em volta do meu pescoço com os dois braços, fazendo uma alça, enquanto me olhava com os mesmos olhos estreitos e a bochecha vermelha. Eu senti os pulsos dela ao redor do meu pescoço e sentia o sangue dela circulando na veia. Aquela bagunça toda que as meninas faziam na sala afetou ela um pouco. Mas eu percebi que ela estava mais afetada com o que ia falar pra mim. Ela desviou o olhar pro lado, depois começou, voltando a olhar pra mim enquanto a gente se falava:

 _– Não Sakura, não são só isso; é o meu trabalho Sakura. Obrigada por me inspirar sua besta linda!_ – Eu sorri e toquei na bochechinha dela. Ela sorriu de leve com meu toque. Eu fiquei acariciando a bochecha dela. Ela ficava mais nervosa e o sangue dela circulava com mais velocidade nas veias.

 _– Não é só trabalho Tomoyo; sabia que eles podem ser uma bela lembrança?_

 _– Como assim Sakura? –_ Eu desfiz da minha postura e fiquei com cara de assustada, tirando a mão da bochecha dela. Ela sabia.

 _– Acho que você sabe; quando você olhar pra fotos que a Naoko tá fazendo de mim e do vídeo que você tá filmando lá na sala, com a câmera naquele tripé, não vai ter como você não se lembrar de mim Tomoyo._

– _Você tá me dizendo que as minhas filmagens e as roupas que eu faço são uma forma de me lembrar de você Sakura?_

 _– Não se faça de besta Tomoyo; você sabe que as filmagens e as roupas são uma bela forma de você me ter do seu lado Tomoyo_ – A Sakura volta a juntar as minhas mãos, levando elas até a altura do meu rosto. – _Eu nunca vou te deixar Tomoyo, não adianta fugir de mim._ – Ela soltou as minhas mãos e se virou de costas, tentando esconder a cara vermelha.

 _– Não tem como eu me esquecer de você Sakura…_ – Eu também fiquei vermelha, com o coração querendo sair pela boca. Busquei esconder a minha cara baixando a minha cabeça.

– _Por isso Tomoyo, por isso… mesmo que você não queira me ver pelo resto da eternidade, eu sei que um pedacinho do seu coração, das suas memórias vai me procurar… Você vai lembrar de mim Tomoyo, você vai lembrar de mim…_ – Ela se virou de novo pra mim e ficou segurando nas minhas bochechas enquanto falava. Era tudo verdade.

 _– Sakura,_ _eu não te entendo as vezes, sabia? Desaprendi de te entender… me explica vai?_ _–_ Eu segurei nos pulsos dela. Ela voltou a segurar nas minhas mãos.

 _– Sabe Tomoyo, o que a gente sente um pela outra é tão incrível que eu não consegui te odiar depois do que você fez. Eu só pude chorar. Eu não consigo te odiar Tomoyo… Acho o que a gente sente um pela outra chega a ser… amor…_

 _– Amor?_ – Eu fiquei tão sem ar e tão sem jeito com o que ela disse que não aguentei e puxei as minhas mãos com tudo das mãos dela, tampando a minha boca e o que eu conseguia das minhas bochechas.

– _Sim Tomoyo, amor…_ – Ela tirou as minhas mãos da minha bochecha com uma facilidade e voltou a segurar elas. _– Não precisa ficar assim Tomoyo, eu sei que você tem toda a sua forma especial de expressar seu amor por mim… e o seu ódio também pelo que eu fiz que eu não sei ainda o que é…_ – Ela virou o rosto pro lado quando falou isso e fez cara de triste. Talvez ela pensou no dia que eu entrei pro ensino superior, mas depois se recompôs e voltou a olhar pra mim.

 _– Você ama o Li-kun, Sakura e está esperando por ele…_

 _– E o que é que tem Tomoyo? Eu não posso gostar dele e de você não é? Se ele quiser ter uma vida comigo ele vai ter que te aceitar primeiro e você vai ter que aprovar ele._ – Ela mexeu os nossos braços, sem desgrudar as mãos. Senti que tinha engolido uma bobina elétrica de tanto choque que eu senti na barriga com o que ela dizia. Eu quase que não me aguentava. _– Eu já te disse Tomoyo, lá no aeroporto, que metade do meu coração e seu, se esqueceu?_ – Eu não me esqueci. Nem ela.

– _Eu aprovo o amor de vocês Sakura…_ – Eu sorri pra ela. – _Seja você feliz você e ele…_

– _E você também Tomoyo, do nosso lado!_ – Ela me interrompeu e fez cara de brava.

 _– Eu não estarei mais do seu lado Sakura, ele vai vir e te dar uma vida, fazer uma vida com você…_

 _– Eu não quero te perder Tomoyo, por nada!_ – Eu via nos olhos da Sakura que ela queria chorar. Eu ia chorar se ela chorasse também. – _Você tem tantas formas de mostrar um pouco de seu amor por mim Tomoyo que eu fico envergonhada por ainda não ter mostrado todo o meu amor por você… você me dá presente, roupa, eu ainda não fiz nada Tomoyo por você!_

 _– Sakura, eu não quero nada de você, só quero seu sorriso. Eu já te falei que esse é meu salário, tá bom?_ – Eu dei um tapinha no rosto dela. – _Agora vai lá e vai mostrar essa caxarrel pras nossas amigas, vai?_

 _– Tá bom Tomoyo eu vou._ – Ela solta as minhas mãos. _– Mas vou pensar no seu presente tá bom?_ – Ela dá uma piscada pra mim com o olho direito e sai da cortina. Eu terminei de narrar o desfile dela. Mesmo com meu afastamento, mesmo com a minha distância dela nesses dois anos, eu simplesmente fiquei espantada com a capacidade que a Sakura teve de quase ter descoberto tudo, tudo mesmo, dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela. Mas não foi dessa vez que ela quase descobriu. Era louvável o quando a Sakura se aprofundou em me conhecer, me entender, e o quanto eu me tornava previsível pra ela. Nem parecia a Tomoyo de antigamente que estava sempre a dois passos na frente da Sakura, dizendo na lata, na cara dela, o que ela sentia. Era ela agora que dava as cartas, comandava a regra do jogo e quase, eu disse quase dizia na lata o que eu realmente sentia… por ela!

Agora era a minha vez de passar vergonha na frente das nossas amigas. A gente tava fora da casa, na frente da churrasqueira. Sem eu saber, as meninas montaram um pequeno palco pra mim me apresentar pra elas com a ajuda da Umame. Fui durante a cavalgada e no dia anterior. A Umame tinha comprado as madeiras sob medida e enquanto eu dormia com a Sakura elas montaram aquilo tudo, um pouquinho por dia, de madrugada. Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa suspeita naquilo tudo. Elas sumiram e deixaram eu e a Sakura sozinhas pra finalizar o palco. Era um palco simples, três metros de largura por um e meio de comprimento, com quatro pezinhos que deixavam o palco a 15 centímetros do chão (dados da Umame!). As meninas ergueram duas hastes de madeira de dois metros em cada beirada que ficou sustentando uma trave cilíndrica de três metros, por onde corria a cortina. Era uma cortina lilás, que se pendurava na trave com argolas. O mesmo tipo de cortina que separava a gente da Sakura no desfile.

As meninas não pouparam esforços. Dois holo fortes pendurados no telhado da área de lazer me iluminavam. Tudo ligado na tomada, na extensão que se perdia pela cozinha. Um aparelho de som do lado esquerdo do palco fazia a conexão com meu microfone sem fio. Tava tudo pronto. Dois bancos, que eram da mesa da área da churrasqueira, estavam postos na minha frente. Era pra elas se sentarem. No começo elas se sentaram, mas depois ficaram agitadas e se levantaram. Eu fiquei feliz com a reação delas. Eu sentia que eu tinha feito um bom trabalho. A Sakura ficou o tempo todo no backstage me dando apoio.

Atrás da cortina eu respirava fundo. Segurava o microfone suando, com as mãos da Sakura sobre as minhas, me dando apoio, em fazendo suar ainda mais. Aquilo só fazia meu coração acelerar ainda mais. Eu tava nervosa, a Sakura chegava no cantinho do meu ouvido (só pra me excitar ainda mais e fazer meu sangue ferver ainda mais… danada!) pra me falar do mantra dela com meu nome no meio "vai dar tudo certo Tomoyo!". Ela me deu um beijinho na bochecha, foi pro palco encarar nossas amigas e me anunciar. Aquilo era tão carinhoso, não consegui me conter; mas respirei fundo e procurei mostrar um pouco de profissionalismo artístico pras nossas amigas:

– Senhoras e … (opa, só tem menina aqui) Senhoras! – Ela fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso. – Eu apresento pra vocês a melhor cantora do Japão, ela tá começando agora, mas daqui há dez anos vai ser um estouro nas rádios! Com vocês, o nosso jovem talento de Tomoeda, nossa amiga tão querida: Tomoyo! – Ela puxou a cortina e eu deu um passo pra frente. Ela se sentou com as nossas amigas e elas ficaram me olhando, me aplaudindo. Todo mundo me aplaudia, assoviava e gritava a plenos pulmões "vai fundo Tomoyo!". Ah, Meiling, minha doce amiga, meu poço de felicidade! Ela, depois da Sakura, tornava tudo mais especial.

Eu cantava pra ela. Pra elas. A Sakura, quando queria, era vidente. Se a Sakura quisesse apostar na loteria ganharia os sorteios sempre, com uma grande margem de acerto… você já sabe da minha carreira Marcela! Mas não sabe nada quando eu comecei. Foi naquele palco pequeno improvisado naquele rancho que eu cantei as músicas do meu primeiro CD. Ninguém tinha ouvido publicamente ainda. Elas eram as primeiras. Eu estava feliz por isso, feliz por elas terem essa exclusividade. Eu fiquei de olhos fechados, com as minhas duas mãos coladas no meu peito, coladas ao microfone, quando eu comecei:

 _Eu quero ser, somente,_

 _Um pequeno passarinho,_

 _Espalhar minha semente_

 _Com todo o meu carinho._

 _Estender minhas asinhas_

 _Sobre a sua caminha_

 _Meu desejo é proteger,_

 _Tudo o que pode ser._

 _(refrão)_

" _E eu quero que você voe_

 _Na imensidão desse céu._

 _Mostrando pra todos nós_

 _Que nós temos uma voz!"_

 _Uma voz pra cantar_

 _Nossos sonhos e desejos_

 _Você pra sempre amar,_

 _Te cobrir com meus beijos._

 _Mesmo sendo pequenina_

 _Meu desejo não encolhe_

 _Sempre serás minha menina_

 _Meu peito, a ti, te escolhe_

 _(refrão)_

" _Para que você então voe_

 _Na imensidão desse céu._

 _Mostrando pra todos nós_

 _Que nós temos uma voz!"_

…

E foi indo. Depois que as meninas pegaram o ritmo repetir o refrão foi fácil. Eu era um sucesso pra elas. Eu me tornei um sucesso depois. Essa primeira foi "calminha", a segunda foi mais "pop". E continuei:

 _Se apaixonar,_

 _Se dedicar pra sempre_

 _E só amar_

 _Aquele que escolheu_

 _A gente as vezes se sente presa numa teia (numa teia)_

 _As vezes a gente foge sem sequer perceber (perceber)_

 _Que uma vez a gente presa nela é arrastada! (arrastada!)_

 _Um fio vermelho sai dessas veias_

 _A te caçar, sem te perder! (Sem te perder!)_

 _(refrão)_

 _Pois ele sempre vai, sempre vai_

 _Te embolar,_

 _Te enroscar,_

 _Fazendo a gente retornar…_

 _Porque ele sempre vai, sempre vai_

 _Achar um jeito,_

 _Achar um jeito,_

 _De fazer a gente se encontrar…_

…

Foi assim até acabar o CD. Eram 11 músicas. Meus CDs sempre tem 11 músicas. Eu mesmo escrevia as minhas músicas e cantava elas, arranjando a letra depois. Eu mesma escrevia. Quando a gente começa a ganhar dinheiro a gente fica feliz, feliz de verdade, pensando que pode fazer de tudo. O problema era que o dinheiro não comprava certas coisas muito específicas.

Depois do show as meninas ficaram elétricas e pediram um encore. Eu cantei de novo a primeira música pra elas relaxarem um pouco. Elas se acalmaram. Uma a uma vieram me elogiar, me abraçar e pra minha surpresa, me erguer acima da cabeça delas, com as mãos! Tudo ideia da Sakura. Quando terminou o show e a gente se recolheu pra jantar, a Sakura soube me deixar vermelha… de verdade:

 _– Puxa Tomoyo, você costura, é estilista, tem sua empresa e vai virar cantora pop…_ – Ela passou as mãos nos olhinhos dela, enxugando as lágrimas que começaram a cair. _– Eu fico realmente feliz por você Tomoyo, por ver essa sua evolução minha amiga. Você é a minha inspiração Tomoyo, obrigada mesmo, por tudo, você é muito especial pra mim sua boba!_ – A Sakura me abraçou e eu arregalei os olhos. Eu fechei os olhos e abracei ela também. Ela se soltou um pouco do abraço, mantendo as mãos presas no meu pescoço, olhando pra mim com os olhos molhados, a respiração lenta. Ela estava feliz por mim. Não resisti ver a carinha dela e coloquei minha mão direita na bochecha dela. Ela sabia o que eu queria dizer. Era nosso sinal particular de afeto. O problema é que eu fui fazer na frente de todo mundo. As meninas, de começo, tinham achado aquilo terno de mais e soltaram um "ah…" lento e demorado, mas depois a Naoko se lembrou que eu tinha feito chantagem emocional com elas na hora do almoço por conta dos yaois (para maiores de 18 anos) que elas liam e incendiou o nosso afeto, só pra me provocar:

 _– Tá vendo Tomoyo? Vocês duas sei não hein… vocês reproduzem uma cena shoujo-ai com perfeição!_ – A Naoko piscou pra gente fazendo um "joinha". Parecia que um brilho de "vingança" surgia da ponta do óculos dela.

 _– Sabem de nada inocentes!_ – A Meiling virou o rosto de lado e apoiou o queixo com as palmas das mãos, entendiada, fechando os olhos.

 _– Naoko-chan! Meiling-chan!–_ A Sakura se desgrudou de mim e nós duas ficamos vermelhas. _– Eu não sou pervertida como vocês tá! –_ A Sakura fechou os punhos e começou a gritar.

Todo mundo riu, fomos pra cozinha jantar um pouco e agradecer aos céus pelo dia bom que a gente teve:

 _–_ _Itadakimasu!_


	24. Histórias de terror

Capítulo XXIII

~Histórias de Terror~

 _A Naoko estava inspirada pra assustar a gente… mas a parte boa de tudo isso foi poder passar uma noite inteirinha… coladinha com a Sakura._

Era o quarto da Sakura. A cortina branca do quarto foi sobreposta com um pano preto perigosamente preparado para aquela noite, trazido especialmente pela Naoko. Eu olhei para aquilo e fique pensando "só faltou a Naoko trazer uma abóbora e colocar uma vela dentro dele; abajur de abóbora que nem ela tinha feito nos halloweens passados!". A Naoko era inteligente e estava amadurecendo. Ela sabia produzir uma boa cena de terror, não precisava mais apelar pra elementos da nossa infância, que de tão infantis nem assustavam mais ou só assustavam por um tempo, ela me falava. Ela sempre me convidava pra ir na casa dela assistir uns filmes de terror terríveis, onde qualquer coisa e qualquer lugar podia se tornar palco de um crime assustador e misteriosos. Ela amava "gore", mas era a Sakura que queria ser médica. Eu perguntei pra ela se ela tinha vontade, mas ela me falou que apenas queria ser escritora… de histórias de terror e trabalhar em uma grande editora. Até hoje eu nunca deixei de falar com ela. Eu tenho ela no _face,_ eu sempre curto as fotos amedrontadoras que ela posta no perfil e ela me agradece "fidelizando" comigo e favoritando as minhas criações. A Naoko veste Daidouji! Ela sempre me pede conselhos pras histórias dela e eu amo revisar os e-mails que ela me manda com as mais recentes criações.

Havia cinco futons espalhados pelo quarto e uma cama, a da Sakura. O abajur estava desligado. Uma luz fraca saía da lanterna da Naoko. A Naoko estava de bruços sobre a cama da Sakura e a gente estava nos futons. Com o pano preto encobrindo a luz da lua quase cheia, era difícil entrar qualquer luz no quarto. Isso tornava tudo mais assustador. Os olhos da Rika, da Chiharu e da Meiling não se desgrudavam por um momento da boca da Naoko, iluminada pela lanterna. A Sakura, por costume e tradição, se agarrava em mim, tremendo toda, e eu só sorria. Que privilegiada eu era! Eu tava tirando uma "casquinha" dela sem ela perceber, ela mesma minha até mim! Que besta eu era de pensar assim! Mas eu era uma "boba" linda, como a Sakura dizia.

A Naoko ficava balançando a lanterna nas mãos pra dar efeito e desfocar a cara dela. A Sakura tremia tanto que pensei que ela estava doente. Mas eu sabia que não era isso, era medo mesmo; anos ouvindo as histórias da Naoko, ela odiava fantasmas, sempre odiou. Aquilo era o trauma da Sakura. A menina mais corajosa do mundo com medo de fantasmas. Pelo menos ela sabia que eu tava do lado dela. Eu fiz carinho na cabeça dela, nos cabelos dela, pra ela se acalmar, mas ela não se acalmava e mordi a coberta que encobria ela. Foi quando a Naoko começou a sua narração. A história não era de fantasmas, mas o efeito assustador dela não passou de jeito nenhum. Mesmo depois de a gente dormir. Aquela menina saia assustar como ninguém, era especialista no assunto:

 _Eu vou contar pra vocês a lenda do "homem sem cabeça da machadinha"._ _Era uma vez em Tomoeda um rapaz de nome_ _Ichiro_ _Ishikawa_ _._ _Ele era um rapaz alegre que gostava de uma garota, mas o que ele não sabia era que a garota que ele gostava era um demônio disfarçado. Um certo dia, quando iam se beijar, a garota que ele ama revelou sua verdadeira identidade…_

 _– E o que aconteceu depois Naoko? – Pergunta a Meiling, com os olhos vidrados._

 _– Acho que tá faltando mais detalhes nessa história. – Disse a Rika._

 _– Uma garota demônia assassinar o namorado não é uma coisa tão ruim assim, ao menos ele morre nas mãos da pessoa que ele ama. Eu já li muito sobre isso naqueles mangás daquelas autoras que a Tomoyo gosta de ler. – Disse a Sakura, tremendo nos meus braços._

 _– Quem disse que eles se amavam senhorita Kinomoto? – A Naoko arrumou os óculos. – Ela apenas estava enganando ele pra obter a espada sagrada guardada pelo templo da família dele. – Dizia a Naoko._

 _– Espada sagrada? – Pergunta a Sakura._

 _– Sim Sakura, espada sagrada. Quando o seu "sogro" – A Naoko fez umas aspas com os dedos das mãos – estava preparando a comida para o jantar em família, ela chamou o sogro para conversarem fora do tempo…_

 _– E depois, e depois? – Pergunta a entusiasmada Meiling._

 _– Eles andavam pelo jardim, silenciosamente, calmamente, com passos vagarosos. O jardim estava escuro. Era lua nova. Havia um irrigador no jardim deixando a umidade mais elevada. A grama estava úmida e bem verde, fresca como uma salada deliciosa que combinaria com a refeição que ela iria fazer naquela noite…_

 _– Agora essa história tá começando a me deixar assutada… – Dizia a Sakura, tremendo cada vez mais._

 _– Pois trema Sakura! Ela levou o sogro até a casinha de ferramentas, uma casa branca feita de madeira, com uma porta e uma janela quadriculada apenas, no fundo da casa. Ninguém sabia, mas o seu sogro nutria fantasias por ela…_

 _– Fantasias? Que absurdo! – Comentava a Chiharu._

 _– Eles começaram a se beijar naquele quartinho pequeno. Quando o sogro começou a levantar a saia dela pra fazer o "ato"…_

 _– Isso é uma história bem "hentai" sua pervertida! – Dizia eu, zombando da Naoko._

 _– Pois então! Eles iam fazer o "ato", quando ela estava beijando a orelha dele, ela libertou a forma demoníaca da sua língua, penetrou com tudo a sua língua no ouvido do sogro, começou a sugar o cérebro dele. A dor que o sogro sentia era insuportável. Ele começou a sentir a vitalidade do seu cérebro sendo sugada, quando… quando… ele desmaiou! – A Naoko se levantou da cama e foi até a Sakura. A Sakura ficou encarando ela com aqueles olhos verdes enormes… então a Naoko cutucou o a orelha dela com a língua. A Sakura soltou um grito apavorada com tudo aquilo que até a Akane ouviu._

 _– Hoeeeeeeeee! Vão comer meu cérebro! – Era tão graciosa aquela visão dela com medo e assustada. E ela se assustou mesmo!_

 _– O que é isso meninas? Eu ouvi esse grito lá do quarto e olha que ele fica longe! – A Akane abriu a porta do quarto que a gente tava e acendeu a luz, tirando um pouco do brilho da encenação da Naoko._

 _– Vão comer meu cérebro Akane! – Disse a Sakura! Sempre ela! A gente não se aguentou e riu também. A Akane não se aguentava em pé e começou a sorrir e gargalhar com a gente. A Meiling ficou "imitando" um fantasma pra cima da Sakura. Só a Sakura não achava graça naquilo. Então ela falou:_

 _– Vocês sabem que eu não gosto desse tipo de história e ficam me assu_ _s_ _tando; depois ficam rindo de mim! Afe, vocês são terríveis! Só querem tirar meu sono! – A Sakura cruzou os braços e virou a cara de lado, fechando os olhos. Eu pus panos quentes na situação toda:_

 _–_ _Sakura, é só uma história, ninguém vai comer seu cérebro…_

 _– Vai lá saber Tomoyo, vai que tem algum psicopata por aqui que tenha "tara" por cérebros de Sakura! Tem louco pra tudo nesse mundo! Hehehe! – Dizia a Naoko, tentando tirar proveito da situação. Eu abracei a Sakura e olhei sério pra ela. Tinha brincadeiras que não tinham graça, se a Sakura não tivesse rindo não teria graça pra mim:_

 _– Naoko, você passou dos limites! A Sakura tá assustada, para com isso vai! – Eu falei sério com ela. Ela ficou surpresa comigo e arregalou os olhos:_

 _– Mas é só uma história idiota de terror Tomoyo, tudo isso é ficção, só vocês levam a sério esse negócio de "devorador de cérebros", eu hein? – respondeu a Naoko. Ela não estava errada, se a gente for parar pra pensar. Ela tinha razão. Era pra ser uma brincadeirinha de nada, a gente levou a sério demais. Eu levei a sério demais. Eu estava estragando mais um momento de felicidade que elas estavam criando. Eu ri também quando a Sakura falou aquele "absurdo" pra Akane. Eu, de alguma forma, me senti culpada por aquilo:_

 _– Meninas, que é isso? Vocês estavam tão bem aqui e de repente partem pra essa briga toda? Vão dormir vão, nada de histórias de terror por hoje!_

 _– Ah, mas eu queria saber como ela sugou o cérebro do namorado dela e ele virou o "homem sem cabeça da machadinha"! Não é justo! – Dizia a Meiling, com o seu "mantra invencível"._

 _–_ _Vamos pro meu quarto e eu termino de contar; desculpa Sakura por eu ter te assutado; eu já te contei histórias tão piores antes… – Dizia uma frustrada Naoko. Eu via que ela estava falando a sério. A Sakura segurou nos meus pulsos e olhou pra mim com a cara séria sem falar nada. Eu entendi o que ela quis dizer. Eu sabia o que eu deveria fazer:_

 _– Naoko. – Me levantei do futon e fui até ela, segurando nas mãos dela – Me desculpa vai? Eu que sou a errada no meio disso tudo; vamos continuar vai? Me desculpa mesmo vai? A Sakura também quer ouvir a sua história…_

 _– Só se você me prometer que não vai ficar revoltada comigo e a Sakura não vai gritar mais! – Dizia a Naoko, de braços cruzados pra gente._

 _– Está bem; me desculpa mesmo Naoko. – Eu olhava pra ela com olhares suplicantes. O que a Sakura não faz comigo! Basta um galho fazer um arranhãozinho de nada nela pra eu querer ver a árvore toda queimada. O meu amor por ela era obsessão, obsessão mesmo!_

 _–_ _Promete Sakura? Sem mais um pio? – A Naoko pergunta pra Sakura, sem a pose de durona._

 _– Prometo Naoko… – Disse a Sakura com olhos lacrimejantes de medo. A Sakura gostava das nossas amigas e queria manter tudo em paz. Já tivemos contratempos demais, chega disso! Alegria gente!_

 _–_ _Ah! Finalmente vocês se acertaram! Vou dormir! Espero não ouvir nenhum pio mesmo! Boa noite meninas!_

 _– Boa noite Akane! – Todas nós dissemos. A Akane apagou a luz, fechou a porta e foi pro quarto dela. A Naoko acendeu a lanterna na cara dela e continuou a narração, sem nossas interrupções, do mesmo jeito que era antes:_

 _– Bem gente, como eu tava falando… ah! Sim! Depois que ela devorou o cérebro do então sogro, aproveitando a brecha que ele deu ao tentar dar em cima dela… – A Naoko para pra respirar um pouco, aumentando o suspense da cena toda. – Ela partiu pra dentro da casa… chegando lá…_

 _– Chegando lá… – A Meiling estava vidrada na Naoko. Ficava mordendo as unhas ao tentar antecipar a Naoko na mente dela._

 _– Chegando… ela não encontrou o namorado na sala, como havia deixado ele! Isso porque…_

 _– Isso porque… – A Chiharu tava na mesma onda da Meiling._

 _– Porque o namorado dela havia se antecipado aos movimentos dela e já tinha pego a espada sagrada antes! – A Naoko falou em "um tiro" essa frase extensa, sem pausas._

 _– E então… – Ah Meiling, sempre você! Hehehe!_

 _– E então – A Naoko se levanta da cama e parte pra encenação. – Ele apareceu atrás na namorada dele e a viu com a língua dela na forma demoníaca, pronta pra atacar ele!_

 _A Sakura quis gritar, mas eu tapei a boca dela. Mesmo assim, ela deu um grito abafado._

 _– E o que ele falou, o que ele falou? – Perguntava a Meiling._

 _– Ele falou: eu sabia desde o começo que você era um demônio e desejava obter a espada sagrada desse templo. Meu pai foi fraco, mas eu não sou não; estava fingindo ser seu namorado só pra te abater aqui mesmo! Ahahahaha! – A Naoko engrossou a voz e ficou gesticulando. Quando ela terminou a fala ela voltou pra cama._

 _– Foi então que ele, em um único movimento, cortou a língua da namorada demônio. Ela ficou tão furiosa que disse pra ele. – A Naoko voltou a encenar, só que encima da cama, deixando a voz mais aguda com falsetes, com a língua pra fora – Você cortou a minha língua! Eu não posso devorar mais cérebros! Vou ter que voltar ao mundo demoníaco! Por causa disso eu te amaldiçoo a ficar sem a cabeça! Tome! Nesse instante, a espada dele, banhada com o sangue do demônio, se volta contra a cabeça de Ichiro. Por ser banhada no sangue do demônio, ele não morre, mas ficou eternamente a vagar sem rumo, sem mundo, sem destino, sem ser aceito no céu ou no inferno, como o "homem sem cabeça da machadinha" que vaga pelas ruas desertas de Tomoeda atá ser libertado pela "garota fantasiada"! Pronto, é isso!_

 _Todas nós aplaudimos a Naoko, menos a Sakura. A Sakura estava "atônita" com aquilo, mas era engraçado essa "garota fantasiada". Eu transformei a Sakura em lenda urbana! A gente já era conhecida até mesmo da polícia quando a aventura com as cartas Clow terminaram, mas ninguém tinha descoberto a gente! A Sakura tentava respirar um pouco (eu tava tapando a boca da coitada!). Só o som dos nossos aplausos e nossas baixíssimas vozes eram ouvidas naquela noite._

 _Depois da história, a gente desceu pra beber uma água e voltar a dormir. A Sakura voltou pra cama e a gente ficou com ela. Mas a Sakura não conseguiu dormir direito de jeito nenhum._

 _Já passava da uma da manhã e a Sakura nada de conseguir dormir. Ela saía do quarto e descia pra ir ao banheiro umas três vezes depois que as meninas pegaram no sono. Eu ficava preocupada. Eu só dormiria se ela dormisse também. Então, sem eu mesmo pedir (eu já tinha pedido pra ela antes e eu já tinha deixado a minha "deixa" pra ela quando a gente fez o teste de coragem na excursão à praia) ela veio no meu futon e me cutucou:_

 _– Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan, tá dormindo? Se você tiver eu vou te acordar do mesmo jeito tá? – Ela se aproximou do meu futon, se agachou e falou com a boca pertinho da minha orelha. Eu estava com a cabeça virada pro outro lado, ela nem percebeu que eu não tava dormindo e nem quando eu sorri de felicidade ouvindo a voz dela e sobre o que ela viria falar comigo naquela noite. Eu tava feliz._

 _– Sakura… – Eu me espreguiçei e olhei pra ela, virando meu corpo no futon – Não tou dormindo não, pode falar… – Eu estava com os olhos fechados. Eu também tava tentando dormir, apensar de não conseguir, por isso a cara e as pálpebras pesadas de sono._

 _– Eu tou precisando de você minha amiga; me acompanha até a cozinha vai… – A Sakura olhou pra mim com olhos suplicantes. Ela estava com muito medo ainda das histórias da Naoko. Ela precisava se acalmar. Eu fiquei feliz por ela me procurar._

 _– Eu sei que você tá querendo sair, né Sakura? Tomar um pouco de ar? – Eu perguntei pra ela sorrindo, ficando sentada no futon._

 _– Sim Tomoyo-chan, tou precisando respirar um pouquinho… sabe como é né? – Ela fechou os olhinhos e coçou a nuca._

 _– Faz o seguinte Sakura: pega umas blusas de frio pra nós duas tá? Tá frio lá fora e eu não quero te ver resfriada, tá bom? – Falei, ajeitando a gola do pijama dela._

 _– Tá bom Tomoyo._

 _– Vou pra cozinha e preparo um copo de água pra gente, tá bom?_

 _Eu e a Sakura nos afastamos uns dez metros da casa e nos sentamos ao pé de uma árvore, perto dos estábulos. A gente podia ouvir o relinchar de cavalos ao longe. Eu já tinha perdido as esperanças de que ela, algum dia, pudesse querer a minha companhia em uma noite cheia de sustos como aquela. Como eu fiquei feliz por ter ela nos meus braços naquela noite. Para mim era como se eu tivesse ganhado um belo presente. Apesar de eu ter que me doar pra ela naquela noite, perdendo meu tempo de sono, valia a pena perder o sono quando se tem como presente passar mais tempo com a pessoa que a gente gosta. Valeu a pena. Eu fortalecia ela, afagava ela, consolava ela. Fiquei pensando aqui, comigo mesma, se algum dia ela poderia me pegar no colo também, me afagar, me acariciar… não custa nada sonhar um pouco, é isso que faz a gente viver._

 _Eu sentei na árvore e puxei ela pro meu lado. Ela deitou a cabeça sobre meu ombro e eu fiquei fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela. Ela tava tremendo toda por causa do medo que passava as minhas mãos pelos braços dela, aproximando ela de mim. Eu me aquecia naquele frio. Era tão fácil me aquecer com ela, bastava uma palavra da boca dela pro meu peito fazer "doki, doki":_

 _– Sakura, não fica assim não; você sabe que a Naoko gosta de impressionar a gente com as histórias dela não sabe? Eu só quero que você trema de frio Sakura, aqui nos meus braços._

 _– Eu sei Tomoyo; eu sou muito sensível pra certas coisas, principalmente com tudo que envolve magia, fantasmas… ah Tomoyo isso é tão estranho que… que eu não deixo de me sensibilizar por isso…_

 _– É porque você tem poderes que ninguém mais tem Sakura…_

 _– Sabe Tomoyo, até hoje eu me pergunto se foi vantajoso "ter" esses poderes que eu tenho…_

 _– Sakura… sem poderes ou com poderes, você nunca vai deixar de ser a minha heroína e de muita gente que gosta de você. Heróis são humanos Sakura, você é humana Sakura e tem suas fraquezas como cada um de nós; por isso mesmo você é tão encantadora! – Eu não aguentei e elogiei ela, como eu sempre faço, como eu sempre farei enquanto ela me permitir. Eu não aguentava. A minha fraqueza era ela, somente ela. Com, ela eu não suportava manter um sorriso forçado ou engolir o meu choro. Eu me entregava completamente. Só faltou ela "juntar os pontos" um pouquinho… como eu seria feliz! Depois que eu elogiei ela, ela sorriu e fechou os olhos pra mim. Ela se deitou sobre o meu peito e eu sentia a ar dela, o peito dela subindo e descendo com a respiração dela. Era encantador! Eu sorri também. Ela se ajeitava sobre mim e é claro que eu fiquei vermelha! (Mas ainda bem que ela estava de olhos fechados!). Ficamos assim, nesse estado, por um bom tempo, até que ela tocou na minha mão, olhou pra mim e me deu um belo de um susto:_

 _– Pois é Tomoyo, quando a gente gosta de alguém não tem como a gente resistir não é?_

 _Não deu pra eu esconder a vermelhidão do meu rosto dessa vez. Eu fiquei em choque. Será que ela descobriu tudinho?_

 _– Sakura… o que você quer dizer com isso?_

 _– Eu tou falando de você Tomoyo! Você sempre foi muito carinhosa comigo, sempre foi muito prestativa, sempre se ofereceu pra me ajudar, e sabe Tomoyo, eu não te valorizei como eu deveria ter te valorizado…_

 _– Sakura, o seu sorriso sempre foi o meu salário…_

 _– Não é apenas isso Tomoyo-chan! Quantas e quantas vezes eu te achei petulante, irritante as vezes por me vestir com aquelas roupas estranhas que você me vestia, quantas vezes eu fiquei resmungando aqui dentro por você ficar me filmando toda a hora! As vezes enchia o saco Tomoyo! Eu engolia as minhas reclamações só pra não te decepcionar, pra não te desanimar. – A Sakura se soltou do meu abraço e ficou ajoelhada na minha frente. Os olhos delas estavam cheios de lágrimas prestes a cair. Era como se ela estivesse suplicando pra mim um pedido de perdão, perdão por ela ter me achado "petulante", "irritante" as vezes, pois eu sabia que eu era, mas não conseguia parar. Era a minha obsessão e felicidade._

 _– Sakura, eu que tenho que te pedir perdão Sakura. Perdão por não saber parar quando você queria, você sempre foi linda pra mim Sakura, naquelas roupas que eu fazia pra você, você, Sakura, foi a minha inspiração pra tudo o que eu sou hoje, pra tudo o que eu fiz hoje; se eu estou entrando na faculdade agora é por causa de você. Eu sei que sou petulante Sakura com você, mas sabe… eu sei disso. Eu sabia disso. Eu insisti com isso. Por que era a minha forma de te ter por perto de mim, de ficar ao seu lado. Por isso Sakura, por isso, eu estou te deixando, pra você ser feliz com o…_

 _– Não fala mais nada Tomoyo! Não fala mais nada não! – A Sakura não resistiu às minhas palavras e começou a chorar no meu peito. Eu tive vontade de chorar também, mas me contive, como eu sempre fiz e começava a odiar a fazer. As mãos dela apertavam meu pijama com uma força que eu pensei que ela rasgaria a peça toda. E como doía dentro de mim aquelas mãos. A dor da verdade. Como a verdade é dolorosa. Pra mim e pra ela. Eu fui verdadeira. Quantas e quantas vezes eu tinha incomodado ela com as minhas roupas? Com as minhas filmagens na nossa "aventura"? Por que ela não me odiava? Seria tudo mais fácil, mas não foi…_

 _– Sakura. – Eu não aguentei e desabei em lágrimas. – Eu não sei o que te falar mais. Eu acho que a gente tem que se distanciar um pouco pra gente saber melhor o que a gente sente. Essa sua distância e a dele fez com que o amor de vocês amadurecesse um pouco. Eu espero que a nossa distancia te faça crescer Sakura, te faça amadurecer mais. Eu me vou Sakura, mas você vai arranjar novos amigos, melhores do que eu e ser feliz com eles; é isso que eu quero, seja feliz!_

 _– Tomoyo, você ficou distante de mim durante dois anos, dois anos e me pede pra ser feliz com isso? Como Tomoyo?_

 _– Sakura, porque você precisa tanto de uma pessoa "petulante" do seu lado pra ser Feliz?_

 _– Porque Tomoyo, porque… nem meu pai, nem meu irmão deixariam de me amar. Eu tenho o sangue deles na minha veia. Você, Tomoyo, querendo ou não, foi a primeira pessoa fora da minha família a me amar como ou sou, a me querer do jeito que eu sou. Nesses dois anos eu pensei muito nisso e você me diz pra eu pensar mais outros quatro, cinco, sei lá eu quantos anos? Eu já pensei demais Tomoyo, justo agora que eu mais preciso de você, você se vai… na parte mais importante da minha vida você se vai… quando eu mais preciso da sua ajuda você se vai; você sabe o que eu tou sentindo aqui dentro? – A Sakura se levanta do meu peito com as lágrimas um pouco mais secas. Ela põe a palma da mão no peito e olha pra mim. – Eu sinto uma angústia terrível quando o assunto é você Tomoyo! Eu tive um sonho esses dias… – A Sakura fica vermelha quando toca nesse "sonho" que ela teve que nunca me contou._

 _– É aquele sonho Sakura que o Kero pediu pra você não me contar é?_

 _– Sim Tomoyo, é ele, mas eu preciso te contar, você precisa saber do que se trata. Ainda mais depois… depois que você me beijou naquela cachoeira. Eu fiquei com uma raiva danada de você Tomoyo, me senti aproveitada por você; mas aí eu pensei, pensei bem que… tem tudo a ver com o sonho…_

 _A Sakura volta a se deitar no meu peito, de uma vez por todas. Ela segura nas minhas duas mãos, e junta com as delas, e fica fazendo carinho nelas. Eu não queria saber que sonho era esse. Eu relaxava com aquilo. Fechei os olhos só pra apreciar o contato dela, a voz dela…_

 _– O que é que tem a ver Sakura?_

 _– Tem a ver que… tem a ver que eu gostei Tomoyo! Eu gostei! Você sempre está presente nos momentos chaves da minha vida não é? Meu primeiro beijo… Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que eu gostei porque você foi muito carinhosa comigo…_

 _– Carinhosa?_

 _– Sim. Você me transmitiu um carinho e uma ternura tão grande que não tem como eu não ter gostado, não tem como não gostar. Desse seu carinho Tomoyo eu vou sentir falta… e muita… mas antes de sentir falta de você de verdade… eu queria uma parte de você comigo Tomoyo… uma coisa sua Tomoyo que eu pudesse guardar pra sempre comigo, te marcar aqui dentro de mim com isso… e você me marcar em você também…_

 _As palavras da Sakura definitivamente eram uma incógnita pra mim. Eu não sabia, nem tentei conjecturar o que ela queria de mim. Só mais tarde que eu fui saber o que era… ah! Como falar disso!?_

 _– Sakura, se você quiser, eu corto meus cabelos, minhas tranças e te dou… só pra você… eu tenho coragem tá? Nunca cortei eles desse jeito, mas por você… por você…_

 _– Tem como eu não sentir a sua falta? Você, sempre carinhosa e atenciosa comigo e eu nada! Como eu me sinto culpada por não te corresponder… mas você é mais que uma amiga pra mim Tomoyo, mais que uma irmã… nem mesmo sendo sua irmã eu teria a profundidade de sentimentos que eu aprendi a enxergar com você… eu preciso criar essa sua coragem sua de se sacrificar também… por todos aqueles que eu amo, principalmente… por você Tomoyo!_

 _– Na hora certa você vai saber fazer isso Sakura…_

 _Ficamos assim, paradas, mudas, eu fazendo carinho nela até mais tarde, ate a gente dormir, ali mesmo, debaixo daquela árvore. O vento frio da noite foi dando cada vez mais sono na gente. Ela sentia cada vez mais frio e eu aquecia ela… com minhas mãos eu tinha uma prévia do que era ter aquele corpinho dela envolvido no meu. Só a prévia…_

A Sakura não era a miss universo, mas nunca deixou de ser meu padrão de beleza, interna ou externa, nunca deixou de ser o alvo do meu desejo. O meu desejo por ela é tão grande que eu me vi obrigada a me afastar dela por duas vezes só pra que ela não se machucasse comigo, só pra que ela não sofresse com os meus atos. Tudo por ela, eu odiaria saber que eu era a causa das lágrimas dela. Mas eu fui. Durante treze anos ela chorou comigo, por mim, quando ela escutou meu terceiro CD, quando ela estava sozinha e precisava de um amigo íntimo pra escutar ela, durante as longas brigas que ela teve com o marido dela, quando o filho dela chorava e ela não tinha ninguém do lado dela pra ajudar… eu fiz ela sofrer, querendo ou não, mas, pelo menos, ela não sofreu durante treze anos com o meu amor, meu imenso amor por ela… eu sofri sozinha por nós duas. Mas como sofrer se ela também sofria também sabendo que eu sofria?

A brisa da noite estava fria, mas serena. Dormimos, nos pés daquela árvore, banhadas sobre a luz da lua, tendo o vento como cobertor, a grama como fronha, as raízes como travesseiro e as minhas mãos pra aquecer ela. Eu estava feliz. Só faltou a gente aproveitar aquela natureza toda pra gente fazer "algo mais" (ora bolas, ela estava nos meus braços, eu só alisando ela e você pensa que eu não tive vontade não, que eu não sentia "nada a mais" aqui dentro de mim não? Era tão erótico aquilo tudo que não teve como eu ser santa não! Mas já bastava o beijo que eu dei nela pra ela ficar "cabreira" comigo, por isso nem tentei uma "mãozinha boba!" hehehe…). No dia seguinte, as meninas despertaram e não viram a gente no quarto. Foi a Umame, chegando pra tomar café da manha com a gente, que descobriu a gente. Ela avisou pra a Akane e as meninas. A Meiling falou pra gente depois que a gente tava dormindo de um jeito que deu dó de acordar a gente, muita dó. Mas como a gente não acordava de jeito nenhum e a Naoko se aproveitava da situação toda pra "chantagear" a gente com nossas "fotos íntimas" daquele sono, ela não teve dó mais e despertou a gente com um panelaço. Foi como se a gente tivesse caído das nuvens. Mas as nuvens daquele dia apenas estavam começando a se formar…


	25. No café da manhã

Capítulo XXIV

~Especulações~

 _Aquele café da manhã e aquele almoço não foi um café da manhã como os outros… fomos bombardeadas por perguntas de todos os lados, da Akane, da Naoko… uma aula de sexualidade que eu jamais pensei que a Naoko era capaz…_

 _Despertar_

Era domingo. O céu daquele domingo amanheceu cinza, sem sol. O vento começava a ficar forte. Do despertar daquele dia eu não me esqueci tão facilmente. Tem coisas que marcam a gente, um sorriso, um abraço, uma piada. São coisas que a gente não esquece tão fácil, dependendo da situação. Eu nunca me esqueci do som ensurdecedor das panelas que a Meiling trouxe. Uma concha e um panelão, prateados, do mais puro alumínio. A concha indo de encontro ao fundo da panela repetidas vezes. Aquela região plana que aquecia a comida servia agora como instrumento para aquecer a nossa fúria, naquela manhã:

 _– Naoko-chan, porque você tá tirando essas fotos? – Perguntou a Chiharu._

 _– Ora bolas Chiharu, se algum dia a Tomoyo quiser me chantagear, eu vou ter aqui comigo as provas do pecado dela com a Sakura; ah se vou ter! – Naoko sorria enquanto tirava fotos da gente._

 _– Que pecado Naoko? Essas duas dormindo fica tão bonitinho! Parece uma foto mesmo, mas nada de chantagear elas Naoko! Eu te proíbo!_

 _– Eu tenho umas fotos suas Rika dando uns amassos você sabe em quem, não é? – A Naoko arqueia as sobrancelhas e olha maliciosamente para a Rika. Rika solta uma rajada de ar dos pulmões e fecha os olhos, como se estivesse indiferente que elas soubessem do seu rolo com o professor._

 _– Faça como você quiser Naoko, eu não tenho nada que esconder. – Rika segura na gola da camisa da Naoko e a aproxima para si. – Se espalhar essa história na escola eu te mato tá? Não vou deixar você prejudicar ele, ouviu? – Agora era a vez da Rika olhar maliciosamente para a Naoko, com olhos estreitos de raiva. Naoko fica surpresa._

 _– Eu só sei gente que essas duas meninas dormindo ao relento com esse vento é muita imprudência! Não acha Akane? – A Umame apoia o queixo com a palma das mãos, fitando a gente._

 _– Elas estão tão bonitinhas. – Diz a Akane, olhando pra gente, depois olhando em direção da porta da cozinha, vendo a Meiling chegar. – Pena que isso vai acabar agorinha mesmo._

 _A Meiling avança na nossa direção com as panelas nas mãos. Ela consegui fazer com a gente o que ela não consegui fazer ontem. Quando elas nos acordou eu estava deitada na grama, com a cabeça encostada na raiz da árvore. A Sakura estava sobre mim, segurando as minhas mãos com a mão dela, chupando meu dedo. A Sakura ficou com tanto medo que só faltou ela fazer xixi nas calças. Resolveu chupar meu polegar pensando que era uma chupeta. Era essa cena que a Akane não queria quebrar. Era com isso que a Naoko queria chantagear a gente, mas não era só isso:_

 _– Acordem suas dorminhocas! Já são quase nove da manhã e vocês ficam aí dormindo é?_

 _– Isso não é justo! Hehehe! – A sempre humorada Naoko tirava um "sarro" com o bordão da Meiling e sorria até doer a barriga. Meiling batia na panela com mais força, com os risos da Naoko e com a nossa preguiça._

 _A gente finalmente acordava. Esfregamos nossos olhos com a palma das mãos, nos espreguiçamos na grama e abrimos os olhos, com a cara mais fechada do mundo. A Sakura fez uma cara de brava linda, eu, uma cara de estranheza com o que estava acontecendo. A Akane puxou a gente pela orelha e foi direta conosco:_

 _– Vocês duas finalmente acordaram! Vão subir, tirar esses pijamas e escovar os dentes! Quando descerem vão tomar café da manhã, um comprimido pra gripe e eu vou ter uma conversinha com as duas! Já!_

 _A Akane puxou a gente pela orelha até a porta da cozinha. A Sakura não gostou nadinha daquilo:_

 _– Tá bom, tá bom! Não precisa fazer assim com a gente não! – A Sakura passava as mãos na orelha que a Akane apertou. – Foi tudo culpa da Naoko, essa feiosa! – A Sakura mostrou a língua pra Naoko e a Naoko retribuiu fazendo uma careta. Todo mundo riu. Tem certas horas que aquele jeito infantil da Sakura lembrava bastante a nossa infância. Eu amava isso dela!_

 _No café da manhã_

 _Nos trocamos, escovamos os dentes e descemos as escadas. Eu vestia um vestido rosa, não muito grosso, com saia de babado (sempre!). A Sakura usava uma camiseta amarela, um shortinho preto e as meias longas delas pretas que lembrava uma meia calça (sempre!). A Akane fez a gente "engolir" uma série de comprimidos pra gripe e resfriado. A gente voltaria inteiras pra minha mãe ou morte! A gente sentou na mesa e os olhares da turma se voltaram pra gente, agora com umas dúvidas mais picantes sobre o que a gente tava fazendo ontem a noite:_

 _– E aí gente? Como foi a noitada de vocês? – Sempre Naoko, passando nutella no pão._

 _– A gente ficou preocupada com vocês Sakura. – A Rika perguntou, comendo um bolinho de arroz._

 _– Esse é o clichê dessas duas: sempre arriscando tudo, sempre preocupando todo mundo! – Sempre Meiling, bufando de raiva, engolindo o pão integral que a gente passou pra ela._

 _A mesa inteira riu, menos eu e a Sakura. A Sakura forçava uma cara de durona tipo Rock Balboa, contorcendo os lábios, querendo falar. Eu ria com ela e ficava na minha, mas eu também queria falar:_

 _– Que noitada é essa que vocês estão falando hein? Eu só tava acompanhada da Tomoyo-chan que me consolava daquela história horrorosa que você me contou! Só isso! Não é Tomoyo-chan? – A Sakura olhou pra mim com a faca do pão na mão. Eu concordei com ela com a cabeça e falei:_

 _– Eu nem vi quando a gente pegou no sono, mas eu gostei muito da noite que eu tive com a Sakura-chan! Pra mim foi uma noitada Sakura! – eu sorria e colocava as mãos na bochecha. A Sakura ficou vermelha com isso:_

 _– É mesmo Tomoyo? Você gostou de dormir ao relento comigo é?_

 _– A gente tava se aquecendo Sakura, a gente não vai ficar resfriada tá? – Eu dei um beliscão na bochecha dela, ela sorriu e a Naoko olhou maliciosamente pra gente:_

 _– Então! É disso que eu tou falado – A Naoko ajeita os óculos dela e inclina o corpo na nossa direção – Vocês duas… vocês duas… são diferentes de nós! – A Naoko apontava o indicador pra gente. Eu me assustei com aquilo. A Sakura também._

 _– O que você quer dizer com isso Naoko? – A Sakura pergunta._

 _– Eu estou desconfiada de vocês. Você, Sakura, diz ter namorado, a Tomoyo eu nunca vi namorando… vocês duas parecem duas personagens saídas de um belo mangá Yuri!_

 _– Yuri? – A Sakura fica com cara de dúvida, parecendo que não tava acreditando naquilo. Eu fiquei séria. De vez. A Naoko era consumidora voraz de yaois e shounen-ais, mas ver isso na vida real, não era a praia dela. Ela não se sentia confortável com isso._

 _– Naoko, você tem ideia do que você tá fazendo? Você tá duvidando na cara dura, em pleno café da manhã da sexualidade das nossas amigas, é isso que eu ouvi? – A Chiharu pergunta, com os lábios retorcidos e os olhos estreitos. Quem não estranhou a ideia? Tinha medo onde ela queria se aprofundar com aquilo._

 _– Sim Chiharu! Eu já vi muita menina lésbica que tem namorado e nunca se assumiu; eu quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui! Quem são vocês? Como vocês se definem?_

 _– Você é muito besta mesmo Naoko! Que pergunta que se faça viu? – Disse a Rika._

 _– Besta nada! Você viu elas lá fora? O jeito delas de dormir? – Respondeu a Naoko._

 _– As duas são praticamente irmãs Naoko! Deixa disso, isso é normal pra elas sua tonta! – Disse a Chiharu, com um pouco de violência nas palavras._

 _– Você tá encalhada Naoko e quer ter moral ainda? – A Meiling retrucou, aquecendo a discussão. A Naoko ficou caladinha sem falar um pio. Eu e a Sakura rimos e a Akane pediu moderação da nossa parte:_

 _– Acalmem-se meninas; não me importo nenhum pouco com a sexualidade de ninguém daqui, ninguém deixa de ser menos gente porque gosta de uma pessoa do mesmo sexo! Que absurdo isso! – Disse a Akane. As palavras dela colocaram panos frios na discussão que a Naoko levantou. Ela não perguntou mais nada pra gente e ficamos falando de outra coisa. Quando o café terminou, eu e a Sakura tratamos de esclarecer para aquele povo a nossa sexualidade:_

 _– Quer saber de uma coisa Naoko? Eu tou namorando sim e tou esperando ele. Se eu namoro com ele há tanto tempo sem ver ele é porque eu gosto do jeito dele. E eu te digo uma coisa…_

 _– Pois diga de uma vez! Assuma Sakura! – A Naoko ficou encarando ela de frente, com a cara colada com a da Sakura. Dava até pra sentir a respiração da Naoko. A Sakura respondeu:_

 _– Se eu gosto de uma pessoa eu gosto mesmo e não ligo pra esse negócio de sexo não tá bom? – A Sakura respondia com a cara de brava misturada com birra. A Naoko se voltou pra mim e perguntou:_

 _– E quanto a você Tomoyo? Se defenda!_

 _– Eu sou da mesma opinião da Sakura-chan! Não é Sakura?_

 _– É sim Tomoyo. – A Sakura balançou a cabeça afirmativamente._

– _Sakura, vamos até o rio nos livrar dessas energias negativas desse povo desconfiado de tudo? – Eu perguntei pra Sakura, sorrindo pra ela._

 _– No rio? – A Sakura ficou preocupada, mas entendeu minha motivação. Ela se lembrou de ontem, mas deixou ser guiada por mim até la._

 _A gente subiu as escadas, pegamos nossa roupa de banho e nossa bolsa com as toalhas e os roupões e fomos até o rio. O mesmo maiô marrom de ontem, o mesmo biquíni rosa. Nos vestimos lá e não dentro de casa. A Akane advertiu a gente pra não passar muito tempo lá porque a água estava fria hoje por conta do tempo nublado. Saímos de mãos dadas, sorrindo e a Naoko não deixou de especular pra Rika:_

 _– Tá vendo Rika? Não falei que aquelas duas eram lésbicas não assumidas? Elas devem se amar mas não falam nada uma pra outra… isso é tão… é tão… – A Naoko apoia o queixo na pala da mão, procurando uma palavra certa pra "definir" a gente._

 _– Romântico da parte delas e idiota da sua parte; deixa elas saberem disso pra você ver só! – A Rika dá um tapa na nunca da Naoko. A Chiharu acompanha a Rika nos tabefes A Naoko reclama de dor e esfrega a mão na parte batida pela Rika e pela Chiharu:_

 _– Isso dói, vocês sabiam? – Disse, por fim, a Naoko._

 _Voltando ao rio_

 _Era bom poder voltar aquele rio. O que eu queria não era me livrar das cargas negativas das perguntas da Naoko. O que eu queria de verdade era livrar a mim e a Sakura de todo aquele choque que a gente teve ontem, quando ela quase se afoga no rio. Eu me despi e coloquei o maiô. A Sakura fez o mesmo. (não tinha ninguém pra bisbilhotar a gente, e se tivesse a Sakura saberia!) Eu entrei na água e chamei por ela. Ela, receosa, temeu entrar também por causa da correnteza, mas logo eu convenci ela do contrário:_

 _– Vem, Sakura. A água tá morninha… ela não vai te levar não, eu estou aqui Sakura! Eu vou dar uns "tabefes" nela se ela quiser te levar de novo – Eu sorria e abanava os braços dentro da água. Ela ficou na margem com um pouco de medo e com cara de receio._

 _– Não sei não Tomoyo-chan, tou com muito medo ainda, dessas pedras do fundo que eu não conheço direito._

 _Eu sorri maliciosamente e fui nadando até ela, com as bochechas encobertas pela água. Cheguei nela e "peguei" ela pelos dois calcanhares, abrindo ligeiramente as pernas dela. Ela ficou vermelha com aquilo e eu apenas sorria de leve pra ela:_

 _– Sakura, se você não vier eu te puxo pelo pé tá? Porque essa cara vermelha hein?_

 _– Na.. nada não Tomoyo-chan! Vamos nadar, afinal você tá aqui pra me proteger não é? – A Sakura relaxa um pouco, sorri e entra na água sem eu precisar arrastar ela. Ela fica perto de mim e a gente volta a nadar, de forma tímida no começo, e depois que a gente pegou confiança na coisa a gente nadava mais livremente. A gente se arriscou até mesmo a nadar até a margem do rio onde eu tinha salvado ela ontem, onde a correnteza era mais forte e as pedras mais escorregadias. O sorriso dela era a minha recompensa. Ter livrado ela do trauma de nadar naquele rio era o meu tesouro. Ver ela feliz era tudo na minha vida:_

 _– Tá vendo Tomoyo-chan, tou nadando sem as rodinhas, viu? – Ela levantou as mãos pra mostrar pra mim que podia nadar sem preocupações. Ela sorria e eu sorria também, automaticamente._

 _– Para de ser boba, Sakura, você não é mais criança viu? -Eu continuei nadando._

 _– Sou sim, posso te provar! Toma! – A Sakura bateu a mão na água e jogou ela pra cima de mim. Eu retribui a "gentileza" dela e molhei ela também. A gente tava fazendo uma guerra de água na gente. Voltamos pra margem onde a gente tava, pulando pelas pedras lisas do rio. Definitivamente, quando vemos uma coisa pela primeira vez nos espantamos, é como se os sentimentos agissem sobre nós no lugar da razão. Na segunda vez tudo fica mais fácil e racional de se entender, a gente se acostuma e aquilo que metia tanto medo não nos mete mais. Por fim, se houver uma terceira vez, a coragem se alimenta da nossa razão, nos fazendo alcançar novos horizontes. Era esses novos horizontes que eu desejava alcançar:_

 _– Sabe Tomoyo, o que eu disse pra Naoko de manhã?_

 _– Sim Sakura, eu ouvi. Ela é assim mesma, não liga não, a gente já sabe do jeito dela…_

 _– Sei Tomoyo, mas é tudo verdade tá? – A Sakura enlaça meu pescoço nos braços dela. – Eu não ligo pra essa coisa de corpo não, se é homem ou mulher, o meu irmão tem me dado lições preciosas sobre isso… – A Sakura deixa a mão dela escorrendo sobre o meu ombro até os meus seios, soltando elas na altura dos quadris dela. Aquele movimento dela me excitou um pouco e eu fiquei vermelha. Ela ficou vermelha também. De certa forma, a Sakura se afetava com o que ela fazia comigo. – Você tem um corpo lindo Tomoyo, e "eles" só vão ficar mais grandes com o tempo, tá? – Ela aponta pros meus seios e ficou corada. Eu perguntei:_

 _– O que você quer dizer com isso Sakura? Que não se importa?_

 _– Mais tarde eu te conto! Agora vamos nos trocar e voltar tá? Já tou ficando com frio._

 _Foi isso que a gente fez. Nos trocamos e voltamos, afinal a gente passou tempo demais naquela água e já era hora do almoço. Quando voltamos as meninas estavam querendo passar um tempinho comigo e com a Sakura também e eu me coçava de curiosidade em saber o que a Sakura queria dizer com suas frases de duplo sentido. Eu soube depois o que ela quis dizer. Da forma mais, da forma mais… espantosa e prazerosa possível!_


	26. O retrato delas

Capítulo XXV

~Despedidas/O retrato delas~

 _Ainda era domingo e as meninas queriam se despedir de mim, queriam aproveitar o pouco de tempo que ainda restava pra gente antes de a gente voltar, e deixar um pequeno retrato delas comigo, que represente esse tempo todo…_

Rika

Depois do almoço eu me sentei em uma pequena árvore próximo aos celeiros, há uns cem metros da casa. Eu descansava do almoço delicioso que elas preparavam, sentada naquelas raízes, sentindo o vento forte bater no meu rosto. O sol não mais estava no céu, apenas brancas nuvens que se tornavam cinzas conforme o tempo passava. Era hora de se despedir delas e eu senti isso. Depois do almoço eu senti o tom de melancolia presente nos olhares delas, nas falas delas, nos gestos delas. Era a última vez que estávamos juntos como amigas. Depois daquele dia, cada uma começaria a ir pro seu canto, o canto definido por elas como seu lar dentro de seus corações havia muito tempo. A Rika foi a primeira a vir falar comigo naquela tarde:

 _– Tomoyo, você me conhece, eu te conheço; não vamos perder o contato não tá? Estou com um computador lá em casa só pra gente se falar, não se esqueça da gente…_

 _– Eu não vou me esquecer Rika, não posso simplesmente apagar uma parte do meu passado, uma parte da minha vida…_

 _– Tomoyo, eu como a sua confidente eu sei o que se passa no seu coração e você sempre soube o que se passava no meu nesses anos que eu namoro com o professor Terada. – A Rika pega nas minhas mãos e acaricia elas – Dá muita pena te ver assim Tomoyo…_

 _– Rika, não sinta pena de mim não… – Eu abaixo a cabeça e olho pra grama. – Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, não faço pra me esquecer, faço pra me lembrar de todos os momentos bons que eu passei com a Sakura, sem prejudicar ela…_

 _– Eu sinto que é o contrário Tomoyo; se eu pudesse desde sempre fazer alguma coisa por vocês duas eu faria Tomoyo…_

 _– Mas você não pode Rika, nem mesmo eu sou capaz de mudar o destino, esse destino; por isso eu escolhi um rumo próprio na minha vida, eu tenho que me sentir orgulhosa disso…_

 _– Mesmo desafiando o destino e pulando etapas, eu sei Tomoyo que alguma coisa ainda vai ficar faltando dentro desse seu coração…._

 _– Eu vou encontrar outra coisa Rika pra cobrir o buraco que a Sakura deixar… tenha fé Rika, eu vou conseguir… – Eu olho pra Rika e sorrio pra ela. Falar com a Rika era sempre muito bom porque ela era a única que eu confessei meus sentimentos. Ela quem começou falando dos dela, a partir daí nossa amizade só se fortaleceu._

 _– Eu quero que você faça o meu vestido de casamento tá? Chega de ser uma noiva eterna…_

 _– Chega Rika! Chega! – Nós duas sorrimos._

 _– Eu quero você no meu casamento Tomoyo…_

 _– Isso eu não posso cumprir Rika, não sei o que vai ser da minha vida depois que eu me formar…_

 _– Você quer sair do Japão, Tomoyo? Sério mesmo?_

 _– Esse buraco é muito fundo Rika, nem toda a terra do Japão cobriria ele…_

 _A Rika olha pra mim com olhos tristonhos. Eu sinto a dor dela, ela sente a minha dor. O olhar dela era de impotência. Ela começa a chorar e me abraça:_

 _– Tomoyo… me desculpa amiga seu eu não pude te ajudar nesses dois anos, o coração da Sakura é forte demais; eu só vou ficar rezando aqui pela sua felicidade, tá? Não deixa de viver por causa disso não e não estraga a sua vida; se precisar de mim eu estarei aqui, tá bom?_

 _– Tá bom Rika. – Eu abraço ela e choro também._

 _– Você tem meu e-mail não tem? Não se esqueça dele ouviu? Vou te escrever sempre, tá bom?_

 _– Tá bom Rika. – Nós duas sorrimos uma pra outra. Ao menos, o meu sorriso deu paz pra ela e a certeza de que eu não faria nada estúpido._

Chiharu

 _– Tomoyo, quando você chegou na nossa classe, no terceiro ano, vinda de outra cidade eu já te achava especial antes mesmo de te conhecer, sabia? Você daria uma boa esportista Tomoyo…_

 _– Você se lembra quando eu me lesionei? Foi no tornozelo, aquilo doeu pra caramba…_

 _– E como! Foi na aula do professor Terada. Você tava correndo quando tropeçou na pedra do meio do caminho e torceu o pé. A Sakura ficou desesperada e ficou falado pros quatro ventos "Tomoyo-chan", "Tomoyo-chan", "enfermaria já", "enfermaria já" – Nós duas sorrimos._

 _– Depois daquilo Chiharu, o professor Terada falou pra gente que ninguém mais ia correr na pista enquanto não verificasse as condições, se não tinha nenhuma "coisinha" pra atrapalhar…_

 _– É mesmo! O mentiroso do Yamasaki se ofereceu pra ajudar. Só verificou por um dia e quando o professor Terada perguntou o que ele tava fazendo nos outros dias que ele não verificou a pista…_

 _– Ele inventou uma lorota daquelas Chiharu! Ele falou da maratona, dos corredores, da Grécia, da Pérsia; foi tanta coisa que eu nem me lembro mais! – Eu sorri._

 _– O professor Terada ficou furioso com aquilo e criou a tabela com o revezamento das condições da pista na nossa sala; foi incrível, pois o Yamasaki ficou uma semana fazendo isso, só pra deixar de ser besta!_

 _– Daí você pegou e deu um cascudo daqueles no Yamasaki! Hehehe!_

 _– Ele merecia Tomoyo, depois de tudo aquilo que ele inventou. Só eu sei controlar ele. – A Chiharu fecha os punhos como se o Yamasaki estivesse do lado dela contando lorota._

 _– É mesmo Chiharu; pelo menos eu pude filmar a Sakura naquele dia; uma pena a Meiling ter se lesionado no fim da corrida!_

 _– Sabe porque eu te acho incrível Tomoyo? – A Chiharu relaxa._

 _– Sim Chiharu! Pode falar! – Eu sorrio de olhos fechados pra ela._

 _– Eu sinto que se você quisesse você daria pra uma boa esportista Tomoyo, mas você doa o seu tempo pra Sakura… filmando ela, acho isso tão fascinante Tomoyo!_

 _– Acha mesmo Chiharu?_

 _– Você me falou uma vez que acha a minha história com o Yamasaki muito bonita e tava tentando "emular" aquilo com a Sakura. A minha relação com o Yamasaki é natural Tomoyo, mas você sempre se esforçou e eu valorizo isso, mais do que os laços naturais que me unem ao Yamasaki…._

 _– E porque você acha isso Chiharu?_

 _– Porque, simplesmente, não posso deixar de valorizar o esforço, Tomoyo! Eu, como líder de torcida, sei o quanto é dar duro todos os dias pra atingir o melhor de mim e atingir isso junto com as minhas colegas. Desde a Sakura até a Naoko somos um corpo, somos irmãs…_

 _– Isso é verdade Chiharu, principalmente em esportes coletivos como esse…_

 _– Pois é Tomoyo, sem união e esforço não há progresso, por isso acho o seu esforço com a Sakura bonito, apesar das "especulações" idiotas da Naoko…_

 _– Foi esse esforço que me levou até a Todai, Chiharu!_

 _– Sim, agora Tomoyo usa um pouquinho ele pra preservar essa amizade que você demorou tanto tempo pra cultivar com a Sakura, Tomoyo! Não deixa de falar comigo e com ela não; estaremos sempre aqui Tomoyo, basta buscar, não importa onde você vai…_

 _– Eu acho, Chiharu, que a minha relação com a Sakura vai ser uma bela amizade e infância a partir de agora; ela só vai ser a minha amiga de infância a partir de agora…_

 _– Que amiga de infância Tomoyo! Ela é quase a sua irmã e você vai jogar tudo o que vocês construíram juntas pro alto? – A Chiharu olha pra mim com a cara triste. – Se me perguntarem alguma vez qual amizade eu acho mais bonita eu diria que é a sua com a da Sakura… – A Chiharu pega nas minhas mãos e olha pra mim de forma suplicante._

 _– Vou tentar Chiharu, mas não prometo nada…_

 _– Que é isso menina! Eu sei que a Sakura significa muito pra você tá? Vocês não vão se esquecer uma da outra facilmente; eu vou me lembrar de você Tomoyo, agora me dá um abraço. – A Chiharu se levanta e nos abraçamos. Eu nunca me esqueci da Chiharu, fui eu que, também, costurou o vestido de casamento dela… quando o Yamasaki parou de mentir pra gente sobre a data do casório!_

Naoko

 _– Você ainda tá escrevendo aquele "doujinshi" Naoko?_

 _– Mas é claro que sim Tomoyo; eu já te enviei algumas páginas dele no seu e-mail, não enviei?_

 _– Sim, é claro, eu li ele. Tá realmente bom Naoko! É isso que você pretende fazer da vida?_

 _– Claro que sim Tomoyo! É por isso que, mesmo longe, eu quero que você desenhe ele Tomoyo, quero o seu nome como minha ilustradora…_

 _– Não sei de vou ter tempo, Naoko…_

 _– Vai ter sim Tomoyo, o bom é que vai te servir como treino mais tarde; eu preciso de você Tomoyo, você sabe disso…_

 _– Minha eterna rival! Hehehe! – Eu passo as minhas mãos delicadamente no queixo dela. – Sabe Naoko que é até sensual essa nossa disputa? Eu fico pensando se a gente parasse de disputar uma com a outra quem escreve mais, quem lê mais… – Eu olho pra ela com olhos estreitos. Ela fica vermelha com o que eu disse pra ela, mas logo se reestabelece, sacudindo a cabeça, tirando a minha mão do queixo dela_

 _– Tomoyo, você sabe que eu não curto isso…_

 _– Eu sei sua boboca! Só faço isso pra te provocar sua pervertida! Hehehe! – Eu sorrio._

 _– Não faça isso nem de brincadeira Tomoyo…_

 _– Você tem medo de quê Naoko? Eu adorei ser sua rival nesses anos todos; lembra nosso recorde?_

 _– Eu trinta e sete e você quarenta! Ai, você sempre fica martelando isso na minha cabeça, e olha que eu li três livros grossos, três! Mas, mesmo assim, isso não contou…_

 _– A gente apostou a maior quantidade de livros Naoko, se você leu os grossos é porque você quis! Hehehe!_

 _– Isso não vale!_

 _– Culpa aqueles yaois que você tava lendo sua boba!_

 _– Tomoyo… me desculpa tá, por ficar duvidando de você…_

 _– Eu não ligo Naoko, se você pensa assim imagina quem é mais conservador…._

 _– É que você Tomoyo dá muita margem, muita mesmo! Você parece que ama a Sakura de uma forma…_

 _– De uma forma só minha Naoko, só minha!_

 _– Mas Tomoyo, isso é meio estranho; você fica filmando ela, vocês sempre estão juntas, fazem as coisas juntas… eu desconfio Tomoyo!_

 _– E se eu e a Sakura fôssemos o que você pensa Naoko, o que você faria?_

 _A Naoko olha pra grama com a cara triste e pensa na sua resposta:_

 _– A vida é de vocês Tomoyo, não tenho o direito de interferir, mas isso não vai fazer de vocês menores; vocês sempre serão minhas amigas, eu nunca vou me esquecer das ajudas que a Sakura me dava e dá até hoje nas aulas de educação física; você foi a primeira leitora dos meus "doujinshi" Tomoyo, você e a Sakura, mesmo ela não entendendo nadinha do que eu escrevia, vocês vão ser sempre minhas amigas Tomoyo. – A Naoko me abraça e eu abraço ela também. Ela continua a me falar:_

 _– Fica sempre comigo e com ela tá? Eu quero contar com os seus desenhos Tomoyo, você sempre desenha tão bem…_

 _– Eu sei Naoko, eu sei, eu tenho seu ICQ não tenho? A gente vai continuar se falando…_

 _– Eu espero que sim Tomoyo, porque eu fico com medo Tomoyo… – A Naoko começa a chorar. El tira os óculos pra enxugar as lágrimas._

 _– De que Naoko? Você me surpreende desse jeito…_

 _– Tomoyo… se você tá tratando a Sakura desse jeito, você que é tão amiga dela, imagina nós que somos suas amigas… não sei se você vai continuar me lendo, sabia?_

 _– Eu vou sim Naoko, o meu problema com a Sakura é só meu e dela…_

 _– Não sei Tomoyo; eu sempre vou te enviar meus textos pra você ler e revisar e eu sempre vou te perseguir pra ilustrar as minhas obras, tá bom?_

 _– Tá bom Naoko. – A gente se abraça pela última vez. Eu nunca deixei de fazer pra Naoko um desenho, nem que fosse um esboço, ela sempre pegava e jogava no livro. Essa Naoko!_

Meiling

 _– Nós somos duas frustradas Tomoyo…_

 _– Eu te entendo perfeitamente…_

 _– Eu com o Shoran, você com a Sakura…_

 _– Já pensou Meiling que a gente poderia dar certas juntas? Hehehe!_

 _Meiling olha pra mim com uma cara confusa:_

 _– Eu não curto garotas não Tomoyo; o que você quer dizer com isso?_

 _– Eu li na história que a Naoko escreveu. É sobre a história de uma garota que gosta da outra garota… mas ela ama outro rapaz. Por outro lado, tem outra menina que ama o rapaz, mas ele não ama ela…_

 _– E depois o que acontece?_

 _– Acontece que o rapaz e a mocinha se casam e as duas rejeitadas pegam o buquê de casamento deles… ao mesmo tempo…_

 _– Nossa, parece até a história da carta areia que o Shoran me contou…_

 _– Não fica só nisso Meiling. Depois de um tempo as duas rejeitadas começam a se amar…_

 _– A se amar?_

 _– Sim Meiling. Elas se amam até que um dia a outra parceira descobre umas cartas dela pro rapaz que ela amava e expulsa ela de casa…_

 _– Que chocante! Acaba aí a história Tomoyo?_

 _– Que nada! Ela volta pra casa da amada e mostra pra ela uma caixa com 365 cartas pra ela, só pra ela… ela explica que foi uma carta por dia que ela escreveu pra ela nesses um ano que estavam juntas. Ela junta as 365 cartas com outras 135 que eram para o rapaz que ela amava…_

 _– 500 cartas ao todo?_

 _– Sim, 500 cartas de amor. As 135 eram pro rapaz que ela amava que ela escreveu ao longo de anos…_

 _– Puxa vida Tomoyo! Da até dó desse casal…_

 _– Pois é Meiling, lembra bastante a gente…_

– _Eu não ligo mais com isso não Tomoyo, quero que o Shoran saiba o que é estar junto com outra pessoa e se vire muito! Eu não vou ficar choramingando por conta de homem, tem muito homem no mundo!_

 _– Mesmo assim Meiling, você não conseguiu se esquecer dele, não foi?_

 _– Isso é verdade, eu não me esqueci mesmo; eu só não quero "sufocar" ele, prejudicar ele, se é isso que vai fazer ele feliz eu só tenho que apoiar ele…_

 _– Entendo Meiling, os sentimentos não morrem por mais que a gente tente, a gente só consegue amar eles de outra forma… da forma mais distanciada e dolorosa…_

 _– Sabe Tomoyo, as vezes eu me arrependo de ter conhecido o Shoran, ter amado ele; as vezes eu quero voltar no tempo e falar pra mim mesma pra não me apaixonar pelo Shoran porque vou sofrer muito e meu sentimento por ele nunca vai se apagar…_

 _– Eu também Meiling, eu também; se você encontrar essa máquina me avisa tá?_

– _Isso é difícil minha irmã, eu vou é beijar muito, namorar muito, conhecer outros rapazes que me amem, me valorizem; se algum dia ele me quiser, vai ter que ir pro fim da fila! Você devia fazer o mesmo Tomoyo! A gente tem que se valorizar pela gente Tomoyo! Somos lindas, somos gatas, nascemos pra arrasar! Tristeza não combina com a gente não!_

 _– Vou fazer sim minha irmã, vou fazer sim; obrigado pela dica!_

Eu e a Meiling nos abraçamos o mais forte que a gente pode. Foi o abraço mais forte que eu dei em alguém naquela tarde. Choramos muito. Se parar pra pensar, eu e a Meiling realmente somos duas irmãs em espírito separadas pelo imenso oceano.

Akane

 _– Tomoyo, eu sempre serei a sua advogada, não se esqueça disso tá bom?_

 _– Sei Akane, é você quem vai cuidar de mim quando a gente for pra Tóquio…_

 _– Todos os assuntos jurídicos que te envolver, incluindo a segurança…_

 _– Minha mãe não gostou da ideia de eu querer deixar as guarda-costas, não é?_

 _– Ela ficou arrasada Tomoyo, ela nem soube o que dizer. Ela acha isso um absurdo, falou que Tóquio é muito perigosa pra uma mocinha andar sozinha… sabe como sua mãe é Tomoyo, toda escandalosa…_

 _– Mesmo assim ela vai dar um jeito de me vigiar, vai colocar segurança sem eu saber, só me monitorando…_

 _– Isso ela não me falou, mas pode ser que sim Tomoyo; nem mesmo eu sei se ela vai bota gurdas pra me vigiar…_

 _– Ela vai botar sim Akane, ela é minha mãe, eu conheço ela…_

 _– Você não liga Tomoyo?_

 _– Vou deixar ela despreocupada, é minha mãe, ela só vai manter a minha privacidade…_

 _– Eu fico te imaginando Tomoyo naquelas "baladas" universitárias, com aquela gente toda curtindo e aprontando nas festas… se conhecendo das maneiras mais diferentes possíveis! Me lembra tanto o meu tempo de faculdade!_

 _– Não vou ter nem vinte anos direito quando eu terminar a faculdade, nem vou poder curtir o saquê! Hehehe!_

 _– Que nada! Festa escolar é muito mais que saquê. Tem azaração, beijo, pegada… tem de tudo!_

 _– Eu acho que eu vou ficar como rato de biblioteca mesmo…_

 _– Que peninha Tomoyo! Você tem tudo pra arrasar como miss popularidade!_

 _Ela sorri. Eu sorrio também com o que ela me disse enquanto o olhar dela se perde nas nuvens, se lembrando do passado dela. Eu faço ela voltar pra realidade:_

 _– Falando nisso Akane, você não acha ruim sair da pacata Tomoeda e ir pra Tóquio comigo?_

 _– Que nada Tomoyo! Eu gosto da cidade grande. Foi bom poder ficar em Tomoeda nos últimos três anos, mas agora é a minha vez de voltar para aquela cidade barulhenta, agitada, cheia de gente, de luzes… Tóquio é demais Tomoyo!_

 _– Você me mostra onde ficam as coisas por lá?_

 _– Menina, eu vou te levar pra cada restaurante, pra cada festa, pra cada parque! Vou te fazer uma cidadã de Tóquio! Fora as lojas de roupas, as bibliotecas…_

 _– Eu fico até agitada com isso Akane, as borboletas ficam rodando na minha barriga…_

 _– Esse é só o começo. Você vai ficar comigo no apartamento. Eu posso ser meio louca as vezes, mas eu sou responsável Tomoyo, e você também vai ser, se não a Sonomi mata a gente!_

 _– Ela vai fazer sashimi de você Akane!_

 _– É disso que eu tenho medo Tomoyo! Bua!_

 _– Fica com medo não, eu vou ficar com você Akane!_

 _– Isso é bom de se ouvir; valeu Tomoyo, até Tóquio então…_

 _– Vai ter churrasco hoje a noite Akane?_

 _– Vai sim, já falei pra Meiling e pra Rika preparar os espetos pra assar, a Umame vai ficar com a gente._

 _– Ela recolheu os cavalos, não é?_

 _– Ela acha que vai chover Tomoyo, só isso. Ela não quer ver os cavalos pegando friagem…_

 _– Pelo que eu vi Akane, aqueles estábulos se lavam até mesmo com chuva! A Umame é demais!_

 _– Isso é verdade Tomoyo, pelo pouco que eu conheci dela nesse fim de semana…_

A Akane nunca deixou se ser meu anjo da guarda em Tóquio. Mesmo trabalhando, nunca deixou de me proteger no meio daquela loucura. Saudades!

Umame

Depois que eu falei com tudo mundo, eu voltei pra mesa perto da churrasqueira e fiquei conversando com a Umame sobre o futuro do rancho. As nossas amigas estavam na sala, assistindo filme e jogando videogame. A Naoko achava aquilo um desperdício não aproveitar o tempo no rancho, mas a Chiharu falou pra ela que ficar junto também era uma forma de aproveitar. Estava pra chover, segundo a Umame, e a Akane falou por bem pra gente se acostumar a ficar em casa. A Umame não ia liberar os cavalos. Nem adiantava caminhar, vai que chovia e a gente voltaria pra casa cobertas pela lama das estradas! A Akane era prevenida e dava ouvidos pra Umame, mas a gente era rebelde mesmo e achava aquilo tudo um tédio. As meninas me chamaram pra jogar, mas eu tava resolvendo umas coisinhas com a Umame e a Akane:

 _– Você gostou Tomoyo do que você viu?_

 _– Sim Umame, adorei o rancho, mas não sei se vou voltar aqui de novo… por isso pode vender os cavalos._

 _– Tudo bem. O pessoal do leilão vai passar aqui na quarta-feira, eu só preciso da sua assinatura._

 _– Da minha assinatura?_

 _– Sim. O Documento que a Akane me passou diz claramente que você tem autorização legal pra fazer isso. Só vou precisar da assinatura da sua mãe, pois ela é a administradora. Você entra como dona._

 _– Dona?_

 _– Sim Tomoyo, você é a dona desse rancho, a sua mãe já deixou isso claro, menina!_

Nós três sorrimos. Não imaginava que a minha mãe pudesse ser tão inventiva, mas ela inventou pro meu lado. Eu, com a idade que eu tenho ser dona do rancho com poder de decisão? Era adorável ter aquele poder, mas tem certas horas que a gente quer ter poder sobre outras coisas:

 _– E aí Tomoyo? Vai querer vender os cavalos mesmo? Você pode ficar com um pra você se quiser, eu fico cuidando dele pra você, você só vai precisar pagar o aluguel e as despesas de comida, de remédio. Tem muita gente de Tóquio que tem cavalos sob meus cuidados. – Disse a Umame pra mim._

 _– Entendo Akane, foi maravilhoso cavalgar, mas eu não vou ter tempo pra isso não. Pode ser que eu volte pra cá pra fazer trabalhos da faculdade, pra ter um pouco de paz durante as férias; é rapidinho de trem-bala, mas não; obrigada!_

A Umame sorriu pra mim. A Akane pegou a maleta que estava do lado dela e pôs sobre a mesa. Abriu a maleta e entregou pra mim a papelada e uma caneta. Ela me pediu pra assinar onde houvesse "xis". Eu olhei rápido pra tudo aquilo, A Akane destacou alguns pontos pra eu ler, li e assinei. O rancho passou pro meu nome, mas os cavalos se foram. Depois que eu assinei a papelada, ela guardou tudo aquilo e ficou sorrindo pra mim:

– _Por que o sorriso Akane?_

 _– É tão bonitinho ver você assumindo esse tipo de responsabilidade! Fico com borboleta no estômago só de imaginar como vai ser a nossa vida em Tóquio!_

 _– Como você é besta Akane! – Disse a Umame – Todo mundo sabe que a vida no campo é a melhor!_

 _Não resistimos e sorrimos com a Umame. A Akane continuou:_

 _– Adorei esse fim de semana com você! Pena que ele vai acabar pra aquela "pessoinha" que te olha lá na porta! Vocês ainda não se despediram, não?_

 _A Akane aponta pra Sakura, que olhava pra gente na porta da cozinha. A Sakura então abriu a boca e falou:_

 _– Você não vem Tomoyo?_


	27. O retrato da Sakura

Capítulo XXVI

~O retrato da Sakura~

 _De todas as meninas que conversaram comigo naquela tarde de domingo só a Sakura não tinha me pegado pra se "despedir" de mim; ela odiava esse tipo de coisa, odiava se despedir das pessoas que ama… mas ela teve que se despedir de mim._

 _– Oi Sakura, como vai? Tão se divertindo? – pergunta a Akane._

 _– Tamo sim Akane, eu vim aqui atrás da Tomoyo pra ela e juntar com a gente…_

 _– Entendo, ela tava aqui resolvendo umas coisinhas mas já vai indo…_

 _– Você vai ficar com a gente hoje também Umame?_

 _– Sim Sakura, eu vou preparar um peixe maravilhoso hoje no jantar! Vou fazer um sashimi maravilhoso à moda de Fukushima que vocês vão adorar!_

 _– Puxa vida Umame, eu não sabia que você cozinhava…_

 _– E como! Eu não sou uma tratadora de cavalos à toa. – Todos nós sorrimos._

 _– Mas… Akane, eu não vim chamar a Tomoyo pra jogar, você me entende?_

 _A Akane logo entendeu o que a Sakura quis dizer. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e falou:_

 _– Entendi! Você também quer falar com a Tomoyo…_

 _A Sakura não falou nada e afirmou com a cabeça. Ela continuou:_

 _– Eu não quero me despedir nada não, eu só quero conversar com ela um pouquinho… porque eu não vou me despedir da Tomoyo… a gente nunca vai se distanciar! – A Sakura põe as mãos na altura do coração._

 _– Ótimo então! Vai lá Tomoyo, mas voltem antes da chuva ouviram? Nada de voltarem pra cá ensopadas! E voltem antes do jantar!_

 _– Eu volto sim Akane, eu também quer provar esse sashimi da Umame a moda de Fukushima! Vem Sakura. – Eu chamei a Sakura e ela veio na minha direção. Puxei ela pela mão e caminhamos, até os confins do rancho._

A gente andou por um tempo e a Sakura ficou calada por um tempo. Eu também, esperando ela falar. A gente andava sem rumo, se distanciando cada vez mais da casa e indo em direção do que não sei aonde, sendo guiadas pelos nossos corações. Nem nos demos conta o quando a gente tava longe da casa e nem do tempo que isso nos custou. O vento soprava cada vez mais forte nos nossos cabelos e as nuvens ficavam mais cinzas. A gente não tinha ideia quando ia chover, mas eu comecei a falar pra quebrar aquele gelo dela:

 _– Sakura, vai chover viu? Se você não abrir essa sua boquinha linda a gente vai se molhar toda! Eu não tou nem aí Sakura, enquanto você não me falar nada eu von continuar caminhando sem rumo mesmo debaixo da chuva!_

 _A Sakura sorriu. Consegui quebrar o gelo dela:_

 _– Eu que não sei o que dizer Tomoyo… o que as outras meninas falaram?_

 _– Falaram tudo de bom que a gente passou juntas…_

 _– Se eu for falar tudo de bom que a gente passou Tomoyo, eu não sei aonde ia parar, nem sei por onde começar…_

 _– Começa pelo que você acha importante Sakura…_

 _A Sakura ficou triste com o que eu disse e fechou a cara._

 _– Eu não quero me despedir Tomoyo! Por isso não vou falar em despedidas!_

 _– Eu entendo Sakura, você não quer se despedir porque você sabe que não tem como se despedir de forma definitiva de mim, eu sempre estarei com você, como você mesmo diz, não é? – Eu sorrio pra ela e ela olha pra mim. Ela faz uma carinha de surpresa, mas dessa vez eu sabia o que ela tava pensando._

 _– Eu… eu… não sei como começar Tomoyo!_

 _– Posso sugerir uma coisinha então? Vamos sentar Sakura, tem uma árvore ali perto._

 _– Tudo bem, vamos indo…_

Eu levei a Sakura até a árvore mais próxima da gente e nos sentamos. Ela sentou do meu lado e não sobre mim. Ela não conseguiria falar sobre mim, era muita emoção combinada e ela iria se embolar toda com as palavras. Ela sentou sobre a raiz e eu sobre a grama. Quando me dei conta, não via nada ao nosso redor a não ser um descampado. Nem mesmo conseguia me orientar. Não via nada por perto, nem rancho, nem estábulo, nem celeiros. Fiquei um pouco preocupada. Tinha ido longe demais. Apesar de já ter passado a cavalo por ali, a única coisa que eu sabia era que eu só precisaria andar pra trás tudo o que eu andei pra frente antes que chovesse pra eu voltar pra casa:

 _– Sakura, você se lembra da primeira carta Clow?_

 _– Hoe? Ah, me lembro sim, eu tava voando quando você me filmou e falou pra mim no outro dia que tinha me visto nos céus… eu fiquei com uma vergonha danada, o Kero-chan pra piorar as coisas saiu da minha mochila e você descobriu tudinho…_

 _– Você não acha isso engraçado Sakura?_

 _– Engraçado como Tomoyo?_

 _– Eu ter te descoberto, seu dinossauro, antes de todo mundo… eu te peguei Sakura, usando magia! Hehehe! Ninguém mais te descobriu, não é?_

 _– Só o meu irmão, mas ele também é meio médium, não sei se algum dia ele vai recuperar os poderes dele…_

 _A Sakura não entendeu o que eu queria dizer, ela nunca entendia e nunca me entendeu por mais simples que eu fosse, então eu fui clara com ela:_

 _– Sakura, você se lembra do que a Mizuki-sensei nos disse uma vez?_

 _– Sobre o fato de não existirem coincidências, mas sim inevitáveis?_

 _– Isso Sakura, você me entendeu; se eu vi você voando naquele dia não acho que tenha sido obra do acaso…_

 _A Sakura arregala os olhos como se uma lâmpada tivesse piscado encima da cabeça dela, finalmente me entende e eu me alegro muito com isso:_

 _– É mesmo Tomoyo-chan! Inevitáveis. – A Sakura volta a fazer o olhar melancólico de antes. – Tudo o que passamos agora foi inevitável, não foi?_

 _– Mais ou menos isso Sakura; tudo o que passamos foi, de certa forma, marcante; eu só quero ficar com essa lembrança, com esse sentimento, o momento que mudou tudo nas nossas vidas, na minha e na sua…_

 _A Sakura respira fundo e continua a falar:_

 _– Tomoyo… desde que você, desde que você falou pra mim que pulou de ano na escola, eu sinto aqui, eu sinto aqui dentro do meu peito. – A Sakura agarra o pano da blusa com as duas mãos, uma sobre a outra. – Que depois que você tomou essa decisão, a gente ia se afastar cada vez mais uma da outra… até…_

 _– Até o que Sakura?_

 _– Até eu nunca mais te ver! Eu sinto aqui dentro de mim Tomoyo que eu não vou te ver mais durante um longo tempo Tomoyo!_

 _– Você viu isso nos seus sonhos Sakura? Eu não te proibi de prever o futuro Sakura? Eu não te falei que ele muda sempre de acordo com as nossas decisões? – Eu disse com um tom imperativo pra Sakura. Ela mantinha a cara de angústia pra cima de mim._

 _– É que Tomoyo, é que… eu sinto, eu simplesmente sinto isso aqui dentro de mim! Eu queria parar de sentir isso aqui dentro de mim, mas não dá Tomoyo, não dá! Não dá pra deixar de sentir essa angústia que eu sinto quando eu penso em você…_

 _– Sakura, não precisa se sentir assim não, basta se esquecer um pouco disso, se esquecer que eu estou partindo e parar de alimentar na sua cabeça essa coisa de que eu vou me afastar pra sempre de você, essa bobagem de que a gente pode amigas como antes… agora eu sou a senhora do meu futuro Sakura, da mesma forma que você é do seu! Vamos construir uma nova vida a partir de amanhã longe uma da outra. Abandone esses fantasmas de uma vez! Se eu me afastar de você, Sakura, vai ser consequência dos meus atos; aceite isso e seja feliz, só isso…_

 _Eu falei sério com ela, sem sorrir, sem mudar a minha face. A Sakura ficou espantada com a minha seriedade e arregalou os olhos, com medo de mim. Ela fechou os olhos, venceu esse medo e berrou nervosa pra mim, cuspindo enquanto falava:_

 _– Tomoyo você pensa que o que eu sinto é fantasia da minha cabeça é? Você ignora os meus poderes é? Pois saiba Tomoyo que antes de alimentar qualquer medo, eu sinto Tomoyo, eu sinto! Você não sabe o quanto eu quero ser otimista, o quanto eu penso positivo esses anos todos de afastamento do Li-kun, e eu sei que ele vai voltar, porque eu sinto Tomoyo._

Sakura, se você soubesse o que eu realmente sinto, o que realmente está preso dentro do meu peito você não acreditaria, você não falaria isso que você não sabe direito. Por você não acreditar, eu fico muda, eu sofro silenciosamente com as suas decisões, sem colocar a culpa dos meus desejos em mais ninguém, somente eu mesma. Sou culpada por te querer, querer tanto que pra não te machucar com isso e não me machucar mais, eu optei por fugir de você. E eu aqui estou, depois de tanto tempo, longe de você, esperando a sua raiva tomar forma pra que você se esqueça de mim, mas você nunca se esqueceu não é? Nunca conseguiu ficar com raiva de mim… nem eu de você! E eu nunca deixei, a cada segundo que se passou desde que não nos vimos mais, de te querer, de te desejar, de te amar… Ela continuou:

– _Agora você me diz que isso é bobagem? Você não está aqui dentro de mim Tomoyo pra saber o que é essa dor toda que eu tou sentindo aqui dentro de mim! Não me venha falar de fantasias dona psiquiatra, algum dia eu vou ser tão sabichona como você! Você tá tentando me deixar nervosa não é, pra eu ficar com raiva de uma vez de você e me esquecer de você não é? – A Sakura se levanta e aponta o dedo pra mim. – Pois saiba que eu não vou me esquecer de você, nem que se passem mais de 100 anos me ouviu? Eu como eu vou me esquecer de você? Você sempre foi carinhosa comigo, sempre me apoiou, sempre esteve do meu lado, agora me pede pra eu me esquecer? Se é isso que você quer Tomoyo, eu vou me afastar sim, mas saiba que algum dia eu vou ficar com tanta raiva de você que eu não vou querer te vez mais ouviu? – A Sakura põe as mãos na cintura, se inclina o corpo para mim e grita na minha cara._

 _Eu me levanto da grama, seguro os pulsos dela e olho fixamente pra ela. Ela fica parada, esperando pela minha reação, com a boca aberta. Eu simplesmente abraço ela. Bem forte. Forte mesmo de quebra os ossos e fazer ela ficar sem ar. E continuo:_

 _– Sabe de nada Sakura, sabe de nada…_

 _Eu afrouxo o meu abraço e ela me abraça também:_

 _– Eu sei que eu não sei, por isso você me preocupa Tomoyo, por isso você me angustia! – A Sakura solt_ _ou_ _dos olhos o mar de lágrimas que ela queria tanto derramar. Eu me cont_ _ive_ _, mas sai_ _u_ _um filete de choro dos meus olhos, deslizando da minha bochecha até o ombro dela._

 _– Eu só queria Tomoyo, eu só queria… criar com você e só com você uma memória que_ _eu_ _não vou me esquecer tão facilmente, condensar nesse momento tudo o que eu vivi como você, tudo o que eu senti com você…_

 _– E tudo que a gente viveu não é o suficiente Sakura?_

 _– Não, não é, porque eu vou precisar ficar indo na sua casa, pegando as suas fitas que você filmou de mim alugada da sua mãe. No meio do caminho eu vou me lembrar de você e apenas sentir a dor da sua partida; eu quero me lembrar dos momentos mais alegres que eu passei com você, compactados em uma só lembrança… pra eu me lembrar pra sempre…_

 _– Que lembrança é essa Sakura de que você fala pra usar esses termos científicos?_

 _– Eu não sei Tomoyo, eu tentei usar eles por você! Eu não sei ainda e isso me preocupa! E o que mais me preocupa é que… eu tenho muito medo e muita vergonha do que os sonhos que eu tive me mostraram…_

 _– E o que eles mostraram Sakura, e o que eles mostraram? Isso me angustia Sakura, a sua falta de controle dos seus poderes…_

 _– Eu tenho vergonha de falar pra você o que eu sonhei há dois anos… quando você entrou na Seiju… o Kero me pediu pra não te falar nadinha…_

 _A temperatura do corpo da Sakura subiu a uma velocidade incrível, gerando um tremor no corpo dela. Senti isso com o calor do rosto dela. Eu sabia que estava vermelho como pimenta, porque eu conheço ela como a palma da minha mão. Parecia que ela estava com febre e isso me preocupou. Afinal que sonho era esse que ela tinha sonhado? Isso me lembra da época que eu sonhei com ela… sem roupa no meio daquele lago. Pelas informações que ela me deu, os meus temores se confirmavam… mas eu esperei ela contar pra mim antes que eu tirasse conclusões precipitadas._

 _– Então você não precisa falar mais nada pra mim Sakura!_

 _– Mas você precisa saber Tomoyo!_

Eu me soltei do abraço dela e segurei ela pelo ombro. Os nossos olhos estavam úmidos de lágrimas. Nesse momento uma gota de água caiu nas nossas cabeças. E mais outra e mais outra… Começou a chover. Quando paramos pra perceber as coisas, o clima não estava nada bem. As nuvens estavam negras e cinzentas, começava a relampejar, o vento soprava forte, arrastando tudo consigo. Mal percebemos quando o tempo virou de vez. A chuva começou a cair sobre as nossas cabeças e a gente se molhou completamente.

Corremos desesperadas pelo rancho, sem saber pra onde ir, sem saber onde estava a casa principal. Quando a gente se deu conta a gente foi parar em um sobrado pequeno com uma horta perto da janela. Era o sobrado da Umame. Nós duas, sem opções, com a chuva apertando os raios gritando, tememos por nossas vidas e corremos até o sobrado. A porta não estava trancada. Entramos e esperamos a chuva passar lá dentro… a noite inteira.

Foi durante aquela noite inteira, foi durante aquela noite… que criamos a memória que a Sakura tanto desejou criar, que reunia dentro de si, todos os momentos maravilhosos que passamos juntinhas… uma do lado da outra, uma em contato com a outra… foi com você Sakura que tudo isso na minha vida começou, você também começou comigo a mudar de uma adolescente pra uma mulher adulta… desde o momento que você capturou a primeira carta Clow… muito obrigada Sakura por eu ter sido essa mulher na sua vida, a mulher que esteve do seu lado quando você virou mulher…


	28. Naquela noite, junto ao rio

Capítulo XXVII

~Naquela noite, junto ao rio…~

" _Foi naquela noite junto ao rio, foi naquela noite junto ao rio que eu deixei de ser uma adolescente pra virar, definitivamente, uma mulher, me sentir como mulher, amando outra mulher como eu… transformando ela também em mulher…"_

 **CAPÍTULO NÃO RECOMENDÁVEL PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS**

 **Contém cenas de sexo. Se você não tem 18 anos ou mais, saia da página, voltando para a página anterior… (isso vai prejudicar a compreensão da história, afinal esse é o clímax e vai deixar a leitura menos divertida!)**

O que você pensa Marcela quando eu falo que, naquela noite, a coisa mais incrível que poderia ter acontecido na minha vida aconteceu. Sair do casulo da minha adolescência pra assumir minha nova identidade como mulher adulta. Passar na faculdade foi um sinal físico dessa mudança. Sentir tudo o que eu senti naquela noite foi o marco emocional disso tudo. Justo quando eu tentava me afastar dela, ela vem até mim e cria essas memórias dentro de mim e dela, custando sua própria honra e valor como mulher. Ou aquilo que os homens consideram como honra e valor.

Antigamente havia muita pressão em torno desse tema, era uma coisa sagrada. Agora ninguém mais se importa em ver uma mancha de sangue na cama quando se deitam juntos pela primeira vez. Se foi do jeito que eu queria que fosse? Pra falar a verdade, pra falar a verdade mesmo, eu não imaginava que isso pudesse acontecer. Eu fui pega de surpresa e não estava preparada pra isso. Foi a coragem e o coração dela que nos guiou naquela noite, navegando por aquele oceano desconhecido que era nossos corações. Foi maravilhoso. Maravilhosos porque foi com a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo. E isso basta.

Toda menina deveria ter o direito de sentir tudo o que eu senti naquela noite com sua primeira vez, todo o amor transbordado daquelas mãos, daquele ser mágico que me encantou com seu sorriso. É engraçado que, pra que a gente evolua, a gente tenha que se despir, tenha que se libertar daquelas vestes antigas para vestir roupas novas. Fazer amor é uma lição espiritual tão profunda quando os livros budistas que eu lia desde menina.

Despir-se, entregar-se, libertar-se de todas as amarras, de todos os tabus, de todas as proibições. Tudo fica mais fácil e mais íntimo dentro de quatro paredes. É aí que nos libertamos de todo o vazio de existência que carregamos dentro da alma, com cada grito, com cada gemido, com cada chamada. Fazer amor é uma experiência tao libertadora quanto ir a um templo, uma sinagoga, uma igreja. Nos unimos em comunhão com a pessoa que amamos, damos e recebemos amor, nos unindo, finalmente, com o eterno e o absoluto a cada doce suspiro de prazer. É uma união breve, momentânea porque somos meros mortais. Mas é tão boa, revigorante, relaxante.

Não digo que eu era nova demais ou velha demais pra isso. Eu estava na idade certa e ela também. As razões do coração dela e do meu que nos levaram a fazer isso são inexplicáveis pra mim e talvez pra ela até hoje. Mas depois daquilo que fizemos, eu senti aqui dentro de mim, que eu poderia ser amada por ela, da mesma forma que eu amo ela, nem que seja um pouquinho…

Eu sou uma garota de sorte. Sorte porque eu fiz amor com a pessoa que eu amo, sorte porque eu fiz na idade certa, sorte porque eu não pedi por isso naquele momento, e o eterno e absoluto ouviu minhas preces silenciosas e me deu a certeza de que eu era amada, nem que seja por pouco, eu não fazia ideia do que se passava no coraçãozinho dela… eu só tenho que agradecer ao universo por dedicar o meu amor para aquele ser mágico que eu jamais deixei de amar… eu estou eu um eterno estado de graça e dívida para com o universo, para com a Sakura… e eu devo muitas explicações pra ela…

Entramos na casa da Umame ensopadas. A Água cobria nossas roupas e encharcou o vestido que eu usava e as roupas que a Sakura vestia, fora o tapete da entrada. A primeira atitude da gente foi se despir, nos livrar daqueles fardos pesados e frios que faziam com que a gente pensasse que ia ter um resfriado a qualquer hora. A casa da Umame era uma casa pequena, mas acolhedora. Tinha dois quartos e um deles era o quarto dela, o outro era para hóspedes. A cozinha e a sala de estar ficavam no andar de baixo. Havia um pequeno quarto com as ferramentas dela ao lado da cozinha. Tudo estava em perfeita ordem até a gente aparecer. Nós duas nos despimos e as únicas coisas que realmente podíamos aproveitar daquilo tudo eram nossas roupas íntimas, nossas calcinhas e sutiãs.

Preciso falar que nós duas ficamos envergonhadas uma com a outra, mesmo de calcinha e sutiã? Justo nós que éramos tao amigas íntimas? Pois é, a última vez que eu vi a Sakura nua foi na nossa puberdade. Depois que eu tive aquele sonho eu nem via mais a Sakura direito (o meu trabalho como cantora, estilista, fora os estudos pra Todai). A Sakura ficou encantadora! Da mocinha que se descobria adolescente com aqueles pequenos seios em formação ela se tornou em um belo projeto de mulher que apenas se desenvolveria mais e melhor com o tempo. A cintura dela ficou mais fina, a voz mais aguda e o busto maior.

Eu desejava ela. Eu desejei, naquela hora, ter aquele belo corpo só pra mim, só pro meu deleite, só pra minha apreciação pessoal. Foi por um segundo apenas e apenas um olhar. A Sakura percebeu o meu olhar e logo corou de vergonha. Como eu me denunciava pra ela. Ela era e sempre foi a minha fraqueza, o meu ponto fraco, a pessoa que eu não conseguia mentir ou ser falsa, apesar das inúmeras mentiras que usei na minha vida profissional. Ela era o meu ponto fraco e é até hoje. Meus olhos se estreitaram pra ela naquele instante, com perversão e malícia, e ela percebeu, ela estava ficando esperta e eu precisava reconhecer, eu precisava admitir que eu não mais reconhecia a pessoa que eu amo:

 _–_ _A gente tá encharcada Sakura! – Eu disse, sacudindo meus braços._

 _– Tomoyo-chan, a gente só tá fazendo bagunça na casa da Umame-chan! O que a gen_ _t_ _e vai falar pra ela quando ela ver isso aqui! E a gente tá de partida pra amanhã… Hoe!_

 **–** _A gente explica pra ela Sakura o que aconteceu…_

 _– O pior é que a gente vai perder o sashimi dela Tomoyo! A moda de Fukushima, Tomoyo! – A Sakura agarrou meus dois braços, falando com nervosismo pra mim._

 _– Sakura, a gente não sabe quando esse temporal vai passar, mas a gente sabe que não vai ficar aqui por muito tempo; vamos tirar essas roupas vai, antes que a gente pegue um resfriado…_

 _– É mesmo Tomoyo, vamos tirar isso aqui… – A Sakura fica vermelha de vergonha e vira de costas pra mim. – Não olha não tá Tomoyo?_

 _– Sakura, deixa de ser boba! Eu sou sua amiga não sou? Olha aqui, eu já tirei o meu vestido e eu não estou com vergonha de você…_

 _– Mas eu tenho de você Tomoyo, depois que você me beijou eu não sei o que se passa na sua cabecinha…_

 _– Ora Sakura, você mesma não dizia que queria algo pra marcar nossa despedida? Taí uma coisa pra você se lembrar… hehehe!_

 _– Eu não gosto de memórias que me lembre os apuros pelas quais eu passei…_

 _Eu sabia o porquê de a Sakura estar assim. Eu não falei nada e resolvi sair pra deixar ela mais relaxada:_

 _– Sakura, eu vou procurar umas toalhas pra gente, acho bom você tomar um banho quente enquanto não troveja forte e a casa fique sem luz; perto da escada é o banheiro, mas parece que ele não tem banheira não…_

 _– Eu vou Tomoyo, mas quero esperar pelas toalhas…_

 _– Sua boba! Vou lá procurar no quarto pra você…_

 _Eu não entendi o porquê de ela estar com vergonha de abrir a porta do banheiro pra mim pra eu entregar a toalha pra ela. Obedeci ela e peguei a toalha no quarto da Umame. Felizmente, ela tinha uns dois roupões pra dormir e dei pra Sakura._

 _– Obrigada Tomoyo, acho que os roupões vão servir pra gente durante um tempo…_

 _– Pois é Sakura, eles servem sim; vou ver se a Umame tem umas roupas pra emprestar pra gente enquanto as nossas estão ensopadas, vou recolher elas e colocar no balde…_

 _– Vê se ela tem uma bermuda, se não uma calça serve…_

 _– Ok, Sakura… Sabe de uma coisa?_

 _– Hoe?_

 _– Você tá um espetáculo de mulher Sakura! Tou com inveja do seu namorado pela mulher que você se tornou…_

 _Pronto! Falei pra ela na maior cara de pau do mundo. Ela tava com vergonha de mim por causa do meu olhar, curto, mas indecente olhar. Ela percebeu… eu só fui empurrar a minha reputação pro fundo do abismo dela. Eu estava com olhos estreitos olhando pra ela e ficando vermelha. Ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão (que eu não gosto muito). Ela bateu a porta do banheiro e gritou:_

 _– Vai procurar as roupas Tomoyo, eu não quero ficar aqui pra sempre com uma tarada!_

 _– Olha quem fala! Justo você que não quer se desgrudar de mim até quando eu durmo sua dinossaura! Hehehe!_

 _– Cuidado com as suas palavras Tomoyo! Você me paga, deixa eu sair daqui pra você ver só o cascudo que eu vou te dar…_

Ela tomou banho depois eu tomei. Comemos uns bolinhos de arroz e umas sobremesas na cozinha que eu fiz com a comida que eu consegui achar na casa. Depois, eu separei as mudas de roupa dela e nós duas fomos para quartos separados pela primeira vez naquele fim de semana. Mas foi por pouco tempo, só precisou relampejar um pouco pra Sakura correr pro quarto onde eu tava. Ela tava com medo dos trovões, tadinha! 

A Rika me contou depois o que aconteceu. A chuva estava forte demais, parecia uma enchente, e o barro em frente da casa virou uma bela poça de lama. Ainda não trovejava. Ainda. Depois de um tempo os trovões apareceram. A Rika só conseguiu ficar olhando para a porta da cozinha de braços cruzados. O cheiro do sashimi da Umame preenchia a cozinha (sashimi esse que só prestava quando quente e fresco, pois ele perdia o gosto e o tempero quando ele esfriava, por isso a gente não pôde comer). Uma espera que durou até o dia seguinte, pela manhã:

 _–_ _Gente, que chuva é essa, eu não consigo entender como elas foram pegas por esse temporal…_

 _– Ora é simples Rika, as duas aluadas ficaram papeando tanto que foram pegas pela chuva, isso é certo! – Dizia a Meiling._

 _– Meiling não precisa ser cruel com elas, somos amigas delas e estávamos nos despedindo. A despedida da Sakura com certeza seria a maior de todas nós… – Disse a Chiharu._

 _– Pois é, não é à toa que elas foram pegas pela chuva, é tanta coisa pra falar, tanta emoção envolvida… até mesmo eu gente fico meio abalada só de pensar em uma coisa dessas… – Disse a Naoko._

 _– É uma pena meninas, eu queria tanto que a Tomoyo experimentasse meu sashimi… ela estava ansiosa por isso, agora nem sei onde elas se refugiaram dessa chuva… – Disse a Umame._

 _– Agora a pergunta é onde que elas buscaram abrigo… fico pensando nos estábulos, nos celeiros e até mesmo na sua casa Umame! – Disse a Akane._

 _– Eu só espero que elas não façam tanta bagunça quando chegarem lá, eu deixei tudo tão arrumadinho pra depois virar bagunça… – Lamenta a Umame._

 _– Pode esperar uma bagunça das grandes Umame! A Sakura é um dinossauro comilão que vai destruir sua geladeira… – Disse a Meiling._

 _– É disso que eu tenho mais medo… – A Umame fez uma cara melancólica, deitando a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados na mesa._

 _– E você é uma encrenqueira Meiling! Encrenqueira, encrenqueira, encrenqueira! – Diz a Naoko, mostrando a língua pra Meiling, alargando as bochechas com o dedo. Meiling retribui o gesto de Naoko._

 _– Acalmem-se meninas! O que me preocupa é até quando essa chuva vai durar… quanto tempo elas vão ficar presas naquela chuva hein? Seja lá onde estiverem… – Preocupa-se a Akane._

 _– Imaginem duas garotas totalmente molhadas no meio de um celeiro, rancho, estábulo, sei lá. Dá pra imaginar uma série de coisas pervertidas acontecendo entre elas! Hohoho! – Diz a Meiling, ironizando com a situação._

 _– CALA A BOCA MEILING! – Todas dizem, jogando a primeira coisa que veem pela frente na chinesinha encrenqueira._

 _– Tá gente, não precisam me matar não! Eu só tou brincando…_

 _– Brincadeira de mal gosto Meiling! – A Rika puxa a orelha da encrenqueira._

 _– Mas bem que parece ser verdade… – Diz a Naoko._

 _– Vocês duas só dizem isso porque não sabem o que é uma amizade verdadeira entre duas meninas que mais se parecem irmãs. – Bufa Chiharu, fechando os olhos._

 _– E você que não sabe enxergar uma certeza quando ela está na frente dos seus olhos; viu? É por isso que você ainda não viu os defeitos do Yamasaki-kun! – Provocou a Naoko._

– _Ora sua! Você me paga Naoko! – Chiharu perseguiu Naoko pela casa. Naoko foge das investidas da amiga._

 _–_ _Isso aqui parece mais um jardim de infância do que um fim de semana com senhoritas que eu acreditava serem adultas… – Desabafa a Umame._

 _– Concordo plenamente. – Confirma a Akane._

Depois do nosso banho, eu e a Sakura vestimos nossas roupas íntimas (que não se molharam, ainda bem), nos cobrimos com um roupão da Umame e tentamos dormir em quartos separados. Eu não vesti a roupa que eu tinha separado pra mim, uma camisa polo vermelha e uma caça jeans, a Umame não tinha bermudas, e eu nem sei se a Sakura vestiu o vestido branco com detalhes listrados em preto que eu dei pra ela. Me deitei na cama com roupão e tudo. Um vento forte e uma chuva arrasavam as coisas lá fora. Depois começaram os relâmpagos, cada vez mais fortes. E a Sakura odeia relâmpagos. Ela tem tanto medo deles quanto de fantasmas. Eu me perguntava "quanto tempo a Sakura vai ficar presa naquele quarto até bater à porta do meu quarto hein?". Como eu conhecia aquela menina. Foram várias noites de sono com nós duas juntinhas, muitas delas com chuva. Quando a Sakura ouvia o primeiro trovão corria e me abraçava debaixo das cobertas, tremendo toda com o susto. Ela não vai aguentar ficar presa para sempre lá enquanto durasse a tempestade. Isso eu sabia muito bem.

O quarto onde eu estava era um quarto simples, mas bem feminino, recheado de cores rosas. O tapete na frente da cama, as linhas do guarda-roupas e da cômoda, ambos brancos, as cortinas daquele quarto e as paredes, tudo era rosa. Só o teto, a cama e o conjunto de cama eram brancos, mas não deixando de ter algum detalhe rosa. A Umame era uma mulher muito masculina nas maneiras, pensei até que ela não fosse feminina, mas me convenci do contrário quando eu vi a fofura de organização do quarto dela. Era tudo tão bonitinho e fofinho, e olha que eu nem falei direito dos ursos de pelúcia de cavalo que ela tinha. Rosa e branco são as cores preferidas da Sakura. Eu sabia que eu não conseguiria dormir sem pensar nela, sem estar ao lado dela como foram todas as noites até agora. Somado aos trovões, eu estava tranquila, pois eu sabia que a Sakura viria para cá mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu me joguei na cama macia e naquele colchão fofinho com um sorriso imenso no rosto. Parecia que o universo me dizia que ela seria minha, ela voltaria pra mim… não que eu quisesse possuir a Sakura naquela noite, mas foi tudo tão natural… tão bonitinho, como aquele quarto cor-de-rosa da Umame…

E eu tinha causado desconfianças na Sakura. Eu só precisei tocar nela, tocar no corpo dela, tirar as roupas dela para ela ficar com suspeitas de mim. Fazia dois anos que eu não despia a Sakura, eu sempre despi ela pra vestir as roupas de batalha, agora isso? Eu fiquei triste com isso, é certo que nesses dois anos a Rika se tornou mais amiga dela do que eu, mas eu ainda era a amiga dela. Nessa noite, a Sakura me explicou sobre esse susto repentino dela comigo. Eu entendi. E nós… bem, e nós…

 _Depois de um tempo com aquele sorriso no rosto, ouvindo os trovões de fora, ou_ _vi_ _batidas na porta do quarto onde eu estava, era a Sakura:_

 _–_ _Tomoyo-chan, posso entrar? – A Sakura pergunta do outro lado da porta._

 _–_ _Pode sim Sakura, eu sabia que você ia fazer isso… – Eu tom_ _ei_ _um suto no começo, mas sorri logo depois. Me levant_ _ei_ _da cama e_ _abri_ _a porta pra ela._

 _– Tomoyo-chan! – A Sakura me abraçou forte – Eu tou com tanto medo Tomoyo-chan!_

 _– Eu sabia Sakura que você viria até essa "pervertida" que te abraça. – A Sakura não tinha trocado de roupa, ainda usava o roupão do banho._

 _– Tomoyo, me desculpa tá, por desconfiar de você, mas acho que você precisa saber a verdade… – A Sakura olha pro chão com uma cara triste._

 _– Que verdade é essa Sakura? – Eu pergunto pra ela surpresa, com os olhos arregalados._

 _– Bem, Tomoyo, é que… vamos sentar na cama vai? – A Sakura fechou a porta do quarto, pegou as minhas mãos e me puxou para a cama. A gente se sentou e ela ficou do meu lado, sem falar nada por um tempo. Eu quebrei o gelo dela:_

 _– Sakura, quando você estiver pronta pra falar eu vou te ouvir tá? – Eu disse pra ela, sorrindo. Ela fica acanhada e me retribui com um sorriso do canto dos lábios, balançando aquelas perninhas que eu amo tanto no ar._

Quando a Sakura tem medo ela tem medo de verdade mesmo. Quando a Sakura se mete a pensar em uma coisa, ela tira coragem do fundo daquela alma que eu nem mesmo sei de onde vem aquilo. Eu sabia que ela ia falar o que ela tinha pra falar pra mim, de uma forma ou de outra. Foi através do medo dela que ela tomou coragem pra falar o que tinha pra me falar. Um trovão rompeu o ar com tanta força que se não fosse o para-raios no teto da casa da Umame estaríamos fulminadas pela força daquele relâmpago. Ela correu pros meus braços, trêmula, como se estivesse passando por um ataque de asma. Ela respirava de forma irregular, quase enrolando a língua, quase tendo uma parada respiratória com a própria respiração acelerada. Parecia asma. Minha primeira atitude foi agarrar ela com toda a força do mundo, apertar ela contra meu peito e dizer pra ela:

 _– Sakura, respira como eu tou respirando, um pouco de cada vez tá? Assim você vai se sufocar com seu próprio ar…_

Ela não falou mais nada e me obedeceu. Ela não tinha o que falar mais. Eu respirei fundo, sugando o ar com tudo para os meus pulmões e expirava com tudo. Ela repetiu o que eu mandei ela fazer até nossas respirações entrarem em sincronia. Depois de um tempo, respiramos tão fundo que quase estávamos perdendo a consciência de tanto respirar. Os trovões se acalmaram também. Eu soltei ela e ela se soltou de mim. Nós duas sorrimos uma para a outra e eu percebi de imediato que a Sakura retomou a coragem que faltava pra se confessar pra mim, pela malícia do sorriso dela.

A Sakura olhou pra mim maliciosamente, com um olhar tão indecente quanto o que eu havia dado pra ela naquela noite. A surpresa veio quando ela se sentou sobe as minhas coxas, apoiando os joelhos dela sobre o colchão. Ela segurou na minha nuca, sorriu pra mim mais uma vez e me beijou. Me beijou de uma vez. Me beijou de língua. Como eu fiquei feliz e surpresa com isso. Nunca ela me pegou pra beijar. Tudo bem, eu sei que eu beijei a Sakura duas vezes, a primeira foi há três anos na minha casa e a segunda foi naquele rio. A Sakura quebrava o próprio tabu em prol da minha amizade por ela, em prol do meu amor por ela. Ela mandou o namorado dela para a "rameira que o pariu na China" só pra me beijar, só pra mostrar todo o amor dela por mim. Como a Sakura era louca! Como aquela mulher enlouqueceu naquele momento. O que ela tinha pra falar pra mim? Eu deixei de pensar nisso e me deixei ser beijada pela pessoa que eu amo. Ela me beijou, agarrou a minha cabeça com uma mão e ficou me atiçando com a outra, passando pelo meu ombro, meu pescoço, meus seios… eu ficava excitada com a loucura da Sakura… e adorava aquilo tudo.

 _–_ _Sakura, o que é que você está fazendo! – Eu afastei ela com um susto imenso e com as duas mãos sobre os ombros dela. Ela sorria pra mim, simplesmente sorria. Eu tinha que fazer isso, tava bom, mas quando ela apalpou os meus seios eu tinha que mostrar lucidez, eu tinha que mostrar razão… apesar de eu querer que ela continuasse. Eu não podia me entregar_ _tão fácil_ _._

 _– Eu sabia Tomoyo, eu sabia! – A Sakura desprende os meus braços com uma faci_ _l_ _idade que eu apenas permiti ela ter comigo._

 _–_ _Sabia o quê Sakura?_

 _– Você gostou, você curtiu… você sempre curte isso né sua pervertida?_

 _– Sakura, você fica apalpando meus seios, meus seios! Eu que sou a pervertida aqui?_

 _– Sim, você é, você "se aproveitou" de mim enquanto eu me afogava pra tirar uma casquinha de mim… acho que agora… acho que agora eu posso te contar do sonho que eu tive; eu devia ter te contado naquela hora, mas as nossas amigas apareceram e… – A Sakura suspende os dos braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu fico olhando pra ela, aguardando pelo que ela tinha pra me mostrar. Eu estava com medo. Eu sentia no meu pescoço a pulsação dela acelerar, afinal os pulsos dela estavam grudados no meu pescoço._

 _–_ _E o quê Sakura? Eu só te beijei porque… porque eu tinha muito medo de te perder…_

 _–_ _Eu sei disso Tomoyo, disso eu já sei; mas agora eu quero que você me escute…_

 _– Pode falar Sakura, eu estou te ouvindo. – Eu estava ofegante com o que a Sakura tinha a dizer pra mim. Eu só podia esperar por ela. Ela sempre sabia fazer isso comigo, sabia me desarmar, sabia me prender, e olha que eu odiava ficar sem saídas, sem saber o que fazer… só ela conseguia fazer isso comigo, só ela…_

 _– Tomoyo… há dois anos eu sonhei com você. Nua no meio de um lago… eu estava voando, eu cheguei perto de você e… eu te acariciava Tomoyo… a gente se acariciava… como duas adultas!_

Meu coração disparou. Era o mesmo sonho que eu tinha sonhado. Meu coração definitivamente quis saltar pela boca. A pulsação dela só aumentou e a cara dela ficou vermelha como um pimentão (que eu não gosto, repito novamente). Ela suava e eu continuei:

 _– Sakura, o que significa isso?_

 _– Significa Tomoyo… significa, que depois desse sonho, depois que eu acordei, eu pensei que eu tinha feito xixi na cama. Tudo errado! O Kero falou pra mim que era coisa pior. Eu estava com a calcinha toda molhada por causa desse sonho que eu tive… com você! Só o Kero e a Rika sabem desse sonho, nem contei pro meu pai nem nada. A Rika falou pra não te falar, o Kero também, mas eu precisava te falar, eu precisava falar pra você esse segredo… pra pessoa que eu não tenho segredo algum…_

 _Eu fiquei em choque com aquilo. Eu não falava nada depois que ela falou, só ficava com a boca entreaberta. Passou um tempo de silêncio e ela continuou:_

 _–_ _Eu me senti a pessoa mais indecente do mundo Tomoyo! Eu fiquei excitada pensando em você, sonhando com você, eu tive um orgasmo com você! Eu precisava falar isso. – A_ _Sakura para de sorrir e faz a cara séria de antes. Eu_ _tento relaxar ela_ _:_

 _–_ _Sakura, eu não te condeno por isso não; todo mundo tem um sonho assim uma vez na vida, você é uma adolescente agora, quase virando uma mulher, um belo mulherão por sinal. – Eu fico vermelha com o que eu disse – Eu só quero que esse mulherão seja feliz e se desenvolva, assim como eu vou fazer na Todai; eu não te condeno por nada Sakura, eu que devia me condenar pelas vezes que te filmei, te importunei com as minhas filmagens. Se é isso que você sonhou eu fico lisonjeada por ser a primeira pessoa com a qual você tem um orgasmo,_ _mas eu entendo Sakura, que da mesma forma que eu fiquei com medo de me perder no rio, você também ficou com medo de me perder ao longo desses dois anos e acabou tendo um sonho desses!_ _Somos iguais Sakura e você nem imagina…_ _– Eu_ _toco levemente na bochecha dela,_ _sorrio pra ela e acaricio os braços dela. El_ _a sorri um pouco, col_ _ou a_ _minha mão na bochecha dela com a mão dela_ _e continu_ _ou_ _:_

 _– Tomoyo, eu sei que você não faz nada por impulso ou pela vontade dos outros, nem mesmo da sua mãe, por isso Tomoyo, eu tenho certeza de que você está fazendo isso por vontade própria, por alguma coisa que eu fiz, que te fizeram ou que eu deixei de fazer…_

 _– Sakura, não sei o que é isso tudo de sonhos, mas, saiba Sakura, se eu faço isso, se eu vou pra Todai, não é sua culpa, não se sinta culpada._ _Eu faço isso por mim mesma Sakura, não fica triste não. – Eu passo o meu polegar sobre o filete de lágrima que ameaçava cair dos olhos dela. Ela se anima um pouco e sorri pra mim._ _E continua:_

 _– Tomoyo, eu não sei quanto tempo eu vou ficar sem te ver, por isso, por causa disso e por tudo o que eu deixei de fazer por você esses anos todo sabendo que eu vou te perder… – A Sakura não termina de falar o que queria falar e me dá um beijo, mais ardente e indecente que o anterior. Ela, simplesmente, põe a mão dentro do meu sutiã e acaricia os meus seios, os meus mamilos. Eu deixo ela fazer isso comigo, mas me contenho antes que eu tenha um ataque de loucura e puxe ela pra cama de uma vez! Depois de um tempo a Sakura se solta de mim, ao sentir minhas mãos sobre os ombros dela novamente:_

 _– Sakura, eu não te entendo… – Ela me beijou de novo._

 _– Não precisa entender…_

 _– …_

 _– …_

A gente continuou se pegando. A coisa tava ficando séria. Ela passou a mão pelo meu roupão, desliando suavemente as mãos sobre meus ombros, retirando o meu roupão. Faço o mesmo com ela. E eu me deixava levar por ela, por aquela situação que ela tava criando… entre nós duas:

 _– Sakura, mas e o…_

 _– A vez dele vai chegar, algum dia… se concentra Tomoyo…_

 _– …_

 _– …_

Encarei aquilo como se fosse uma ordem. Ela começava a desprender o meu sutiã, até retirá-lo completamente. Eu não sabia o que se passava na cabeça da Sakura. Me deixei levar, me deixei ser seduzida por ela. Eu passei a mão nas coxas dela, nas costas dela, eu alisava ela sobre mim, e ela fazia o mesmo comigo, com minha nuca, com meus cabelos… A gente estava entregue, simplesmente entregue àquele desejo todo.

Eu esperei tanto tempo por isso Sakura, pela vez que eu seria amada por você, nos seus braços… quanto tempo eu esperei por isso! Mas você só podia me dar o seu amor pra mim naquela hora não? Você nem pensava mais no seu namorado, só em mim, só em não me decepcionar, somente em me amar… você sempre fica triste quando decepciona as pessoas ou pensa que decepciona. Eu sabia que você não queria me decepcionar, nem queria carregar tristeza com você, você não me decepcionou, em nenhum momento.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. A pessoa que eu sempre amei, a pessoa que eu sonhei ter ao meu lado na cama, fazendo as maiores indecências do mundo, se oferecia pra mim de bandeja com um enorme sentimento de culpa e uma urgência em demonstrar o seu amor como se eu ou ela fôssemos morrer amanhã! Em outras situações eu poderia imaginar que eu estava no meio de uma cilada, mas não era uma cilada, era a Sakura. Mil vezes pior que uma cilada, pois eu não sabia o que fazer e nem sabia como ela reagiria com as minhas próximas palavras. Se a Sakura quisesse me testar, ela não brincaria com uma coisa tão séria usando a própria virgindade pra arrancar informação de mim, justamente a melhor amiga dela, a pessoa que mais queria ver ela feliz no mundo. Eu me agarrei ao meu egoísmo e me entreguei definitivamente nos braços dela.

Ela me levantou da cama e a gente tirou as nossas calcinhas… eu desamarrei o sutiã dela e agora não havia nada entre eu e ela. Nem nossas roupas, nem nossa vergonha, nem nenhum pudor… O sorriso dela era tão receptivo comigo, ela me puxou pela mão e a gente se beijou e se acariciou. Em pé, nuas, nós duas… Ela só sorria, me jogou na cama e então se deitou sobre mim. A gente continuou se pegando. A gente entrelaçava nossas pernas. A primeira vez que eu sentia prazer com outra pessoa, minha primeira experiência sexual… nossa primeira vez:

 _– Seja gentil tá Sakura?_

 _– Eu vou ser gentil sim sua Baka!_

 _– …_

 _– …_

 _– Seu monstro espacial…_

 _– …_

 _– Sua CDF…_

 _– …_

Que raios de indecência que nada! A gente fez sexo, amor, lepo lepo, a gente transou e pronto! Que não reste mais dúvidas! Eu só tive a coragem de ser tão franca assim depois que eu fui parar aqui na Espanha, por mais que as vezes eu seja franca. Os espanhóis são tão quentes, ardentes, sanguíneos e intensos não importa a região, se em Valência, nas Ilhas Baleares, na Galícia, no país Basco ou aqui na Catalunha, acho que depois de tanto tempo aqui eu aprendi a ser assim também.

Eu nunca contei essa história pra ninguém, só pra minha mãe e pra Meiling. Agora eu estou contanto pra você, pra que não haja mais segredos entre nós. Foi assim que tudo aconteceu.

Eu segurei a nuca dela. Ela me beijou intensamente, se preparando pro que estava pra vir. Eu fiquei acariciando as costas dela. Nós duas nem sabíamos o que fazer na hora. Éramos principiantes e nem sabíamos onde começar. A Sakura era apressada e foi logo procurando meus seios. Eu acrescentei um toque de carinho e paciência naquilo tudo. Fiquei afagando as costas dela e ela desesperada, sem saber o que fazer, só serpenteando o corpo dela sobre o meu. Eu disse pra ela:

 _–_ _Sakura, não vai com tanta pressa!_

Ela tremia. Ela não sabia como fazer e nem eu e parecia que fazer as coisas rapidamente seria a melhor solução, mas não a mais prazerosa. Ela sempre treme quando faz alguma coisa que ela não conhece direito, com muito medo de errar. Eu sabia disso e falei pra ela:

 _– Sakura, se você for com pressa o negócio não vai sair direito! Hehehe!_

 _– Eu acho melhor você me guiar Tomoyo, você sempre é tão paciente…_

Foi isso que eu fiz. Eu, delicadamente, girei o corpo dela sobre a cama da Umame (que não reste dúvidas onde foi…) e ela apenas me acompanhou. Nos beijamos novamente e rolamos na cama, de onde não saímos mais. Eu estava por cima dela e lembrei de novo pra ela:

– _Sakura,_ _s_ _eja gentil…_ _não se esquece disso não…_

Não deu tempo de eu terminar, ela rolou na cama, ficou em cima de mim e começou a me beijar pelo pescoço. Eu sentia o toque da boca dela no meu corpo, quando ela chegou no pescoço eu senti quando ela me deu um chupão, eu gemi alto e a marca ficou depois (Minha mãe e a Meiling viram depois). Ela continuou me beijando pelos meus ombros e as mãos dela me apalpando no peito, entrando pelo sutiã, segurando meu mamilo pelo dedo. Eu comecei a gemer. Ela me ouvia e aumentava a intensidade daquilo tudo e eu apalpava os seios dela também, só pra igualar o jogo. Ela me colocou pra cima dela só pra desprender meu sutiã e retirar, depois de ficar um tempo acariciando as minhas costas e colocar repetidas vezes a mão dentro da minha calcinha, a minha calcinha. E eu me lembrei que a gente estava nua, completamente uma pra outra. Eu nunca tinha ficado assim com ninguém mais, só com ela, com ela apenas até aquele momento. Ela apenas sorriu e me disse:

 _– Os seus são maiores que os meus, sua pervertida…_

 _– E você é apressada!_

Eu me joguei pra cima dela e no beijamos.Agora ela acariciava as minhas costas com um toque de carinho, com um toque de amor. Eu me joguei completamente sobre o corpo dela e fiquei beijando ela. Eu sentia a virilha dela e a minha começando a ficar ensopada. Rolamos mais uma vez na cama. Era tão incrível pensar que não tinha mais nenhuma barreria impedindo a gente de se amar plenamente naquela noite! Ninguém para entrar naquele quarto, naquela casa com a chuva brava que caía lá fora. Ela jogou o corpo dela sobre mim e eu senti, no meu ponto mais íntimo (eu não vou falar o nome disso e pronto! Fica como está!) toda a temperatura, toda a textura e toda a umidade da intimidade dela quando nossas pernas se cruzaram como uma tesoura encontrando com a outra. Ela começou a mexer os quadris sobre os meus e tanto eu como ela começamos a gemer. Eu pedi pra ela um pouco de paciência e continuei minhas preliminares.

Beijei e mordisquei os lábios dela, o lóbulo das orelhas dela, o pescoço dela, os ombros dela. Desci até atingir os seios dela, os mamilos dela, duros de tanta excitação. Fiquei durante um tempo lambendo aqueles seios pequenos, sentindo o coraçãozinho dela pulsando freneticamente dentro do peito, mas eu não importava com tamanho, só por serem os dela já era o bastante pra mim. Continuei beijando ela na barriga até atingir a intimidade dela. Eu não ousei lamber o clitóris dela ainda, eu tava com um pouquinho de medo dos gemidos dela, que eram tão assustadores pra mim. Depois de um tempo eu percebi que eu era nova o bastante pra não entender um gemido direito. Eu posso ter me arrependido de não ter posto a minha língua no clitóris dela, mas eu dei um beijinho naquela intimidade densa, úmida, quente, ansiosa que nunca foi tocada por ninguém ainda e que eu jamais sonhei em ter pra mim, só pra mim naquela noite.

Acho que as expectativas dela foram altas quando eu pus minha boca naquela parte. Ela, sem mesmo saber nada de sexo e como se portar naquela hora, colocou a mão sobre a minha cabeça, pedindo que eu avançasse, mas eu não avancei. Eu só toquei o clitóris dela com meu polegar e tive como resposta os gemidos mais intensos dela. Eu senti que ela ficou um pouco frustrada com isso (era nossa primeira vez oras!), ela me puxou pro rosto dela, me beijou e repetiu comigo o que eu fiz com ela, mas ela ousou mais do que eu. Quando ela tava lambendo meus seios, eu gemia mais do que ela, mas eu aprendi a gemer de verdade mesmo quando ela passou a mão dela sobre a minha intimidade. Ela massageava meus grandes lábios e o clitóris também. E eu uivava desesperadamente naquela cama, agarrava os lençóis com as minhas duas mãos e erguia meu peito no ar. A Sakura adorava me ver assim e continuou. Ela não só ficou massageando meus grandes lábios, ela enfiou dois dedos dentro da minha… intimidade. Ela tirou a cabeça dela da minha barriga e ficou lambendo meu clitóris, sem medo, sem vergonha, sem nojo, só me lambendo, como um gato lambe seus pelos ela me lambia… minha intimidade. Eu ficava louca com aquilo tudo.

Foi então que eu tive meu primeiro orgasmo com alguém depois daquele orgasmo de dois anos atrás. Parecia que eu estava vendo estrelas, parecia que eu tinha perdido a consciência, parecia que eu tinha perdido o ar. Eu suava, puxava o ar com tudo pra dentro do meu peito, eu fechei meus olhos por um tempo e dei um grito que eu nunca pensei em dar. Me deitei na cama, olhei a Sakura com olhos estreitos e ela sorria pra mim e continuou me lambendo. Quando ela ia continuar, ela tirou os dedos dela de dentro de mim e se assustou. Eles estavam cobertos de sangue, o sangue da minha honra, honra essa que eu tive o prazer de entregar e ver escorrendo nos dedos dela. Agora era a minha vez de sorrir pra ela depois do cansaço que eu passei. Ela não sabia o que era aquilo, ela pensou que tinha me machucado com a unha ou que eu tinha menstruado fora de hora (meu ciclo sempre foi junto com o dela):

 _–_ _Hoe! O que é isso?_

 _–_ _Para de ser boba_ _, Sakura! Toma esse lenço pra você limpar!_

Peguei dois lenços que estavam no criado-mudo ao lado do abajur e dei pra ela. Eram dois lenços brancos com linhas rosas bordadas que formavam um quadrado na parte de dentro. Ela limpou o meu sangue, dos dedos dela e da minha… intimidade com um dos lenços. Ela me deu o lenço que ela tinha limpado o sangue e coloquei ele de volta no criado-mudo, me lembrando dos padrões geométricos que meu sangue tinha formado nele. Essa foi a origem do primeiro lenço. O segundo lenço ela sabia o que fazer. Ela veio até mim, nos beijamos e era a minha vez de fazer carinho nela, de dar prazer pra ela. Fiquei encima dela e acariciei os grandes lábios dela com as mãos. Só pra ouvir os gemidos dela, parei de beijar ela e comecei a lamber os seios dela, os mamilos dela. Aqueles mamilos que um dia a minha mãe usou os dela pra me nutrir, pra me amamentar quando eu era um bebê, sendo minha primeira fonte de satisfação, agora eram novamente a fonte do meu prazer, da minha satisfação, porque eram os seios da Sakura. Depois de ver sangue saindo da minha parte íntima ela não lambeu mais o meu clitóris.

Quanto mais ela gemia com o meu toque, mais eu intensificava meus movimentos. Eu era muito lenta e carinhosa com ela, ainda não tinha enfiado meus dedos dentro dela, mas uma hora eu teria que possuir ela. E eu a deflorei, lentamente, com meus dedos médio e indicador, lentamente, carinhosamente, eu penetrava ela e ela gemia lentamente. Me sentia como se eu fosse uma sádica fazendo isso, e eu adorava ver ela gemendo, contorcendo a carinha dela… eu subi encima do corpo dela só pra ver o rosto dela se contorcendo de prazer… como eu queria ter a minha câmera pra filmar tudinho aquela sapeca gemendo de prazer! Eu fui a pioneira das _sex tapes_ antes mesmo de todo mundo fazer isso e vazar na internet… se eu tivesse a câmera é claro.

Sentindo que ela ia ter um orgasmo, eu coloquei o lenço na virilha dela só pra não sujar a cama da Umame. Quando eu senti aquele fluxo de água de dentro dela eu sabia eu tinha deflorado ela com sucesso. Retirei meus dedos de dentro dela e aquele sangue quente estava nos meus dedos. Limpei eles com o lenço e coloquei na estante enquanto ela estava de olhos fechados, me lembrando perfeitamente dos padrões geométricos do sangue dela. Foi aí que nasceu o segundo lenço ensanguentado.

Ela dormiu, ela adormeceu depois de sentir prazer. Eu observava aquele corpo nu e me arrependia de não ter uma câmera pra filmar. Eu sempre filmava ela nos momentos mais importantes, esse era mais um momento importante da vida dela que eu perdia. Das nossas vidas. Definitivamente. Mas se eu perdia ele com a câmera, ele ficou gravado pra sempre na minha memória. Até hoje. Me lembro de todos os detalhes perfeitamente. Como se fosse ontem.

Me deitei ao lado daquele belo corpo nu e fiquei assim acho que por meia hora, uma hora mais ou menos, perdia a noção de tempo.. Só ficava acariciando a barriguinha dela, a virilha dela, os seios dela, o rostinho dela com as minhas mãos. Ela era minha, minha mulher, só minha naquela noite, naquelas horas e mordi meus lábios de admiração e felicidade só de pensar nisso. Minha, só minha. Como eu tava feliz por ter transado com ela, porque minha primeira vez foi com ela. Me excitei tanto que eu pedia um bis dentro de mim. Então o segundo _round_ começou. Eu subi encima dela e provoquei ela, aticei ela e, sem aviso prévio, tornei a enfiar meus dedos dentro da intimidade dela (mas é claro que rolou umas preliminares antes, eu lambi os seios dela, o pescoço dela, até mesmo tomei coragem lambi o clitóris dela! Não dava pra eu enfiar meus dedos dento dela com aquilo seco, ela ia senti dor!). Ela acordou meio confusa mas logo se lembrou do que a gente tava fazendo e colocou os dedos dela dentro de mim de uma vez com toda a força do mundo, sem perguntar e nem pedir permissão (ela sabia, de alguma forma, que eu já tava molhada). A gente ficou se beijando e se acariciando até a gente gemer de prazer de novo. Foi tudo mais fácil dessa vez. Foi nosso segundo orgasmo juntas. Dai não teve jeito e eu me deitei sobre o corpo dela, sobre os seios dela e fechei os olhos encima dela como se eu estivesse dormindo. Ela só fazia carinho em mim, na minha cabeça, nos meus cabelos. Como eu era pervertida, eu queria que ela acariciasse outros cabelos de outro lugar… de novo!

Fazer amor é uma coisa engraçada. É como um beijo ou qualquer outra droga (não que eu tenha usado alguma outra droga, só bebidas). A gente sempre quer mais, pede por mais, necessita mais pra gente viver, ser feliz. Quem nunca comeu mel quando come se lambuza! Hehehe! Eu queria mais da Sakura, como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã. E acabaria. Amanhã de manhã a gente voltaria pra casa, a chuva já estava diminuindo e em breve ela acabaria. Mas era tarde da noite e eu nem pensava em voltar tão cedo. Olhei para o relógio da parede e eram uma da manhã. Naquela noite intensa eu entendi o que era fazer amor a noite inteira com a pessoa que se ama. Como eu estava feliz por aprender isso com o meu amor, com a minha Sakura.

Quando eu acordei ela também acordou e pedia por mais também, pra minha felicidade. Eu beijei ela e ela me beijou. Nós nos beijamos e pronto! Dessa vez ela não tocou na minha virilha nem nada. Ela inovou. Ela subiu encima de mim e abriu as minhas pernas. A primeira vez que alguém fazia isso comigo. Abrir as minhas pernas, me possuir por inteira. Foi isso que ela fez naquela noite. Ela comandou tudo, ela me tomou por inteira, só pra ela. Depois que ela abriu as minhas pernas ela subiu em cima de mim e colocou a minha perna esquerda entre as pernas dela. Ela se deitou sobre mim, colou ao meu corpo e começou a me beijar. De novo. Agora mexendo os quadris com intensidade, se aproximando e se afastando da minha virilha, deslizando a intimidade dela sobre a minha coxa esquerda.

Eu enlouquecia por dentro com o toque dela nos meus seios excitados, com os beijos dela no meu pescoço e principalmente, com o toque daquela intimidade dela na minha coxa, na minha intimidade, sentindo toda a umidade dela, toda a aspereza daquela coisa maravilhosa que me dava prazer, que eu dava prazer. Com a perna esquerda dela ela tocava a minha virilha e me dava prazer também. Depois de um tempo nós duas começamos a sentir prazer também, juntas, sem precisar ficar enfiando o dedo dentro de ninguém (mas bem que eu adorei ver a cara de prazer dela com o meu toque). Nossas virilhas se tocavam em alta velocidade. Éramos duas adultas estimulando uma a outra, éramos duas mulheres adultas fazendo coisas adultas demais, descobrindo o prazer juntas, descobrindo a vida, o bom da vida. Com o tempo, ela acelerou os movimentos, eu começava a ficar excitada de novo e aquela eletricidade toda que percorria os nossos corpos se juntava no nosso ventre, na nossa virilha. Eu derretia e suava com aquilo, ela suava mais, pois ela que causava os movimentos todos. Ela começou a acelerar as coisas e eu comecei a ter vertigens. Era meu terceiro orgasmo naquela noite e o dela também.

Ela se cansou, caiu sobre meu peito e se deitou finalmente, quase dormindo. Eu acariciava os cabelos daquele anjo, daquela bruxa, daquela feiticeira que me encantou antes mesmo de buscar as cartas Clow. Eu simplesmente aproveitava o momento com ela, aquele momento raro que eu tinha com ela, que eu era a mulher dela e ela era a minha mulher. Esse é um dos raros momentos que a gente deseja morrer que morre feliz. Eu queria aproveitar todo aquele momento, capturar cada gota de suor que saía do corpo dela com o meu corpo, com a minha língua, com a minha respiração. Aquilo só ia acontecer uma vez, naquela vez.

Só depois que eu fiz amor com ela naquela noite eu percebi que eu fui fraca. Que eu fui uma imbecil, que eu fui uma idiota. Como eu poderia ter a Sakura nas minhas mãos e eu nunca precisaria pular etapas na escola pra me afastar dela! Se ela teve a coragem e ousadia de se esquecer do namorado dela naquela noite e se entregar pra mim daquela forma, ela teria a coragem e coração de ser a minha mulher naquela noite e em todos os dias da minha vida.

Se eu tivesse feito as coisas certas desde o começo e não tivesse esperado ela falar pra mim "eu te amo" ao invés do namorado dela falar, se eu tivesse sido mais direta com ela, se eu fosse mais ousada com ela, eu, com certeza, estaria deitada com ela, naquela cama, em algum outro canto do Japão, seja em Koori, Fukushima, seja na minha casa, na casa dela, onde ela quisesse. Em vez de ter de me despedir dela, eu teria feito amor com ela, nossa primeira vez como namoradas. No dia seguinte eu levaria pra ela na cama o café da manhã que eu preparei, ela comeria, a gente ia tomar banho e fazer amor debaixo da água, na banheira, no chuveiro. Depois a gente se trocaria pra ir pra escola, juntas de mãos dadas. Como eu fui covarde! Naquela hora em que eu senti o corpo dela sobre o meu e fazia carinho na cabeça dela, sentindo a respiração dela, eu senti dentro de mim, pela primeira vez, um ódio profundo pelo namorado dela que eu sempre apoiei, que eu sempre elogiei, que eu sempre ajudei. Se eu não tivesse sido covarde, a Meiling seria feliz com ele, com o namorado da minha amiga, finalmente, e não precisaria ter chorado sobre meus joelhos naquela noite. Por causa da minha covardia, eu arruinei a felicidade dela e a minha. Tudo culpa da minha covardia, da minha falta de ousadia. Tudo minha culpa. Eu não dormi tranquila naquela noite. Eu pensei em matar, definitivamente, o namorado da Sakura com a ajuda dos Sakurazukamori que sempre tiveram parceria forte com a minha família. Mas como matar ele se eu vou gerar mais infelicidade, pra Sakura, pra Meiling e pra uma série de pessoas que gostavam dele, como os amigos que ele tinha por aqui, como as irmãs dele, como o resto da família dele? Eu era a culpada por tudo, pela minha infelicidade, da Sakura e a do namorado dela. Ou eu engolia a minha culpa e andava pra frente ou eu criaria mais carma ruim pro meu lado. Eu optei por engolir a minha dor e isso me levou até aqui, a Espanha.

Depois de tanto pensar, a única coisa que realmente eu poderia fazer por mim e pela Sakura era abraçar ela naquela hora e chorar, chorar silenciosamente por saber que ela apenas seria a minha mulher por aquela noite, só por aquela vez e eu jamais poderia viver e dar pra ela todo o amor que eu tenho aqui guardado dento do meu peito… Escolhi sofrer pra manter ela sempre sorrindo… pra mim, pro namorado dela. Eu paguei um preço alto por essa covardia. E eu pago até hoje.

Dormi ao lado dela apenas para despertar no dia seguinte, ao lado dela, com o toque dela. Eu sempre acordava antes da Sakura, mas aquele dia trazia pra mim muitas surpresas. Eu nunca havia dormido nua, muito menos sem cobertor. Era minha primeira vez que eu dormia depois de fazer amor, minha primeira vez fazendo amor. E eu, sem ao menos dar conta, senti uma mãozinha que eu conhecia muito bem e digo sempre que eu amo de paixão tocando meu rosto. A janela do quarto exibia os primeiros raios de sol da manhã, pequenas gotas escorriam pelo vidro, ela não estava coberta pela cortina. Uma brisa entrava pelo quarto e me fazia tremer toda, me deixando excitada também. Aquele vento passava sobre mim, me despertando. Abri lentamente os olhos e olhei para o relógio na parede que ficava exatamente de frente pra cama: seis horas e cinco minutos da manhã. Ela estava acordada do meu lado, fazendo carinho no meu corpo, desde as minhas bochechas até os meus quadris, pelos lados do meu tronco. Ela me contemplava nua, sem defesas, sem desculpas, na minha nudez original quando eu nasci. Eu nascia novamente para ela, para esse amor que foi plantado no nosso coração, um amor de mulher e não mais de adolescente. Um desejo que só cresceu dento da gente a medida que o tempo passou. Girei levemente minha cabeça pro lado, ainda com os olhos semiabertos e morta da vergonha com aquilo, perguntei a ela:

– _Sakura, você já acordou?_

 _– Sim, faz uns dez minutos, só tava aqui vendo a que horas você ia acordar… você sempre acorda antes de mim…_

 _– Você já tomou banho Sakura?_

 _– Eu não quero tomar balho não; não quero que a água leve ainda o seu cheiro, o seu toque… – A Sakura pega a minha mão esquerda e dá um beijo na palma dela, fechando os olhos._

 _– Sakura, o que a gente fez!_

 _– A gente… a gente… a gente meio que perdeu a vergonha uma da outra ontem Tomoyo! Tenho certeza, que de agora em diante, isso não vai ser uma coisa desconhecida mais pra gente… – A Sakura vira a cabeça pro lado, tentando esconder de mim aqueles olhinhos verdes._

Eu, simplesmente, não acreditava no que tava acontecendo comigo. Eu não tinha acordado antes porque a Sakura estava sobre mim. Não quero que ela perca o sono dela por minha causa. Eu sempre tomo banho com frequência, principalmente depois que eu faço amor. É coisa minha isso aí, não sei se é porque eu me sinto suja de alguma forma… mas na minha primeira vez eu não tomei banho. Eu também não queria que saísse do meu corpo tão cedo o cheiro daquela mulher, o gosto dela da minha boca, o toque gentil dela na minha pele. Tudo ainda estava fresco e vivo dento de mim e se mantém mais fresco e vivo quando eu me lembro desse momento. Depois que eu faço amor (você sabe disso Marcela), depois que eu tomo banho, eu sempre me visto com pijama e me cubro com a coberta. É meu ritual pra essas ocasiões. Eu não estava coberta nem nada, a única coisa que me aquecia no frio daquela madrugada era o corpo nu dela. Quando eu parei pra pensar nisso naquela manhã eu me dei conta do que eu tinha feito. Quando a gente acorda as nossas memórias ficam meio confusas, a minha tava assim, mas depois de um tempo, depois de ela aquecer meu corpo com as mãos dela, eu me lembrei de tudo o que eu tinha feito com ela, de todas as cenas, de todos os momentos, dos nossos momentos de prazer. Todos verdadeiros e profundos. Eu nunca me esqueci deles. Era como se aqueles fatos fossem a substância prateada das fotografias analógicas que se tornavam em imagens com o contato da luz. Meu corpo era essa chapa fotográfica. A Sakura era a estrelinha do flash que marcava de forma definitiva a bela noite de amor que tivemos dentro da minha alma e da dela, a cada toque dela no meu corpo.

Minha vontade era pegar ela pela nuca, arrastar ela de novo pra cama e continuar a fazer com ela o que a gente tinha feito a noite inteira naquela cama. Mas não tinha mais cabimento fazer amor com ela de novo. Aquilo tudo foi naquela noite e naquela noite apenas. Era um novo dia e ela não seria mais minha. Ela estava fazendo um favor pra mim e o tempo pra aquele favor acontecer já tinha expirado. Se eu não aproveitei mais era problema meu. E eu não tive outra vez com ela. Ela estava com a carinha vermelha só de me ver nua, só de eu ver os seios dela sobre mim… mas ela não tinha vergonha, mesmo assim não sei se ela aceiraria fazer amor comigo naquela manhã. Nem nunca soube. Minha estrela apenas estava me despertando pra um novo dia, o dia da nossa despedida final. Segunda-feira de manhã.

A chuva tinha parado. O sol começava a mostrar seu brilho. Sem nuvens no céu. Como ela não queria tomar banho, eu me levantei e vesti as roupas que eu tinha escolhido pra gente. Eu vesti a camisa polo vermelha e uma caça jeans que eram da Umame e a Sakura vestiu o vestido branco com detalhes listrados em preto que eu dei pra ela. Não escovamos dentes nem nada (não tínhamos nossas escovas). Nem tomamos café da manhã. Preferimos tomar com as nossas amigas. Só recolhemos nossas roupas molhadas numa sacola, secamos o banheiro, limpamos o que estava molhado na casa dela (que a gente mesmo tinha molhado) e partimos, às sete da manhã da casa da Umame pra casa principal do rancho. A caminhada era longa, mas em vinte minutos ou meia hora a gente chegaria lá. Durante o caminho eu e a Sakura ficamos de mãos juntinhas. Fiz uma trança com meus cabelos e a Sakura pegou um chapéu emprestado da Umame (a gente devolveu tudo pra Umame depois). Ela quem pediu. Ela me disse que não queria se separar de mim tão cedo e ficamos nós duas curtindo o sol raiando sobre o rancho, iluminando as plantas do lugar e a brisa da manhã soprando no ar as últimas gotas de chuva, secando o rancho para que o calor do sol repousasse sobre aquela paisagem, dando uma nova vida aquele rancho mais uma vez. A gente nunca tinha visto ele assim antes, foi um belo espetáculo.

A Sakura não fazia ideia do espetáculo que fazia dentro de mim. Como eu tava feliz e nem preciso falar mais disso! Era automático o que ela causava dento de mim, ainda mais depois daquela bela noite de amor que a gente teve. Eu me arrependia e me entristecia um pouco por não ter por mais tempo aquele espetáculo de mulher comigo por mais tempo. Foi melhor assim, senão eu ficaria mais obsessiva com a Sakura, mas eu morria de inveja por saber que eu teria que dividir ela com o outro mais cedo ou mais tarde. Naquela manhã, o meu coração era um caldeirão onde se misturava uma série de sentimentos juntos e conflitantes. Inveja, ciúme, raiva, alegria, felicidade. Aquela mulher em forma de bruxa fazia isso comigo. Eu era um caldeirão vivo que aquela bruxa fazia questão de fazer suas bruxarias. E ela fazia, sem saber ou ter consciência disso. Eu só podia ficar vendo passivamente meu coração sofrer. E aquela danada, o que era dela?

Ela ficava sorrindo o tempo todo que nem criança. Essa é a minha Sakura. Sorrindo que nem idiota quando se depara com coisas novas, com coisas mágicas. Aquela manhã era mágica pra gente, mesmo ela não falando nenhuma palavra pra mim naquela manha sobre nossa noite de amor, eu sentia aqui dento de mim que ela gostou também. Mas como a nossa noite de amor envolvia aquela despedida ela não quis tocar no assunto. Ela só queria criar mais memórias comigo, memórias felizes, alegres e não tristes e cheias de lágrimas como foi a "confissão de motivações" dela. Ela conheceu a felicidade comigo quando eu lamb… bem, quando eu toquei ela naquela noite. Eia só queria manter o máximo possível daquilo com ela. Ah, minha Sakura, me deu vontade de inclinar a minha cabeça e apoiar ela com as mãos, agora admirando aquele pedaço de mau caminho que era ela, que ela tinha se tornado. Eu só podia olhar mesmo, porque tocar…

Quando a gente tava chegando perto da casa ela deu um pique daqueles quando viu a Meiling olhando na direção da casa da Umame e ela percebeu que a gente se aproximava. Ela deu um pique daqueles e a Meiling arregalou os olhos e correu pra dentro da casa pra avisar que a gente tinha chegado. Como a gente ouviu a voz da encrenqueira! Ela gritava, a gente dava risada até que quando a gente chegou, a Sakura me pegou pra cirandar na frente da casa. O sol nos envolvia na ciranda, o vento rodopiava com a gente, nós duas não passávamos de crianças nas cabeças das nossas amigas. A Sakura estava simplesmente feliz. Elas sabiam que aquilo, era a forma da gente se unir; por mais um tempo, conviver com isso, a doce sensação de reunir… Nossas amigas e a gente juntas, tontas de tanto girar no torpor, dessas felicidades que são muitas, geradas pelo nosso grande amor!

Caímos tontas na grama, sorrindo. Todo mundo veio ver como tava a gente. A Meiling berrava, a Rika, questionava, a Naoko observava, a Chiharu se preocupava, a Akane se irritava e a Umame se lamentava. Eu era um caldeirão vivo que reunia dentro de mim todos aqueles sentimentos, produzidos por aquela bruxinha chamada Sakura Kinomoto.

Eu não me esqueci de recolher os lenços que a gente tinha sujado com nosso sangue.

Eu guardei bem na memória, até hoje, a forma estampada das nossas honras, uma com a outra, uma pela mão da outra.

Esses lenços foram guardados na nossa caixinha de recordações depois de bordados por mim.

Uma caixinha que conserva tudo de marcante que aconteceu com a gente; minha mãe que me sugeriu guardar aqueles lenços lá… junto com o buquê de casamento de cerejeira da Nadeshiko e a borrachinha que eu ganhei da Sakura…

Eles ficaram lá até hoje…

Até você abrir aquilo.

Mas não existem coincidências nesse universo, apenas inevitáveis.

Você abriu a caixa de pandora. Talvez se não fosse você seria ela.

Quem sabe… mas depois que a minha virgindade se perdeu pelo tempo, eu me arrependi de muita coisa… muita coisa…


	29. Despedidas

Capítulo XXVIII

~Despedidas~

 _Um mundo novo se abre nos momentos mais marcantes da minha vida… eu deixei de fazer muitas coisas que eu amava fazer depois que eu fiz amor com a Sakura…_

 _Capítulo com participação mais que especial da Taema Miyako, de Sasameki Koto!_

Filmar. Uma coisa que eu sempre amei fazer. Eu sempre fiz por ela. Perdi o prazer de filmar depois que eu fiz amor com ela. Aí você vai me dizer, Marcela, que se não fosse minha câmera eu nunca teria trabalhado com os "suíços" que você tanto odeia. Explico: eu nunca mais tive o prazer de filmar ninguém como a Sakura. Eu havia perdido ela, definitivamente. Eu filmava a Sakura pra ter um pedacinho dela dentro de mim, dentro dos DVDs, para que eu pudesse agarrá-la, nem que seja na voz, na silhueta, nos gestos, nos sorrisos. Quando nós duas fizemos amor, isso não fazia mais sentido. Agora, depois de amanhã, ela começaria a frequentar o ensino superior, ela, com certeza, se encontraria novamente com o namorado que ela tanto esperou. Pra que continuar filmando ela se ela nunca me amaria como eu a amo e apenas ficou comigo naquela noite só por "caridade"? Eu estou errada, e muito errada em julgar a Sakura daquela forma. Depois que nós nos amamos naquela noite eu perdi meus poderes de saber o que se passa na cabeça da Sakura. É um preço a se pagar quando nos tornamos mulheres. Não era só caridade, mas a minha razão não me deixava enxergar o que havia por trás da cabeça da Sakura. Esse poder eu perdi definitivamente… Somente quando eu encontrei Eugênia eu achava que eu estava retomando o meu prazer por filmar outra pessoa… só achei. Por isso, eu nunca te filmei Marcela, eu não tenho ânimo mais, pique mais. Se essas filmagens que você viu nessa manhã significam pra mim alguma coisa? Antes era a minha vida, minha alma ouvir a voz daquele anjo, ver os movimentos daquela bruxa. Hoje eu só sinto muita pena de mim mesma por ter caído na cilada de me apaixonar. Eu sinto muita raiva vendo isso tudo, eu sinto muita raiva da Sakura por ter me apaixonado por ela. Eu sinto muita raiva de mim mesma por isso até hoje. É isso que eu sinto vendo essas imagens, essas roupas…

Só a Meiling sabe o que eu fiz naquela manhã. Escovamos os dentes, tomamos o café e subimos pro quarto pra aprontar nossas coisas, as malas, as roupas (devolvi tudo pra Umame e pedi desculpas pra ela; ela não se importou e sorriu pra gente). A Meiling estava morta de curiosidade pra saber o que tinha acontecido com a gente naquela noite de chuva e subiu no meu quarto pra me perguntar. Eu, simplesmente, joguei a minha câmera digital com tudo na parede. Eu sempre falo em símbolos com a Meiling e ela, de alguma forma me entende. Não por ela ser aquela encrenqueira que eu aprendi a amar, mas sim porque é difícil falar com ela sobre uma coisa que eu sinto aqui dentro de mim. Essa não é a praia dela. Da Rika sim, com a Rika eu consigo conversar…

 _– Cê tá maluca Tomoyo! É a sua câmera digital e você joga ela na parede assim?_

 _Eu, com toda a calma do mundo, como se não tivesse acontecido nada, respondo pra ela:_

 _– Meiling, ela não tem mais importância pra mim. Ela perdeu todo o significado pra mim… Eu espero que você entenda…_

 _– Mas vocês estavam tão animadas quando vocês voltaram…_

 _– A animação da Sakura não é a mesma que a minha._

 _Meiling segurou os meus pulsos e me fez olhar pra ela:_

– _Me explica Tomoyo direitinho que droga é essa que você acabou de fazer… eu morria pra ter uma dessas nas minhas mãos, quando a gente tava atrás das cartas Clow, só pra ser útil pro Shoran e você, que sempre foi útil pra Sakura, se desfaz assim de um símbolo tão precioso daquele tempo?_

 _– Meiling, o Shoran quebrou a minha câmera analógica e nem me pagou por essa digital! Aquela câmera que eu filmava a Sakura já se quebrou faz muito tempo…_

 _Meiling olha pra mim com os olhos arregalados. A Ficha já tinha começado a cair… Mas os berros dela chamaram a atenção da Akane, que entrou no meu quarto:_

 _– Meninas, o que está acontecendo aqui hein? – A Akane olhou pra câmera quebrada no chão e se surpreendeu – Tomoyo o que significa isso!? – Ela colocou as mãos na boca com o susto._

 _– Nada não Akane – A Meiling foi até a Akane e deu um leve tapa de camaradagem no ombro dela – A Tomoyo foi tentar pegar ela de cima do armário e acabou quebrando ela todinha. – Meiling respira um pouco, afinal ela não tem um vocabulário amplo de japonês, imagina nua situação de susto como aquela – Daí eu vi tudinho e falei pra Tomoyo "Tomoyo você é louca é? Sua câmera, você quebrou ela toda! Porque não pediu a minha ajuda?". Achava a câmera importante pra ela sabe? É com ela que ela filmava a gente…_

 _– Se for assim tudo bem… – A Akane saiu e a Meiling livrou meu pescoço, como sempre. Ela se voltou pra mim e me diz:_

 _– Tomoyo – Ela anda na minha direção com os punhos fechados. – Você vai me explicar tudinho essa história quando a gente chegar em Tóquio tá?_

 _– Eu explico sim Meiling, eu explico sim… – Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. A Meiling saiu do quarto e foi pro quarto dela se aprontar pra partida._

Eu destruí minha câmera, não fazia mais sentido continuar com aquilo. Se eu for tirar uma lição disso tudo era a de que da mesma forma que eu podia amar violentamente a Sakura, eu podia querer me afastar dela com a mesma intensidade, com a mesma emoção. Era isso que eu faria, foi isso que eu fiz.

Foi muito triste nos despedir da Umame. Ela foi tão gentil com a gente apesar do jeito meio rude e campestre que ela tinha de ser. Talvez o trabalho no campo e a vivência na zona rural fizeram a Umame ser daquele jeito. Só eu e a Sakura sabíamos o quanto de feminilidade havia dentro daquela mulher, mas ela não mostrava ou só mostrava pra poucos. A Rika me falou mais tarde que a Umame tinha um talento nato pra bordados que ela só mostrou naquela noite, quando a gente estava presa na casa dela. Bordar é tão feminino, tão relaxante…

Só a gente sabia o que era ficar afastada da Umame. Conhecer uma boa pessoa por pouco tempo e não saber se ela estará viva quando a gente voltar, e se a gente voltar, é muito triste. Mas tinha que ser feito, a gente precisava voltar pra casa e a Umame precisava continuar a sua vida e a gente continuar a nossa:

– _Umame, eu vou sentir tanta a sua falta! – A Sakura agarra a Umame e dá uma abração nela._

 _– Espero Sakura que a senhorita não tenha feito nada lá em casa que me faça ter péssimas memórias da senhorita depois… só quero ficar com sua cara de sapeca tá? – A Umame disse, afagando os cabelos da Sakura. A Sakura fica com a cara vermelha, temendo que algum rastro do que a gente tinha feito na cama dela ficasse de recordação._

 _– Po… pode deixar Akane, não tem rastro nenhum não… Parecia que uma gotinha enorme brotou da cabeça da Sakura._

 _– Você apontou né sua sapeca? Sinto isso só de te olhar… – A Umame segurou a Sakura pelos ombros tentando arrancar alguma coisa dela. A Sakura ficou com aqueles olhões verdes que eu amo tanto arregaladíssimos. Eu precisava agir e salvar ela de lá:_

 _– Umame, se você descobrir que a gente aprontou algo, eu te pago tudinho tá e volto aqui nas férias pra faxinar… – Eu estendi a minha mão pra ela e ela apertou a minha mão:_

 _– Até lá já estarei em outra… mas mesmo assim, Fechado!_

 _A Akane me contou depois que a única coisa que ela percebeu de estranho foi a ausência de dois lenços que estavam encima do criado-mudo. A Umame nem ligou pros lenços; bom pra mim, porque aqueles lenços não eram mais dela, eram meus e da Sakura! A gente deixou tudo arrumadinho antes de sair, limpamos nossa bagunça, passamos a manhã lavando a louça o banheiro e tivemos todo o cuidado do mundo pra não melar aqueles lençóis (era nossa primeira vez, mas nas outras eu não garanti mais nada não, hehehe! Eu com certeza ia queimar aqueles lençóis na lareira só pra ela não descobrir quando cheirar a mancha, se houvesse mancha.)_

 _–_ _Vai voltar Tomoyo? Se precisar montar a cavalo ou quiser alguma orientação sobre montaria ou gado, eu já passei meu número pra Akane, é só ligar tá?_

 _– Tudo bem Umame, vou passar pra minha mãe o meu relatório, mas, com certeza, eu posso voltar pra cá nas férias, se eu não estiver tão ocupada… – Eu dou um abraço forte e apertado na Umame. Obrigada Umame, com a sua cama começou tudo!_

 _– Umame, eu só tenho a agradecer por tudo o que você fez pra gente, sabe, adorei montar a cavalo de novo, eu era bem novinha quando eu montei pela primeira vez, era um pônei e o meu p_ _a_ _i tinha levado a gente nas férias pro norte do Japão… obrigada por me dar esse prazer de novo…_

 _– Suas dicas de costura e bordado foram muito importantes pra mim Rika, você toca piano como ninguém, adorei te ouvir ontem à noite; Vai dar uma boa dona de casa hein?_

 _– Eu só quero dar aulas pra criancinhas Umame, mas vou sim me dedicar ao maridão…_

 _– Ele até te deu aliança hein? Quando vai ser o casório? – A Umame disse isso, prestando atenção para as mãos da Rika. Todo mundo riu com aquilo, a Rika ficou vermelha. Há quatro anos ela usava aquela aliança prateada no dedo e não desgrudava dela por nada, era a promessa que os dois seriam felizes algum dia, como eu… ah, deixa pra la! Ela abraçou a Umame e pronto!_

 _– Umame, você é uma mulher genial mesmo hein? Espero ser assim também algum dia, adorei aquele sistema de limpeza pros estábulos que você inventou…_

 _– Pois é menina Chiharu, obrigada por ter gostado deles; aparece aqui em Fukushima quando tiver um tempinho tá, vou amar compartilhar histórias contigo…_

 _– Ah, Umame, vamos dar uma pausa nisso de histórias, eu já tenho um loroteiro de primeira pra inventar histórias só pra mim… – A Chiharu deu um abraço na Umame e a Umame entendeu o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. Um loroteiro só pra ela…_

 _– Umame foi tão demais andar de cavalo – A Naoko falava com ela com olhos brilhantes, a gente aproveitou pra tirar uma onda com a Naoko:_

 _– É Naoko, a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece não é? – Grita a Chiharu._

 _–_ _Chiharu, mais respeito com a Naoko, ela só viu cavalos nas novelas de cavalaria que ela lê! – Disse a Rika, finalmente brincando com a gente naquele momento de descontração, justo ela que é tão séria._

 _– Pra Naoko todos os cavalos são como mulas sem cabeça que soltam fogo pelo pescoço ao contrário de ter cabeça, não é Naoko? – Disse a Meiling._

 _–_ _Vocês parem de zoar de mim tá? Vocês também nem andaram a cavalo direito e eu sei muito bem disso… – A Naoko abraçou demoradamente a Umame, mostrando pra ela o quanto aquela experiência com cavalos fez ela feliz, inspirou ela a escrever os doujinshin que ela ama escrever mais e melhor. Só a experiência com uma coisa faz a gente imaginar melhor como ela pode se encaixar no nosso texto._

 _– Brigada Umame por me fazer andar de cavalo mais uma vez; eu e meus primos fazíamos isso direto na China, a gente tem até hoje uma fazenda só de cavalos na China, mas agora eu vou pouco lá, sabe? Os estudos afastam um pouco a gente daquilo que a gente gosta de fazer…_

 _– Entendo perfeitamente Meiling, sei como isso é, é por isso que eu não largo os cavalos, sempre estou com eles não importa aonde seja! Vem aqui encrenqueira! – A Umame deu na Meiling um abraço apertado._

 _– Pare com isso Umame, não dá ouvidos pra essas meninas! Elas que são encrenqueiras e ficam me zoando! Eu sou a culpada de tudo, isso não é justo! – Todo mundo riu. Meiling e suas frases!_

 _– Me liga tá? Estou te esperando… – Perguntou a Akane._

 _– Eu vou ligar sim, pode ficar sossegada, a gente ainda tem assuntos a resolver. – Umame Sasaki e Akane Ito dão um abraço muito forte e muito terno entre as duas, se separando de forma triste, quase melancólica. Dava até pena de ver as duas assim. Mas a gente precisava ir, a gente tinha escola e faculdade pra fazer amanh_ _ã_ _e nossos pais já estavam preocupados. Todos ligaram, menos o pai da Sakura. O pai da Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto, sempre sereno, calmo e tranquilo, certo das situações, usando seus poderes que havia ganhado pra vigiar ao longe sua valente filhota Sakura e rever sua esposa querida, passar momentos agradáveis com ela nos sonhos. Ele estava sossegado, ao contrário da minha mãe que nunca deixou de ligar pra mim, todo dia eram em média três ligações por dia… como eu queria que minha mãe fosse assim às vezes! Mas era a minha mãe afobada e eu amo ela!_

Guardamos nossas malas e entramos na van. Observamos as fazendas, os animais, a estrada de terra, o sol do meio dia sobre nossas cabeças, o verde das plantações, as vastas criações de gado, os enormes canais de irrigação, fazenda de peixes, fazenda de galinhas… tudo aquilo se passando na janela do nosso carro, tudo indo embora, pra nunca mais ser visto da mesma forma que antes a gente via aquilo. Tudo muda quando a gente volta. A única coisa que nunca mudou dentro da gente foi aquele retrato que a gente guardou dento de nós daquele fim de semana inesquecível que a gente teve. E, principalmente, as mãos da Umame ao longe, acenando pra gente como se fosse a última vez, como se todas nós fôssemos fazer uma viagem que a gente nunca mais voltaria a ser a mesma, onde nunca mais nos veríamos como a gente se viu naquele fim de semana. Se eu falar que a gente chorou aqui com isso é pleonasmo.

Eu nunca mais vi a Umame depois daquilo. A Akane ainda se falou com ela, viu ela… até o dia 11 de março de 2011. A Umame andava a cavalo por Okuma quando as duas nunca mais se viram novamente, ao menos nesse plano de existência. A Umame fez o que amava até o fim, era um exemplo aquela mulher do começo ao fim. Morreu com o tsunami, morreu com a tragédia, mas morreu amando, morreu guardando no peito os amores da sua vida, nunca desistindo deles.

Chegando na estação de Fukushima, a Akane deu pra gente nossas bagagens, pegamos o trem-bala de volta pra Tóquio a uma hora da tarde. Até as cinco estaríamos em Tóquio, nós seis. A Akane foi na frente de carro, só chegou no meu apartamento em Tóquio sete horas da noite. Enquanto isso nós seis aproveitamos a viagem de volta pra Tóquio naquele trem, aproveitando pra contemplar a paisagem ensolarada daquela tarde de primavera, sem sustos dessa vez.

Olhamos pra usina de Okuma, as montanhas, o planalto, as árvores que se arrastavam pelo caminho, os animais da fazenda. Boa parte do trajeto do trem-bala passava pela zona rural, por isso a gente observava tudo aquilo com admiração. Tomoeda ficava nos subúrbios dos subúrbios de Tóquio, mas ainda não tínhamos tido a experiência de sentir o campo, viver o campo, mesmo com as frequentes excursões da escola pra fazendas. Viver em uma é completamente diferente de passar algumas horas em uma. Passar três dias naquele rancho mudou muito a nossa visão de mundo sobre a gente, sobre nossos sentimentos.

Apesar da alta velocidade do trem, era fácil ver as coisas de muito longe, mas impossível ver as coisas que passavam perto da gente. Essas coisas mais pareciam um borrão, uma mancha que a Naoko, a Meiling e agora a convertida Chiharu faziam questão de admirar, como crianças, como se aquilo tudo nunca fosse mostrado pra elas. Realmente cada viagem que a gente fazia era encontrar um mundo novo, mesmo que a gente passasse pelo mesmo lugar diversas vezes. A Chiharu se permitiu encantar dessa vez. Eu queria me somar a elas, mas eu estava com sono e a Sakura também. Não sei porque, mas dentro da minha alma havia um vácuo que se sugava por dentro, que me traga para dentro dele. Era a dor da perda, a dor da ausência, eu sabia que era ela, ela sempre me visitava nesses momentos que eu me afastava da Sakura. Eu aprendi a conviver com ela, mas, dessa vez, ela veio com tudo.

Eu não tinha forças pra chorar mais, ela sugou todas as minhas lágrimas e eu me culpo muito por isso. Eu nem chorei quando a Sakura se despediu de mim. Do outro lado, a Sakura dormia no meu colo, eu acariciava a cabeça dela e ela suspirava sobre mim. Ela sorria, ela era um anjo, o que eu quisesse que ela fosse pra mim e o que ela se mostrava ser pra mim. Dos olhos da Sakura, mesmo estando fechados, um pequeno rio de lágrimas jorrava e molhava todo o meu vestido. Eu não importava só porque era ela. Depois de um tempo, ela me induziu ao sono e eu dormi, com o brilho do sol se pondo sobre meus olhos. Minhas mãos repousavam sobre a cabecinha dela e ela continuava chorando, sorrindo.

O resto que aconteceu foi a Meiling quem me falou:

– _Olha gente, tem uma estufa gigante naquela fazenda, nunca tinha visto uma assim! – Disse a animada eu, Meiling._

 _– Ela é gigante desse jeito porque faz muito frio aqui no Japão, Meiling. A gente aproveita o calor ao máximo aqui! – Respondeu a Chiharu._

 _– Vejo que vocês não desperdiçam nada mesmo hein? Fizeram uma estufa gigante só pra aproveitar o efeito estufa!_

 _– Pena que esse efeito acaba com a atmosfera. – Disse a Naoko, com os olhos fechados, esfregando a bochecha com a palma das mãos._

 _– Gente, parece que vocês nunca viram uma estufa hein? – Disse a Rika, quietinha no canto dela, encaracolando os cabelos cor de vinho dela._

 _– Para de ser sem graça ao menos uma vez Rika! Deixa a gente se divertir um pouquinho! – Disse eu, Meiling, com as mãos juntas, implorando por compreensão._

 _– Que é isso gente; vocês que são bobas! Fora que a Sakura e a Tomoyo estão dormindo no banco de trás. Silêncio gente!_

 _– Puxa vida, é mesmo, essas duas só dormem, parecem ursos… – Disse a Naoko._

 _– Olhando elas assim, juntinhas uma no colo da outra parecem até que são almas gêmeas! – Disse a Rika, ajoelhada sobre a poltrona, olhando pras amigas._

 _– Ai gente, não curto esse negócio de mulher com mulher muito não; mas que sejam felizes as duas se é isso que elas querem. – Disse a Naoko, se sentando na poltrona._

 _– Olha quem fala, uma hora fica lendo yaoi, na outra fica de frescura "ai não gosto desse negócio de mulher com mulher!" A Sakura tá namorando Naoko, não sei de onde vocês ficam tirando isso… – Disse eu, Meiling, bufando, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços. – Você está re-tra-ta-da Naoko! – Eu estendi a palma da mão no rosto da Naoko._

 _– Eu só quis dizer que eu não tou acostumada, só isso… – Disse a Naoko._

 _– Eu fico imaginando gente, se a Sakura não namorasse, ela bem que formaria um belo par com a Tomoyo! Essas duas só andam coladas parecendo namoradas, irmãs, sei lá o que mais! – Disse a Chiharu._

 _– Ai gente, como vocês tão yurizando tudo; vocês tem que parar de ler as porcarias da Naoko! – Disse a Rika._

 _– São elas mesmas que provocam isso tudo Rika, me desculpa, hehe! – Disse a Chiharu, sorrindo._

 _– Mas não deixam de ser as minhas porcarias que eu gosto muito e as minhas duas amigas que eu amo de paixão. – Respondeu a Naoko, fazendo biquinho._

 _– Se é que vocês já não perceberam que elas duas são um par…_

 _O meio da nossa discussão, uma garota loira e magra com franjas nos dois lados da testa, menos no meio e dois rabos de cavalos lisos em cada banda da cabeça observava tudo com seus olhos verde-oliva. Ela usava duas presilhas vermelhas pra fazer os rabos de cavalo e vestia um sobretudo azul com uma echarpe vermelha no pescoço, escondendo a blusa de botões executiva por baixo do sobretudo. Ela dava um sorriso malicioso beirando ao diabólico. Seus gestos eram rápidos, sanguíneos, velozes. A gente se espantou quando ela chegou perto das poltronas onde estavam a Sakura e da Tomoyo, mas ela só ficou segurando na ponta do encosto, olhando e sorrindo pra elas. Ela se vira pra nós e nos cumprimenta:_

 _– Prazer, Taema Miyako. Trabalho como executiva pesquisadora em uma empresa em Tóquio. E vocês quem são?_

 _– Sou a Meiling;_

 _– Sou a Naoko;_

 _– Sou a Rika;_

 _– Sou a Chiharu;_

 _– E essas duas mocinhas quem são? – Pergunta a Taema._

 _– A que está deitada é a Sakura e a que está sentada é a Tomoyo. Estamos voltando de um fim de semana em Fukushima – Disse a Chiharu._

 _Taema não fala mais nada. Ela só fica olhando pras duas, sorridente. Ela compreendeu o que a gente tinha dito, mas preferiu ficar contemplando a Sakura e a Tomoyo:_

 _– Que bonitinhas; ver elas assim me lembra muito o meu tempo de namoro com a minha esposa Tomoe._

 _Quando a Taema falou que tinha uma esposa a Naoko quase cai pra trás. A Chiharu arregalou os olhos, a Rika ficou surpresa, e eu, Meiling, fiquei curiosa:_

 _– Você é casada, Taema, com uma mulher?_

 _Taema fez sim com a cabeça. E continuou:_

 _– O gênero importa quando se ama uma pessoa? Ela tem uns cabelos negros pontudos e curtos que eu amo, fora outras coisas… você não é daqui não?_

 _– Não, não sou, sou de Hong Kong, na China, como você soube?_

 _– Eu sou uma pesquisadora, eu fico pesquisando o mercado pra minha empresa e fazemos muitos negócios com os chineses; percebi pela sua face e pelo seu sotaque. – Taema segura no meu queixo e me deixa mais surpresa. Eu não tive coragem de fazer mais perguntas pra ela, só ouvia ela, enquanto ela não tirava os olhos da Sakura e da Tomoyo:_

 _– Sabe, eu acho que o amor é realmente lindo não quando você percebe os seus próprios sentimentos, mas quando você fica prestes a percebê-los…_

 _– O que você quis dizer com isso Taema? – A Rika perguntou._

 _– Eu admiro essa menina de cabelos pretos… Tomoyo é o nome dela não? Ela mergulhou de cabeça pra Sakura e deu um passo na lama… deu um salto pra trás… pisou nos espinhos… Desculpa, eu fui muito simbólica?_

 _– Não, não foi não… – Responde a Naoko, receosa._

 _– Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso Taema? – Eu perguntei._

 _– É simples, eu tiro pela mão da Tomoyo encima da Sakura. Elas se amam, mas ainda não percebem os sentimentos uma da outra. Nem Tomoyo os da Sakura, nem Sakura os da Tomoyo. E a Sakura nem percebeu seus próprios sentimentos._

 _A gente não conseguia falar mais nada. Aquela mulher que a gente mal conheceu simplesmente, com poucas palavras e observações, tinha matado a charada (que a Tomoyo me explicou mais tarde). Como aquela mulher era brilhante e eu quis esse brilhantismo pra mim naquela hora! Teria facilitado tanto a minha vida com o… mas isso é outra história. O que importa era que aquela mulher era simplesmente fascinante e eu batia palmas pra ela aqui dento de mim._

 _– Eu tenho que admitir que é uma história doce a dessas duas… Eu não esperava que a Tomoyo fosse tão forte… será que rolou só um fim de semana entre essas duas ou algo mais?Hehehe! – Disse a Taema, olhando nas duas detalhes que nem sequer nenhuma de nós que éramos amigas dela percebíamos, mas que a Tomoyo me contou depois. A Chiharu continuou:_

 _– Senhora Miyako, nos desculpe, mas nós conhecemos essas duas e sabemos que elas são bem amigas e irmãs. Não temos certeza se elas são lésbicas ou não, apenas falamos isso por simples brincadeira com elas… se você puder deixar elas dormindo… se não foi muito ou rude da nossa parte…_

 _Taema sorriu pra gente. Ela desgrudou as mãos do encosto e olhou pra gente com um olhar assassino. Percebendo isso, pra não deixar a gente com medo, ela retirou da bolsa um óculos e colocou no rosto:_

 _– Tudo bem, vocês tem muito a aprender ainda meninas… – Ela sorriu pra gente, deu um aceno e partiu pro próximo vagão. Ela apenas estava lá pra pedir auxílio pras moças que ficavam servindo no trem. Uma pessoa passou mal no vagão dela. A gente percebeu isso pela pressa e pela presença de paramédicos correndo no corredor. Felizmente, não era com a gente mais. O resto da viagem foi sossegado até a gente chegar na estação de Tóquio._


	30. Retorno

Capítulo XXIX

~Retorno~

 _Só eu sei o que eu senti aqui dento quando eu me separei daquela menina, mas eu só soube pela Meiling, depois de um tempo, o que ela tinha visto naquela estação, quando se separou de mim…_

Ao despertar, eu já estava quase em Tóquio. Eu acordei a Sakura e ela despertou, lentamente, calmamente, como se não quisesse sair mais daquele estado de sonolência, como se quisesse ficar presa por mais um tempo no meu colo, como se fosse pra eu apreciar aquele anjo, demônio, bruxa, feiticeira, besta linda que eu amo com todas as minhas forças de coração pela última vez. E aquela foi a última vez que ela se deitou no meu colo… era aproveitar ou aproveitar.

O bom de se andar de trem-bala era o silêncio. Ele não fazia barulho, ele era quieto e silencioso, flutuando naquelas linhas metálicas que o fazia se elevar sobre a superfície. Uma série de ímãs de polaridades reversas impulsionavam aquela máquina pra frente. Pro meu futuro, pro futuro da Sakura, das nossas amigas… mas falando sério mesmo, não sei se aquele trem tem coração, no sentido mais simples da coisa, ele apenas nos levava até a estação de Tóquio. Pra mim e pras meninas era muito mais que isso…

Enfim chegamos. Desembarcamos do trem às cinco horas da tarde e recolhemos nossa bagagem. Minha mãe, com um blazer, uma saia impecavelmente laranjas e um salto vinho nos pés, nos esperava com o batalhão de guarda-costas, todas mulheres como sempre, todas de terno, gravata preta e óculos escuros, a nossa espera. Dois carros pretos, uma van utilitária e outro um carro popular, estavam posicionados estrategicamente no estacionamento da estação. Um para me levar pro meu apartamento no distrito de Bunkyo, um distrito residencial de Tóquio e era lá que fica a Todai. O outro maior seria pra levar nossas amigas pra Tomoeda, fora os dois carros que eram das guarda-costas. Eu teria muito tempo com a minha mãe e ela sabia disso. Acabou meu tempo com as minhas amigas e com a Sakura:

– _E então meninas, como foi de viagem? – perguntou a minha mãe._

 _– Foi tudo bem Sonomi-san! – Disse a Chiharu._

 _– A gente se divertiu bastante – Disse a Naoko._

 _– Deu pra aproveitar muito bem – Disse a Rika._

 _– Vou sentir falta do Japão rural… – Disse a Meiling._

 _– Bem, vamos indo, os seus pais me ligaram hoje e queriam informações de vocês, falei pra eles que vocês voltavam hoje mesmo e que em uma hora a gente tava em Tomoeda… Entrem na van Rika, Chiharu, Naoko… Sakura… – Disse a minha mãe._

 _Foi doloroso pronunciar o nome da Sakura, tanto pra eu e ela ouvirmos quanto pra minha mãe falar. A cada hora praceia mais clara a nossa separação…_

 _– Tomoyo, Meiling, entrem no carro; Meiling, o Wei me falou que amanhã vem te pegar no apartamento da Tomoyo e vai te levar no aeroporto, às dez horas, sem falta… depois eu falo com você mais tarde…_

 _– Tudo bem Sonomi, eu também preciso falar com você sobre isso…_

 _Lentamente, todas nós nos dirigimos aos nossos carros, o silêncio que a gente fazia era de morte, parecia um funeral, ninguém falava nada; a Sakura tava de cabeça baixa a toda hora, parecendo que tinha recebido uma bronca. Foi então que a hora de entrar no carro chegou e minha mãe tratou de quebrar nosso gelo dando uma bronca de verdade na gente:_

 _– Que é isso meninas! Quem foi que morreu aqui? Todas vocês vão terminar a escola daqui há três anos, todo mundo passa por mudanças, tá na hora de vocês aprenderem isso agora! – Minha mãe me segura pelo ombro, me para e me coloca na frente das minhas amigas. Todas elas param pra olhar pra mim e ouvir a minha mãe, menos a Sakura, que continuou de cabeça baixa:_

 _– É assim que vocês vão se despedir da Tomoyo, com essa cara de velório? Vocês tem que agradecer aos céus por terem tido a chance de conviver com a Tomoyo durante esses seis anos juntas; quando eu me mudei pra Tomoeda e a Tomoyo entrou no terceiro ano eu pensava comigo mesma: céus, será que minha filha algum dia vai formar amizades importantes? Quando eu vi que a Tomoyo tinha feito amizade não só com a Sakura que ela falava tanto lá em casa, como também com vocês, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Meiling, e entrou no clube de coral eu tive certeza que eu tinha feito a escolha certa quando eu me mudei pra cá. Quando a Tomoyo falou que a Sakura tinha se tornado a sua amiga valiosa à medida que ia pra escola e mostrou aquela borracha que ela tinha dado pra ela; você está me ouvindo Sakura? – Minha mãe chama a atenção da Sakura e a Sakura olha pra frente com um olhar melancólico beirando a doente, com seus olhos verdes sem nenhuma vida, sem nenhum brilho – Agora sim; vamos continuar… quando a Tomoyo mostrou o presente que ganhou da Sakura eu fiquei muito feliz, muito feliz mesmo e tratei de colocar na minha caixa de memórias, porque a minha prima Nadeshiko falou que daria esse nome pra filha dela quando tivesse uma filha; eu pensei comigo mesma se essa menina não seria a filha da Nadeshiko, e como foi grande a felicidade de ver esse pedacinho que tinha sobrado da Nadeshiko aqui na terra e saber que esse pedacinho tinha ganhado o coração da Tomoyo da mesma forma que a Nadeshiko conquistou o meu… ah não dá gente!_

 _Minha mãe começou a chorar quando tocou no nome da Nadeshiko e se lembrou da primeira vez que viu a Sakura. Ela limpou as lágrimas com a manga do blazer laranja que amava usar e uma das guarda-costas ofereceu um copinho de água pra ela que ela prontamente bebeu e agradeceu:_

 _– Se vocês pensam que quebrar esse contato entre vocês não significa nada pra mim, significa muito sim tá? Significa muito… – Minha mãe me abraçou pelas costas e induziu a gente ao choro. – Deem, por favor, um último abraço na minha filha antes que tudo isso se acabe de vez…_

 _Não precisou a minha mãe terminar de falar a frase que todas as meninas me rodearam e me abraçaram, de uma vez, pela última vez, chorando. Menos a Sakura. Ela não me abraçou._

 _– Se você pensa que não, vamos sentir sua falta Tomoyo, liga pra mim tá? Você tem meu número … - Disse a Rika._

 _– Não se esquece da gente não tá? A gente estará aqui quando você precisar… – Disse a Naoko._

 _– Eu espero ouvir a sua voz mais vezes Tomoyo… vá em frente tá bom e seja uma das grandes tá? – Disse a Chiharu._

 _– Eu falo a minha depois tá? – Disse a Meiling._

 _– Eu também falo com você… – Eu respondi._

 _– Se não quiser não precisa… – Me respondeu a Meiling._

 _– Eu preciso falar Meiling… – Respondi. Eu tinha muito a falar com ela e só ela podia me ouvir naquele momento._

 _– Você não vem Sakura? – Eu perguntei pra ela, e ela me respondeu:_

 _– Se eu venho… – A expressão morta e silenciosa do rosto da Sakura mudou pra uma expressão de raiva e seus olhos ganharam o colorido que sempre teve, que eu sempre amei. A Sakura preparava um ataque e eu não sabia se estava pronta pra ser atacada por ela. Nada que ela me falasse abalaria a minha decisão, nada do que ela declarasse me afetaria naquele instante. Eu tomei uma decisão e não voltaria atrás, a universidade me espera, da mesma forma que os anos que eu pulei não voltariam mais… mas essa minha decisão quase mudou quando ela abriu a boca:_

 _– Tomoyo – Ela apertou as duas alças da mala dela ao mesmo tempo que escorreram dois fios de lágrimas do rosto dela, presos fazem muito tempo. – Tomoyo, eu não sei me despedir, pois isso eu não tinha nada a dizer pra você, eu não tenho nada a dizer pra você… o que eu tenho a falar é que… eu não conseguiria me despedir de você com poucas palavras… porque simplesmente… porque… é duro me despedir de alguém pela qual eu nutri os mais profundos sentimentos… desde sempre… – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, deixando os olhos lacrimejantes dela mais visíveis. Todas nós sentimos o impacto das palavras iniciais da Sakura e o nó na garganta dela se tornou o nosso nó na garganta também:_

 _– Tomoyo, você sempre esteve do meu lado, nunca me abandonou, nunca me desamparou, sempre foi prestativa comigo, desde as mais banais das brincadeiras até os mais sérios riscos, as mais sérias aventuras… como eu posso aceitar isso Tomoyo, como eu posso aceitar a sua partida? Eu não sei e nem sei a resposta pra isso… – A Sakura começa a chorar e a gente também. O tom de voz dela se torna mais agressivo, mais rápido e mais alto – Eu só sei que nem as nossas noites que sempre dormimos juntas nesse fim de semana… eu fiquei mais apagada a você… você leva consigo um pedacinho de mim e eu de você depois dessa aventura… depois de todas as nossas aventuras… eu não posso te impedir de ir, não? Você tem uma vida agora, um trabalho agora e não quero estragar nada disso por nada desse mundo… Eu não quero que você perca esse sentimento, como você mesma diz não é?… Eu só quero Tomoyo que você saiba… que você saiba que… tá doendo muito aqui dentro de mim retirar você do meu coração… tá doendo demais te perder… – A Sakura coloca as mãos no rosto, soluçando e a gente não consegue falar mais nada. Ela nos paralisou com a voz dela e eu só sentia uma pontada aguda no estômago que só aumentava de intensidade à medida que ela falava. – Isso é estranho não é Tomoyo? Parece que eu brinquei com fogo… parece que eu tou começando a compreender meus sentimentos por você… parece que está partindo daqui uma pessoa que eu não apenas gosto tanto como uma amiga… está partindo realmente agora… uma pessoa que eu amei muito, sem saber, sem perceber… eu só percebi quando eu perdi você… e agora eu estou te perdendo… eu devia dizer pra você ir, ser livre, encarar o futuro… A verdade é que, EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ VÁ! EU PRECISO DESCOBRIR E ENTENDER TODO O MEU SENTIMENTO POR VOCÊ! – A Sakura estende as mãos pra mim como se estivesse desesperada por ajuda. Ela grita, todas nós ouvimos. Meu D'us! Eu nunca vi a Sakura assim na minha vida, mesmo na beira do desespero ela dava um jeito de dar tudo certo, mas dessa vez, ela não sabia como agir, não sabia se as coisas dariam certo como antes… eu não aguentei, me soltei da minha mãe e corri até ela, com os braços estendidos, pronta pra agarrá-la nos meus braços e ela correu até mim… deu vontade de viver com ela pra sempre neles… Como eu me arrependi amargamente do que eu tinha feito naquela hora:_

 _– SAKURA!_

 _– TOMOYO! Será que algum dia a gente vai ser como antes? – Disse a Sakura, sussurrando._

Quanto mais ela corria, mais os olhos dela perdiam vida, mais o rosto dela se empalidecia, mais o corpo dela se enfraquecia, perdia vida e ela desmaiou, antes do meu abraço, nos meus braços. E como eu chorei com ela no meu colo, sentada naquele chão. Mas eu não podia fazer mais nada:

 _–_ _Guarda-costas, recolham a Sakura dos braços da Tomoyo e levem-na para o carro, desmaiada mesmo. Eu acompanho ela e falo pro pai dela que ela teve um desmaio súbito. – Disse a minha mãe._

 _– VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! Ela precisa de um médico! – Eu disse, desesperada pra minha mãe, como eu nunca falei com ela antes, agarrando como nunca o corpo dela junto ao meu._

 _– Eu posso sim Tomoyo! Você é a culpada por isso tudo acontecer! Se ela desmaiou foi culpa sua, somente sua! – Minha mãe começa a chorar. – Céus! Eu estou cansada disso tudo, cansada desse sofrimento todo que você causou, mas vou acabar com ele! Vai já pro carro Tomoyo! Vou ter uma conversa séria com você depois!_

As guarda-costas recolheram a Sakura dos meus braços e levaram ela pro carro, desmaiada. Nossas amigas, Chiharu, Naoko e Rika, foram com ela e minha mãe também. Elas acenaram de longe, dando uma despedida final. Eu retribui o gesto delas. Ninguém sabe a dor que eu senti com aquilo tudo, nem minha mãe, nem a Sakura, ninguém. Parecia que eu tinha levado uma surra das grandes, o meu corpo todo doía, meu coração parecia atravessado por agulhas e minhas vísceras estavam dilaceradas por dentro. Se não fosse a Meiling eu não teria forças pra me levantar. Como o baque foi grande. Só depois de muito tempo eu soube do porquê a Sakura ter ficado naquele estado, a Meiling me falou, ela mandou um e-mail pra mim depois que ela voltou pra China, explicando tudo:

 _De: meilingli_

 _Para: daidoujiamamiyatomoyo_

 _Assunto: Os motivos do desmaio da Sakura, há um ano._

 _Data: 29 de março de 200X_

 _Oi Tomoyo, você está bem? No último e-mail você me perguntou sobre a "visão" da Sakura que eu te falei na outra mensagem. Pois bem, você precisa saber, afinal você deveria saber, já faz um ano que você não fala com ela direito e ela me fala de você direto, ela não se esqueceu de você. Quem sabe você não fala mais com ela depois disso… eu sei que você está atarefada com a faculdade e tals, eu tentei explicar pra ela e ela não entende… bem, tou fazendo a minha parte, espero que você faça a sua também._

 _Faz um tempo que a Sakura me falou sobre o que tinha feito ela desmaiar no dia da sua despedida. Ela disse pra mim que quando viu você avançando na direção dela e ela correu pra te abraçar, ela viu o futuro Tomoyo! Ela só pensou "eu quero ver o dia que eu vou encontrar e viver com a Tomoyo como antes" e ela teve a seguinte visão:_

 _Quando ela corria, a estação de metrô se transformava aos poucos em um aeroporto, à medida que ela andava. Pessoas com camiseta branca e bandeiras brancas gritavam animadamente frases e cânticos em uma língua que nem eu nem ela conhecíamos, agitando as bandeiras. Ela se lembra de ter escutado alguma coisa como "…ala madurii, ala madurii" diversas vezes. Nem eu nem ela compreendemo o que seja isso. Nem achamos nada de relevante no yahoo, google ou baidu. Só sei que ela me contou que tinha um cordão de isolamento, daqueles de shopping sabe, isolando ela das pessoas de branco. De repente você surgiu, bem mais velha, ela também estava mais velha. Ela correu até você, você correu até ela e então quando ela te tocou, tudo ficou branco na cabeça dela e ela desmaiou. Aí acabou a visão._

 _É só isso Tomoyo que eu tenho pra dizer. Fala mais com ela tá? Essa desculpa que você dá que está estudando muito, gravando e fazendo trabalho não cola, se você tem tempo de me mandar um e-mail, porque não fala com ela? Poxa vida Tomoyo!_

 _– Meiling_

Depois daquele estresse todo, eu pulei dentro do carro com a Meiling e partiu apartamento. Quando cheguei, fui assistir TV, comer alguma coisa e quando a Meiling desocupou o banheiro, fui tomar um banho, assim como ela fez. Um longo e demorado banho de banheira pra purificar a alma, me curar da dor que eu sentia e acalmar minha cabeça. Até minha mãe voltar. Não adiantou de nada tomar banho.

Meu apartamento em Bunkyo era modesto, tinha 50 metros quadrados, era uma graça, minha mãe soube escolher bem, soube decorar bem e os cômodos eram todos integrados. A Sala se integrava com a cozinha, que se integrava com a varanda. Os únicos ambientes isolados eram o meu quarto e o banheiro. Até a área de serviços era visível da cozinha. Tudo impecavelmente mobiliado, móveis cinzas e pretos, e paredes cinzas e pretas, com faixas brancas de contraste. Mesinhas metálicas na sala e na cozinha, com superfície de vidro. O bom de se ter dinheiro era poder adiantar certas coisas na vida, como a beleza e o bom gosto. Para quem nunca vivenciou isso não entenderia a graça que era meu apartamento no Bunkyo. Passei os quatro anos mais maravilhosos lá, além do tempo que eu passava no meu escritório particular, que ficava no mesmo prédio do meu apartamento. Pra minha felicidade, havia uma banheira no banheiro. Eu tinha uma das raras televisões de tela plana, que agora é uma bela peça de museu, luzes florescentes que não pecavam nada pras atuais de LED e uma varanda repleta de plantas dos jardins da mansão: cravos silvestres, magnólias, rosas… menos cerejeiras. Basta! Eu estava em Tóquio e eu só via isso espalhado nas ruas!

Saí do banho vestindo meu vestido rosa e encontrei minha mãe fazendo a coisa mais detestável pra mim e pra qualquer pessoa: fuçando minha bagagem. Ela mexia e revirava, achando que poderia arrancar alguma coisa de lá que pudesse ajudá-la a compreender o que tinha acontecido com a gente naquele fim de semana e encontrou. Encontrou meus dois lenços ensanguentados, com o meu sangue e o da Sakura neles e não encontrou a minha câmera. Como eu senti raiva aqui dentro de mim, as mães pensam que podem ficar fuçando nossas coisas pensando que a gente tava usando drogas. A única droga que eu tinha consumido se chamava Sakura. Justamente ela, minha mãe, que nunca remexeu a minha mochila da escola, mas fazia questão de revirar aquela mala:

– _Mamãe o que você está fazendo?_

– _Tomoyo, cadê a sua câmera?_

Eu estava cansada demais pra mentir pra minha mãe e dei a língua entre os dentes. Uma prazerosa língua entre os dentes, sentia até o gosto do sangue escorrendo:

– _Oras mamãe, eu quebrei ela! – Eu sorri pra minha mãe de forma cínica – Eu perdi tudinho as minhas gravações mamãe… – Eu me lamentava, esfregando as mãos na bochecha._

– _Tomoyo você está maluca? O que é que você fez? – Minha mãe gritou comigo como se estivesse na frente de um subordinado. Nem ligou que a Meiling estava ouvindo a gente na sala._

– _Eu tou indo pro quarto gente, vocês tem muito a conversar… – Meiling prontamente entendeu o que estava acontecendo naquela sala e se trancou no meu quarto. Agora não havia nada entre mim e minha mãe._

– _Mamãe… loucura seria eu continuar com isso por mais tempo… até hoje você não superou o trauma da Nadeshiko-san…_

 _Minha mãe ficou uma fera quando eu toquei no nome da Nadeshiko. Ela berrou pra mim em pronta advertência e repreensão. Eu havia cruzado um limite perigoso demais dentro do coração dela. Ela estava pronta pra retaliar:_

 _– Não toca no nome da Nadeshiko, Tomoyo! Você não sabe o que está dizendo!_

 _– Eu sei sim, eu sei sim! – Eu encarava a minha mãe, sem medo de nada._

 _– Sabe o quê Tomoyo?_

 _– Da sua obsessão com ela, da sua incompreensão, da sua não aceitação… meus cabelos, a Sakura, tudo isso faz parte do seu ritual de evocação da Nadeshiko, pois saiba mamãe que ela não vai voltar mais! Não vai voltar mesmo! Eu também não, não vou voltar pra Sakura, não vou ficar alimentando essa obsessão e me transformar no que você se tornou, uma mulher frustrada e fracassada que se esconde atrás de um escritório pra não encarar a realidade de que ela nunca vai voltar… nunca vai ser sua, sempre vai ser a esposa alegre do desconhecido Fujitaka Kinomoto, que ninguém sabe de ond… – Minhas palavras são interrompidas por um forte bofetão da minha mãe. Ela começa a me bater com aquela mão pesada dela, eu fiquei toda roxa. Nunca eu apanhei na minha vida. Nunca eu falei com a minha mãe daquele jeito, mas um vulcão estava preso dentro de mim e eu falei qualquer besteira que me veio na cabeça:_

 _– Você não sabe de nada Tomoyo, nada sobre a Nadeshiko e o passado dela com o Fujitaka! Você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo aqui dentro de mim quando você fala da Nadeshiko desse jeito, da sua própria mãe desse jeito!_

 _– E você não sabe o que eu sinto aqui quando você fica falando da Sakura como você fala! Falando que eu sou a culpada pelo sofrimento dela… você e sua obsessão com a Nadeshiko, nunca vai te fazer enxergar que você tem uma filha, uma filha que já cresceu e te superou em muitos pontos! Você nunca vai entender meus sentimentos! – A minha mãe para de me bater quando eu contra-argumento com ela. Ela sabia que tinha culpa, ela sobrevalorizou a Sakura e se esqueceu de mim, me chamou de culpada. Ela precisava ouvir:_

 _– O que você sente então Tomoyo? – Minha mãe tremia de raiva._

 _– Eu sinto que a mesma maldição que você sofreu com a Nadeshiko está acontecendo comigo com a Sakura! Eu vim pra Tóquio pra fugir dessa maldição e não virar uma nova você!_

 _Minha mãe entendeu o que eu disse. Da raiva ela ficou espantada. Ela finalmente entendeu o que eu sentia pela Sakura. Ela sempre foi uma mulher inteligente que entende tudo com poucas palavras. Ela perdeu o ar, se sentou no sofá, segurou meus lenços e apontou pra mim, perguntando:_

 _– O que significa isso então Tomoyo? Não é o que eu estou pensando não? Esses lenços têm cheiro de urina Tomoyo, urina!_

 _– É o que você está pensando sim mamãe… esses lenços são a prova cabal que eu fiz com a Sakura o que você nunca teve coragem de fazer com a Nadeshiko! Eu me entreguei pra ela, ela se entregou pra mim… esses lenços são a minha recordação disso tudo, mas agora eu quero, definitivamente, me esquecer dela, ao contrário de você que só quer se lembrar da Nadeshiko! Lembre-se pra sempre que eu possui a filha dela, eu transformei a filha dela em mulher, mamãe! – Eu aproximei o meu rosto da minha mãe no sofá. Ela não fazia nada, nem reagia, só ficava com aquela cara pálida e surpresa dela, fora os olhos arregalados. De repente, ela tampou a boca com as mãos, indignada. Eu continuei:_

 _– Eu não tenho mais nada pra falar com você, vou pro quarto! Trata de colocar uma chapa de vidro neles pra preservar eles na nossa caixa de lembranças!_

 _Corri pro meu quarto e encontrei a Meiling sentada na cama, tão surpresa quanto a minha mãe com aquilo, tão pálida e espantada quanto a minha mãe com as minhas revelações. Ela já sabia de tudo, ela era uma encrenqueira, a Meiling nada mais era do que um moleque de saias às vezes:_

 _– Tomoyo, o que… – Eu não deixei ela falar, eu agarrei ela pela cintura, escondi meu rosto no colo dela e comecei a chorar, chorar como eu deveria ter feito há quatro anos quando ela chorou no meu colo, chorar e lamentar por amar a Sakura da mesma forma que ela chorou e se lamentou por amar o primo dela. Nós duas sabíamos que nunca seríamos amadas, nunca seriamos correspondidas, por mais que a gente se esforçasse. Era nossa sina e a gente não podia mudar mais isso. A gente só podia chorar, como duas irmãs vítimas fatais do mesmo destino, do mesmo amor…_

Ao contrário dela que nunca sentiu raiva da Sakura, eu comecei a sentir raiva do primo dela, e principalmente, de mim mesma quanto mais eu chorava no colo dela…

(A narração da Tomoyo termina por aqui, mas ela vota no próximo capítulo pelos motivos que serão vistos logo abaixo:)

Depois de uma exaustiva viagem de carro da estação de Tóquio até Tomoeda levou uma hora. Era segunda feira, o trânsito começava a ficar insuportável, mas Sonomi era uma mulher de sorte, sabia tomar a atitude correta de acordo com as circunstâncias, apesar de ser a guarda-costas quem dirigia. Tudo sob controle dela, Sonomi. Era isso que a fazia escapar do trânsito em Tóquio e chegar rapidamente àquele lugarejo chamado Tomoeda. As decisões acertadas não eram apenas o forte daquela mulher. Ela também era curiosa o bastante para extrair qualquer informação que quisesse. Informação é poder no mundo dos negócios, ela sabia também isso. Saber das impressões que Sakura e Tomoyo deixaram nas amigas naquele fim de semana era a chave para se entender aquele desmaio, aquele discurso de Sakura, aquelas lágrimas. Será que a filha se apaixonou por aquela menina franzina de cabelos castanhos que se deitava no seu colo? Sakura sentia o mesmo por ela? De fato, esse pensamento não apenas estava em sua cabeça, com certeza as outras meninas pensavam assim também. Sonomi se perguntou o quanto Tomoyo foi capaz de expressar seus sentimentos para a amiga em caso afirmativo.

Um silêncio sepulcral estava presente no carro. Nenhuma das meninas falavam nada, informavam nada. As respostas lacônicas e a situação de estresse eram entraves para a extração de informações que Sonomi queria fazer. Não conseguiria nada falando com elas. Não podia forçar, elas não falariam nada. Era como se fossem aquelas três, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, uma concha que protegia as memórias daquele fim de semana. Como aquilo era bonito. Quantas memórias suas e de Nadeshiko tinha protegido durante todo esse tempo!

Chegaram à casa dos Kinomoto. Fujitaka já estava na porta junto com seu filho Touya. Touya abriu desesperado a porta do carro e recolheu Sakura do banco de trás, como se fosse mais uma das urgências do hospital universitário da sua faculdade. O tempo e o hábito o tornaram mestre em resgates, apesar de fazer ortopedia. De súbito, levou a irmã para o quarto dela, deixando as mulheres espantadas. Sonomi não tinha mais o que falar, apenas responder as perguntas daquele homem sorridente de cara abatida que sempre odiou:

– E a Sakura, Sonomi? Como isso foi acontecer? – Pergunta um preocupado Fujitaka.

– Não sei Fujitaka, eu só sei que ela desmaiou, chorou, berrou e quando foi abraçar a Tomoyo pela última vez, desmaiou. – Disse Sonomi, permitindo-se usar o nome do seu inimigo publico por aquela situação toda preocupar os dois. Era a filha da Nadeshiko, o que sobrou dela na terra e eles respeitavam isso.

No quarto, após ser deixada na cama e coberta por seu irmão, Sakura dormia silenciosamente. Uma febre súbita subia em sua testa e Kerberos lhe fazia companhia. A febre não baixou. Sem mesmo pedir, Nadeshiko se permitiu uma breve vista a filha, passando as mãos sobre sua testa, reduzindo a febre da filha. Sua missão não era eliminar a febre, era transmitir uma mensagem de esperança para ela, dentro de sua alma, dentro de seu coração ferido:

– Sakura minha filha, não se preocupe, algum dia ela estará ao seu lado… isso não termina assim…

Deu um leve beijo na testa da filha e partiu. Com a sua breve presença, aquela casa teve finalmente paz naquela noite, apesar da preocupação.


	31. Todai

Capítulo XXX

~Todai~

 _Quando Eu despertei naquela manhã, sabia que o dia não terminaria da mesma forma como começou…_

Depois de tanto chorar no colo da Meiling, eu finalmente despertei. Despertei cedo, o relógio marcava seis da manhã. Eu estava cansada, quebrada e arrasada. As marcas da briga que eu tive com a minha mãe ontem estavam no meu rosto e as minhas olheiras eram visíveis. Apenas uma maquiagem cobriria aquilo. Como eu odiava usar maquiagem. Isso foi naquela época, agora os tempos são outros.

A luz da manhã daquele dia entrava timidamente pela cortina branca do quarto. A cortina oscilava com o leve sobro do ar, conduzindo a luz consigo para essa dança silenciosa entre a luz e a cortina. Ao ver a cena eu me lembrava que eu estava em uma nova realidade agora, em uma casa que seria a minha pelos próximos quatro anos.

Sair do meu quarto com minha cama macia com suas janelas enormes e transparentes para aquele quarto do apartamento com uma janela comum foi uma surpresa. Ao mesmo tempo, foi o alerta e o aviso de que as coisas tinham mudado de vez na minha vida. A Sakura não estava mais lá naquele mundo novo. Naquele meu novo mundo que eu criei ao logo daqueles três anos. Como eu me sentia aliviada só de pensar nisso, como me doía o peio ao me lembrar das últimas palavras que ela me disse. A única coisa que eu podia fazer enquanto despertava era contemplar a beleza daquela decoração que minha mãe tinha providenciado para mim. Como eu odiei a minha mãe naquela manhã, como eu gostaria de parabenizá-la. Mas eu não tinha nada a comemorar por enquanto.

Meiling também estava comigo, deitada em seu futon ao lado da minha cama. Ela preferiu assim, preferiu deixar a cama para mim, para que eu pensasse mais a respeito daquele novo mundo que eu entrava.

Escovei os dentes e troquei de roupa. Não havia mais no guarda-roupas o uniforme da escola Senju e nem da Tomoeda. Lembrar-me disso levou meus pensamentos até a Sakura. Eu pensava aqui dentro de mim que ela também deveria acordar daqui há menos de uma hora, vestir seu uniforme da escola Senju e se encontrar com o rapaz que tanto havia esperado durante dois anos por seu retorno. Feliz, com certeza eu não estava com aquilo. Pela primeira vez na vida eu me permitia ser egoísta e falar que eu não gostava de ver a minha mulher nos braços de outro homem. Mas isso tudo agora era passado, que ela seja feliz ao lado dele e eu seja tão grande quanto esses dois aqui em Tóquio!

Parei de pensar e fui à cozinha, na esperança de fazer meu próprio café da manhã, acordar a Meiling antes de ela partir, antes da minha mãe acordar. Foi tudo em vão.

Minha mãe despertou antes de mim e fez o café da manhã com a ajuda da Akane. Eu nem vi quando ela chegou, não saí por nada desse mundo daquele quarto:

– Bom dia Tomoyo, como vai? Dormiu bem ontem à noite? – Perguntava a Akane com toda a calma do mundo, de forma cortês, como se nada do que tivesse acontecido ontem. Ela sabia, com certeza, do ocorrido, mas não estava nem aí pra ele. Eu falei com ela como se nada tivesse acontecido também, se ela quisesse conduzir as coisas assim:

– Bom dia Akane… – Respondia seco, sem olhar pra ela, sentando-me na mesa e comendo o arroz que elas tinham preparado. Minha mãe olhou brevemente para mim esperando alguma reação. Eu não respondia nada, eu não queria falar nada com ela.

Meiling despertou e se juntou a nós após despertar. Nem mesmo o incrível talento dela para animar espontaneamente qualquer um se manifestou naquele momento. Ela se sentou na mesa, cumprimentou todas nós e comeu seu arroz, sem falar mais um pio. Parecia que havia morrido alguém e a gente não falava nada para não atrapalhar a alma do morto. E realmente, havia morrido: O meu passado com a Sakura.

Vesti o que eu achei melhor me vestir: um vestido preto, desenhado e costurado por mim, com detalhes em lacinhos e um babado discreto nas mangas e nas abas do vestido que iam até a altura das canelas. Era um vestido discreto, não chamava tanta atenção assim. Coloquei uma sapatilha e uma meia, todos combinando, todos da mesma cor. Usei uma pequena bolsa com alças e uma maletinha preta, feita de couro de cavalo. Nela estavam um caderno e coisas pra escrever, como lapiseiras e canetas. Quando se entra na universidade a gente aprende a deixar os livros na biblioteca da faculdade, tirando deles apenas o essencial. Era diferente de ir à escola e levar um peso enorme de livros nas costas. Eu me sentia aliviada, realmente era um mundo novo. Uma bolsa pesada nas costas não é nada _fashion_.

Deu sete e meia no relógio e eu desejava chegar o mais cedo que eu pudesse aos portões vermelhos da universidade. Eu precisava me despedir da Meiling, apesar do clima pesado que estava dentro do meu apartamento naquela manhã e das tentativas da Akane de amenizar aquilo tudo:

– _Tomoyo, eu não vou chorar, eu já chorei tanto que não quero mais chorar, só sorrir, eu quero que você sorria também… – Disse a Meiling, dando-me um abraço apertado, lacrimejando um pouquinho os olhos._

 _– Você não precisa chorar Meiling, eu sempre estarei em contato com você; eu tenho o seu e-mail, seu ICQ e você tem o meu… não precisa se preocupar…_

 _– Não é isso Tomoyo, é que eu já vim tanto aqui, eu já me despedi tantas vezes de vocês que eu não consigo chorar mais… mas acho que dessa vez Tomoyo… vai demorar pra eu te ver…_

 _– É o exército não é? É o seu último ano com a gente não?_

 _– Sim Tomoyo, o dever me chama, é meu destino como uma Li…_

 _– Tá vendo sua encrenqueira, nem mesmo você luta contra o destino…_

 _– Eu só faço isso porque eu quero Tomoyo, eu gosto dessa ideia de ir pro exército… mas e você Tomoyo?_

 _– Meiling… eu não quero que você continue a falar o que quer que você queira tá bom? Chega disso tá?_

 _– Você vai continuar falando com ela, não vai?_

 _– Até eu me cansar dela de vez… infelizmente eu estou em Tóquio e Tomoeda fica a um pulo daqui… Ela e seu primo vão me procurar, eu já estou vendo isso…_

– _Não diz isso Tomoyo…_

Eu não falei mais nada. Eu não queria prolongar ainda mais aquela discussão com ela. Eu só queria me despedir dela. Terminei de abraçar ela e uma das guarda-costas me chamou da porta do meu apartamento:

– Senhorita Tomoyo-san, o carro já está esperando a senhorita no estacionamento… A senhorita Akane e a senhorita Sonomi também…

 _– Eu já estou indo. Adeus Meiling…_

– _Adeus Tomoyo…_

Eu nunca deixei de falar com a Meiling, seja por _WeChat_ , _Weibo_ , _Facebook_ , e-mail, o que a gente tivesse a mão. Depois disso eu só vi a Meiling novamente nos dias do casamento da Sakura, recém-formada como aspirante a oficial da academia militar. A última vez que eu a vi foi há quase cinco anos, aqui em Barcelona. Ela estava de férias. Sim, Marcela, a Meiling que eu estou falando era aquela mulher que você discutiu naquele dia quando você me mostrou aquele seu cabelo tigelinha.

O silêncio inundava aquele carro. Nem eu, nem a Akane, nem mesmo a guarda-costas que dirigia se atrevia a dizer alguma coisa. Ela silenciosamente conduziu aquele carro pelo Bunkyo até os portões da universidade. Ninguém tinha ânimo pra falar nada. Eu apenas olhava pela janela de fora do carro o movimento daquele bairro.

O céu estava claro, com algumas nuvens no horizonte que em breve se dissipariam. Faixas brancas de nuvem pincelavam sobre o céu, coloridas pelas gotas de água presentes nela com o brilho do sol que irradiava sobre elas. De vez em quando eu observava aviões e helicópteros cruzarem o céu e lembrei-me da Meiling, lembrei-me que em breve ela cruzaria por aqueles céus com o seu avião rumo à Hong Kong. Adeus minha irmã, até algum dia. Um helicóptero passou acima do nosso carro enquanto estávamos presas no trânsito de Tóquio. O brilho prateado da lataria refletiu um pouco de luz solar no meu olho, ofuscado a minha visão por um tempo. Deduzi que aquele helicóptero fosse do canal de notícias, pois eu tinha visto em azul as letras n, h, e k antes de ser interrompida pelo reflexo do sol. O dia mal tinha começado e já tínhamos notícias saindo a todo vapor.

Ao meu lado, uma fileira heterogênea de carros perfilavam ao meu lado, à medida que nosso carro andava e eles aceleravam. Caminhões de pequeno porte, caminhões de grande porte, vans, carros populares, táxis, ônibus e até carros esportivos e de luxo serpenteavam as largas ruas de Tóquio. Uns traziam estampados na lataria sobre a pintura o nome de suas empresas, seus serviços e as formas de contato, seus telefones, sites e e-mails. Outros traziam placas de venda feitas com papel sulfite e grudadas com durex. Os mais familiares penduravam bonecos de _pokemons_ no vidro seguidos de adesivos com o nome dos filhos, a bordo. Os mais políticos cobriam o vidro traseiro dos carros com uma imagem enorme do político que apoiava e uma frase de incentivo. No meio desse caos de imagens as pessoas andavam na calçada e cruzavam a faixa de pedestres. Brigavam, sorriam, discutiam, choravam, compravam, carregavam os filhos, carregavam mochilas e sacolas e ajudavam os mais velhos. Como Tóquio era um caos comparada com a paz de Tomoeda. Nem o centro de Tomoeda era tão caótico quanto o centro de Tóquio. Eu tinha que me acostumar com aquilo. Mas foi até bom me expor ao caos. Depois do meu tempo em Tóquio eu nunca mais deixei de viver em cidades globais. Talvez nas férias, eu já fui com você em muitos fins de mundo aqui na Catalunha e na Espanha. Tóquio tinha as suas camadas de sujeira, mas também tinha escondida dentro de si a sua beleza, ocultada pelas pétalas de… cerejeiras… Isso eu descobri com o tempo.

Depois de tanto rodar, chegamos aos portões da universidade de Tóquio.

Era um portão vermelho, com um teto curvado feito de telhas negras, típico do oriente. Havia dois pilares com o mesmo telhado do portão sobre eles, as paredes preservavam a cor vermelha. Com certeza aquelas eram alguma espécie de guarita que não havia dado certo. Nos portões, uma multidão de estudantes que teriam seu primeiro dia de aula assim como eu entravam por aquele portão. Uns de bicicleta, outros a pé. Todos igualmente apressados para não se atrasarem. Dentro daqueles portões, estava o enorme prédio central da universidade, com sua cor marrom que mais parecia uma torre e um relógio circular branco no alto marcando oito e meia.

Eu não estava angustiada com aquilo, com meu primeiro dia na universidade. Pelo contrário, eu estava muito aliviada com aquilo tudo. Você não sabe o quanto. Saber que eu estava afastada da minha mãe, da Sakura durante o dia inteiro e saber que eu só voltaria pro meu apartamento às sete horas da noite e que até lá a minha mãe já teria voltado pra Tomoeda me deixava feliz. Muito feliz. Eu estaria a sós com a Akane naquela cidade… até que minha mãe pronunciou a primeira palavra pra mim naquele dia, quando me viu entrar por aqueles portões e me perder diante da multidão de alunos:

– _Tomoyo, espera!_

Eu congelei na hora. Eu voltei a minha cabeça pra trás e eu a vi fora do carro, no meio da calçada, olhando pra mim, ao lado da Akane, com os olhos úmidos de lágrimas, querendo chorar. Quantas vezes eu quis a presença da minha mãe do meu lado nos melhores momentos da minha vida, na minha entrada no colégio e ela nunca pôde estar por conta do trabalho dela. Quantas vezes eu amaldiçoei o trabalho dela por isso, a única coisa que eu podia fazer era aceitar e entender. Mas agora era diferente. Ela estava lá, enquanto eu entrava pelos portões da universidade com uma câmera fotográfica na mão, só pra me fotografar, por ela mesma. Quanto que eu paguei pra ver isso, minha própria mãe sendo mãe ao menos uma vez na vida. Eu quis chorar, mas eu me virei pra ela e disse:

 _– O que foi mamãe?…_

Minha mãe quis falar muita coisa, mas o tempo não permitia. Ela falou a coisa mais clichê naquela hora, mas foi um clichê maravilhoso, construído com as próprias palavras dela que eu amei muito e lembro-me até hoje como se fosse ontem:

 _– Você me deixa muito orgulhosa Tomoyo! Seja a senhora da sua vida e nada mais!_

Corri na hora pros braços dela e nos abraçamos. Eu parecia uma estudante de primário diante daqueles alunos enormes que passavam por mim. Eu não me importava nenhum pouco com isso, eu só me importava com aquele momento lindo que eu vivia com a minha mãe que era único de se acontecer. Eu queria tanto ter abraçado a minha mãe antes, pena que a curiosidade dela e o meu egoísmo não tinha deixado. Sempre havia um tempo pra consertar as coisas:

 _– Me desculpa por tudo o que eu_ _fiz Tomoyo, pelas dúvidas que eu levantei sobre você e a Sakura…_

 _– Ela é passado agora mamãe, meu futuro está ali, depois daqueles portões… eu que não deveria ter tocado no nome da Nadeshiko-san…_

 _– O que me dá mais pena Tomoyo, foi não ter celebrado com você… essa sua nova fase de mulher adulta… com a pessoa que você ama não? Agora eu entendo tudo… pelo menos você teve a sorte que eu nunca tive e eu estou muito feliz com isso…_

 _– Eu não quero falar mais dela mamãe… ela é de outro agora… ela sempre foi de outro… eu que me iludi tanto… – Eu disse, desabando em lágrimas junto com ela. Como aquelas lágrimas foram amargas!_

Ao contrário da Meiling, minha mãe não falou mais nada, nem quis discutir. O bom de ser mãe é isso, ela me entendia. Perfeitamente. Entrei por aqueles portões com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso no rosto. Eu acenei pra minha mãe e pra Akane e minha mãe tirou uma sequência de fotos minha, desde o aceno até o momento que eu me perdi na multidão de alunos. Aquelas fotos até hoje estão penduradas na sala principal da mansão em Tomoeda. Eu tinha muito a conversar com a minha mãe, como foi meu primeiro dia, como eu fui com os professores, minhas primeiras impressões do corpo docente. Pra minha alegria, quando eu voltei, ela estava lá, só pra me ouvir, só pra cozinhar pra mim, eu e ela sem a Akane. Foi nessa noite que eu contei pra ela a história completa desses dois lenços…


	32. Conclusão

Capítulo XXXI

~Conclusão~

 _E é assim que isso termina… com Marcela chegando a conclusão de quem realmente é Sakura Kinomoto…_

 _A narração agora será em terceira pessoa:_

Tomoyo terminou a narração dos fatos de madrugada. Era uma da manhã. Fizeram poucas pausas durante esse tempo todo, somente para beber água. O estômago das duas estava roncando de fome e as luzes da madrugada adentravam pelas janelas do apartamento de Pedro, no distrito de Sants-Montjuïc. A quarta-feira se iniciava, do dia vinte e um de janeiro. O frio vindo do norte, da França entrava pelas frestas, esfriando tudo o que tocava. Um vento forte vindo do mediterrâneo anunciava a chuva que estava para chegar. Chuvas eram incomuns no inverno daquela cidade, mas a proximidade de Barcelona com o calor do mar mediterrâneo mudava um pouco as coisas naquela região quase tropical. As duas se encontravam agasalhadas no fim da narração da Tomoyo. O silêncio reinava no apartamento escuro, apenas a luz do abajur da sala estava acesa. A televisão e do DVD com os filmes estrelados por Sakura estavam desligados. Apenas era Tomoyo e Marcela que estavam sentadas naquele sofá, sentido aquele frio que aumentava de intensidade à medida que o tempo passava. O rosto de Marcela parecia que congelava depois de tanto chorar. O rosto de Tomoyo também. Apesar disso tudo, havia paz entre as duas mulheres.

Uma chorava pelo impacto das informações que acabara de receber. Ser bombardeada por um volume tão grande de informações carregado de sentimentos era muito para ela, ainda mais quando se tratava da pessoa com que era casada por quase cinco anos e não conhecia essa parte do passado dela. A outra chorava por libertar dentro de si essas memórias presas por tanto tempo. Era como se libertasse um leão preso dentro da gaiola e esse mesmo leão se voltasse contra o seu libertador. Era uma tortura, um caminho de brasas, uma coroa de espinhos. Preferiu sofrer mil vezes fisicamente do que mentalmente. Tomoyo estava exausta, mas tinha que sofrer, tinha que aprender a ser sincera consigo mesma e com as pessoas ao seu redor ao menos uma vez na vida:

– Depois disso Marcela… eu só estudei, estudei, estudei. Tudo pra não ver a Sakura, tudo pra me afastar dela. Não deu certo. Ela sempre me visitava quando eu podia, se ela podia… com uma frequência muito menor do que no momento em que nos afastamos antes de ir pra faculdade. Depois que ela foi pra Osaka com o namorado dela… perdemos o contato. Eu só a vi novamente quando ela se casou. Eu nem participei da entada dela na faculdade, nem de nenhum momento da vida dela mais, foi tudo por conta do namorado dela que depois virou o marido dela. Eu nem ia ver o casamento dela, eu estava no media Lab na época, mas quem manda ser CDF? Quem manda ter mãe? Eu fiz o vestido dela, preparei a lua de mel dela… e quando ela entrou naquele avião… perdemos o contato uma com a outra… nunca mais a vi. Até agora.

Tomoyo abaixou a cabeça, limpou os fios de lágrima que escorriam em sua bochecha e fez um silêncio de morte. Marcela prosseguiu, com os dentes trincando de raiva e os punhos fechados sobre os joelhos:

– Tomoyo… eu não tou interessada em saber o que são essas malditas cartas Clow, o que fizeram da vida a Chiharu, a Naoko, a Rika ou qualquer outra que apareceu aqui. Eu só quero saber qual o nome do marido dela que você fica insinuando tanto e que nem me falou o nome dele; assim eu posso entender o motivo de você ficar desse jeito desde que o ano começou, com essa preocupação toda…

– Quer saber Marcela? Você vai saber de qualquer jeito mesmo… o nome dele é Shoran Li!

Marcela quis cair pra trás com a informação.

– Shoran Li?

– Sim, Shoran Li!

– D'us! – Marcela se levantou do sofá, soltando um suspiro de revolta, frustração, desabafo… toda as emoções que sentia dentro do seu coração. Era absurdo o que Tomoyo falava, era mais incrível ainda saber quem era Li Syaoran. – Você está certa disso Tomoyo? Li Shoran? – Marcela tapa a boca com as mãos, indignada.

– Sim, é ele, é ele o jogador do Gamba Osaka que jogou o mundial de clubes aqui no Marrocos não faz nem um mês. Ele é o jogador especulado tanto pelo Barça quanto pelo Madrid… Agora as informações são verdadeiras, na Ciutat Esportiva só se fala nisso… ele vai vir pra cá ainda esse ano, no meio do ano, só não sabemos ainda se vai ser aqui ou lá… Ele até confirmou pelo _Face_ a presença dele…

Tomoyo mantém a cara de tristeza e melancolia. Marcela fica cada vez mais nervosa com as revelações, passa a mão pelo rosto, pelos cabelos, procurando alguma forma de extravasar aquela tensão toda:

– O que significa isso Tomoyo? – Pergunta Marcela, com um tom de voz mais elevado.

– Significa Marcela… que a gente vai ter que ser forte, a gente tem que se manter unida nesse momento de mudanças nas nossas vidas… na vida dela…

– Tomoyo, ela vai te procurar…

– Eu sei, eu não vou tentar fugir… eu estarei aqui quando ela vier… eu quero que você esteja do meu lado Marcela… – Tomoyo olha pro rosto de Marcela e segura o seu pulso, levantando-se do sofá. Tomoyo sabia que a situação tinha fugido do seu controle, Marcela só esperava o fim dela para se irritar de vez, para canalizar toda raiva sentida ao longo daquele dia em um único golpe contra Tomoyo, seja falando ou batendo. Marcela faz uma pergunta final para Tomoyo, pensando consigo mesmo na resposta à altura que daria para Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo, você está dizendo que a Sakura vai voltar pra você vai te procurar… mas eu te pergunto Tomoyo, eu te pergunto … – Marcela começa a chorar – Quem vai procurar quem primeiro hein? Você ou a Sakura?

– Isso eu não sei Marcela, isso eu não sei…

– Então Tomoyo, essa que é a Sakura Kinomoto? A bruxa que te encantou? A sereia que te iludiu? Responda Tomoyo! – Marcela grita pra Tomoyo, segurando os ombros da esposa com toda a raiva do mundo.

– Não é só isso Marcela. Sakura Kinomoto é… a mulher que eu amo, que eu sempre amei e nunca vou deixar de amar. É a pessoa à quem eu entreguei a minha honra, numa bela salva de prata nas mãos. É a pessoa que eu mais tive o prazer de filmar, fotografar. É a pessoa que me inspirou a costurar. É a pessoa pra quem eu cozinhava só pra ser elogiada, só pra vê-la satisfeita com as minhas criações. É a pessoa que eu amei envergonhar durante todo o tempo que eu estive com ela. É a pessoa que eu faria uma lista de elogios enorme pra ela, a garota mais corajosa do mundo. É o meu ídolo, é a minha musa, é a minha inspiração. É a pessoa que definiu meu destino, é a pessoa que eu nunca deixei de amar… – Diz Tomoyo, com os olhos soltando um lampejo de brilho ao se lembrar dos bons momentos com a amiga amada.

As falas de Tomoyo são interrompidas por um forte tapa que Marcela dá no seu rosto, do lado esquerdo. Tomoyo cai pra trás, com o rosto ardendo. Sente um leve sangramento dentro da boca, mas logo passa e se levanta. O tapa doía menos que aquelas recordações dentro de si. Marcela pergunta, com a cara vermelha de raiva:

– Tomoyo, Você a ama?

– Mais que qualquer coisa no mundo, que exista nesse planet… – Tomoyo é interrompida por outro forte tapa dado por Marcela na bochecha esquerda. Tomoyo começou a sentir a boca sangrar. O gosto de sangue na boca não era tão amargo quanto o gosto que sentiu na boca ao narrar aquelas recordações. Marcela continua, voltando a chorar:

– Eu não perguntei isso Tomoyo! Eu quis dizer se você voltaria para ela?

– Mas é claro que eu gostaria de ser amada por ela… mas não sei se algum dia isso vai ser verdad…

Mais um tapa é desferido por Marcela no mesmo lado do rosto que sempre bateu em Tomoyo. Tomoyo cai de vez no chão e solta uma golfada de sangue no chão. Para Marcela ver que o impacto do seu tapa estava fazendo efeito, mas ainda não conseguiria dizer pra ela que aqueles tapas apenas afetavam seu corpo. Sua alma não doía mais, porque nunca deixou de doer com aquelas memórias. Marcela viu a golfada e se arrepende um pouco dentro de si do que fez, sentindo uma pontada no coração. Estreita os olhos, mas não deixa de ver as mãos, tremendo com o nervosismo todo. Tomoyo se levanta e olha sério para Marcela. Ninguém tirou sangue dela assim antes. Esperava compreensão da parte de Marcela, mas Marcela não enxergava a dor de Tomoyo, a dor de amar e não ser amada. Marcela apenas enxergava a própria dor. E continuou enxergando apenas a si, continuou perguntando:

– Você é cruel Tomoyo, você é egoísta, você só pensou em você mesma esses anos todos! Nunca pensou em mim em nenhum momento, na minha felicidade, na nossa felicidade, agora fica falando de Sakura? Você vai ver só Tomoyo, eu te esfolo toda!

Marcela começa a desferir uma série de murros irregulares e sem técnica em Tomoyo, acertou com sucesso a bochecha, os ombros, os olhos, mas foi interrompida por Tomoyo. Tomoyo segurou os dois braços de Marcela e ela se debate, em vão, sem forças pra lutar, sem forças pra se aguentar de pé. Estava esgotada fisicamente, mentalmente. Tomoyo, reunindo as forças que tinha dentro do corpo e da alma, segura forte nos pulsos de Marcela e olha fixamente para ela, seriamente para ela, deixando escorrer um filete de sangue pelos cantos da bochecha. Os olhos estavam inchados, mas tinha que falar para Marcela da sua dor:

– Cala a boca Marcela! Você não sabe o que está falando! Você não sabe como eu me sinto com tudo isso, a dor que eu guardei dentro de mim esses anos todos! Você vem me falar que eu sou cruel? Pra quê falar isso Marcela, se isso tiraria a nossa paz, a sua e a minha! Você quis saber, você quis mexer nesse ninho de vespas, agora aguente as ferroadas! Olha o que você fez comigo Marcela, ninguém me tirou sangue antes! Você só pensou em você, eu preciso de você! Mas você não me escuta!

Marcela colocou impulso nos braços e se desvencilhou de Tomoyo:

– Tomoyo, já chega pra mim! Cansei de lutar, cansei disso! Vi que nesses anos todos eu me casei com uma doente!

Marcela correu para a cozinha e preocupou Tomoyo. O medo de Tomoyo era que ela pegasse uma faca e fizesse besteira. Marcela não pensava nisso, ela apenas queria um pouco de paz, paz essa que não teria no apartamento do irmão:

– Marcela o que você está fazendo?

– Me deixa! Me deixa! – Marcela, com a mão pesada que tinha, puxa com força o tubo de gás do fogão e quebra a torneira da pia com tudo, vazando água e gás pelo apartamento todo. Ela só queri paz. Tomoyo se desespera e tenta conter o vazamento:

– Marcela, você ficou louca? O que você pensa que fez? – Diz Tomoyo.

Marcela não falou mais nada, abriu a porta, saiu do apartamento, pulou as escadas, saiu às pressas do prédio do irmão e correu sem rumo pelas ruas de Montjuic. Tomoyo tentou perseguir Marcela, em vão. O esforço de Tomoyo parou no momento que viu Marcela atravessando a rua e acenando para o ônibus que coincidentemente apareceu àquela hora. Não deu tempo de pará-la. Nem podia fazer isso. Havia um vazamento de gás no prédio e Tomoyo se perguntava:

– Agora onde eu vou arranjar encanador a uma hora dessas?

Voltou para o apartamento, olhou a lista telefônica e discou pro primeiro número 24 horas que encontrou.

As luzes da cidade velha de Barcelona eram fascinantes e animadoras. Aqueles bares com fachadas coloridas e suas placas chamativas ficavam abertos 24 horas emitiam uma luz que a fazia viajar pela memória até os primeiros anos da sua infância. Viu-se brincando nas areias daquela praia nas noites de verão. O sol demorava a se pôr na Espanha naquela época do ano e o calor era aconchegante. Sentir as ondas da praia batendo no seu corpo, lembrar-se dos sorrisos daquela época ao lado dos irmãos, Pedro, Sabina e do primo Cotrim, comendo _marshmallows_ na fogueira, ao som de um violão tocado pelo pai, cantando canções em iídiche. Como era doce aquele passado. Mas agora aquela praia da cidade velha de Barcelona era abrigo para as suas lágrimas, a sua dor e o seu desespero.

Chovia e era inverno. A temperatura baixou para os oito graus e a sensação térmica beirava os dois com a água no seu corpo. Deixou que ele fosse inundado por aquelas águas frias do inverno. Não temia mais adoecer e nem morrer, pelo contrário, encarava aquilo como se fosse a libertação daquele sofrimento, daquela dor que sentia no peito, da frustração de achar a pessoa que viveria o resto da vida, para a qual dedicaria todo o seu amor, a sua paixão, mesmo tremendo de frio. Odiava-se por estar redondamente enganada, por ter confiado tanto o seu coração para Tomoyo e ela não ter correspondido suas expectativas. Como era frustrante o que estava passando! Por um lado sabia que Sakura era casada, e bem-casada com aquele futebolista chinês tão badalado pela imprensa. Por outro não sabia até mesmo que ponto Tomoyo seria louca a ponto de lutar por aquele amor juvenil. A única coisa que a consolava era saber que em qualquer uma das condições, Tomoyo sofreria, muito mesmo, se ousasse levar sua paixão de adolescente adiante. E como sofreria! Até mais que ela? Essa é a consequência de se apaixonar? Será que Tomoyo sentia o mesmo? Será que o peito de Tomoyo também não doía só de pensar que amava uma pessoa e nunca seria amada por ela? O peito dela doía da mesma forma. Pensar em Tomoyo e sentir empatia por ela fez com que tivesse remorso dos tapas que tinha dado na companheira. Fez ela sofrer ainda mais quando ela já estava sofrendo. Como queria ver Tomoyo naquela hora.

Do nada, Marcela escuta um rugido de motocicleta perto da praia. Era Tomoyo. Ela havia encontrado Marcela naquela praia fria e úmida. Como soube? Ela se perguntava. Tomoyo corre apressada até a pedra onde se sentava Marcela, retirando uma capa que havia trazido para ela. Por orgulho, não se levantou da pedra, mas por paixão e arrependimento, quis se atirar nos seus pés, joelhos e pedir a ela infinitas desculpas:

– Como você soube? – Tomoyo põe a capa nos ombros de Marcela. O orgulho não acompanhou Marcela e ela vestiu a capa.

– Você se esqueceu? Era um dos seus lugares favoritos quando você era criança…

– Eu tenho muitos lugares favoritos…

– Eu estou há duas horas rodando por Barcelona pra te encontrar Marcela… eu até fui na empresa de ônibus falar com o motorista, ele falou que você saltou na cidade velha… Você está tremendo de frio, Marcela! Vou te levar no hospital se você ficar doente amanha!

Marcela não fala mais nada. Apenas escuta:

– Vem aqui… vem tomar um café pra se aquecer…

Marcela sente o remorso dentro do peito e começa a chorar, contraindo o seu rosto:

– Tomoyo, você não sabe o que eu tou sentindo aqui com essa sua história, você não sabe o que eu tou sentindo…

– E você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo no meu rosto Marcela… tá inchado e eu tenho trabalho amanhã na Ciutat Esportiva… – Tomoyo dá uma olhada no relógio – Aliás… daqui há algumas horas… hoje eu não vou dormir…

– Como você consegue Tomoyo, como você consegue vir até aqui e fazer essa gentileza comigo depois de tudo o que você me disse, que eu te fiz…

– Marcela, eu prometi ao seu irmão, aos seus irmãos, aos seus pais que era isso que eu faria… te proteger, te amar… até que a morte nos separe…

– Você me ama Tomoyo?

– Sim, Marcela.

– Mas não como a Sakura, não?

– Não, Marcela, não mesmo. Me desculpa pela sinceridade, mas é a verdade…

– E o vazamento?

– Ele ainda tá no apartamento, consertando. Eu só deixei ele lá sozinho porque tanto ele como Pedro se conhecem da catedral. Ele já prestou serviços lá e tá esperando o pagamento. Só preciso limpar as poças de água. Deixei as janelas abertas pra sair o gás. Vou precisar de você Marcela… Vamos, eu faço alguma coisa pra você…

– Tá bom Tomoyo… tá bom…

Marcela entrega as mãos para Tomoyo e Tomoyo sorri, com o rosto inchado. Tomoyo retira um capacete para Marcela do compartimento da moto e as duas voltam para consertar a bagunça. A melhor maneira de enfrentar a dor é olhar de frente para ela, Tomoyo sabia bem. Dentro do peito de Tomoyo uma imensa sensação de alívio surgiu depois de confessar aquele pequeno segredo para Marcela. Lutaria por ela até o fim de sua vida, era a sua esposa e não deixaria nada atrapalhar seu casamento, nem mesmo a vinda de Sakura para a Espanha. Um imenso pesar voava sobre a mente e o coração de Marcela depois de ouvir a narração de Tomoyo. Será que ela teria coragem de abandonar Tomoyo? O amor por ela a levou a cometer loucuras, poderia mandar pelos ares o apartamento do irmão e nem pensou nisso. Precisaria abandoná-la, precisaria se desapegar dela. Precisaria fazer isso para entender a imensa carga de sentimentos que ela sentia por Sakura. O que mais pesava no coração e na alma era saber que ela, Marcela, nunca seria amada por Tomoyo da mesma forma que Tomoyo ama Sakura.

FIM

COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA


End file.
